


On the Other Side

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A healthy dose of quantum physics/theory, Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canon!Sans, Confinement, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, Experimentation, F/F, Flowesriel, Fontcest, Frottage, Houseplant Flowey, Human!Papyrus, Hurt/Comfort, Interdimensional Collide, Language, M/M, Mentions of Non consent, Minor Body Horror, Minor Canon character death, Minor Character Death, NeXusTale-Alternate Universe, No Beta, OC death, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Possession, Protective! Papyrus, Pseudo-Science, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, attempted suicide, papcest - Freeform, species difference, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 124,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------<br/>After the Fallen Human erases the world Sans is tied to; the skeleton never expected to be forced into another universe in which monsters never existed and that his little brother is a human being.  Sans is taken in as a specimen for the second time in his life.  Will he finally find absolution in this alternate reality or ultimately fall to ruin?<br/>=========<br/>NeXusTale: Chapters 1 - 32<br/>Fallen Flowers: Chapters 33 - 60<br/>DETERMINATION: Chapters 61 - 75<br/>----------------<br/>Sequel to be released at a later date.<br/>----------------</p><p>=========<br/>This fic is the main installment in the NeXusTale Alternate Universe that I created.  If you would like to do fanart, please feel free!  If you want to write for the NeXusTale universe, please send me a message~<br/>------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had adapted to the resets long ago, conducting himself as the human dictated. Whether it was a peaceful or genocide run, he had it down to a science. It had been a long time since he had been surprised. To say that this situation was shocking was an understatement, to say the least. While it should have been a breath of fresh air; the small skeleton wasn't in any condition to appreciate it.

 

His sockets closed against the harsh light as a soft sound of pain rumbled in his broken rib cage. Gloved human hands cut his jacket away from the wound slashed across the broken bones. The presence of so many humans was alarming. Sans tried to process what they were saying; but there was too much pain.

 

Why wasn't he dust by now? The trauma that 'Frisk' had dealt had usually been enough to force him into a retreat. With just enough magic to teleport safely to Grillby's to wait patiently for a reset. But a reset never came. Instead, there was a terrifying sensation of falling and the smell of the void as the monster was thrown to stars knows where.

 

This was obviously another timeline, but why was he on the other side of the barrier? Why was he still injured?

 

Why was he still alive? He made another quiet noise as the hands began splinting his broken ribs. The burning agony caused his consciousness to fade to blessed darkness before it returned in sharp relief. Sans lost time between these lapses as he struggled to remain awake but ultimately he succumbed to pain and exhaustion.

 

When he opened his eyes again, the bright light that had been blinding him was absent. Sans shifted a little and brought a bony hand to his ribs, wincing. The white lights in his sockets were dim as he realized he was nude aside from a thin sheet and he was laying on a unfamiliar cot. Turning his head slightly, the small skeleton took in the room. 

It was sterile and all the walls consisted of transparent glass, even the door. There was nothing inside the room; aside from the bed and himself. It was what was outside the glass that had his attention.

 

Humans clad in lab coats were talking quietly to each other, watching him and he felt his soul drop in horror.

 

He was in a laboratory, as a specimen. Oh stars no...not again. Sans had promised himself and his brother...

 

His brother!

 

Pupils shrinking, the tiny skeleton jerked upright; ignoring the shrieking pain.

 

Papyrus! He had to get back to his brother!

 

The sound of a throat clearing snapped him out of his blind panic and his startled gaze returned to the humans. One of them held whatever allowed them to talk to him over the loud speaker.

 

It was a male human, slightly older, tall and with wrinkles around his eyes. An adult human, the first adult Sans had ever encountered.

 

"I am Doctor Emile. Can you understand what I am saying?" The voice was reedy as the man adjusted his glasses. Sans frowned as he took more of the human in. He had a weathered face and Sans squinted to see the other's soul. The skeleton could make out a yellow light glowing in the man's chest.

 

Yellow was the mark of Justice. At least...in his timeline it was. Hopefully that was a universal fact no matter where this was. Continuing his observation, Sans looked at the other two humans standing near the doctor. One was a small female human, but obviously still an adult. 

Her hair was long, pulled back and golden. A quick check on her soul signaled it as a deep purple.

 

Perseverance, which could be a good or bad thing.

 

Sans' white pupils flickered to the last human. This was also an adult male, but he appeared to be much younger than the doctor speaking. He was an adult as well, but looked...new? The man had short sandy hair, his lips pulled into an eager smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

 

The skeleton was confused by this behavior but checked on the soul anyway. It was a dark blue.

 

Integrity... He could at least trust that human then. While Justice could be a good trait, varying personal opinions on justice made the older human speaking suspect.

 

They were looking discouraged and Sans realized he hadn't answered the question. While he wanted to know more about this timeline, the monster was reluctant to speak and much less inclined to trust any of them. They were scientists and humans.

 

Still... They had patched him up so the skeleton nodded which brought excitement in varying degrees to all three of the scientists.

 

"Fantastic! Can you speak?" Doctor Emile questioned eagerly. The skeleton stared at the humans and after a moment of consideration, Sans shook his head. If they wanted to strip away his freedom, the least the monster could keep was his ability to speak. The scientist deflated and turned off whatever had allowed his voice into the glass enclosure. Sans watched as he spoke to his companions for a few moments before turning back to him.

 

"We will keep this a 'yes' and 'no' thing for now until we can find a method to communicate."

 

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. Were they so assured of his cooperation? It was lucky for them that he would play along if only to learn more himself. While he had initially been a test subject to Gaster, Sans was intelligent and had been a scientist himself.

 

"Are you an alien?" The scientist asked and Sans squinted at the human. What the hell was an alien?? His expression must have conveyed his confusion because the man continued.

 

"An alien is a being that comes from outer space. They don't belong to our planet."

 

Oh.

 

Sans shook his head 'no'. The woman began writing on her clipboard hastily.

 

"Are you here to hurt us?" Emile continued.

 

No. The younger male next to the doctor grinned and said something too faintly to be heard over the speaker.

 

"Are there more of you?"

 

Sans hesitated. Technically there were, but that might not be the case here. At the least; monsters were still trapped in the mountain. At the most... The small skeleton didn't want to dwell on it.

 

He shrugged.

 

"You aren't sure?"

 

Sans nodded.

 

More furious writing and 'secret' talking.

 

"Are you a human skeleton?"

 

Sans' eye sockets widened in alarm, lights going out within them as he shook his head a vigorous 'NO'. That made them chuckle and the laughter caused him to relax subconsciously. If he could ignore this entire situation, this might have actually been fun. The adult doctor talked to his colleagues before speaking to him again.

 

"I think that is as far as we can go without a way for you to answer more of our questions. We will make your stay here as painless as possible. While we don't understand you, we now know you are sentient and you are valuable to us."

 

Sans translated that into 'we will treat you well until further notice.' They left and the small monster lowered the sheet wrapped around his body. The tiny, inverted cyan heart was dim and the glass-like surface was riddled with cracks of varying sizes. It should have shattered but against all odds; Sans had survived.

 

How had he gotten here? Why was he here? If he died here...would that return him to his timeline? Or was it gone forever? Questions swirled around in the skeleton's head until he nodded off, curling up under the sheet.

 

......

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

Sans slowly came to and opened his eyes again. There was a lot less light than before and the skeleton sat up. He spotted the younger adult male from before standing on the other side of the glass, hand raised in a fist. The man grinned brightly and he walked over to the desk to retrieve the device. Sans noted that no one else was present and that the fluorescent light had been dimmed. It must be night...

 

"Hi there! May I come in?" The human questioned, bouncing on his heels.

 

Sans' pupils shrank at that voice and he began panting for air, panic gripping his soul. The human's blue eyes widened in shock, his excited motions halting.

 

"H-Hey there, little guy; it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." The soothing tone that the man adopted only made Sans worse. Without enough magic to safely teleport away from his prison, he merely threw the sheet over his head and huddled underneath it.

 

It...It couldn't be...! No, this was impossible!

 

The sound of the door unlocking and shutting made Sans flinch and he squeezed his eye sockets shut; willing the human away.

 

This wasn't happening!

 

Careful footsteps stopped just feet away from his cot and Sans clenched the sheet around himself tighter.

 

"Hey... Crap... I didn't mean to scare you so bad," the man continued, sounding distressed, "man, I always screw these things up."

 

Tears gathered in his sockets and spilled over. Blocking his vision had been a mistake on Sans' part because without the visual guide; his fears were confirmed.

 

The human speaking to him had the exact voice of his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Art Credits=
> 
> All artwork that is included in this fanfic has been specifically drawn/gifted/commissioned; please do not use for any other purpose. Please visit the artists below! (Some blogs contain NSFW content!)
> 
> Sanspar: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/  
> Bedsafely: http://bedsafely.tumblr.com/  
> Albinama: http://albinama.tumblr.com/  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for tonight.

Soul sinking, Sans quivered underneath the sheets, trying to piece this impossible outcome together in his mind. Was it really impossible though? Timelines were never the same. Was this another universe entirely? An alternate reality where his brother was a human... That could be possible. The skeleton opened his sockets, a few teal tears leaking down his face before he peeked out at the human, who smiled in tentative hope.

 

"I'm sorry I scared you so bad." Those ice blue eyes blinked in shock, "hey...are you crying?"

 

Sans frowned at the human with Papyrus' voice, rubbing the sheet over his face and staining it blue; squinting up at the man.

 

"Ah! I am sorry if that was offensive!" The human's hands came up in a pacifying gesture, "it's just...you really, really look like a skeleton. Like a human skeleton, which is why we asked! And normally skeletons are dead humans and well...I'm rambling. It just was surprising?"

 

Reluctantly, an amused smile was pulling at his teeth and the scientist brightened.

 

"But you look better now!" He stated with a grin, "I work the night shift here and since I am the only one with clearance to this level; I wanted to ask you more things! But um...keep this between us, alright? My boss wouldn't want me abusing my key card like this."

 

A little more at ease, Sans sat up and bundled the sheet up until it was covering everything but his face and neck. The human took this as an invitation and took a few steps closer. Close, but enough that he could jump back if needed.

 

"A lot of my questions are more than 'yes' and 'no', so will you play a guessing game with me?" The man's eyes brightened when Sans nodded, "cool! Well, um, I guess I can't guess a name if you have one but are you gender-less?"

 

Amused, Sans shook his head.

 

"A girl?" The man asked and the skeleton failed to choke back a chuckle which only excited the human more. The monster shook his head.

 

"A boy, then?"

 

At his nod, the human beamed in response, as if guessing the right thing was an amazing feat.

 

"Are you a kid?" 

 

No.

 

"Grown then."

 

It hadn't been phrased as a question, but Sans nodded anyways so it felt more like a conversation. The human lapsed into thoughtful silence and sighed.

 

"Oh man, I want to ask so many questions but your inability to speak really limits it. Hmm...."

 

Sans felt a little bit more of his soul ache as the scientist propped his fists against his hips in a familiar pose. Feeling homesick, Sans curled tighter in the sheet, making himself smaller. He missed his brother and this human had similar characteristics. Was this human the Papyrus of this universe? Hearing faint scribbling, the skeleton looked up to find the sandy haired man jotting things down.

 

Decided, Sans patted the cot to make noise and the human looked up at him in question. He held out his hand and blue eyes lowered to it before they shot back up to look at his face.

 

"Y-You want this?" He waved the notepad and pen. Sans nodded. The human beamed before depositing them into his bony hand, making sure that his soft fingers brushed against Sans'.

 

Pushing aside the flustered blush before it manifested, he wrote on the pad, all lowercase and turned it around to show the eager human.

 

*if i keep your secret, can you keep mine?

 

Blue eyes widened as the human took in the words, "yes! Yes! Definitely!" The man agreed in excitement. Sans gauged the human's face and didn't find any deception there. Dark Blue souls were known for honesty. While the only human one he had encountered had been a child, the skeleton decided to trust the man.

 

"i can speak." Sans told the human in a soft tone and the man's jaw dropped, blue eyes lighting up in a way that warned the monster he had opened the floodgates.

 

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" He was bouncing in place and Sans wondered if he mistook this human as an adult when he was a child from all that energy. The human stopped and looked puzzled.

 

"Why didn't you tell the others?" He demanded.

 

"i don't trust them." The skeleton answered in his baritone voice.

 

"But...you trust me?"

 

Sans frowned and looked away, nodding. He had hoped to dance around the issue but he should have known better.

 

"Why?"

 

"you have a good soul." He replied, which only puzzled the human further.

 

"What does that mean?" The scientist questioned.

 

"not to alarm you, but i can see it here." Sans motioned up to his chest, "it's around here."

 

The man looked down and touched his chest before gasping and pointing down at Sans. This human was just as tall as his little brother too...

 

"Is that the glowing thing you have?!"

 

A little self conscious that a bunch of humans had seen his soul, Sans tightened the sheet around him, nodding. His discomfort gentled the human's expression.

 

"Hey...um...wow, I am super rude. I haven't even gotten your name yet..."

 

"it's sans." The skeleton murmured, raising the brights of his eyes timidly to the human, who smiled wide.

 

"Sans, it is amazing to meet you!" The man motioned to himself, "I go by Doctor Chislon here, but you can call me by my given name. It's Papyrus."

 

The lights in Sans sockets went out and he clenched the fabric tight. Papyrus didn't notice as he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be hilarious to name me after one of the most hated fonts in the world. My Dad was a Graphic Designer and I never heard the end of it in school. It's funny though, your name could be considered a font too." The human finally returned his attention back to his face.

 

"d-do..." Sans swallowed and Papyrus looked mystified, "do you have a brother...?"

 

"No, why do you ask?" Papyrus questioned with a slight frown. The skeleton closed his eye sockets and trembled, the memory of his brother crumbling to dust over and over playing in his mind on a sadistic repeat.

 

His voice quivered as he spoke, "the clothes they took f-from m-me...are they g-gone?"

 

Confusion and concern warred in Papyrus' blue eyes before he frowned, "I could check? When they brought you in, the shirt and coat had to be cut off because the fabric was in the way. What am I looking for?"

 

"some pants would be nice," Sans joked with a smile that was more a grimace, "but even if destroyed...there is a red scarf..."

 

His consciousness was wavering, the pain and effort it took just to stay awake finally taking a toll. Papyrus noticed the soft slur in the other's voice right away.

 

"Hey, why don't you get some rest? I will check and if it is there; I'll bring it up." The scientist promised and the skeleton hummed before falling asleep sitting up. Papyrus blinked in surprise and bent down at an angle to check Sans' face better.

 

Yep. He was sleeping. The tawny haired man marveled at how the skeleton fell asleep like that before an excited expression crossed his features. He had learned so much tonight! On one hand; it was a shame he couldn't share it with the others.

 

But on the other, Papyrus now had something his colleagues wanted! He was aware that on the ladder of power, he was at the bottom. Rather than using this as a way to gain power, the scientist felt like he was the 'favorite' for once. He didn't have any siblings, his parents were hours away, and he was a lowly lab assistant. 

 

But Sans, something they had never known existed, had chosen him to speak to.

 

Doing a small happy dance, the blue eyed human beamed to himself before the expression fell a bit. Was it just him or had the skeleton man deflected a lot during that conversation? If Papyrus had read the facial expressions correctly...

 

He frowned in concern, taking in the small form quivering in the sheets. Sans had seemed frightened of him and... excessively sad. Papyrus walked as quietly as possible before he was right at the bedside.

 

He reached out a hand and hesitated before easing his hand along the other's cheek and skull. Papyrus marveled at how small Sans was, his hand large enough to wrap halfway around the other's skull. Movement had his breath catching and he watched with wide blue eyes as Sans exhaled and nuzzled into the warmth of his palm.

 

Papyrus felt his heart melt.

 

He wanted to help Sans. Call him a sap, a loser, or maybe just 'gay'. He had heard those last two enough in school anyways. Carefully pulling away, the human left the glass enclosure and locked the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans woke up, slowly taking in his surroundings as his ribs throbbed in pain. His magic was weak, merely supporting his body but healing was going to be awful without the aid of another monster or some food. The skeleton wasn't even sure if human food would actually be of help but the monster was certainly noticing that he had no magic to spare.

His dim pupils moved to the glass to find the woman with blonde hair working around the lab area outside his enclosure. Sans wasn't going to speak to anyone but Papyrus. Hopefully he could hold out until then. From the bright light and general activity; it had to be at least mid-day and the human had told him that he worked evenings.

Sans' teeth pulled down in a frown as he closed his eye sockets so he wouldn't alert the woman that he was awake. Papyrus... Even though the other was a different species and had a different soul, the small skeleton just knew that he was his brother in this timeline.

Well, not technically brothers in this universe. Papyrus was human and had claimed to never have a Sans, but he still thought of the other as his younger sibling. It was strange that another universe had deviated so much from his own...

Lost in thought, Sans drifted back off to sleep and was only woken up a few hours later by Doctor Emile's voice coming over the speaker. He tensed and fought to wake up, noting that his surroundings were blurry. Squinting at the hazy figures outside of the glass, Sans was relieved to note the out of focus form of Papyrus.

"Good evening," the elderly doctor greeted, "Doctor Chislon has a few of your belongings and will be coming in."

Even though Sans was relieved that it would be Papyrus; he made note that he wasn't given an option. He was their specimen after all. He frowned and tracked the blurry form of his brother, hearing the door unlock and then shutting after the scientist.

"Please make no move to harm my colleague." The voice instructed over the loud speaker. It seemed the humans couldn't read him well if they thought the skeleton was capable of moving much at the moment. The splash of red Papyrus was carrying caused him to fight into an upright position though.

"Hey there," Papyrus said in a fond tone, "I have your clothes."

Sans reached out, squinting to try to clear his vision only for his hand to completely miss the bundle the sandy haired man was offering. He didn't need to see to know that the other's face had turned to concern.

The monster tried a second time to try to cover up his mistake, but even when he succeeded in taking only the scarf; the damage had already been done.

Sans pressed the scarlet material to his face, tears leaking from his dim sockets as he inhaled the scent of his sibling.

"Doctor Emile, something is wrong with him," Papyrus informed, voice laced with urgent worry. His blue eyes jerked away from the trembling skeleton to watch the other two doctors rushing into the room. Biting his lip, he watched as Sans shrank away from the doctors as they approached.

"Are you in pain?" Doctor Emile questioned, ignoring the monster's body language and taking the sheet away from his tiny body. The skeleton's face became tinged with a light blue glow as he tried to make himself smaller. The Doctor's hands forced the red scarf and his hand away from his damaged ribs.

Sans wasn't answering, clutching the scarf with his eye sockets squeezed tightly closed.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary..." The Doctor tilted his head, "hmm...."

Papyrus had no time to register the next moment before the skeleton jerked and screamed, his small body toppling off of the other side of the cot. He dropped the skeleton's black shorts and the shirt he had purchased to round the cot. Papyrus pulled the trembling skeleton into his arms, completely engulfing the other's tiny body.

"What did you do?!" He questioned with narrowed blue eyes and the older man was staring down at his younger colleague in surprise.

"I-I only..." The elderly scientist sputtered and Papyrus turned his attention away from his employer to check on Sans. The small monster was curled up tightly around the long red scarf. His eye sockets closed and shaking so much that his bones were rattling lightly. 

Papyrus noticed that Sans was warm to the touch, something he hadn't noticed last night and was surprised at. The bones, likewise, weren't the texture he had been expecting. They were smooth and sturdy...

Absently caressing the other's skull with his large hand, Papyrus glared at his boss; who straightened.

"I was merely checking on the glowing object in his chest cavity, it looked to be the only thing that would be causing pain."

His blue eyes widened in realization. Sans had said that was his soul! No wonder he had reacted so horribly! Papyrus couldn't even imagine how violated the skeleton felt. Anxiously, he checked on the glowing soul, noting the visible damage.

"You have no idea what that is! You don't just go poking at things that are fragile." He couldn't tell them he knew what it was without giving Sans away, "you may as well have prodded his heart!"

The blond woman blinked, "P-Papyrus, Doctor Emile had only the best intentions. He didn't know..."

Stubbornly staring his boss down, the sandy haired man was relieved when the scientist relented.

"I admit that wasn't the best decision," he murmured before tilting his head, "I will not do it again but we must work out what is wrong with it."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at the pronoun and he stood up with Sans in his arms. Wow... Sans was so tiny! The skeleton couldn't be any higher than his hip at most if he had been standing. The scientist gathered up the clothes he had discarded and he sat Sans back on his cot.

"Mind if I dress you?" Papyrus questioned with a concerned smile. Sans' eye sockets opened half way and from this close; the blue eyed human noticed how dim those pupils were compared to last night. The monster nodded, that blue glow on his face returning.

The other scientists watched as the youngest rested his hand over the two bony ones clinging to the red scarf.

"Can you put this in your lap? Just until I get your shirt on?"

A guarded expression passed Sans face but he nodded once more. The monster placed the scarf in his lap before holding up his arms for Papyrus to work the small white shirt over his bones. As soon as it was secured around the faint glow, Sans snatched the scarf back as if he was afraid someone would try to take it.

"See? I was able to recover your shorts too, can I?" Sans turned his gaze away as he gave a small nod; the blue glow must be a blush of some kind because it was back in full force. Papyrus smiled warmly and worked the shorts on, noting that Sans tensed when his pelvic bone was brushed. That was odd. The skeleton seemed to have the modesty of a human even though there were no genitals present.

Drawing away from the monster, Papyrus grinned and placed his hands on his hips, though his blue eyes were full of worry as he looked down at Sans.

"Now! Can you try to tell us what's wrong?" The young scientist questioned, hoping that he didn't have to wait until his night shift. Sans squinted blearily up at his sibling, small fingers worrying the fabric of Papyrus' scarf. If the others knew he had to eat, would they use it against him? Papyrus wouldn't let that happen, right?

Exhaling, Sans parted his usually clenched teeth, revealing two pointed canines and motioned towards his mouth. Papyrus blinked, completely surprised at the sight. He hadn't known Sans could open his mouth...

"You are hungry?" The blond woman hazarded, a note of nervousness in her voice as she wondered what a skeleton could eat and how that even worked. Sans closed his teeth and nodded, gaze flickering up to Papyrus.

"What do you eat?" Doctor Emile questioned with interest. The skeleton expelled a breath and the scientist realized that it hadn't been a 'yes or no' question.

"I can grab him a bunch of stuff from the break room?" Papyrus offered but the woman interrupted.

"N-No, I will do it!" She insisted.

"Oh... Thank you, Doctor Alphys." The younger scientist murmured, watching her leave as the small skeleton frowned in realization. Alphys being a scientist wasn't as surprising as his brother being one.

"Well..." Doctor Emile muttered, "this will be an interesting learning experience."

Sans and Papyrus frowned at the older man.


	4. Chapter 4

While the two scientists waited for Doctor Alphys to return, the older scientist didn't even bother to hide his conversation with Papyrus. It was likely that they were afraid to leave the enclosure because the skeleton was so weak, listing to the side as he sat on the cot, eye sockets lidded.

While the resets had caused the monster to end his own life quite a few more times than he would care to admit, Sans had never starved himself. Food was just as important to monsters as it was to humans. Go too long without and death was certain to occur eventually. It didn't help his case that his magic was running itself dry attempting to heal him already.

"Doctor Chislon, I must tell you not to get too attached. At this stage we know nothing about this creature. It's weak right now, but who is to say it's peaceful?" The elder scientist questioned with a tense expression. Papyrus frowned in disapproval; blue eyes darting to Sans to check on him every couple of moments.

"I'm not getting attached! I am simply treating him like any other human being. We know he is sentient, he understands what we say and he hasn't acted aggressive so far. It's the least I can do when we are keeping him trapped here!" The sandy haired human insisted.

"W-We are not keeping him prisoner, we are merely detaining him until we know he isn't a threat." The older doctor sputtered. Papyrus threw his hands up in the air.

"We are keeping him here against his will! That is the exact same thing!" Sans' human sibling argued. The skeleton snorted weakly in amusement and finally lost his battle with gravity as they turned to look down at him, slumped onto the cot.

Papyrus was at his side in an instant, blue eyes large with worry, "I have no idea how serious this situation is, bud. On a scale of one to ten, one being near death and ten being healthy, where are you right now?"

Sans' teeth pulled down as he stared up at the blurry face of his sibling, eye lights dim as he held up a single digit. He wished he was just being melodramatic or playing a joke but the small skeleton was familiar to what 'near death' felt like.

Papyrus made a distressed noise and Doctor Emile fished out his cell phone, dialing his assistant. The monster's eye sockets closed as he felt the warmth of his brother's hand stroke his skull. He marveled quietly at how soft Papyrus' skin was, laying still under the attention. While Frisk had been friendly at times, Sans had never touched them aside from pranking them with a whoopee cushion.

His brother had always been the more affectionate of them, always carrying Frisk and touching them whenever. Sans had always been more reserved with physical affection, especially after the resets had began.

After his love for his brother had turned less than platonic, the skeleton made an effort to limit himself.

...Not that Papyrus ever let him. It was comforting that this human version of his brother was just as touchy. If there was one constant through the timelines and alternate realities, it was Sans' love for his brother.

"Hang in there, little guy. Alphys is almost back." He heard his brother murmur quietly.

The next couple of minutes were a little hazy but the glass door finally opened with a harried Alphys rushing in.

"I-I am s-so sorry I t-took so long!" She sputtered and then dumped everything in her arms near Papyrus before rushing back to the corner, timid of the skeleton. The sandy haired human sighed and reached over the pile to nudge all the items towards the skeleton.

Papyrus roused Sans in worry and the small skeleton opened one socket with a frown. Spotting the pile, the monster reached out and grabbed whatever was nearest. Bringing it close to his face, the skeleton recognized it as some type of bread before parting his teeth, chewing it a few times before swallowing.

It was faintly sweet and the skeleton waited a few moments to gauge if it had any effect on him. The distinct lack of magic in human food had worried him, but it seemed he hadn't needed to concern himself. While it was not as effective; his vision corrected itself and Sans blinked at the confused expressions all the scientists were wearing.

Papyrus had him flushing cyan and batting the other's hand away when the curious human attempted to lift his shirt.

"But where does it go!?!" Papyrus questioned with a puzzled expression and Sans huffed in sudden understanding. He sat up on the cot and grabbed another of the pieces of bread, which he realized looked like the rolls served with dinners at the MTT Resort. The skeleton held the roll in one hand and the flush brightened as he lifted his shirt, but not enough to show his soul.

All the scientists watched in rapt attention as the monster ate the roll, blue tendrils swirling down from his spine and then floating in his rib cage before disappearing. The faint light of his soul glowing grew slightly brighter. Sans shoved the shirt down and didn't look at any of the humans until his blush dissipated.

"That...explains absolutely nothing?" Alphys looked at her co-workers for help.

"It looks like he is converting the food into some sort of energy?" Doctor Emile guessed. The skeleton frowned at the scientist but nodded all the same. That was about as close as they would get. 

Papyrus blinked when the tiny skeleton's expression brightened and he dug the few ketchup packets out of the pile. The monster bit into one and emptied it like it was second nature.

"Ugh, really?!" Those lights in Sans' sockets moved to his face in amusement as he repeated it with the remaining packet, "awww, come on, man!"

Papyrus' jaw dropped and his blue eyes widened when Sans had the gall to wink at him. How did that even work?? Alphys choked off her giggles when their boss shot her a discouraging look and she straightened in an attempt to remain professional. Doctor Emile cleared his throat and Sans looked at him with a sober expression.

"You appear more alert now." The skeleton nodded, "and you appear to understand English just fine."

Another nod.

"Can you write?"

Sans did not look at Papyrus when he shook his head 'no'.

"Read?"

Yes.

"Do you know any non-verbal forms of communication?" Doctor Emile questioned. The skeleton hesitated. Sans had one over on these two by not speaking, but he did know how to sign from Frisk.

*i can sign. He finally answered, deciding to not make this harder than he already had.

"Is that...sign language?" Alphys asked with interest and Doctor Emile straightened in recognition.

"Where did you learn sign language?" The elder doctor asked along with his smooth gestures. A quick glance at the confused expressions on Papyrus' and Alphys' faces confirmed that they didn't know how to do this.

*from a friend. Sans answered after a moment's consideration. The head scientist hummed in interest and motioned to Alphys, who took out a clip board and pen. Papyrus took out some device and tapped it, laying it on the floor near the pile of food items that had been brought up.

Ah, this already felt like an interrogation. The skeleton inwardly braced himself.

"What species are you?" Doctor Emile questioned curtly.

*i am a monster. Sans signed simply and the older doctor relayed the answer to Alphys, who nervously scrawled on her clipboard.

"What do monsters do?"

Sans' brow furrowed in confusion.

*i don't understand what you are asking.

"The specimen has relayed confusion to my question." Emile relayed to the recorder and his colleagues, "we have fables about monsters and that word in of itself, is negative. Monsters in our stories are violent and grotesque. We tell children to fear monsters."

*that is racist. Sans accused with a level expression.

"What?! I am NOT racist!" The Doctor stated hotly.

*and wrong. Sans continued with a frown.

Emile sputtered a bit before regaining composure, "then tell us more about monsters." Sans frowned silently at this. Did the humans really not remember the war with his race? Or...or had they never had a war in this universe? Deciding to err on the side of caution, the skeleton gave a generic description.

*we aren't an evil race. there are a lot of types of monsters, in all shapes and sizes. it is said that our souls are made of love, compassion and hope.

The head scientist snorted and Sans frowned in response, but the other repeated his words out loud. Emile noticed Papyrus giving him a reproachful look while the skeleton appeared offended.

"Apologies, but that is ridiculous from a scientific standpoint. Emotions are intangible. You have to be made out of elements we have discovered. Bones are usually made of mostly collagen, calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate. We took samples from you when you were brought in that are being analyzed by our lab. And this talk of souls? That is a more religious topic and there has been no proof that souls exist at all." The tone the scientist had was condescending.

"A-A study said that a h-human body was twenty g-grams lighter upon death?" Alphys offered and Emile waved it off.

Sans frowned at the scientist. Not only did he feel offended that they stole samples from him at his weakest point but how the scientist talked down to him was insulting. 

His field of expertise was quantum physics but what he just told the scientists was something all monster children knew.

His sockets narrowed.

*scientific theory is open to falsification if new evidence is found. He signed sharply, which brought an expression of utter shock to Emile.

"What did he say?" Papyrus questioned eagerly.

"It just threw the basis of scientific theory in my face." The head scientist stated with a flustered expression.

"Y-You mean you h-have p-proof?" Alphys questioned.

*yes. He answered shortly with a frown.

"Then-"

*but i won't give that to you for nothing.

"Let me guess, you want us to let you go." The Doctor stated and by the tone, Sans knew that the human wouldn't agree. The skeleton had always been trapped in some way. Being a lab specimen in childhood and caught on a hellish repeat with Frisk. Always behind the barrier.

Sans wanted to be free.

He nodded.

"That is out of the question."

The skeleton closed his eye sockets and shut everything out after that statement. Forcing his way out was an option, but Sans wasn't a violent being. Teleporting away was certainly a better choice, but he would have to wait until his magic could support him without fail. Until his injury had healed completely and many doors into the void could be managed, the monster was trapped here.

What would he do if he was free? All Sans cared about was Papyrus. This universe's version of his brother was already here.

This human Papyrus might not even care about him... He had no ties to Sans. They weren't brothers. Or even the same species.

The skeleton laid down on the cot, clutching the scarlet scarf close.

...What was the point?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but yeah! <3

He must have fallen asleep in his depressed haze because the next thing Sans became aware of was gentle, repetitive petting of his skull. Opening his sockets; his white lights moved to meet the soft blue eyes of the human version of his brother. Teeth pulling down into a frown, Sans stared up at Papyrus; who smiled tentatively.

"Hey, Sans." He greeted in the most subdued tone the skeleton had heard from the human scientist, "I got you something."

The human moved out of his view and Sans sat up, surprised when Papyrus held out a plastic bottle of ketchup. The small monster frowned as he took the bottle and then looked up at the human in askance.

Papyrus' smile twitched and then fell completely, a hand moving up to rub the back of his head.

"L-Look, if it were up to me; you would already be free. Exchanging absolute proof that souls exist would be the biggest scientific finding of human history. My boss is stupid for not realizing this or perhaps even more of an idiot for knowing this and turning you down..." The tawny haired man sighed.

Sans looked down at the bottle of ketchup.

"why are you here if you don't agree with what's going on?" He asked in a quiet tone. Papyrus dropped his hand heavily and groaned.

"It's going to sound really, really stupid...but I love science. I have always loved it and I wanted to be a part of discovering new things. Technology and knowledge to make everyone's lives greater!" Papyrus' blue eyes were alight with passion before his expression fell again a moment later.

"I just didn't know...that I would be doing things like this? This laboratory had seemed like your run of the mill job with a decent salary. I didn't know there were top security areas for secret experiments that don't abide by my beliefs. Aside from keeping you captive, there are a few other covert tests." The human frowned in disapproval.

Sans frowned, not even bothering to ask about the other experiments. It was strange... There was no Sans here, but somehow this Papyrus had interest in science that was usually typical of him. He peeked up at the saddened expression the human was wearing before pointing to the ketchup bottle Papyrus had brought him.

"i thought you didn't approve of me eating this?" The monster tried in an attempt to lighten the other's mood. The other's blue eyes lifted and Papyrus grinned.

"Hey, in my defense; I have never seen anyone eat ketchup by itself. But I wanted to cheer you up and you like it." The human stated before sitting on the floor next to Sans' cot. The small skeleton smiled up at Papyrus before opening the bottle and taking a swig from it.

"Oh my god, I don't think I will ever get used to that." The tawny haired man said with a grimace, "or the the fact that it doesn't-"

"-go right through me?" Sans completed with an understanding look. Frisk had been the same way.

"Yeah." Papyrus grinned, "it is really cool, though."

Sans downed the rest of the bottle and stared at it a moment before looking up at the human version of his brother.

"can i ask a favor, papyrus?" He asked quietly.

The blue eyed scientist hummed, "if it is within my power and only if I can ask you a few questions."

Sans nodded in agreement; that was fair enough.

"Sure, what can I do for you, Sans?" Papyrus questioned. The small skeleton frowned in thought.

"can you check to see if there is a mount ebott and if so, if there are any legends associated with it?" He asked.

Papyrus tilted his head, "you don't sound sure if this place is real. Where did you hear about it?"

Sans sighed and shook his head, "it's complicated...and no, that can't be one of your questions." The monster stated and the human pouted; shutting his mouth.

"Ah, okay. Well, I will look for it and tell you tomorrow night. What I had wanted to ask was pretty heavy stuff anyways." Papyrus' tone of voice caused Sans to brace himself. There were a lot of questions that could be considered 'heavy' in his case, but he nodded his skull to show the human that he was okay with it.

"Well, this has been bothering me since you were brought in but...who hurt you?" The sandy haired man asked. The small skeleton looked away and began fidgeting with the red scarf as...was that sweat on his skull? Papyrus decided to stop questioning how things worked with Sans for now and waited.

It took a lot longer than the human had expected for Sans to speak and when he did, the lights that served as his pupils were absent.

"there was a human child named frisk...they had a knife and had been killing my kind. i tried to stop them but i failed." He answered quietly.

Papyrus' expression warped into one of shock and horror, "Sans...you...you are saying a kid did that to you?"

"yeah...pretty pathetic, huh?" The monster questioned quietly, dark sockets staring ahead blankly.

The scientist looked at a loss for words, jaw working soundlessly before he sputtered.

"We didn't find any other bodies? Do we have to alert the authorities to look out for a murderous kid??" The human sounded slightly panicked.

"...you don't have to worry about frisk; they...are a long way from here. as for remains, monsters turn to dust when they die, so you won't find anything." Papyrus stopped and took in the other's slumped posture. Sans had the red scarf clutched in his small hands and pressed to his wounded rib cage.

"I don't understand what you mean, but...I believe you." The tall human murmured and was surprised when the skeleton chuckled sadly; closing his sockets against tears.

"i know, papyrus." Yet another thing this version of Papyrus had in common with his brother.

"Can I...aw jeez, can I give you a hug, Sans?" The human asked and the other's pupils came back before the small skeleton nodded after a moment of consideration.

Papyrus leaned forward and carefully engulfed the tiny monster in his arms. He frowned upon discovering Sans trembling in an attempt to hold back tears.

"I won't judge you if you need to cry," he murmured softly and he held the small skeleton against his chest as Sans broke down.

The monster didn't know what to do anymore. Resets had never taken more than ten hours before and he had been here for days. While in any other scenario, the lack of resets would have been freedom but it just hammered in what the skeleton hadn't been wanting to acknowledge.

He hadn't cared in so long, only acting in the Hall of Judgement if every monster had been murdered.

Because nothing had ever been permanent and while it had always hurt him deeply when any of the monsters died, especially his younger brother; they would always come back.

But now...

Oh stars...

Everyone was gone for good! Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne and Alphys! The Underground. His home. Everyone and everything loved by him... lost.

Sans would take a million bad resets to get them back.

Suffer a billion deaths to ignore his guilt and tell Papyrus how much he loved him.

But it was too late...

Papyrus rocked the monster until Sans ran out of tears. Murmured nonsensical soothing words until the skeleton was still. The human stopped, his own blue eyes filled with compassion at the heart wrenching sounds of how deeply Sans' pain and grief ran. He sniffed and rubbed the sleeve of his lab coat against one eye, peering down at the monster.

He wasn't getting attached...

Nope. Not getting attached at all, this was what any common and decent human being would do, he thought firmly before pouting.

Damn it, he was already attached.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans woke up several times the next day before finally abandoning the cot for the pile of food that had appeared near the glass door. The monster glanced over to find Alphys peeking at him from her work station before she flushed and jerked back to her work. 

Tilting his head, his pupils moved to her computer screen and his teeth pulled up upon discovering that the screen displayed a page about sign language. Alphys had always been invested in her research in his time line, so it was comforting to see this here.

Remembering the night before, the skeleton's expression dropped and he sat down near the pile. Some of these were labeled and contained a bunch of information Sans didn't understand. What were Calories? Iron? Vitamins? Must be a human thing, but the monster still couldn't grasp why food needed this much information attached.

A quick cursory glance revealed no ketchup at all, so it had likely been either Doctor Emile or Alphys that had chosen the food. If Sans couldn't have the condiment, he usually ate his brother's spaghetti, but there wasn't anything similar here. He decided to try a small bit of each, discovering that he didn't like anything sour or bitter. Sticking to breaded items seemed to be the safest option.

The monster glanced up and found Alphys watching him the moment before she quickly glanced away. Sans felt better after eating a little and he stood, plopping down near the glass nearest to her desk. She kept shooting him nervous glances when she thought he might not be looking.

Deciding not just stare at the scientist, Sans tapped lightly on the glass to get her attention.

*hello. He greeted and Alphys was out of her seat with a clip board in an instant. Looking both flustered and interested; the scientist pulled out a pretty fancy looking phone and sat on the other side of the glass.

"Um... H-Hello! I am Doctor A-Alphys. I don't know a lot of sign language yet, so can you just spell things out?" The nervous scientist requested. Sans nodded, watching the human's nervous movements.

"S-So yeah! U-Um, can I get y-your name? I-If you have one!" She requested. The skeleton slowly spelled out his short name and the woman blinked her brown eyes.

"S-Sans? Like the typeface?" She asked. The skeleton shrugged but she continued, "that is so c-cute. L-Like Papyrus."

Glad for the mention of his brother, the monster sat up straighter.

*w.h.e.r.e? He questioned and Alphys looked confused before connecting the dots.

"Oh, where is P-Papyrus? He doesn't c-come in for another t-two hours. He works from s-six to the early morning hours." She tilted her head, "do you l-like him?"

He nodded in response.

"Why?" The blonde human questioned and Sans frowned.

*n.i.c.e. Sans answered simply. Alphys made a soft noise and nodded.

"Well, y-yeah...he is n-nice to everyone." She said, still jittery with nerves. The monster had worked with his own version of Alphys long enough to know just the thing to calm her down. If that rang true with this Alphys, there probably weren't many differences if any between their personalities.

*a.n.i.m.e?

When the scientist finally worked out what he was spelling, her resulting squeal told Sans everything he needed to know. She went into a long rant with no stuttering about why Full Metal Alchemist was the best anime ever and Sans listened just to have a small piece of home shining through Alphys.

When her long winded explanation was over, Sans was smiling up at her encouragingly and she flushed.

"U-Um...oh, s-sorry about that!" She apologized with a red face.

*i.t.i.s.o.k.a.y. The monster signed until she smiled sheepishly in response. The door that Sans hadn't seen before opened with a buzz and in strode Doctor Emile. He frowned, that must be the door out of this lab. While his ribs didn't hurt, Sans wouldn't risk revealing any of his cards until he was absolutely certain about his ability to escape.

Or if he even had a reason to escape in the first place. Papyrus was here, after all.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Alphys. How is the specimen today?" The clinical tone made Sans retreat to his cot and narrow his sockets at the scientist.

"W-well, he ate some earlier and I-I was a-able to get his name." She admitted. Emile's brow rose high at her.

"You are teaching yourself how to sign?" He questioned and she nodded, red in the face.

"I-I only know the l-letters, really..." the blonde human murmured and the head scientist turned towards Sans, who noted that the human didn't ask what his name was.

"How are you feeling today? You look improved." Doctor Emile stated clinically.

*i am. Sans signed with a neutral expression, watching the human's soul. Outwardly, the scientist appeared aloof but his soul revealed agitation.

"Our chemists are at a loss about what you are made of. The samples collected revealed a single component that we have never encountered before. Can you tell me what you are made of? And none of this 'hope, compassion and love' nonsense." Ah... The scientist didn't like to be proven wrong. Emile had asserted his opinion just last night and Sans wondered how much pride the man had if his soul was so agitated over such a small thing.

*magic. Sans answered and flinched back in his cot when Emile struck the glass in agitation.

"That isn't an answer! Tell me what you are made of or I will be forced to take more samples."

Sans' pupils shrank in fear. He didn't understand what the scientist expected of him.

*i am telling you the truth. He signed firmly with a confused expression. Emile's face twisted into an unpleasant expression and Sans tried to make himself smaller when the human rounded his enclosure.

"Last chance..." The head scientist warned, his hand hovering over the complex lock. The monster trembled.

*it is magic. i swear. Sans' desperate expression moved to Alphys, begging for her to intervene as the sound of the lock echoed deafeningly in the quiet. The skeleton backpedaled off of the cot and into the corner. His mind frantically tried to find a solution to this. Teleporting away or using his magic against the human was asking for death. With how aggressive the doctor was, it would start a conflict and he might kill Sans.

The skeleton hadn't been able to defeat a child. What chances did he have against a human adult? There hadn't even been one human causality in their war, it was more of a massacre than anything.

He could fight... His life meant nothing without Papyrus.

Unbidden, the human Papyrus flashed through his mind and the tension went out of his bones as he surrendered.

Sans wouldn't let this universe's Papyrus come to work only to discover a pile of dust.

Trembling, Sans closed his eyes as Doctor Emile yanked one of his arms up and the grind and give of bone made him scream. His sockets flew open to see a metal instrument carve a hole into his radius, biting easily through bone to create a wide hole. Red marrow oozed from the wound and when the scientist released his arm, the skeleton curled up tightly in the corner.

Cradling the injury, Sans warily watched as Emile turned and left him trembling on the floor, tears leaking from his darkened sockets. 

Alphys looked horrified and shied away from her boss when he approached. After a few short words, Doctor Emile lead the way out of the lab with Alphys shooting the skeleton worried looks over her shoulder.

Crying, Sans held up his arm and flinched at the copious amount of marrow leaking from the carved hole. Crawling to the cot, the monster wrapped the thin sheet around it rather than soil his brother's scarf. He opted to lay underneath the cot to give himself the illusion that he had a safe spot to hide.

Was this his reality now? Sans knew his magic was strong. But he didn't want to kill anyone. If he tried to defend himself, Sans would get himself killed.

Death had never bothered him before but Sans had a feeling it would be permanent here. Fearing death was a natural thing and not wanting to hurt anyone came with being a monster.

Vision fading, Sans curled in on himself tighter. If he called for help right now...

No one would come anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had to decide upon the direction for this story! ^_^ Thank you guys, for being so patient. And just to answer a reoccurring question, yes you can draw things for my fanfiction. You don't have to ask! <3 I also have a NSFW blog where I accept asks, post updates and just talk. I rarely draw but yeah, please check it out if you want.
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

Papyrus had been making a beeline for the entrance into the lab when hiccuping sobs made him stop in his tracks. Worried, his brow furrowed and he looked around before finding Alphys curled up around the corner of the building. Her teary brown eyes stared through her cell phone.

"Alphys...?" He called out; before kneeling down in front of her, concerned blue eyes watching her reddened face lift to meet his gaze. The young scientist made soothing noises and rubbed one of the woman's knees.

His eyes flickered down to the phone and then back up at Alphys' upset expression, "did...did you and Undyne have a fight?"

Her eyes widened behind her glasses, "oh...n-no! NO! Undyne and I..w-we're f-fine!" She answered in a trembling voice. Papyrus frowned in confusion. 

Undyne, Alphys and himself had been friends since grade school. They were inseparable and the two women had been the first he had come out of the closet to. But for all that time, Papyrus had no idea what would make Alphys so emotional besides her girlfriend so he was at a loss.

He waited patiently for her to compose herself.

"I...I want to quit, Papyrus!" She suddenly blurted and his blue eyes widened.

...What?

"I...I can't keep working underneath that horrible man!" Alphys swore, "I used to admire that bastard!"

Papyrus' heart sank and his expression became fearful.

"Alphys?" He asked in a careful, low tone, "did Gaster do something to Sans?"

When the woman immediately broke down at his words, the tawny haired man felt torn between going to the small monster or strangling his boss. Reigning in his instincts, Papyrus placed his hands on Alphys shoulders and waited until she could speak again.

"Alphys...come on, calm down. We will figure something out, I swear. Tell me what he did to Sans."

Her teary brown eyes blinked in sudden realization, "h-how did you know his name?"

Shit.

His guilty expression made the smaller woman squint at him, "Papyrus...? I just found out his name today through some shitty spelling."

He sighed, "look, I will tell you if you tell me what happened? I would feel better knowing what I am facing before I go up there to-"

"You won't be able to get in." Her interruption had the young man blinking in shock.

"What?"

"Gaster locked that wing down..." She whispered and he clenched his teeth in frustration. He waited as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't know why, but Gaster completely lost it when Sans' lab work came up inconclusive. I haven't seen him lose his composure since the other project... He came up to the lab and was asking Sans what he was made of and well...whatever the answer was made him fly off the handle..."

Papyrus swallowed when she teared up again, fear and concern warring inside him.

"Gaster grabbed the largest sample extractor and was threatening him. Oh god, Papyrus, he looked at me for help and I couldn't do anything! Gaster hurt him and he was s-screaming... He was in the corner crying the last I... I didn't sign up for this, Papyrus!" She grabbed his larger hands and squeezed, "I want to quit! I can't keep doing this!"

He swallowed and took a breath to keep the anger from his face. There was still time then...

"Alphys, I think it is time for us to spill to Undyne." Papyrus murmured and she paled.

"She might hate me if she knew!"

"Do you really believe that?" He asked with a disbelieving look and she sniffled before finally shaking her head.

"No...Undyne is too good to me. She wouldn't... She would love to give Gaster what for. We've told her enough stories about him but... This will be dangerous, even if Undyne is the sheriff here." Alphys eyes widened, "but would she believe us? I mean... A lot of this is so..."

Papyrus smiled grimly and fished out a blank red key card, "did you think I would leave Sans here after what you just told me?"

She gaped, her gaze going from his expression and the card, "where did you...?"

"You and Undyne can kick my ass for doing something illegal later. Let's go bust out our monster." He said with a grin and her expression hardened before Alphys nodded.

"Y-Yeah." They both stood up and entered the lab. Most of the employees had left for the day, a single security guard reading a novel in his station glanced up and waved. Alphys smiled nervously, wondering how they were going to get out but trusting Papyrus nonetheless. They passed the master elevator to take the service elevator up to the top floor, which Papyrus swiped the card to allow them access.

The top floor was devoid of any personnel and Papyrus hurried to the glass enclosure, panic tightening his chest when he didn't spot Sans. He keyed in the code and rushed into the room, Alphys in step with him.

A splash of red peeking out from beneath the cot had him expelling a relieved breath and the human crouched to peek underneath. The skeleton appeared to be asleep but his features were twisted in pain.

"Sans...?" Papyrus called gently and the small monster's sockets opened, pupils absent, "Sans?"

Dim whites appeared in the half open sockets and the monster shifted to look at Papyrus. The hopeless expression there stole his breath. Breathing deeply to still his heart, he beckoned to the small skeleton.

"Come on, Sans. We're getting you out of here, little guy." The blue eyed human promised. Clutching the red stained sheet to his radius, Sans crawled over closer to Papyrus and the human picked up his small body, holding Sans close before standing.

Sans' sockets widened when they laid upon Alphys, who offered the small monster a timid smile. Papyrus made a soft noise when he inspected the red stains on the sheet.

"We're getting you out of here." The tawny haired man swore and he turned to face Alphys, who was now nervous once more.

"How are we doing this? All the unrestricted floors have cameras. Not to mention the security guard..." The blonde scientist murmured, fiddling with her glasses. Papyrus sighed and frowned in thought.

"papyrus...?"

Alphys screeched in shock before realizing that the voice had come from the skeleton, her brown eyes wide. The younger scientist smiled sheepishly before looking down at the monster in his arms.

"Yeah, Sans?" He questioned softly while Alphys sputtered nearby.

"is there a window where you can see outside?" The small monster's voice was weak but sure. Papyrus nodded, curious, "can you take us there?"

"Sure." He answered gently and Papyrus had to nudge Alphys out of her shocked state before she would move.

"He can talk!" She blurted and he grinned.

"Yeah, but come on." Papyrus insisted and he carried Sans over to the nearest window. His blue eyes lowered to Sans, who was looking at the sky with an expression of complete awe. That was a strange reaction... Had the monster never seen the sky before? The skeleton tore his gaze from the sky with some difficulty and looked down at the ground. There were a lot of cars there and no people wondering around.

"What's the plan?" Papyrus asked softly and Sans looked up at the human carrying him solemnly.

"i need both you and alphys to hang on tight to each other and myself. don't let go. understand?"

Papyrus nodded at the monster and looked towards the smaller blonde scientist.

"Come on." He insisted and Alphys hesitated one moment before nodding, trusting Papyrus' judgement. She reached out a trembling hand to lay on Sans' good arm and her other arm wrapped around Papyrus.

"stay calm." Sans murmured. Papyrus and Alphys nodded their agreement, tense and ready. One of Sans' white pupils blinked out and his left socket flared with cyan light before a breathless amount of g-force hit both humans. There was utter darkness for a second, too dark to comprehend before it was gone in an instant.

The humans exhaled and noticed immediately that they were no longer on the lab's top floor, but outside among the cars. His wide blue eyes returned to Sans, whose pupils had disappeared and was trembling.

"W-what was t-that?" Alphys whispered with equal parts excitement and fear. Noticing the state Sans was in silenced her immediately.

Holding the trembling skeleton closer, Papyrus fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, "come on, we need to go." His long strides ate up the distance with Alphys hurrying to catch up.

"W-Wait! I will drive!" She called as Papyrus opened the back door. Papyrus blinked and then nodded, tossing her the keys and then sliding into the back with Sans. Only when the lab was far behind them did Papyrus relax enough to focus on the monster he was holding.

Pain filled and exhausted, Sans was sweating and clutching the sheet to his arm.

"Hey, Sans...can I see how bad it is...?" Papyrus questioned in a soft tone. The monster closed his sockets and nodded, releasing his hold on the sheet. Being gentle, the human carefully unwrapped the wound, slowing down when discovering that some of the cloth had stuck to the skeleton's arm. Sans didn't make any noise when he finally freed the arm and Papyrus flinched.

"Fuck..." He hissed through his teeth as his blue eyes took in the damage. It looked like Gaster had taken a huge hole-punch and gored out an inch of bone. If the sample had been any bigger, the skeleton wouldn't have a wound, but a broken arm.

Thankfully, the marrow surrounding the wound was no longer leaking, as if it had congealed itself, much like blood.

"Is there anything I can do to for this?" He asked, feeling a bit helpless. Sans' eye sockets opened halfway and to Papyrus' surprise; managed to smile up at him.

"if you let me be a lazybones, sleep will be good for it," the skeleton told him. Papyrus blinked. Was that a pun or was that a phrase among monsters? He couldn't be sure but nonetheless; the human smiled down at the small skeleton.

"Rest well, Sans. You're safe now." Papyrus told the monster gently. The skeleton's sockets fought to stay open and one of his hands clenched in the red fabric as he answered the human.

"thank you, bro..."

Papyrus blinked at the soft words that had been slightly slurred. Did Sans just call him 'bro'? Frowning in concern, the scientist looked the small skeleton over. No, he must have misheard or perhaps the monster was simply delirious from the pain.

Cradling the monster, Papyrus looked up at the driver's mirror to meet Alphys concerned gaze, "let's give Undyne a call, shall we?"

"Oh boy..." Alphys murmured, nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love writing Undyne?? Here's another update as I get back into the swing of things. Enjoy!

Papyrus stroked Sans' skull as he listened to Alphys' phone ring twice over speaker. Depending on what Undyne was doing; she may or may not be able to pick up. While there were plenty of sheriffs in this city, a lot of the police turned towards Undyne because of how she could get things done.

On the fourth ring; the red haired woman picked up.

"S'up, nerd?" The sheriff greeted roughly and affectionately. Alphys stammered a greeting, almost regretting that they had to involve her girlfriend.

"What's th' matter, Alphys? You sound upset." The sheriff's voice lifted an octave, "has someone been messing with you?! If so, I will beat them up and throw them in the slammer!"

"N-No, Undyne but...but we are in trouble! We are in sooo much trouble, oh my god! We stole a monster from our lab and he teleported us out and now we are on the run and don't have jobs!" The small scientist rambled.

"...Is this some sort of new anime you want me to watch?" Undyne was completely lost by the quick and flustered explanation.

"Hello, Undyne," Papyrus spoke up to allow Alphys to focus back on the road.

"Well, son of a bitch! Papyrus! I haven't heard from you in awhile. Can you tell me what's going on?" The sheriff questioned in a confused tone. The sandy haired man sighed and continued his soothing motions on Sans' skull.

"Well, our boss did something today that made Alphys want to quit. Some of our experiments, things that we have been keeping from you, are not only unethical but severely illegal. We both hit our limit today." His blue eyes grew tender as he stared down at Sans, who was not resting properly.

"Before you divulge any of the details, do you know if the bastard had government sanction for these 'unethical' experiments." Undyne asked bluntly and Alphys finally spoke up, calmer now.

"No, Gaster didn't have special permission for these things. I would have found it somewhere." She insisted. Undyne sighed heavily.

"Alright, now that we don't have to deal with the higher-ups stepping in on your boss's behalf... What was he doing?" The red haired woman questioned roughly. She had been well aware that Papyrus and Alphys couldn't tell her some things about their job, but she had never expected it to be illegal.

"He was working with genetic splicing and cloning. But those have been going on for years... Why we quit was because he was treating a specimen inhumanely..." Alphys murmured, checking the reflection of Papyrus and Sans anxiously.

"Wait, what...?" Undyne asked softly.

"We took him with us." Papyrus stated firmly.

"WHAT?!?!" The sheriff screeched and Sans groaned, burying his face into Papyrus' chest, one of his small hands clenching the material of his shirt. The blue eyed human flushed. Why was he embarrassed? Oh...well, this would be the first time Sans touched him instead of the other way around... But it was nothing to get worked up over, the skeleton was asleep after all. Papyrus nodded resolutely to himself before realizing Alphys was too nervous to answer Undyne.

"You guys...stole something from the lab?!" Undyne sputtered.

"Undyne, please. You have to understand. We couldn't just leave him there. Gaster nearly broke his arm to take a sample. You CAN'T have expected us to leave him."

"Hnnnngh! He's making that fucking FACE isn't he, Alphys?? I can feel it over the phone!"

Alphys glanced in the mirror to indeed find Papyrus' expression exactly as she feared. Those blue eyes looked watery but full of conviction, his lower lip trembling.

"Yeah, he's making the face." Alphys confirmed.

"FUCK!" The sheriff cursed and then reeled herself in, "okay...okay... Tell me what I am working with right now."

Papyrus' expression grew solemn as he stared down at the small monster, "you have an adult male that is sentient. Peaceful. He has confirmed his species as 'monster' and-"

"WAIT!" Undyne yelled and the car fell silent, "...this specimen...isn't a human?"

"No." Alphys whispered.

"God damn it, guys. It would be one thing if it was a human, but another species? I mean, I could take him in as a ward of the state, but that is usually reserved for human children or adults that are incapacitated. It might work, but I will need to process him at the station. I need to document any abuse and if possible, take a statement from him." The Sheriff murmured.

"He's in pretty bad shape right now, Undyne," Papyrus said and she made a soft noise.

"All the better, sadly. We are working against the clock. Meet me at the station, okay? I will have a section cleared out and only keep one person with me as witness." Undyne made a frustrated noise, "but you owe me, Papyrus!"

"Sure thing!" He agreed with a smile.

"Anything else I should look out for?" Undyne muttered, sounding disgruntled.

Papyrus hesitated, "well...the monster's name is Sans and well...he's a skeleton."

A beat of silence.

"A skeleton." Undyne said skeptically.

"Uh huh," Papyrus confirmed.

"Alphys?"

"Yes, a skeleton."

"A walking and talking Halloween decoration?" Undyne questioned and Papyrus sputtered indignantly on Sans behalf.

"No, Undyne. He is cuter than that," Alphys stated with a flush.

The sheriff made a considering noise.

"As cool as that will be, couldn't you have brought me something definitely cute and fluffy? That would have garnered instant public sympathy."

"Undyne..." Papyrus growled warningly, trying to judge if Sans had heard any of this at all.

"Jeeze, alright. How far are you out right now?" The red haired woman questioned and Alphys checked the road they were on.

"Roughly thirty minutes and in Papyrus' car," the small scientist answered.

"Give me an hour and call when you pull up, alright? We'll get this sorted. Oh and make sure you tell him how serious his statement will be. He will be swearing just like any other human to answer completely and truthfully."

"Okay, we'll drive around the backstreets and meet you there." Alphys hung up the phone and glanced at Papyrus in the rear view mirror. They both stayed quiet and allowed Sans to rest, each of them caught up in separate thoughts.

The silence ate up half of the trip before Alphys spoke.

"Papyrus, what will happen to us now?" Her small voice trembled and the tawny haired man smiled down at Sans.

"I don't know. But we can hope for the best." He muttered, "right, Alphys?"

"R-Right." She swallowed, "but...that thing Sans did back at the lab? Why didn't he do that before?"

Papyrus' breath caught at the question and his blue eyes lowered to the small skeleton clinging to his shirt. That was right... If the monster had been able to escape so easily before, why wait until then? Gaster had been hurting him and it was obvious Sans had been afraid.

"Maybe...Maybe he just needed some motivation to go?" He hazarded.

"Not being tortured to death sounds like motivation to me," the blond woman murmured and Papyrus frowned.

...Why had Sans waited?

"We'll let Undyne take this over. She is good with this type of thing." Alphys whispered before they were left alone with their own minds once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine.
> 
> AKA: Papyrus' protective urges rising.
> 
>  

Papyrus gently shook the skeleton awake and Sans opened his sockets to stare up at his face, teeth pulled down in a grimace of pain and confusion. The scientist smiled when the other's lights focused on his face. Alphys had been lapping the station's curb one last time to make sure no one was following them.

"Hey Sans. We need to get you covered with this, alright?" Papyrus held up the marrow stained sheet and the skeleton frowned at it before nodding in agreement. The human carefully maneuvered the skeleton's small body until he was bundled in the fabric. Sans simply looked up at him with a small grimace and something struck the scientist.

...Sans wasn't offering any resistance, whatsoever. Was it because he had given up? Was...he used to being neglected and didn't fight back?? Heart dropping, Papyrus blinked down at the small skeleton. No... Now wasn't the time to think about it. Smiling widely to reassure the tense monster; Papyrus held the monster.

"You're a regular burrito, aren't you?" He joked and it brought a small lift to the other's clenched teeth.

"heh..." The monster's sockets drooped and Papyrus' expression softened.

"Hey, we are going to be getting out soon. Our friend, Undyne, is a law enforcement official. I know you are tired but we need to document what Gaster di-"

"gaster?" Sans' eye sockets flew wide open in alarm, flinching.

Papyrus blinked, shocked by the strong reaction, "yeah...Doctor Emile?"

The skeleton stared up at him with empty eye sockets before nodding. The tawny haired scientist blinked down at the monster. That...was a strange reaction.

"Anyways, we need to document the abuse on you and she needs to take your statement. She is going to make you swear an oath that you absolutely have to follow, do you understand?" He questioned.

"yes," Sans answered shortly, frowning and in pain. Papyrus' expression gentled.

"You can sleep all you want after. I will even get you a ridiculously sized industrial ketchup bottle." The human stated with a grin. Surprisingly, Sans' expression looked cautiously hopeful in a way that wrenched Papyrus' heart.

"promise?"

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, shocked at the entire situation. What was going on? Sans was coming along with them in full trust, hurt and tired; and was generally throwing up red flags in the scientist's mind.

Not that he was dangerous or anything no... This was more like Sans was used to pain.

Papyrus absolutely hated that thought.

"W-We're here!" Alphys announced and put the car into park, shutting it off. Papyrus held Sans close as the smaller scientist got out and glanced around before opening their door. The blue eyed human held the monster close, his free hand tugging the sheet lower on Sans' face as they exited the vehicle.

The door to the station opened and Undyne stood in the door, waiting as they took the stairs so they wouldn't cause a scene. Alphys had been careful and they were inside the building without any hassle. Papyrus frowned when the small form he was holding began to tremble. The tawny haired human frowned in concern.

"Sans?" He murmured, startled when his only response was the skeleton burrowing himself deeper into his chest as if to disappear.

"Is this him?" Undyne asked in a gruff tone, just as tall as Papyrus' six foot four and having just as much muscle built. One of her eyes were scarred and shut, vibrant red hair tied up into a ponytail. Her severe gaze was drawn from the covered monster by her lover and she kissed to top of Alphys head, grinning when the blonde flushed.

"Yeah, this is Sans." Papyrus confirmed, relaxing when the skeleton peeked up at Undyne from underneath his temporary hood. Her good eye widened and she grinned.

"Wow. Hey, man. He really is a skeleton." Her expression turned more serious in a heartbeat though, "can you stand on your own? I need to take photos of any neglect or abuse inflicted on your person for evidence. We'll use it against Doctor Emile if he causes any problems."

"will..." Undyne's eyes widened when Sans began to speak, amazed, "will gaster come after papyrus and alphys? can he hurt them?"

Shocked, all the humans stared at the skeleton.

"Heh, I like you already," Undyne stated with a rough smile, "and no, not on my watch. Alphys already lives with me and Paps can come with. No better protective custody in the city." The sheriff vowed.

"i can stand." Sans murmured and Papyrus hesitated. Reluctantly, he helped Sans find solid footing and the human rolled up the sheet. The skeleton grimaced and clutched at his red scarf. He only came up to Alphys shoulder and at the hip for himself and Undyne.

Papyrus had the inexplicable urge to pick him back up and protect him from everything.

"Do you need help?" Undyne asked, a soft hint of concern touching her good eye. Sans shook his head in response and the sheriff nodded, motioning for all them to follow her. As promised, the building was devoid of people.

"I do have a lawyer ready for you and he will be witnessing this process. His discretion is assured, I promise." She murmured. They rounded the corner to reveal a large man in a black suit. Sans tensed and missed a step, even though he already knew who this blonde man was.

"Mr. Dreemur is one of the best legal attorneys in the state. He will be taking care of your case, both to gain you basic human rights but also to defend you all if Emile wants to press charges." Undyne nodded to Asgore, who stood up and offered his large hand down to Sans, who took it.

"It's good to meet you, Sans." The man rumbled and the skeleton nodded, lowering his eyes as he let go.

"likewise," he answered.

"Now, we need to process you. Do you want anyone to stay with you or would you prefer if Asgore did this as opposed to myself?"

The skeleton looked up in surprise and then returned his gaze back to the floor.

"you can do it." He murmured, "...can... papyrus stay?"

The tentative and broken way Sans had asked had Papyrus swallowing down sympathetic pain. Undyne flashed him a concerned look before nodding.

"Of course," she said in a softer tone, "babe, go with Asgore to the interview rooms for now, alright?"

"S-Sure, hun," the small scientist said before turning to the gentle lawyer, their voices echoing down the hall as they caught back up. 

Undyne nodded to Sans and motioned again, the skeleton trailing behind her with Papyrus.

They entered a room empty save for a camera and a few chairs. The wall was marked up with height measurement lines and tape. A box was in the corner. Undyne strode over to the box and grabbed it before stopping a few feet from the skeleton.

"I need everything you are wearing to be put in this box while I get the paperwork, yeah?" She checked the monster's face, which had tensed but Sans nodded. Undyne went over to the adjacent door and Papyrus smiled.

"I'll look away, okay?" He turned, "I'm sorry you have to do this, little guy."

"...it's okay, paps..."

Papyrus' blue eyes widened at the nickname but he kept his eyes away politely, waiting for Undyne to return. He heard the shifting of clothing signaling the skeleton getting undressed before there was a long pause. 

The scientist thought nothing of it before noticing that Sans' breathing had become heavier. Blinking, he kept his eyes away but addressed the skeleton.

"Sans...? You okay?" He asked.

When the heavy inhalations became desperate gasps for air, Papyrus spun on the spot and he gasped. Sans was hunched over, in nothing but the long red scarf. It was grasped tight in his small hands and pressed to his heaving chest, eye sockets wide and unseeing as he fought for breath.

"Undyne!" Papyrus yelled and he quickly knelt in front of Sans, not touching the skeleton in fear of making him worse. The sheriff rushed in and took the two in before approaching cautiously.

"Sans, hey, look at me." Papyrus murmured and the monster jerked his gaze up to meet the human's, "focus on my breathing, okay? You're having a panic attack. Breath in-"

Papyrus coaxed the skeleton down, counting and breathing. Undyne was writing on her clip board, most likely bringing up questions and observations. Once the monster calmed down, he smiled.

"All okay now?" He asked but his smile eased into concern upon noticing cyan liquid pooling in the other's sockets.

"...i'm so-sorry..." Sans managed.

"For what? Panicking? That's not your fault, Sans." The scientist's blue eyes gentled, "is it the scarf? Are you afraid something bad will happen to it?"

It had been the only thing Sans had asked after and seemed fiercely protective of. The skeleton hesitated and then nodded sharply. Undyne made a soft noise.

"You'll get that back, I swear," she promised.

Sans hesitated and slowly, the monster unwrapped the red cloth before offering it to Papyrus. The human's blue eyes were wide and he looked back into the monster's gaze.

Sans' face flushed blue and his eyes lowered to the ground, still offering the scarf which he finally took.

"I'll protect it for you while Undyne gets this over with, okay?"

Sans nodded and shrank into himself. The sheriff discreetly set up the camera and motioned for the skeleton to stand under the light and against the wall with the markers.

"Whoa," she breathed as the long diagonal slash across the skeleton's rib cage was exposed. The camera flash went off, causing the skeleton to flinch.

"So," Undyne cleared her throat and became professional, "I am going to ask you some true and false questions that are mandatory. Everyone gets asked this, so don't feel embarrassed."

"okay..." Sans murmured quietly as Undyne zoomed in to get details of the gash in his ribs.

"Have you been physically abused?" The sheriff asked.

"yes." Sans answered.

"List all the people who have harmed you in the past month." She continued.

"flowey. frisk. doctor emile." Sans intoned softly.

"Have you been abused verbally?"

"yes."

"Have you been abused sexua-oh...erm..." Undyne flushed and tried to recover but-

"...yes."

Papyrus and Undyne jerked their attention to the skeleton and the lights in his sockets were absent, face down turned.

"I-I apologize, but I have to ask what sort of sexual abuse and by whom?" Undyne managed to keep her voice mostly level.

"it doesn't matter anymore," Sans murmured. Papyrus felt like his voice had been stolen and his heart squeezed at the same time. Casting a frantic look at Undyne, the scientist saw her working the question over in her head.

"I will ask general questions about it because we need to know. Was it by those three you mentioned abused you physically."

Silence reigned over the room before the skeleton finally spoke, "no."

"A friend?"

"no."

"A family member?"

"...yes."

Papyrus' fingers clenched the scarf he was holding until his knuckles turned white, teeth clenching.

"Was it penetrative sex?" Undyne asked, tension and anger in her eyes but not her tone.

"yes." Sans tone was emotionless now, "did you also want to know how it works?"

"No, Sans. That is all I need to know about that subject." Undyne stated firmly, staring at the skeleton in clear concern now, "turn to your right, arms held up."

Undyne took a few pictures of the puncture Emile had left before squinting at the glowing object in the skeleton's rib cage.

"What's that glowing thing there?" She questioned once she had written up the report of injuries.

"my soul."

"Y-Your WHAT?!" The red haired woman screamed in shock. Sans flinched back, both hands raising to cover the inverted heart. Papyrus was at Sans' side in a second, stepping between his friend and the monster.

"That's all you need, right Undyne?" Papyrus cast a look over his shoulder at the sheriff, who huffed and nodded.

"Yes, that is it for this part. Asgore and I will need to question him."

The scientist blew out a relieved breath and gently wrapped the scarf around Sans' neck, the monster's eyes moving up to look at his face. Papyrus paused and he halted in reaching for the rest of the skeleton's clothes.

That expression...how would he describe it?

"You did such a good job, Sans. Remember what I said about the oath?" Papyrus questioned.

"...do you hate me now, papyrus...?" The question was almost too quiet for him to hear and his blue eyes searched the monster's expression.

"I could never hate you, Sans," he answered truthfully. From this close, he could hear Sans' breath hitch.

"do you think he would have said that too?" The skeleton asked.

"'He'?" The scientist frowned in confusion as Sans gripped the scarf and merely shook his head in response. After Sans got dressed and they separated with Asgore, Sans and Undyne on the other side of the one way glass; a description for the expression clicked in Papyrus' head.

Sans had been broken in some way.

And as Asgore held out a Bible for Sans to swear on; both scientists held their breath as the questioning began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnngh! Thank you guys so much for all of the comments, kudos and omg; the fanart! It just means so much to me! The wonderful Wolfoxymy drew two pieces for this fic and I am so honored.
> 
> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/post/141810880166/so-i-found-the-best-fanfiction-ever-oh-man?is_related_post=1
> 
> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/post/141825387561/woot-more-art-for-senpai-mercy-run
> 
> Please follow their tumblr and give them all the love!

"For the record, please state your name, gender, age, and occupation. And in this special case, your species as well." Asgore rumbled. Papyrus stared at the slumped figure of the small skeleton sitting across the table from Undyne and the gentle lawyer. There was a recorder on the table, catching every word spoken.

"Sans, no surname. i'm male. simple answer to age is twenty seven human years. my occupations have ranged from scientist, sentry, sale's vendor and judge. i am a monster, skeleton genus." Sans answered in a level tone. Asgore blinked at the skeleton before smiling.

"That is a wide range to put on your resume. Before we delve into that, can you explain your species further for those of us in the dark?" The lawyer questioned.

"there are many types of monster. some are reptilian, canine, and aquatic to name a few. while some of our languages vary, we can understand each other regardless of language or level of intelligence." Sans frowned, "we are comprised of hope, love and compassion."

Undyne listened, expression level as she stared at the small skeleton. Asgore nodded, taking in the information before continuing.

"While I have more questions on your kind, we will move on for now. You said you were a scientist and it was a scientist that caused you to be here today. What was your field of choice?" The blond bearded human looked up with interested green eyes.

"quantum physics," the skeleton answered shortly, "as well as some engineering."

Papyrus and Alphys exchanged a shocked glance at one another from behind the one way glass. While it had been clear that Sans had known about science, it was another thing to discover that the monster specialized in two difficult fields.

"That is extremely impressive," Asgore murmured, eyes appraising, "what about the... 'sentry' position? That is a type of guard, yes?"

The monster fell quiet before nodding, sockets completely dark.

"What were you guarding?" The lawyer asked, sensing the monster's anxiety.

There was a long pause before Sans spoke up.

"the underground and my kind," he murmured in response. Papyrus glanced over at Alphys to find her typing notes in on her cell, his blue eyes returning to the scene in the adjacent room.

"The underground? Where is that?" Asgore questioned. The skeleton grimaced, pain written into his expression.

"if...it exists here, it would be below mt. ebott. if not, they aren't here at all."

Everyone present lost their breath for a moment before Undyne finally spoke up, "what do you mean by that?" Sans frowned, gaze lowered to the floor as his small hands wrung the material of his red scarf.

"are you familiar with the many worlds theory?" The monster questioned and Alphys dropped her phone as Papyrus stared at the skeleton, frozen. Undyne's brow furrowed and she exchanged a confused look with Asgore.

"No, Sans. Please elaborate," the blond man murmured.

"it's a theory within quantum mechanics. have you heard of schrödinger's cat?" At their mutual head shaking, the skeleton continued, "a flask of radioactive material and a cat are placed inside a sealed box. a monitor nearby flags signs of radiation within the box. is the cat alive or dead?"

"Dead." Both answered simultaneously.

Sans shook his head.

"that would be a conclusion drawn from regular physics. this thought experiment proposes that the cat within the box is both alive and dead until someone looks inside. the cat marks a fork that branches off into two different worlds or universes. in one timeline, the cat is dead when you lift the lid to check and in another universe, the cat is alive." The monster explained.

"That is intriguing, but what does that have to do with your species?" Asgore asked after a moment of letting that sink in.

Sans frowned.

"take the same situation with the cat and apply it to mt. ebott. in one world, mt. ebott is home to monster kind and they have existed since the beginning of time. in another, monsters never existed in the first place and mt. ebott is just a mountain with nothing special about it." The monster answered in a dead tone.

Papyrus swallowed, the answer to the next question Asgore posed already ringing in his head.

"Are you saying that you aren't from this universe?" The laywer asked.

"yes." Sans answered.

"Then how did you get here?" Undyne demanded, expression softening a bit when the skeleton flinched at her tone.

"...something about the time in my world was broken. it was a consequence of my boss's failed time travel experiment. When a human fell into the underground that possessed a large amount of determination in their soul... A temporal loop occurred that was directed by their will and to their advantage."

"Oh...my...god," Alphys whispered shakily beside Papyrus, who was still frozen in place.

"A temporal...? Time repeated itself?" Asgore questioned and frowned when Sans nodded, "what were they trying to achieve by this?"

Sans laughed so abruptly and in such a way that every human flinched; the smile that pulled his teeth up absolutely humorless.

"i wanted to know that as well. the human was an anomaly that i just wanted to appease so that the resets would stop. i thought maybe all they needed was some friends, good company and some bad jokes. but nothing satisfied them. it didn't matter if they went through the underground and befriended everyone or if they slaughtered every monster in their path. n o t h i n g w o r k e d." The monster closed his sockets in pain.

"Couldn't you have...I don't know! Maybe all you banded together against this human?" Undyne questioned roughly in a tight voice.

"heh."

Silence reigned for a full minute before Sans spoke.

"that wouldn't work most of all. monsters aren't violent by nature, we hate fighting. plus, i was the only one who remembered all the timelines...can we...stop talking about this? it doesn't matter anymore." The skeleton pleaded and Asgore cleared his throat suddenly, uncomfortable.

"Of course! I apologize! This has nothing to do with your case..." Asgore murmured, "can you tell me what set off Doctor Emile to assault you?"

"he had done some sort of test on my body to see what i was made of. when i told him 'magic', he did this," Sans motioned to the large hole in his radius, flinching at the movement.

"Magic..." Asgore breathed and sighed, "is this true? You weren't antagonizing him?"

"it's true. a monster's body is more in tune with their soul, which causes us to be naturally weak to humans." Sans muttered.

"You have mentioned souls many times in this interview..." The lawyer trailed off and the skeleton sighed.

"another reason why gas- doctor emile probably didn't like me all that well. i refused to provide him with proof that souls exist, which i have been told would have brought the man a lot of fame and prestige," Sans said softly, some sweat beading on his skull.

"And you can provide proof that souls exist...?" Asgore prompted.

Sans nodded.

"Can you...?"

Papyrus couldn't take it anymore, he raised a hand and banged loudly on the one way glass, startling all three within. 

Sans' left socket flared the briefest moment and he looked like his flight response had about kicked in. Undyne cleared her throat pointedly.

"Uh, yeah. I think that will be enough for tonight." The red haired woman stood and motioned for Asgore to leave. She turned to the monster, who was slumped in his chair.

"Can you wait here for a moment, Sans?"

"okay." The monster murmured and Papyrus watched in concern as the skeleton immediately laid his head on the table, hunching in on himself defensively. He left the room with Alphys to meet with Undyne, who was thanking Asgore for his time.

"It's no problem, sheriff. I will file the paperwork to make Sans a ward of the state immediately and log this interview." The bearded man nodded at the two scientists before wishing them all a good night and leaving.

A heavy beat of silence fell between the trio of friends before Undyne sighed.

"Aw, man. If he was cross examined by a psychiatrist, they would think he was crazy." The fiery haired woman moaned.

"W-Well, to be fair, Undyne. Nothing about this is 'normal'." Alphys muttered.

"I feel like I have fallen into one of your anime," the sheriff murmured wryly, "and jesus, Papyrus. What were you thinking? Breaking the one way glass?"

The tawny haired man frowned, "Sans has had enough for today. In fact, probably enough to fill hundreds of lifetimes. I just..." His expression fell, "I just want to bring him home, okay?"

Undyne and Alphys regarded him before agreeing.

"Yeah, he is injured, exhausted and from both that panic attack and his story; more than ready for some peace."

"P-Panic attack?" The small blonde woman looked between them, "Sans had a panic attack?"

"Yeah, a pretty bad one when we were processing him." Undyne sighed, "let's get the fuck out of here. Alphys, if you can take Papyrus' vehicle; follow my squad car. We're going home and I'm locking the place down. I didn't pay all that money for a sub-par security system."

They nodded and Papyrus immediately left for the interview room. Sans was already fast asleep, brow furrowed and trembling. Heart pounding, the blue eyed human gently slid his arm below Sans' femurs and picked him up.

Papyrus hesitated and closed his eyes, simply taking in the feel of the small skeleton in his arms. For some inexplicable reason, this felt familiar to him even though he had never been in this place or position. Like deja vu, but stronger and different.

It just felt right to be protecting and caring for the small monster. Who had been through so much that he couldn't fathom the well of pain Sans must be carrying. Papyrus' life had been relatively happy with only a few unhappy memories tarnishing it.

He could understand the cracks and damage on Sans' soul now.

Carrying the skeleton like he weighed nothing, which was pretty much the truth, Papyrus traveled with Undyne in her police car. She didn't live within the city limits, so the commute took another hour before all them were safely in the large house and Undyne's security system had been activated.

Voices hushed, they worked out the sleeping arrangements, Papyrus insisted that the monster sleep in the guest room with him on the other free twin bed. He tucked the monster in, not bothering to wake him up to ask if he wanted to change into another set of clothes.

Sans curled tightly into a ball under the covers, clutching his scarf like a lifeline.

The sight caused Papyrus to still and he stared down at the monster with compassionate blue eyes. The human could admit that he was hopelessly attached but why? Was it pity? Common human decency to feel sympathy for someone in so much pain?

No... It was strange, but it was definitely none of those things.

He had always been soft-hearted, really... Following an impulse, Papyrus leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Sans' temple and drew back with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Sans." The human whispered and he settled into his own bed, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanart, my god~
> 
> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/image/141853480431
> 
> Go support them, please! They are fueling my determination.

Papyrus was unsure what had woke him up but when his eyes opened ; he stared blankly before soft hitching breathing seized his full attention. Jerking upright, his gaze found Sans, who was sitting on the edge of the mattress; back facing the human. Quiet, his blue eyes roved over the slumped skeleton before he spoke up.

"Hey, Sans..." The skeleton flinched as if struck, "are you alright?"

For a moment that lasted quite too long, Papyrus wondered if the monster wasn't going to answer him before Sans whispered.

"no."

Papyrus frowned and scrubbed his hand over his face to wake up, throwing the covers off, wearing only his jeans and socks. Padding over to the skeleton, he sat next to the smaller form.

The sluggish glance over to him was followed by Sans quickly adverting his whites and flushing bright blue. Papyrus tilted his head, sleepy brain not grasping the cause of the gesture.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.

"i've talked more about it today than ever before," Sans lowered his gaze to the scarf he was worrying in his hands, "talking can't bring everyone back."

Papyrus' blue eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry, Sans. I can't imagine what you are going through." The young man murmured. Sans' solemn gaze finally trained up on his face.

"i wouldn't want you to, paps..."

Papyrus blinked and smiled, "not that I am complaining, but where did the pet name come from?"

Sans froze as if caught guilty with something. The human's eyebrows rose in interest.

"...i-i'm sorry, papyrus. i won't call you that anymore if you-"

"No, it's fine. I just want to know where it came from." He reassured with a wide smile. Sans fidgeted with the scarf, eye sockets dim.

"...do you remember when i asked you if you had a brother?"

Papyrus squinted past his need to fall back to sleep, it had been an eventful day after all...

"Yeah, that was one of the first things you asked me." He murmured. Sans teeth clenched and he gripped the scarf as if bracing himself. The long silence that followed had the human nodding off but soft words snapped him completely awake.

"you were my brother."

Papyrus blinked, blue eyes widening as he stared down at the small skeleton. Sans was wearing an absolutely devastated and frightened expression that was so utterly broken that Papyrus couldn't speak for a moment.

His jaw worked uselessly before he sputtered, "c-come again?"

Sans lowered his eyes, not able to look at Papyrus any longer, "in my universe, you were my younger brother."

The tawny haired man was speechless, trying to wrap his brain around it. In another world, he was a skeleton monster? Sans' brother? That was just so strange to imagine. That possibility veered so far from the cat being dead or alive. How on earth would-

His mind screeched to a halt.

"You..." Papyrus murmured, "Sans...you're using the past tense..."

A choked sob hammered in his fear and Papyrus was gathering the small skeleton into his arms in the next moment, hushing him.

Things were clicking into place now. Sans asking him if he had a brother before inquiring about the red scarf he was so protective over. The monster's instant trust of him. The panic attack over the mere thought of someone taking something so simple away.

Sans was grieving because Papyrus...his Papyrus had died.

"Was it the human?" He whispered softly when the skeleton finally got control over his desperate sobs.

"yes..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The human whispered and it felt like forever before Sans began to speak.

"...paps and i were all each other had. i raised him on my own after we had run from...an abusive situation. i never let our father harm papyrus, so he was always optimistic, believing in the best of people." Sans shuddered, "that was a beautiful thing. a good thing. a trait that was strong with him but... it's what got him killed."

Papyrus remained quiet, warm tears building in his eyes.

"again and again; he always believed that frisk could change when they turned up with violent intent. paps insisted that frisk could be a better person, only if they would just try. frisk would get closer and lull papyrus into thinking he was peaceful before decapitating him," the skeleton trembled, "even when he was dissolving into dust, paps never stopped believing in what he said. i saw him die so many times but now..."

Papyrus drew back, meeting the skeleton's teary expression and allowed his own to escape, blinking against the itching liquid.

"that world is gone forever. i never thought...i would regret that there were no more resets." Sans' teeth lifted upwards briefly through his tears and the human hugged the monster close.

"Sans..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"it's not your fault..." The skeleton insisted and Papyrus sighed.

"I'm not your brother, Sans," he murmured and the monster gripped both hands in the scarf so tightly that the joints popped, "but I care about you, a lot. I will protect you here."

He hugged the skeleton, large hand caressing the back of the other's skull, "I don't mind if you call me Paps, or even slip up and call me your brother sometimes. You need to let yourself hurt before it gets better. It will never...be completely healed, but over time; your pain will lessen, I promise."

Papyrus blinked when Sans shifted in his arms; holding still when the other's hands managed to un-clench from the scarf and wrapped around his bare waist. Face growing hot, the human closed his eyes and petted along Sans' skull to sooth him.

Being touched knowingly by the small monster was an new experience to him. Sans' bones were radiating a warm pulse that felt different from his own. It was a pleasant feeling, the texture smooth and there was an obvious strength to what otherwise would be something fragile.

But...Sans was fragile in so many ways as well.

This just felt right...was it because he somehow subconsciously sensed that Sans was his older brother in another timeline? Well, they weren't brothers here. Different species even, but his instincts were still crying out to his brain to protect this monster and keep him like a treasure.

He held Sans until the skeleton drew back and looked up at his face, mouth pulling tentatively into a small, grateful smile.

"thank you, paps." Sans murmured and the human beamed brightly.

"Anytime, Sans." He hesitated, feeling guilty, "I hate to ask this but...with the soul thing. I don't want it for anything but I..." Papyrus trailed off, feeling lost. Sans eased out of the humans lap, his blush still evident.

"you want to see your soul?" The monster asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes!" He cried, flinching a bit at his sudden loud volume but Sans didn't look bothered. It had annoyed a lot of people when Papyrus' voice raised when he was excited. It was something he had never got control of.

"are you sure? your soul is really vulnerable when pulled out of your body," Sans looked both flustered and hesitant. What a strange combination...

"You won't hurt me," Papyrus said firmly with an eager look.

Sans peered up at his face before sighing, nodding.

"okay, sit across from me and hold still," the skeleton murmured, the shade of blue on his face darkening but his expression switching to concentration. Papyrus eagerly complied, sitting on his knees across from the skeleton on the twin bed. Sans stared at his bare chest and the human had the distinct impression the skeleton was seeing through him.

"there will be pressure, don't move," Sans murmured in a hushed tone and Papyrus held himself absolutely still when Sans' small hands reached across the gap between them. Phalanges just barely brushed his chest before Papyrus felt a distinct 'tug' on something extremely vital.

Calming the instinct to resist, Papyrus' eyes widened when a dark blue glow appeared between Sans' outstretched hands and the skeleton pulled the light towards him; the glow converging into a familiar stylized heart shape. The surface looked shiny and grooved; like fine blown glass. The dark blue swirled underneath it and was pulsing in time with his actual heart beat.

Papyrus was overwhelmed, unable to tear his eyes away from it.

He hadn't expected it to be so...beautiful? By all means, he was sure there were light up Christmas decorations that captured the same image but this... This felt like so much more. This was him, his existence brought into a visual and physical thing.

"T-The color is different than yours," he finally managed, unable to move his gaze.

Sans made a soft noise, "your dominate personality trait is integrity."

Finally able to move his eyes, Papyrus looked up at the monster to ask what color his soul meant when he froze, blue eyes widening.

Sans had his soul cradled between them, expression tender and reverent. There was an awe and appreciation there that was so striking that Papyrus felt his heart speeding up, stomach fluttering.

That the monster was staring directly at HIS soul with that expression...

"Sans?"

The skeleton flinched, letting go of the glowing soul and it returned back into the human's chest, the emptiness assuaged. Sans' hands were back in the fabric of the scarf in a flash, glancing up at Papyrus anxiously.

"i...i think i am calmed down enough to sleep again." Sans murmured. Papyrus swallowed and then nodded, smiling brightly.

"Okay, little guy. You need more rest," he frowned, "it has to be extremely early right now." Sans nodded, watching the human return to his bed before he threw the blanket over himself to block the world out.

It took a long time before Papyrus could fall asleep again. Sans expression burned into his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you guys so awesome! Omg, my heart can't take all of this!
> 
> Please support these other artists that doodled for this fic, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/141861982123/on-the-other-side-pt-11
> 
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/141865755375/this-is-for-wolfesssanu-fan-fiction-on-the
> 
> But omg, that is my limit. No more than 3 a day, no less than one.

When Papyrus woke up again, he found the sunlight filtering in through the window. Groaning softly, he rolled over to check the other bed to find Sans missing. Straining his hearing; he could easily hear Undyne's barking laughter from downstairs. The scientist usually didn't make it a habit of sleeping in, but yesterday had been a little too exciting, even for him.

He stretched and rubbed a hand through his tawny hair, sighing before going to the guest bathroom adjacent to the room. Using the bathroom, showering and completing his morning routine rubbed any traces of lingering sleepiness away and the scientist went back into the room to pull on a random graphic tee. A few outfits had found a permanent home over here and Papyrus took the stairs two at a time to peek into the kitchen.

Undyne and Alphys were sat at the table with the monster and Sans was watching them both through lidded sockets, a small smile pulling his teeth up.

"-and then Alphys replaced the oreo's icing with toothpaste and Papyrus' face-"

"Hey!" Papyrus yelped, flushing; "what are you telling him?!"

Undyne gave the younger man a feral grin, Alphys giggling behind her hands, "only the most embarrassing stories from your childhood, Papyrus."

The young man groaned, "Undyne, please! Have mercy!"

"We're not being m-mean, Papyrus. B-Besides, Sans needed to cheery u-up," Alphys stated shyly. The man blinked and took in the monster's expression and brightened.

"Are you enjoying my embarrassing stories, little guy?" He questioned with a wide grin. Sans' eyes moved over to Papyrus and his grin widened a tiny bit.

"i might be." The skeleton answered.

"Oh good! Then maybe you'd love to hear some about the girls then?" Papyrus' body sprung into action when Undyne surged out of her chair and lunged at him.

"Don't you dare, you fucking dork!"

Alphys blinked and glanced after them as they disappeared around the corner, Papyrus' ringing laughter and Undyne's insults echoing off of the walls. Her gaze went to the monster, who looked more at peace now than she had ever seen him.

A quiet smile pulled at her lips as her lover and best friend began flinging insults at each other from the living room.

"Come back here, you coward!"

"No way, one eyed demon!"

"Fucking gay baby!"

"You're gay too!"

Alphys winced at a crash and Sans looked at her.

"is it always like this here?" The skeleton questioned.

"Yeah, p-pretty much!" Alphys confirmed timidly. The monster smiled softly.

"good."

She blinked in surprise at the statement and glanced over when Papyrus sprinted through the kitchen with a pillow, using it as a shield when Undyne flung one of the couch cushions at him full force.

"Admit defeat, you are running out of ammo!" The tawny haired man circled slowly around the coffee table, staying opposite of Undyne; who had one more pillow. They were accessing each other carefully.

"I can make this o-"

The phone rang and like it had been planned, both Papyrus and Undyne dropped their 'weapons' and Undyne picked up the landline, which was monitored. Alphys, Sans and Papyrus stared silently at her.

"Undyne speaking," she answered gruffly. The red haired woman listened and then scowled, "wait, what?!"

A moment passed and then her expression hardened, "give me an hour and some change, I need to make sure that my house is still under the radar." She hung up the phone and her eye found Sans, who was tensed.

"S-Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alphys questioned softly.

"That fucking bastard is what is wrong!" Undyne swore vehemently, "the motion to get Sans taken on as a ward of the state was halted by that fucker's lawyer, who claimed that Sans is merely stolen property. That motion was only honored because he isn't a recognized citizen nor an illegal alien."

"Sans isn't property," Papyrus hissed with narrow blue eyes.

"I know," Undyne groaned, "I'm going to meet Asgore at the state court to provide evidence. Can you send anything on those other projects to my cell? I need as much leverage as I can get."

"Sure!" Both of them chimed, digging out their phones.

"undyne..." Sans spoke up causing all of them to look towards the small skeleton, whose gaze was lowered.

"Yeah, bone-man?" The sheriff questioned, noticing that Sans mouth twitched slightly before his shoulders slumped.

"i'm sorry for this." He murmured.

"Hey!" She pointed at him, "shut it, Mr. Quantum Physics. My girl and my best friend vouched for you. You're as good as family now, so don't you dare begin to apologize for something out of your control."

Sans lifted his eyes and nodded slightly, "thank you."

"Don't mention it." Undyne said gruffly, "just watch out for them while I am gone. This may take a few days."

"i will." The monster promised and the red haired woman huffed before pulling both Papyrus and Alphys into a hug.

"Take care, dorks and don't hesitate to call my boys at the station if you see anyone who doesn't have any business being here on my property." She pressed a hard kiss to her lover's lips and punched the blue eyed man hard in the shoulder.

"See you later! Love you, babe!" 

Papyrus and Alphys chorused their farewells and silence fell for a moment before they both sat at the table with Sans.

A terse moment passed before Alphys perked up.

"H-Hey! You know what this means?!" The blond questioned eagerly. Papyrus grinned and shot a fond look from her to Sans.

"Anime Marathon?" 

"Totally!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art! Omg, thank you! Check them out please!
> 
> http://ladyofthewilds.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Fanart-Integrity-599622162?ga_submit_new=10%253A1459217197
> 
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/141872674360/fan-art-for-wolfesssanu-from-fan-fiction-on
> 
> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/post/141926469406/so-i-havent-been-working-on-this-to-much-and
> 
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/141926504025/fan-art
> 
> http://gggravy.tumblr.com/post/141885757461/i-rly-like-this-fic-on-ao3-and-this-scene-that

Sans lost count of the episodes and even the name of what they were watching because he kept drifting off whilst sitting next to Papyrus. The tawny haired human had fiercely turned down Alphys suggestion of Full Metal Alchemist which had caused an argument that the monster couldn't follow but he had a feeling that Papyrus was arguing on his behalf for some reason. 

Peering down at the dozing skeleton, Papyrus smiled softly before returning his attention to Alphys. He could tell most of her attention wasn't on the anime, which he couldn't blame her for. This entire situation wasn't typical for them.

While the blue eyed scientist regularly stood up to Doctor Emile and had always been outspoken for who and what he believed in; Papyrus had never gone to such an extreme. Causing waves was the furthest from Alphys' personality as well. If something huge happened, it was usually Undyne that was behind it out of all of them.

But for Papyrus and Alphys to be involved with trespassing with an illegal copy of the floor's key card and then kidnapping had never happened before.

"You alright, Alphys?" He questioned softly and watched as her brown eyes lifted from her cell phone.

"As well as to be expected," she answered quietly without stuttering. Undyne and anxiety tended to trigger that particular speech pattern. That it was absent now spoke volumes of how deep in thought the other scientist must be.

"Worried about Undyne and Asgore?" Papyrus prompted gently and she nodded.

"As much as I would like to keep them out of our problems, I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this the right way," the small scientist answered, gaze going to the sleeping skeleton, "and it was really the right thing to do. If we had let it go on..."

A shudder ran through Papyrus and he nodded grimly.

"The only time that I had seen Gaster react so aggressively was with the cloning project. He destroyed all but one and in some...pretty creative ways." Alphys looked visibly upset now and Papyrus grimaced.

Thankfully he hadn't been involved with that experiment, but the tawny haired scientist had heard enough from Alphys about it to fill up many nightmares. Humans cloned from the cells of recently deceased. Their failure to be sentient had enraged Gaster. 

The clones had only the basics of animal instinct and were feral.

"There were so many other humane ways he could have used... It was pretty obvious they could f-feel pain," Alphys wiped at her eyes with a frown. It was likely she was sending all of the photos and documents about that experiment over to Undyne right at that moment. Papyrus' expression softened in sympathy.

"You couldn't do anything then, Alph. Even if you tried to help them, they wouldn't understand. This is a lot different than that." He told her softly which prompted rapid nodding in agreement.

"I know, Papyrus. It is just going to be awful to relive that all again. They will definitely want a statement from me, maybe even in court." The blonde woman fiddled around with the cell before putting it down, the anime more background noise now.

A heavy beat of silence passed before the woman spoke again, very quietly.

"Papyrus, do you think Gaster would do more illegal stuff?" Alphys questioned.

"Like what?" The tawny haired human questioned with a grimace.

"Like...making sure we -won't- be able to testify against him?" His eyes widened and he met her serious expression.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Why do you think we're on house arrest right now? Not only does Undyne's house have multiple alarms and a panic room, but the entire parameter of her property has trip wires and even more alarms on top of it. We're safe and Undyne will be careful when coming back." He reassured softly and Alphys relaxed slightly before looking at the small monster.

"So... You knew Sans could talk."

Papyrus flinched and gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his hair so much it messed up.

"Yeah... It was sort of a secret between us. I was sneaking in after hours to talk to him." He admitted.

Alphys quietly regarded the skeleton, looked up at Papyrus and then back down at Sans. Her expression changed into something the other human was familiar with and her brown eyes jerked back to his face.

"Alphys...no..."

She grinned, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Alphys, don't even..." He warned, flushing when she began bouncing in her seat.

"But, it would be so cute!" She insisted passionately.

"Alphys, oh my god." He whispered fiercely. The smaller woman blinked and registered his expression before becoming even more excited.

"You -like- him!" She mouthed and Papyrus felt like he could combust, rubbing his hands over his face and groaning.

"No, I don't-"

"Yes, you do! I have seen that face before," she whispered lowly, grinning. The human peeked down at Sans to make sure he was still asleep but his eyes lingered.

Did he like Sans? Well, more than normal?

......

His eyes widened and Papyrus looked back at Alphys; who appeared like she had just won a huge victory. How was he even going to explain that they were brothers in another universe and that Sans had some past abuse that would-

...How did skeletons even...?

His face burned and Papyrus glared at the excited woman.

"Another word and I will remove you from my friend's list," Papyrus whispered and Alphys' brown eyes suddenly became fearful.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" She whispered raggedly, "I couldn't deal with that fallout."

He brightened, "then are we good?"

She smiled and nodded, "my lips are sealed."

He sighed in relief.

"..but I ship it."

Suppressing another groan, the tawny haired human sighed and then looked down at Sans quietly. He frowned, sudden concern washing over him. Papyrus knew he had promised the monster as much sleep as he wanted, but he hadn't seen Sans eat anything. That the skeleton hadn't moved or had roused from their conversation was worrying.

Gently, the tall human eased his hand over the other's skull and jostled Sans just enough to cause those sockets to peek open and blink up at him.

"Sans, have you ate anything at all today?" Papyrus asked softly. Sluggish eye-lights flickered to the side in thought before the small skeleton offered a wary smile, mouth lifting slightly.

"i might have forgotten," the monster answered.

Papyrus groaned, "you...forgot? Oh my god, Sans."

The skeleton looked away guiltily and let out a surprised breath when Papyrus lifted him from the couch. Panicked, Sans flung his arms around the other's neck and clung to the human much like a baby koala, causing Alphys to break out into delighted laughter. The man froze before readjusting his grip underneath Sans' femurs, face flushed for the millionth time that day.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, little guy." He apologized, peering down at where Sans was hiding his face in his shirt, noticing the blue on the other's cheekbones.

That...was fucking adorable.

"don't be sorry, paps," the skeleton finally answered, "i'm used to being picked up..."

The tone of Sans' voice caused Papyrus to pause before he continued into the kitchen, letting the monster down gently into a chair before retrieving some ketchup from the refrigerator. Sans took it with a grateful look and the human sat next to the small skeleton.

"We'll have to ask Undyne to bring more when she comes back," Papyrus said softly to break the awkward moment. After sipping from the bottle, the monster shrugged.

"while it's my favorite, i would rather undyne be safe than stopping anywhere extra," Sans answered, brow furrowed as he kept the arm with the hole in the radius close to his body.

"How are you feeling?" Papyrus questioned gently.

Sans blinked his sockets and frowned, "this is probably the slowest any injury i have gotten has healed. there are no monsters to heal me here, nor monster food. sleeping and human food will have to do."

Alphys was suddenly in the kitchen with an excited look.

"Monster food?" She questioned and Sans gave her a patient and fond look.

"food cooked with magic. it heals us rather quickly, body and soul." He answered and she sat at the table, both humans wearing an eager look. Sans expelled a breath. He had known an interrogation would be coming, but at least this one would be more pleasant than the one in the police station.

"Tell us about the Underground."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am literally dead right now. Yesterday, Albinama asked if they could do some comics of this fic and of course I said yes! Because, all the yes! And I look at their page and this gorgeous fanart is staring me in the face. I love you guys so much, omg. All of the comments and kudos. And I have NEVER gotten so much love on something. Thank you for being here for me and encouraging me to continue.
> 
> http://albinama.tumblr.com/post/141907780048/fan-art-for-the-fanfic-on-the-other-side-written

The skeleton put the ketchup bottle down and habitually ran Papyrus' scarf through his fingers as he worked out how to begin. Honestly, he wanted to keep that there were copies of his friends in human form here to a minimum. Telling Papyrus his role in Sans' world had been hard enough. Exhaling, he looked back up at the two eager humans and managed a small smile.

"in my timeline, my kind and humans had a war a long time ago that ended up with all monsters being trapped below mt. ebott by a barrier created by human magic." He started and Alphys tilted her head.

"Humans have magic in your universe?" She asked as Papyrus opted to listen quietly. They would never get to hear much from Sans if both of them were asking questions.

"a thousand years ago, yes. i am unsure if they did anymore. our king and queen slowly made a home for everyone below ground. with our magic and teamwork we moved out of Home and slowly made our way across the underground until we hit the barrier, where our king made a capital called New Home." Sans said and smiled slightly when Papyrus snorted.

"Creative names..." the tawny haired human jested.

"yeah, our king wasn't known for being original." Sans shrugged, "the underground had other places called Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands and later; the Core; which was created by the royal scientist to provide power to everyone."

"How long did it take for your kind to come that far?" Alphys asked.

"too long. the darkness got to a lot of monsters. we survive on hope and were already so few when we were trapped, but the population slowly grew. so much that we had an overcrowding problem later on. four hundred years after the barrier came up; the first human fell..." Sans' voice hushed a little in remembrance; it had been a turning point for his kind, after all.

Both scientists were quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"at that time, the queen and king had a son of their own, prince asriel. very good and tender-hearted kid. asriel found the fallen child and helped them back to his parents, who adopted the human as their own. the king told everyone that this child was a symbol of hope, the future for humans and monsters... but..." Sans teeth pulled into an unhappy expression.

"chara, the human kid, got really ill one day. they asked to see the flowers of their village before they died but of course, we couldn't pass the barrier. and upon their death, asriel did just what had begun the war in the first place."

The pause was long enough for Papyrus to speak up, "what happened, Sans?"

"asriel absorbed his sibling's soul in order to cross the barrier," the skeleton murmured quietly. Alphys sputtered as Papyrus' eyes widened.

"Monsters can take a human's soul!?"

Sans sockets closed and he nodded, "every monster has that ability. if one of us absorbs a human soul, they become a being of unimaginable power. our king, queen, and the prince were the only boss monsters in the underground. their souls had the power to persist for a short moment after death. but even though it was long, the war that had us trapped underneath mt. ebott had no human casualties. even if you were to combine all monster souls in the underground, that would only equate to one human soul. asriel did this to grant chara's last wish."

Alphys nodded, stunned, "why...why did none of you do that in the war though?"

Sans opened his sockets and frowned, "we don't like to hurt humans. taking their soul is even more unsettling. our will to fight was always trumped by their intent to cause harm."

Papyrus frowned, noting that he didn't feel any regret over allowing Sans to pull his soul from his body, even though he now knew the skeleton could've absorbed it.

"What happened after that?" He questioned and Sans' expression saddened.

"when prince asriel arrived at the human village and laid chara to rest among the flowers; the villagers spotted them. thinking that asriel murdered the child, they attacked. instead of fighting back, the prince picked up chara's body and taking every hit without fighting back, was able to stumble back behind the barrier. he collapsed in the throne room and turned to dust." The skeleton frowned, "our king vowed after watching his children die that humans that fell underground would perish. he promised to break the barrier with the souls he gathered."

When no questions came, Sans continued.

"he had gathered six and the last human child to fall, frisk; had a special ability to reset. since then, not much has progressed and the pattern it took only deviated slightly. i had lost a battle against frisk before i fell into this timeline somehow." He muttered, rubbing his ribs gently as pain crossed his expression.

"You mentioned that monsters don't like to fight?" Alphys prompted in confusion.

"we don't." Sans gritted his teeth, "we don't have much of a choice underground though. after so many timelines, it was hard for me to care about much of anything, so i only confronted frisk if they killed every single monster before they made it to the hall of judgement."

Alphys gasped, "you said you were a judge before!"

"yeah... it's something magic decides and for some reason, i was picked. monsters normally can't see a soul unless it is summoned during a conflict. i don't need to do that. i can see if a human has gained any EXP or LOVE."

"EXP?" Papyrus asked furrowing his brows, "experience points?"

"execution points." Sans answered, causing both of their eyes to widen, "and LOVE stands for level of violence. i didn't really need to look at their soul though, kid was always covered in dust and had this expression about them that was telling enough."

Sans sockets were completely dark, "i can't remember how many times they killed me. or i managed to kill them. sometimes they would kill me and then do a soft reset, only to do it again. i can't understand how a kid could do something like that..."

Papyrus made a soft noise, "and you said they never told you why?"

"no, they never said a word to me about why. it was like they were only continuing because they could." The skeleton shuddered, disturbed.

"Ah... Well, human children can be really c-cruel. That is usually because their brain hasn't developed the ability to see right from wrong." Alphys said and Papyrus made an angry noise in his throat.

"Doesn't excuse something like THAT, Alphys. The child sounds like a psychopath." He stated with an upset expression.

"H-How many...er... 'resets' were there?" The blonde scientist questioned.

"too many to count." Sans answered quietly, small hands clenched in the scarlet fabric of the scarf.

"How did you k-kill...?" Alphys seemed to not be able to complete that sentence.

"magic, like everything else." The skeleton shrugged, looking uncomfortable. Papyrus nudged Alphys and she looked at him, understanding to drop the subject immediately.

"You did magic before, at the lab, could you explain that?" Papyrus questioned with a smile. Sans' body relaxed a little.

"i took a shortcut. i can create a door into the void and travel to anywhere that i have been or can see." The monster explained.

"So... You made a tear in space and time?! I thought you teleported?" Alphys gasped. Sans' smile was humorless.

"not really teleportation." He muttered.

"What is the void?" Alphys questioned but she felt like she had asked the wrong thing when the monster tensed and stared at her with empty eye sockets. Papyrus cleared his throat, blue eyes concerned as he stood from the table.

"Why don't you get some more rest, Sans? We'll wake you for dinner, alright?" The tawny haired human suggested with a gentle smile. The eye lights in the skeleton's sockets returned.

"are you cooking?" Sans asked and Papyrus shrugged.

"Sure, it's actually pretty relaxing," he answered softly. The timid look Sans was suddenly giving him made his heart clench painfully.

"...can you cook spaghetti?" The monster questioned. Confused, Papyrus tilted his head but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, I can do that."

The skeleton's expression softened into fondness.

"thank you, paps."

Papyrus' stomach flipped in exhilaration. Oh god, he was a hopeless case. How did this happen in not even a week?! He wore his heart on his sleeve, but god damn it! Watching Sans leave the kitchen, the man breathed in deeply before shooting a grinning Alphys a dangerous look.

"You've ruined me, I am going to unfriend you anyway."

Her resulting squeak of fear was satisfying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 20,000 words and I have not done anything remotely sinful with these two yet! That is a record, for any of my pieces. X'D However, I can promise you that in the next few chapters (maybe in the next chapter??) that is going to change. So all of you that are here but don't nessarilly like sexy-times between these two, just a heads up. X'D
> 
> http://albinama.tumblr.com/post/141971959888/sans-had-his-soul-cradled-between-them-expression
> 
> More fanart?! What am I going to do with all these draws?! I can't hold them all!

"PAPYRUS, PLEASE! TELL THEM YOU AREN'T MAD AT ME!" Alphys shouted from the living room, obviously typing frantically on her cell to friends and family members. They had swarmed her page when the tawny haired man had publicly stated they were no longer friends and that Alphys was mean.

He wasn't really mad, but he had to get back at her in someway for her teasing. Papyrus was a super friendly guy, but he knew that Alphys weakness to social media was her downfall.

"I'm cooking!" He called back with a small smile and she groaned. Papyrus turned his attention back to what he was doing and he frowned at the boiling noodles, blue eyes puzzled. Sans liked ketchup, that was probably why he liked spaghetti...right? The human frowned. No... The monster's tone of voice had been cautious, just like when the monster had asked if Papyrus could stay with him during processing.

...This was likely something his Papyrus cooked then. It was strange though. He had known that Sans was sentimental. He also knew that the monster missed his younger brother more than anything.

Was Sans trying to let his brother's memory shine through him, since he was the Papyrus in this universe? That...would very much dampen his chances of liking the monster the way he wanted to. If the skeleton was projecting his kid brother on him, even though he had said he wasn't his brother, it would be impossible to ask Sans if something like that could happen between them.

He paused and stared at the cooking noodles for a moment, "Alphys?"

"Yes?!" The scientist's voice was a combination of agony and drama.

"Can you watch this and take it off of the fire when the timer goes off?" He questioned.

"Will you clear this up if I do?!" Alphys asked, surprisingly sassy for her normal demeanor.

"I promise, I just need to make a call." He insisted and her blonde head poked into the kitchen, expression wary.

"Okay, Papyrus, but make sure to use the landline." She took a seat at the table and discreetly watched her friend leave before glancing at the timer and then back at her phone. Going into Undyne's office, Papyrus closed the curtains to dim the natural light coming in before sitting on the floor next to the desk. He moved the corded phone and checked the security status on it before simply staring down at the thing.

Do you have a brother?

Sans' question had surprised him and by all means, Papyrus was sure that he didn't have any siblings. But he had never asked his parents outright, especially in his adulthood if perhaps they had given away a child.

Drawing in a deep breath, Papyrus dialed his father's cell phone and the man picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, son. I noticed you are calling from a blocked number," Mr. Chislon sighed, "are you in some sort of trouble or just staying at Undyne's?"

"A little of both?" Papyrus hazarded with a smile, "but I can't talk about that, right now. I called because I had a question."

He heard the man moving some paper around, likely in his home office working on a design project.

"What's on your mind, Papyrus?" His father questioned.

His mouth suddenly felt dry and the scientist swallowed. There was still time to back out! He could think of something else but...

Papyrus needed to know.

"Dad... Did you and mom ever have a kid besides me?" He finally managed, expression a little panicked now that the question was out of his mouth.

His father inhaled sharply in response and silence lingered.

"What made you ask this, son?" The man then laughed, "you know your mom can't give you a sibling anymore, right? She tried to explain it when you demanded one when you were a child."

"It's just..." Why didn't this universe have a Sans?, "a feeling I had."

The blue eyed man didn't expect for his father to sigh in such a sad way and his heart sped up as Papyrus suddenly wasn't sure if he could deal with the answer.

"We...never wanted you to know, Papyrus." His father murmured and the scientist flinched as if struck.

"W-What?" He managed shakily.

"When... When your mother was pregnant with you, she was in a pretty turbulent situation. We didn't have enough money to make all of the classes, ultrasound, dietitian appointments. We knew she was pregnant from those cheap tests in the store; so we just followed the advice of family and some books before it was the big day..."

Papyrus felt like he couldn't breathe, blue eyes wide as he clutched the phone.

"We didn't know, Papyrus. Please don't think that this is your fault. We had only been following directions for one child."

"O-Oh my g-god," Papyrus choked out, tears spilling from his eyes as he listened.

"Your twin brother didn't make it. He hadn't been strong enou-"

"Dad." Papyrus cut in curtly, "I need some time. I will call you later."

"...Sure, son. We love you very much, you know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah," he whispered and then hung up the phone; teary eyes staring down at it in a daze. Rubbing the ache in his chest, the blue eyed human sobbed and allowed himself to cry for something he hadn't known he had lost.

This universe had been home to a Sans, but very briefly...

If that Sans had loved him as much as this Sans loved his Papyrus... He probably would have had the coolest brother in the world. Someone who would have stood by his side throughout his childhood, chased off the bullies in school and did all the cool stuff other siblings seemed to enjoy.

....Did this change his feelings about the monster in anyway?

Sans was taking comfort in all of the similarities between himself and his own brother....

But he found that he didn't want to drop the more romantic and affectionate feelings he was developing for the skeleton. Papyrus still didn't know how that even worked, but...

It was what he wanted.

Sending a silent farewell to his twin brother that never got a chance to live through his tears, the scientist took a good ten minutes composing himself before returning to the kitchen with an easy smile.

The noodles were already drained and ready, one look at Alphys' pleading expression had Papyrus laughing. He pulled out his phone, created a short status update and fixed everything. She slumped at the table.

"Thank you, oh my god..." The woman breathed and he shook his head, turning back to the food. Papyrus quickly finished the meal that shouldn't have taken this long in the first place. He plated three portions and sat them on the table.

"I'm going to go upstairs to get Sans. Wait here, okay?" He called over his shoulder.

"Okay..." Alphys murmured distractedly, obviously smoothing a lot of people over and getting a lot of apologies from people that had hassled her over the past hour. Papyrus smiled and shook his head before heading up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags are going to be updated in the next chapter! Please mind them. <3 Thank you for reading!

Papyrus opened the door to the guest room to find Sans staring out the window and up at the sky. Shocked that the monster was awake; he knocked lightly and drew the skeleton's attention away from the sunset.

"You still look tired, why are you up?" The human questioned curiously and the skeleton shrugged, eye lights flickering to the side.

"i'm tired all of the time." The monster looked back out the window, "but i can't sleep well at night."

Papyrus hummed lightly, brow knitting before he crossed the room and sat against his bed near Sans. The skeleton looked at him and then lowered his gaze to his chest.

"what's wrong, paps?" The small skeleton questioned and Papyrus' eyes widened in realization.

"My soul tell you something was off?"

Sans instantly looked guilty.

"yeah." The monster shifted uncomfortably at how sharp Papyrus was in this universe and then looked back up at the human's face. Sighing, the tawny haired scientist met Sans gaze levelly.

"Did you ask me to make spaghetti for you because that was something your brother would have done?" The worsening guilty expression was answer enough, so he continued, "I don't want you to think of me as your brother, even with the chaos of the multiple worlds going on."

"why?" Sans questioned, voice wavering in a way that had Papyrus' blue eyes widening. Oh damn it, he had planned on going on about how Sans' Papyrus was unique in all ways and their connection should be special. All the jazz. But his mind blanked at the sad look Sans was giving him at the moment.

Shit.

Hesitating, Papyrus sighed. Should he confess that he was developing feelings for the small monster? He didn't want to make Sans uncomfortable, it was a weird situation. So as a human caught in a difficult social situation; he opted to take the easy way out.

"It won't help your grieving process to use me as a replacement for your Papyrus. I'm a different Papyrus..."

Sans gaze trailed to the fading light, expression saddened, "i know you aren't. but i like the similarities. they're comforting and they remind me of home."

Expelling a soft breath of air, Papyrus smiled softly, "okay, as long as you aren't making me a replacement. I don't think I could stand in the shadow of someone so precious to you."

The skeleton flushed blue and his teeth pulled up into a tentative smile, "papyrus is precious to me, no matter what version he appears in."

The human's heart wrenched and his blue eyes widened, "w-what?"

Sans quietly stared at the human version of his brother, "it's the one constant between all of the universes."

No, shut up emotions, he is talking about brotherly love! ....Right? It felt like he...wasn't? Clearing his throat, Papyrus stood and motioned to the door.

"Well, dinner is ready. You coming down?" The scientist questioned with a small smile. Sans stared up at him before grinning. Before being able to register what had probably been the closest thing to a true smile Sans had gotten around him, the monster blinked from existence and Alphys scream pierced through the house.

Papyrus blinked at the space where the monster had been sitting before bursting out in delighted laughter, getting up and taking the stairs by two. Sure enough, Sans was in the chair he had occupied at the table when he had told them about the Underground.

"I get the feeling you like to do that to people often," he said with a grin as Alphys tried to calm herself down with deep breaths. The monster looked at her a bit guiltily, but was still smiling slightly.

"you caught me." He confessed.

"C-Can...you--never do that a-again?" She requested, only to receive a shrug. The monster finally looked at his plate and tilted his head. Watching attentively, both humans watched the skeleton pick up a fork. They had only seen him drink and eat things that could be finished in one bite so far.

Sans' teeth parted, revealing his fangs and when he brought the fork near it, an invisible force drew it into his mouth.

Papyrus and Alphys watched in amazement and confusion, only broke from the spell when the monster actually returned it with his own confusion.

"H-How...?" Alphys motioned to her fork and Sans' eye lights brightened in understanding.

"i used my tongue? just like you?" The skeleton offered hesitantly. He flinched when Alphys slapped her hand down on the counter and leaned forward.

"Tongue?!" 

Papyrus would've called her off from the poor little guy if he wasn't interested himself. When Sans glanced at him for approval, he shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. The skeleton mirrored Papyrus' gesture before he parted his teeth and his left eye socket filled with magic. A shimmering cyan mist formed into the shape of a long tongue before it solidified into a slick looking, semi transparent appendage.

Both of the human's expressions were positively shell shocked and Sans flushed blue, pulling the appendage back into his mouth and letting it shimmer from existence as he let his magic dissipate.

"WOW!" Alphys blurted as Papyrus swallowed down his sudden arousal, "that is so cool!"

The monster was focusing hard on his meal now after having glanced at Papyrus. Whatever he had seen there had made him flustered and the human wildly wondered if Sans had seen something in his soul or something.

Desperately searching for something to break the tension, "is it alright?" He questioned and Sans looked up at him again, expression softening.

"it's really great, paps."

Papyrus grinned, "thanks, little guy." He didn't bother looking at Alphys, that ship had already sailed and there was no question that the sails were being assaulted with heavy winds at the moment.

After dinner, they watched a few more episodes of anime and Sans excused himself shortly before the landline began to ring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://anonymonimuss.tumblr.com/post/141987935938/humanpap-and-sans-from-on-the-other-side-my  
> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/post/142047752641/enough-stalling-because-i-suck-at-drawing-papyrus
> 
> More art! I am dead! Also, mind the new tags! They are there, and more will be added!

Alphys rushed to the phone to pick it up with Papyrus at her heels and she glanced at the ID before answering, "h-hey, sweetheart." The taller male leaned down so he could hear Undyne as well. Since the phone had been modified, the speaker option had been disabled. It wasn't that much of an inconvenience, since the sheriff usually spoke louder than most.

"'Sup, nerd," she replied affectionately, though there was an exhausted note in her tone.

"What all is h-happening?" Alphys questioned, shooting a concerned look up at her best friend.

"Besides wanting to punch your boss in his fucking mug?" She sighed roughly, "things aren't going well. Asgore's motion to make Sans a ward has been frozen. They want to take this to trial as soon as fucking possible."

Papyrus' stomach dropped and he frowned, concerned. Putting someone on the stand that had no basic human rights sounded like a recipe for disaster. He and Alphys exchanged a look before she spoke.

"Will S-Sans have to testify or will Asgore b-be his rep-representative?" The blonde woman questioned, fidgeting with her glasses.

"If I had my way, it would be Asgore but I am not sure if they will force Sans on the stand. However, I did make sure that if a trial is held between us and Gaster that all details besides those involved directly with this case is inadmissible. Dimensional hopping and time travel is a bit much."

Papyrus sighed, relieved. After what Sans had shared with them, that was a godsend. Still...

"How long?" He questioned and Alphys repeated his question to her lover.

"Nothing sooner than a week but they won't let this slip for too long. Less than a month probably." Undyne didn't sound happy. It was a pretty bad situation to begin with. That Gaster was wanting a trial so soon made it even worse.

"Hey, babe..." Undyne sounded hesitant, "can I talk to you about what you sent me?"

Alphys' suddenly tear filled eyes were enough for Papyrus to know when to excuse himself. Gently patting her shoulder in reassurance; he went back into the kitchen and after a cursory look around; found things to be clean enough to head upstairs.

With his thoughts firmly on the impending trial, the tawny haired scientist was outside the door to the guest bedroom before he knew it. Papyrus moved to push the door all of the way open when a quiet groan had him freezing in surprise.

...That hadn't been a noise of pain. Nor had it sounded entirely pleasurable. Utterly curious, Papyrus peeked through the small gap in the door and quickly brought up a hand to silence the resulting gasp.

The small skeleton was sitting up in bed, one hand pressing the red scarf over his teeth to muffle his voice as his other hand made unmistakable motions underneath the fabric of his track shorts. Papyrus' blue eyes were wide as he took in that not only was the smaller skeleton masturbating but Sans also had tears leaking from his closed sockets.

The entire situation had caused the scientist's higher thinking abilities to crash to an abrupt halt. Polar opposite body signals were coming from the monster and the human's body couldn't decide if he wanted to comfort or be turned on by the sight. Sans was making quiet, throaty noises of pleasure in between hitched breaths, the track shorts falling off of one of his pelvic girdles.

Arousal won out as the fabric revealed a thick girth that was the exact consistency of the other's tongue. Papyrus brought his other hand up to his mouth as well to refrain from touching the hardness forming in his slacks. There was cyan fluid weeping from the head, slicking up the appendage with each pass.

A sob muffled into the red scarf jerked Papyrus from his dazed state and he frowned at himself. He shouldn't be watching this, no matter how much he was crushing on the skeleton. Resolved to do the right thing, the human took a step back but froze when Sans uttered something desperately into the soft fabric of the scarf.

"pa...papyrus..."

Blue eyes shocked, he thought maybe he had been spotted or had misheard but another plea mixed with his...no, the other Papyrus' name had him silently turning on his heel and going to the guest bathroom. The scientist shut and locked the door, sitting down heavily and leaning back against it as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

Trying to will his erection down in favor of higher thought, Papyrus swallowed heavily and yanked slightly at his tawny hair to get some clarity.

Alright...that had happened.

What on earth was he going to do?

Papyrus hadn't ever thought in a million years that Sans had -those- type of feelings for his own brother, in his own universe. The skeleton's earlier statement of him being precious, no matter what the universe had his heart skipping a beat.

Okay, no; Sans hadn't been flirting or anything. But he had definitely meant it in the way it had sounded to the human at the time.

Holy shit.

Papyrus frowned then, remembering the clashing body language. Oh my god, Sans was hurt more deeply than he had first thought. Masturbating for stress relief had most likely been the cause, but the skeleton had been upset. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or grief or maybe a combination of both but this meant a lot. Sans had been a victim of sexual abuse, from a family member if Papyrus remembered correctly.

So...

What did he do now upon discovering this?

Running soothing fingers over his aching scalp, Papyrus frowned in determination. He was falling for Sans, as ridiculous as the situation was and to see the other in pain hurt him in an indescribable way.

He would confess to Sans in the morning. If he was turned down; sure, that would hurt a lot but Papyrus was set on helping the skeleton heal. Maybe creating some happiness for him. If he was accepted, all the better but he wouldn't force anything on the small monster.

Decided, Papyrus took a shower to wash away any lingering feelings of arousal and simply enjoyed a quiet moment before going downstairs to check on Alphys. He found her curled up in her and Undyne's bed in the master bedroom.

He returned to the guest bedroom and found Sans asleep and tangled in the sheets. Smiling softly, Papyrus slowly and gently untangled the cloth and tucked the monster in properly. Pressing a kiss to the other's cheek; the scientist finally retreated to his own bed to settle in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't unusual for him, even when he could see the natural day and night cycle of the Surface. Quietly checking to see if Papyrus was still asleep, the monster slid out of the twin bed and curled up by the window. The array of stars there lulled him into a quiet, awed state. He had no memories of the Surface, even though he knew that in some timelines where Frisk was compassionate that they had to have made it. His memories in that type of reset always ended after being grabbed by Flowey and with a huge bright flash.

After that, he would wake up in Snowdin with a start. It had confused him that his memories never extended beyond the barrier but the answer to that had to be tied to the barrier itself. Sans could only guess what mechanics were messing with time, his own workshop was impervious to the resets as well.

Staring up at the real stars, the skeleton felt tiny and powerless in the grand scheme of things. His will to behave normally had caved to the larger truth staring him in the face. The past couple of nights in this house had allowed him to dream; and though his sleep had been restless; some things about his last fight with Frisk had come back to him.

He had noticed in one timeline that something was very wrong with the human child. The previous timeline had been the first time every monster in the Underground fell and Frisk had never seemed the same afterwards. Whatever was 'off' escaped the monster, but slowly; after countless resets...

The human looked completely and utterly bored. The monster could only watch in silent horror as in each timeline; the child grew more and more nihilistic. Sans had only seen that much utter disregard for everything in Flowey. That there were two beings in the Underground carrying that trait was a nightmare.

Backed by that much determination... 

In his last fight with Frisk, he had railed against the human as they fought. He had demanded where Frisk's mercy and compassion had went to. Sans knew that whatever this child had become, it was far from the loving child that the entire Underground had rushed to aid.

The fight hadn't lasted long; dead red eyes staring Sans down with an aloof expression as he staggered from the force of their blow. He wasn't even given any time to process the breath taking and familiar pain before the child had shoved past him.

Sans could recall staring up at the golden ceiling of the Hall before everything blacked out and he was falling endlessly; the g-force ranking up until he could no longer cling to consciousness as wind howled past him.

He had woken up here. The monster had grown so used to the resets and even though they were horrible and Sans wanted them gone; it was more familiar than here. In his own world, the places and people never changed and he could hide behind his grin.

But here...

On one hand, he was finally on the Surface and could see the stars like he had always wanted. His friends, though different, were alive. But Sans wasn't sure how to deal with the idea that his world was gone and was never coming back.

Exhaling gently, Sans silently watched the sky shift slowly and then threaten the first rays of the sun rising. Hearing rustling; the monster peeked over at the other bed to see blue eyes watching him blearily. Flushing slightly blue, the skeleton returned to his attention back to the sky. 

"morning, paps..." He greeted softly and the human groaned in dismay.

"Sans, how long have you been up?" The human version of his brother asked while rubbing his hair into some semblance of order.

The monster's teeth pulled down in thought and he finally shrugged. They didn't have a clock in here so he honestly didn't know. His eye-lights found Papyrus again when the human groaned and he idly wondered if the man would make the same noise if he started tossing out puns. Realizing that Papyrus was just staring hard at him; the skeleton adverted his gaze back to the window.

"...you like looking at the stars?" Papyrus murmured after a moment of silence and Sans nodded.

"we had something like them in waterfall. a bunch of glowing crystals in the ceiling of the cave." The skeleton let his eyes rove over the horizon, "they weren't anything close to the real thing."

Papyrus sat up in his bed and Sans kept his attention on the sky.

"I'm sorry your first look of them was under bad circumstances," the human murmured softly, allowing himself to wake up. He usually slept at least an hour later than this, but maybe Papyrus was worried about what he was going to ask as soon as his head cleared completely. The small skeleton hummed softly.

"it's alright, papyrus. being here gave me a lot of time to look at them," the monster answered and Papyrus frowned upon remembering the update Undyne had given.

"Undyne said that your case is going to be rushed. Usually it takes up to at least half a year to get a hearing together, but Doctor Emile is pushing pretty hard. So in a week to a month at most; we will have to show up in court to testify." His blue eyes searched Sans' suddenly anxious expression; the skeleton's attention now fully on him.

"will you and alphys be okay if they favor gaster?" Sans questioned and Papyrus blew out a frustrated breath.

"Ah, come on, little guy. Don't write yourself off as hopeless already. Just believe that the common decency of humankind will come through and you will win your rights and your freedom." He tilted his head, "alright?"

The smile that the monster offered him was weak, "alright, paps."

"Besides, we have a ton of evidence against our boss. The only crime that we technically committed was theft, which would have a fine but Undyne will have us covered. Don't worry." Papyrus smiled and Sans nodded, though his expression didn't change.

The skeleton watched the sun begin to come up and the silence lingered so long that he had thought Papyrus had laid back down but when he checked, the tawny haired human was regarding him earnestly in the dim light.

Sans flushed, "what is it, papyrus?"

Those blue eyes looked to the side in consideration before the human was smiling softly.

"I have a confession. Are you willing to listen?" The scientist questioned. The monster frowned in confusion. Papyrus didn't sound like his confident self and that threw the skeleton off.

"um, sure?" He answered hesitantly. The human appeared to be in deep thought for a full minute, causing nervous sweat to appear on the skeleton's skull. Dear stars, what was on Papyrus' mind to make him like this?

"Well, I know it isn't normal; even by human standards; but I really, really like you, Sans." Papyrus finally said with a wide smile; blue eyes gentle. The monster's sockets widened and he glanced to one side in confusion as his small hands worried the scarlet fabric around his neck. Sans didn't know what to make of this statement, with this Papyrus; so he smiled warily up at the human.

"thank you?" He still wasn't able to keep the question out of his tone. The human chuckled and got out of his bed to sit across from Sans, the skeleton craning his neck slightly back to keep looking at the other's face as opposed to his shirtless torso.

"No, not a general 'like'. I like you as in, well, I want to date you." The tawny haired scientist smiled gently even though Sans looked shocked and almost afraid.

"date...? but..." The skeleton looked down, searching for something, "but you are human."

Papyrus' expression fell, causing the monster to flinch guiltily, "is it impossible for you to date a human? Or do you not like humans in that way?"

The skeleton looked lost.

"it isn't impossible..." Sans trailed off.

"Then you just don't like humans in this way?" Papyrus asked gently, eyes saddened.

"i never thought about it before, really..." The monster trailed off. The only humans he had encountered were underage and with Asgore's demand on their souls; Sans had never even toyed with the thought. He hadn't even wondered about relationships on the surface. Sans hadn't really cared either, Papyrus had been his world.

"why...why would you even want to?" Sans managed and Papyrus' expression turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?" The human questioned.

"there are probably a lot of humans that would be attracted to you and well...you heard during the processing and last night. i am not a good person." The skeleton tensed nervously when Papyrus leaned forward with a nonplussed expression.

"Did you want to kill the child?" Sans shook his head, "did you want to be raped?"

The monster swallowed and then shook his head more rapidly.

"Sans, most of what you had to do was out of your control or you were forced into it. That doesn't make you a bad person. I know I can't read souls or anything, but do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

There was a long pause before Sans finally nodded, expression nervous.

"I see someone who has been through more pain than he or anyone living deserves, but is still strong enough to keep going. Someone who deserves just as much love and kindness as the very best person, maybe even more. I want to be the one to give that to you, if you will allow me." 

Sans looked up at the human version of his brother, the other's blue eyes gentle and a wide smile stretched across his face. His soul skipped and he gripped the scarf tightly.

This Papyrus knew that he was his brother in Sans' own universe. Why would he offer something like this, knowing that? And if he did this, would it be a betrayal to his brother even if Sans had planned to never pursue something like this?

"but...why? i told you...about my brother..." The skeleton couldn't seem to string a full sentence together.

"We're not brothers here, Sans," Papyrus said softly, "and even if we were? I would probably love you like this anyway."

Sans' eye-lights jerked to his face, looking into his eyes searchingly.

"papyrus?"

The human smiled widely, "I don't find it wrong, personally. It's even legal in some states. Maybe I am just open minded to a stupid degree; but love is love. I can understand why it's discouraged between people who can reproduce but other than that; it really isn't anyone else's business who I choose to fall in love with."

The small skeleton stared up at Papyrus, speechless. That easy smile and kind expression was still there.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away, Sans," he said understandingly, "you've been through a lot and I don't ever want you to do something you don't want to do. So, just think about it and tell me what you decide when you are ready. No rush."

...Would his own Papyrus have been like this if Sans hadn't zealously protected his innocence?

Sans nodded in understanding, Papyrus smiled and stood up, "well, I am going to get breakfast going for Alphys. You can come with or stay here. I will call you when it's ready, alright?"

Sans nodded slightly and watched the scientist go; frowning in thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://wolfoxymy.tumblr.com/post/142116739446/definitely-was-not-thinking-for-cute-blushing
> 
> http://metalatias5.tumblr.com/post/142260831737/metalatias-heres-some-fanart-of-the-great
> 
> Sorry for the delay! If you are watching my tumbr, you already know what happened, but for everyone else! I was sick! Apologies once more!

Sans was quiet throughout the day, his actions more automatic than manual as he thought about Papyrus' confession. The skeleton had watched the human version of his brother intently, searching for any signs of doubt or shame. Of any possible lingering second thoughts and no matter how hard he looked; Papyrus was as happy and carefree despite the situation. 

Much like his own brother; it seemed like the human had thought long and hard about his decision.

 

And when Papyrus, in any universe, made a decision; it was nigh impossible to get him to change his mind. Sans had first hand experience with this; the most recent being his sibling wanting to be a member of the royal guard.

 

It wasn't that Paps was spoiled as a child. It was far from that. Papyrus had only wanted friends, love and acceptance. It would have been easier if he had asked for material things that Sans could get for him. 

The only things along that line had been the Fluffy Bunny book and his race car bed.

 

What Papyrus wished for was something that Sans couldn't get for him. Even though the skeleton was friendly; it was like others didn't know how to interact with Paps. He had been relieved when other monsters began to gravitate towards Papyrus, namely Alphys and Undyne.

 

This human Papyrus held all his own brother's characteristics, some of his mannerisms and had a strong human soul to back him up. His life experiences and memories were completely different than the monster's brother. 

It made Sans guilty that he hadn't allowed his own Papyrus the freedom to grow as much.

 

But...that was something Sans couldn't take back.

Still, he wrestled with the complex moral situation. 

Loving your sibling wasn't looked down upon, even romantically among monsterkind. But, it had been banned since their species had been on the verge of extinction when the barrier had gone up. When the resets had begun, there had been an overcrowding problem. That law wasn't why Sans had refrained.

 

Papyrus was his universe and reason to keep going despite his soul screaming at him to give up. Sans' introduction to life had been a nightmare and the subsequent abuse from his 'father' had made him swear on his own soul that Papyrus wouldn't experience even one iota of what Sans had suffered.

 

Admittedly; the skeleton had probably been unfair to put his younger brother on a pedestal but he couldn't help himself. Papyrus' innocence and happiness had been preserved even when...

 

His strained smile fell and he noted that this world's Papyrus shot him a concerned look before Alphys had pulled him back into their conversation.

 

Frisk...or whatever creature they had become had silenced his brother's laughter and smile like it had been second nature.

 

His own brother was gone but Sans couldn't help but wonder if Papyrus would have loved him back in this way, if only he had said something.

 

What would his Papyrus think of this situation? Would his feelings be hurt? Would he think that Sans had replaced him in some way? Or would his brother ultimately not care?

 

It was well into the next day; the human Papyrus shooting him a compassionate look and telling him to try to sleep before the house had became silent. Sans had been in the same chair nearly all day; thinking and dozing off intermittently before the simple answer came to him in a state between waking and sleeping.

 

His Papyrus had always insisted on one thing; no matter how many socks he had left out, no matter how many jokes he had cracked to make his younger brother scream in annoyance, no matter how many times Sans had woken Papyrus up in the middle of the night with his nightmares.

 

Despite everything, Papyrus had wanted him to be happy.  
In the quiet lapses at dinner, or in front of the television; his younger brother had wished this for him in a quiet tone of voice.

 

No matter what reset it was; Sans had always been surprised that Papyrus always seemed to know he was in pain. While his nightmares were an obvious indicator; the small monster had hoped his devil-may-care attitude and jokes would make up for it.

 

His brother had always been really perceptive. 

 

His Papyrus could never be replaced. There would always be a crack in his soul where the younger skeleton would be.

 

This human Papyrus had made his intent clear and all it would take to receive the love and affection he had been denying himself was telling the scientist that Sans was okay with it. His soul was aching and filled to the brim with grief.

 

Sans was tired of being in pain.

 

Asking the universe just once for some happiness wouldn't harm him or anyone he loved, would it?

 

The monster took a moment to gauge his current situation. This universe didn't seem to have resets or monsters. From what he could gather; the justice system didn't stand a chance against the combined efforts of Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, and Papyrus.

 

Was it safe to ask for more?

 

The small skeleton finally exhaled between his slightly parted teeth, eye lights dim in the darkness. He had been reasoning in circles all day and Sans was done with wrestling with whether he deserved something like this.

 

This Papyrus believed that he did and...

 

Sans wanted to have faith in the scientist. Papyrus wanted this; liked him enough to ask and the monster had already admitted that his love for the other was consistent; no matter which world or universe the other appeared in.

Standing quietly; Sans teleported to the guest bed room and checked on the human, who appeared to be sleeping deeply. 

The skeleton stared intently at the blond human in the dark; eye lights casting a gentle glow.

 

Slowly; his small hands rose and Sans unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. His eyes flickered down briefly to the familiar fabric before trailing back up to Papyrus' peaceful expression.

 

Smiling weakly, the small skeleton pressed his teeth to the scarf before carefully and gently fixing it around the human Papyrus' neck without rousing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all of the support, art, and excitement for this story! It really drives me to make better content and continue to update regularly. Seriously, you are all the best!
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Morning came far too early for Papyrus, which was saying quite a bit since he was a morning person. Well..really, he was an all day type of person, but that still hadn't stopped him from tossing and turning for hours; worrying about the small skeleton downstairs. Sans had been extremely quiet yesterday and the tawny haired human feared that he had pushed too hard. Papyrus had tried to soften it with giving the skeleton as much time as he needed but he still worried.

 

Opening his blue eyes tiredly; the scientist attempted to roll over to see if Sans had ever come upstairs only to freeze when something tightened around his neck. Thinking that he had somehow gotten hopelessly tangled in the sheet; his fingers brushed against fabric that was definitely not the bed-sheet at all.

 

Glancing down; Papyrus' heart stopped and his breath caught at the sight of the familiar red scarf.

 

No way... T-This was certainly a mistake or something else. Sans had guarded this and had said that this was a precious reminder to him. There was no way that the monster would let go of it...right?

 

Taking the slack of the scarf in his hand so he wouldn't lay on it or tear it; Papyrus rolled over in bed and found Sans curled up tightly underneath the white sheets of his separate bed, trembling as if cold. Even though he was sleeping; there appeared to be dark circles underneath his sockets and the skeleton's face was tense.

 

Concerned, Papyrus put away any thoughts about the scarf to get out of bed and kneel near Sans, just barely able to make out soft keening noises of pain. He frowned and reached out; gently running a large hand over Sans' skull in a soothing motion.

 

After a few minutes, the monster's expression eased and Papyrus smiled happily at the small success. Sans hadn't had a nightmare while he had been awake before, but it wasn't a surprise that the skeleton had them. Even people who had nothing to worry about or had an easy life somehow had them.

 

After all Sans had been through...

 

He frowned and slowed his petting to more of a caress, worried. The monster probably had nightmares every night if he even managed to sleep long enough to dream at all.

 

Papyrus' attention wandered back to the scarf he had somehow acquired during the night. There was no question that Sans had given it to him sometime last night. The skeleton had told him it belonged to his Papyrus and seeing as he only managed to have a nightmare tonight; drew a large amount of comfort from.  
Giving it to him was no small gesture.

 

...Was this Sans' way of answering his confession? While Papyrus was over the moon with just the mere thought that his affections hadn't been shot down, that didn't seem to be just it. This was all the small skeleton had left of his brother, so had he also accepted that his own universe was gone?

 

The scarf was a symbol for many things in Sans' life. It felt deeper than a mere 'yes' to his question.

 

He held his breath and closed his blue eyes. While Papyrus was a man of science; he knew that Sans' Papyrus had existed, somewhere in the fabric of space and time. While he wouldn't entertain the notion of prayer; Papyrus silently promised the skeleton's younger brother that he would take care of Sans and make him happy.

 

Withdrawing his hand; the human covered the tiny monster better with the sheets and he left the room quietly to allow Sans more rest. The weight of the scarf was pretty noticeable since the blond didn't usually wear one, not even in winter. 

 

But it was a good feeling nonetheless. He had been trusted with Sans' precious treasure and from now on; Papyrus would wear it everyday.

 

He found the light still on in the kitchen and wondered for a brief second if Sans had left it on before a shriek had him whirling around with a hand pressed to his heart. 

Alphys was pointing at him, still in her pajamas and had been rummaging through the fridge if it being wide open was any indicator.

 

"Damn it, Alphys. I almost had a heart attack!" He frowned down at her but she wouldn't be denied, pointing fiercely and bouncing in place.

 

"That is SANS' scarf!" She stage whispered and his brows rose nearer to his hair line. Oh great, how was he going to calm her down now? Deciding to deal with the excitement sooner rather than later to get it over with; he closed the distance and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

Alphys stopped her excited squirming and leaned in closer at the signal for silence.

 

"Be quiet, alright? It looks like Sans hasn't slept at all and I don't want to wake him," he watched as the smaller scientist's expression morphed to concern.

 

"Have you been keeping him updated about the trial?" Alphys asked and he nodded.

 

"Whatever Undyne relays to you; I tell him about it. As for the scarf, please don't bring it up. This belonged to someone he cared for that is now gone," Papyrus sighed, "but if you must know; I did ask him out."

 

Alphys grinned, distracted from the scarf immediately, "...and?!"

 

Papyrus smiled, "well; he gave me this so I am thinking he said yes. But I would be glad if you could keep this between the three of us. I don't want him to worry about anything other than the upcoming trial. If word gets out about anything scandalous; there will be more drama than needed."

 

Alphys smiled and nodded, "I understand, Papyrus. So...no drawing or anything??"

 

"Not yet at least, please refrain from 'shipping' us until we are in the clear," he sighed, running a hand through his messed up tawny hair, "we will have to deal with some sort of media fallout once Sans' existence is made public."

 

The small blonde nodded vigorously, "I don't doubt that! But we have help on that front, even if you two aren't together anymore."

 

Papyrus smiled, sheepish; "we are still friends, no awkward feelings. Mettaton will probably eat this all up and he definitely outshines all the other reporters with-"

 

"His legs?" Alphys snorted cutely into her hands and he grinned.

 

"I was going to say enthusiasm, but that works too." The scientist pulled out some pots and pans to get breakfast going; Alphys happily sitting in her chair at the table. They enjoyed a comfortable silence as Papyrus fixed eggs and toast.

 

There was some movement upstairs indicating the monster had woke up and Papyrus startled when Alphys shrieked behind him. Exhaling to calm his speeding heartbeat; he turned and sure enough; Sans had teleported directly to his seat.

 

His blue eyes softened at the small skeleton's state, "Sans, you can sleep more if you need." The skeleton's eye-lights were slowly taking in his appearance with lidded sockets, looking absolutely exhausted.

 

In fact, the monster looked like he hadn't slept well for a long time. 

 

"i'm fine." The skeleton answered; eyes finally lifting from the scarf to his face.

 

Sighing, Papyrus handed Alphys her plate before placing one in front of Sans; seating himself.

 

"I've seen you sleep more than anyone, but it doesn't look like you actually get rest. We'll fix that, now eat." Papyrus told the skeleton in a firm tone and Alphys snickered at Sans' surprised expression.

 

"Prepare yourself; you've activated his mother hen mode." She joked before digging into her own breakfast, attention on her cell phone. Sans' looked up at Papyrus but he found a gentle quality to how those blue eyes were looking at him. He had been afraid he had somehow angered Papyrus but that clearly wasn't true.

 

Alphys made up most of the morning conversation; updating Papyrus on social media and news that Sans couldn't even hope to comprehend. After all the plates were left in soapy water to soak; the blond scientist smiled down at Sans.

 

"You keep telling me that you haven't been on the..er...Surface, right?" He questioned and the skeleton nodded in response.

 

"Well, Undyne's house is on a large plot of land. As long as we don't go near the boundary near the road; we will be okay." Papyrus offered and Sans' eye lights grew larger as his sockets widened.

 

"you want to go outside?" He questioned uneasily, "will it be safe?"

 

It was painfully obvious Sans wanted to get out of the house and Papyrus knew all twenty acres of his best friend's land. This was safe, he wouldn't offer otherwise.

 

"Of course, Sans," Alphys grinned and turned to her phone, knowing they had to talk privately, "come on."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the fluff! 
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Papyrus was inwardly kicking himself for not thinking of letting Sans outside before now; fond expression watching the smaller skeleton gaze at their surroundings. While the air was tepid, the human noted that they didn't have any shoes even close to the skeleton's size. 

If he remembered correctly, the belongings that had been processed after the scramble to mend the Sans' broken rib cage we're destroyed. If Papyrus remembered correctly; Sans had worn pink slippers and socks. 

The small blue parka with a fur lined hood had been completely trashed but it wasn't that hard to find that style of coat. Especially since it was approaching autumn.

 

He simply watched from the porch as Sans glanced about, taking in the long paved driveway that snaked out of view into the wooded area surrounding them. The skeleton picked up one of the fallen leaves and observed the trees quietly, his eye-lights flickering up at the sky. It was a similar state of awe that the monster fell into while watching the stars at night.

 

"Are you cold, Sans?" Papyrus called, finally coming down into the yard to join the small skeleton. The monster drew his eyes from the rolling clouds above to look up at Papyrus. Tentatively, his teeth lifted into a small smile.

 

"naw, it goes right through me."

 

"Okay, we will-" Papyrus paused and frowned down at Sans. The skeleton's gaze was hopeful and anxious as the human rolled the monster's last sentence around in his mind. Blue eyes narrowing suspiciously, he peered down at Sans.

 

"Was that...?" The increasingly growing smile on the tiny monster's face was enough of an answer and he groaned, "Sans! That was horrible!"

 

Sans laughed.

 

Papyrus' blue eyes widened in shock, a delightful shiver of shock running through his chest. The monster quickly noticed his expression and he looked anxious again.

 

"paps?"

 

He smiled widely at the skeleton, "don't be so timid, Sans. I was just surprised. In a good way!" Papyrus reassured, "I had thought you were a humerous guy with all that teleporting."

 

The resulting smile from his horrible joke had the small monster beaming and Papyrus grinned, holding out his hand for Sans to take. The skeleton paused a moment before slipping his small hand into the human's. Easing into a slow walk so that the skeleton could keep pace with his longer legs; Papyrus led the other away from the boundary line that had the road at it's limits.

 

He smiled, inwardly gushing at how small the skeleton was again. Sans only came up to his hip and he wouldn't deny that he had a massive size kink. That had probably been one of the thousands of things that had nurtured his feelings for the monster, despite everything.

 

"Seriously though, if you do get cold let me know," Papyrus told Sans.

 

"it's warm here compared to where i was living before," Sans replied, eye-lights flickering around the landscape. It was heavily wooded here like his own forest had been.

 

"Oh? What was it like?" The blond scientist questioned; interested.

 

Sans quietly took a moment to think about his Snowdin, noticing the home sick feeling right away. But it didn't hurt so much to remember the good things of his world.

"me and my little brother lived in a small town near the ruins called snowdin. even though we were underground, snowdin and the surrounding area was always in a state of winter. it ranged from flurries to blizzards and the landscape was covered in trees like here." He answered quietly. Papyrus tilted his head and listened to the crunch of leaves underneath their feet for a moment.

 

"I can't even begin to understand how that works."

 

"hm?" Sans looked up at the human version of his brother in askance.

 

"Well, perpetual winter and below ground too... It's strange there was any weather at all." Papyrus reasoned and the monster chuckled.

 

"if you ever have that question; just answer it with 'magic'. at least that is what i told frisk when they asked." Sans replied. Papyrus frowned and slowed to a stop underneath one of the weeping willows.

 

"Don't you... Don't you hate Frisk? For all that they did?" He questioned, blue eyes concerned. Sans blinked up at the scientist in surprise before frowning.

 

There was a long beat of silence.

 

"it's pretty complicated..." Sans sighed, "hatred isn't good for monsters. it damages them in ways that it wouldn't for a human. when i first met the kid they were an amazing individual. frisk had this bottomless well of compassion, understanding and mercy that i had never seen in a human before. i loved frisk and made sure to keep my promise to the queen to watch over them as they traveled through the underground..."

 

Papyrus could feel a 'but' in that statement, so he continued walking and squeezed Sans' tiny hand gently in reassurance.

 

"i know that frisk succeeded in getting us to the surface that second time through but i don't remember it. i am sure the barrier messed with my memories somehow... but after that; the kid reset again and started killing monsters. it started with a few, but gradually it turned into a complete genocide of every monster in frisk's way. i couldn't not care at that point and fought them for the first time. every reset after i failed to stop them had changed the kid somehow." Sans' teeth pulled down into a grimace.

 

"i wanted to hate frisk. even pulled a nasty stunt on them in one of our battles. but i couldn't bring myself to give up on how they were the first two times through." The skeleton confessed.

 

"Why?" Papyrus asked with a frown. Sans' eye-lights were dim as they glanced up at the human's confused expression.

 

"because of my little bro. it felt like if i brought myself to hate frisk that i would be insulting that belief that he had. that everyone could be a good person...if they tried." Sans voice was soft and Papyrus stopped walking, letting go of the small skeleton's hand to stand in front of Sans.

 

"You are a lot stronger than most of my species then," he said with a soft smile, "humans tend to hate things easily; even toss the word around like it isn't anything."

 

Sans' expression turned into one of confusion.

 

"do you hate anything, paps?" The skeleton questioned and the blond human nodded without hesitating.

 

"Yeah," he bent down and picked the monster up, drawing a startled noise as his blue eyes locked with Sans', "I hate Doctor Emile for hurting you."

 

Sans flushed blue and the human smiled, bringing the skeleton's femurs to rest on one of his arms and waiting for the small monster to relax against his chest before he began to walk again.

 

"But I don't hate him enough to kill him, Sans," he murmured and the skeleton searched his expression with interest, "sure; it would feel good to punch him in the face pretty hard but I don't believe in killing anyone."

 

Sans smiled slightly and nodded, reassured. Papyrus returned the smile and then tilted his head.

 

"I don't mean to address the elephant in the room, but why did you..." He trailed off, feeling a little sheepish for asking when the monster looked slightly anxious. The scientist lapsed into silence, simply listening to the wind rustling the branches above them and faint birdsong.

 

"...because i wanted to try." Sans replied, almost too quiet to hear. Papyrus offered the skeleton a patient smile and simply waited while he walked deeper into the property.

 

"i want you to be happy," the monster continued, "...and it would be nice to be happy with you. i'm tired of hurting."

 

Papyrus' blue eyes swam with un-shed tears at the soft words, "oh, Sans..." He inhaled as he leaned his forehead against the skeleton's, "thank you."

 

The skeleton's eye-lights were touched with a bit of confusion at being thanked by Papyrus and the blond man smiled.

 

"If I have my way, you will never be hurt ever again." He promised and carefully, Papyrus brought their faces closer. When Sans didn't jerk back; he closed the rest of the distance and planted a lingering kiss on the other's teeth. Upon pulling back, he grinned at the flustered skeleton.

 

"Want to see the rest of Undyne's property before she gets back tonight?" He questioned and Sans was distracted enough that most of his blue blush faded.

 

"sure, paps." The skeleton answered and Papyrus continued their trek through the woods, his tears drying up before escaping his eyes as he idly licked his lips. He registered a sweet chalky residue before it dissolved on his tongue and the human asked more about Snowdin; happily listening to Sans speak.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne returns and Papyrus solves Sans' sleeping issues.

It was after dinner when the alarm at the driveway indicated someone was approaching the house. Sans had jerked awake from his spot on the couch, flushing when he realized that he had ended up halfway across Papyrus' lap. Alphys pulled out her phone and checked the camera before smiling.

 

"It's just Undyne!" She cried, running to the door in clear excitement to greet her lover. The blond man chuckled and shot Sans a fond look before the small skeleton pushed himself into a sitting position.

 

"will that alarm go off like that all the time?" Sans asked, eye-lights flickering to the door when Alphys yanked it open and ran out into the front yard. Papyrus hummed, smiling as he heard Undyne yell a greeting.

 

"Yeah, she poured a ton of money into the security system here. Cameras are littered all over and the property has a 'trip wire' of sorts. If anyone or anything crosses it, the alarm goes off." He explained, "Undyne's office has the monitors, but me and Alphys can check them from our phones."

 

Sans was impressed. It didn't take much to figure out that this world had pretty advanced technology. It might be different than the Underground's inventions and discoveries; but it was amazing nonetheless. Undyne kicked the door open and carried a giggling Alphys past the threshold.

 

"I'M HOME, NERDS!" She crowed, energetic even though she looked exhausted and unkept. The monster wondered where she had stayed for the past couple of days. The red haired sheriff helped her small lover get her footing on solid ground before sighing.

 

"It's good to be home, man..." Undyne popped her neck and frowned. Alphys touched her arm in concern and the woman's good eye trained on her affectionately.

 

"Did they give you a hard time?" The blonde woman questioned and the sheriff frowned more deeply before nodding.

 

"It's the legal system, they give everyone a hard time but I have a feeling this will be an especially tough case," she sat down on the couch adjacent from Papyrus and Sans, Alphys immediately sitting close. Undyne appraised her best friend and the skeleton before nodding.

 

"Well, Asgore and I were able to push the court date back a bit but unfortunately...not by much. Gaster's lawyer pulled quite a few strings to rush this and well...we have nine days from now to get everything we possibly can together before a jury." She scowled deeply as Papyrus' blue eyes widened.

 

"Nine days?!" He grimaced, "how much money did that take, I wonder?" Papyrus' concerned gaze flickered down to Sans but the skeleton appeared to be calm despite the situation.

 

"A shit ton, most likely," Undyne grumbled, "that bastard made sure to bribe as many as he could. While I was able to get the judge to make all unrelated events inadmissible in court, he will still have to cross examine all of us."

 

She frowned at Sans, "that means you will have to swear in front of a courtroom just like you did before. Tell the truth but don't let the prosecution dog you, bonehead. If they get out of line, Asgore will step in on your behalf. Understood?"

 

The monster nodded, teeth pulling down in a slight frown. The human system for justice was complicated. Monsters could see souls, so it had always been simple to decide things. Humans didn't have that ability, so all these rules and procedures had to make up for it.

 

"What are we going to do, Undyne?" Alphys asked, "nine days isn't a long time to prepare for a state trial."

 

Undyne made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and sighed, "Asgore had a suggestion but I don't want to risk it."

 

"What is it?" Papyrus questioned.

 

"He wanted to make the public aware of what is happening by 'leaking' information to the press. Not only would that complicate the trial but it could put you all in danger. A lot of humans are extreme in what they believe in. Mettaton is good but he isn't THAT good."

 

"Wouldn't that bring a lot of civil rights activists to arms?" Alphys questioned, "maybe that will force the court's hand on establishing rights for Sans before putting him on the stand."

 

Undyne closed her eye and sighed, "I wish it were that simple. In an ideal world, that should have been first priority. I am more worried about putting Sans out there too early. He's safe here and we will all be in the court's custody during the proceedings."

 

Sans was a little uneasy being talked about like he wasn't in the room. Undyne had always been brash and Papyrus was the only one that made him feel equal. It shouldn't be much of a surprise that he took some getting used to and he definitely wasn't offended. Especially when Undyne seemed to be working so hard on their behalf.

 

Papyrus groaned and rubbed at his hair in a signal of irritation, "so, lay it out for us; 'Dyne. What is the worst case scenario if we go in without 'leaking' information?"  
The sheriff tilted her good eye towards the ceiling in thought.

 

"The worst that could happen in that case is that the state will fine you and Alphys for theft. Since Sans doesn't have rights at the moment, what you did isn't considering kidnapping. The fines will be hefty but that is better than ten years each in jail."

 

They all remained quiet as the fiery haired woman finally looked at Sans, "and bonehead here would be returned to Gaster."

 

His soul dropped, white pupils narrowing to pinpoints anxiously. Papyrus made an angry noise and began rubbing soothing circles into Sans' small shoulder blades.

 

"We won't let that happen, Sans." He swore and Undyne's good eye widened, darting between the tawny haired man and the monster.

 

"Don't promise him that, dork." She scolded but Sans surprised her by speaking up.

 

"it's alright, undyne. i would rather not get human rights before this trial if it would cause more damage." The skeleton watched as the sheriff's face morphed from surprise to respect and she nodded.

 

"So you don't want to go public? Even if it would help your case?" Alphys asked the small monster and he shook his head, looking up at Papyrus.

 

"telling so many humans doesn't sound like a wise choice. if even a small group became determined enough; they could hurt all of us." Sans reasoned softly when Papyrus' blue eyes became worried.

 

"Are you sure, Sans?" Papyrus questioned, just to make absolutely sure and the skeleton nodded.

 

"nine days aren't much but it would be nice for them to be peaceful." He replied and the scientist gave in with a soft smile. Out of the two options, facing Gaster one on one sounded safer than bringing the rest of the world in on it as well.

 

"Well, in any case, I need to go run errands tomorrow. If you nerds need anything, give me a list before I leave." Undyne yawned and took Alphys hand, startled brown eyes lifting to the taller woman's emerald.

 

"Y-You h-haven't eaten?" She stuttered and Undyne chuckled.

 

"Babe, I ate earlier and I need some downtime. Let's turn in early." She insisted and after bidding both Papyrus and Sans 'goodnight'; disappeared into the master bedroom. Sans looked up at Papyrus when the human sighed raggedly.

 

"you alright, paps?" The monster asked quietly, watching as those blue eyes met his.

 

"I had hoped for better news but this just means we will have to fight harder." His eyes turned solemn, "really, I mean what I said before. I won't let Gaster take you away. You belong here."

 

Sans smiled genuinely, "i trust you, papyrus."

 

The blond human smiled affectionately and stood up, "are you ready to turn in for tonight? I promised you I would fix your sleeping problem."

 

The skeleton blinked up at Papyrus in confusion before nodding in agreement, curious. Trailing after the tall scientist, Sans watched in silence as the other considered the guest room.

 

"Did you sleep up against a wall in Snowdin?" He asked quietly and the skeleton nodded, wondering where this was going. Humming Papyrus pushed his bed into the nearest corner and rearranged the pillows and blankets. He patted the bed and laughed in delighted surprise when Sans teleported into a sitting position where he had indicated.

 

"Sans! That wasn't even that far!" He chastised and Sans grinned timidly.

 

"have to use some magic or it will build up." The monster explained and the blond straightened in surprise.

 

"Will that hurt you?" He questioned. Sans flushed and looked down at the mattress.

 

"not exactly. it's just uncomfortable." The skeleton answered and then startled when Papyrus pushed the other bed up against the one he was sitting on.

 

"Speaking of uncomfortable, do you mind this?" The scientist questioned gently and Sans knew that if he said 'no' that the other would move the bed away without blinking. He hesitated enough that Papyrus spoke up.

 

"Hey, I'm just going to sleep next to you, little guy," the human grinned, "no plans to jump your bones, promise."  
Startled laughter escaped the skeleton, causing the other to grin more broadly.

 

"good one, paps," Sans praised when he had calmed down, "i was just...won't i bother you?"

 

Papyrus frowned.

 

"Not at all! I'm the one asking, remember?" 

 

That was true. Sans finally nodded and then made a soft noise when the tall human went to remove his shirt. He lifted a blond brow at the blushing skeleton and then realized what the problem was.

 

"Would you be more comfortable if I slept in my shirt?" The blue eyed scientist questioned and Sans frowned.

 

"not if... i mean..." Sans trailed off and Papyrus waited patiently, "i don't think bones would be forgiving against skin."

 

He slowly processed the statement with a frown, noting that there was a slightly haunted look in those white pupils, aside from the embarrassed flush. 

 

"Sans..."

 

The small monster was refusing to look up at him and Papyrus closed the distance, hooking a finger underneath the other's jaw and gently pressed until Sans was meeting his gaze.

 

"You aren't going to hurt me and I definitely won't hurt you. Nothing is going to happen that both of us don't want. I promise." He swore and after a long moment, Sans finally nodded with a timid expression. Smiling happily, Papyrus took off the red scarf and wrapped it around the skeleton's neck before pulling off his shirt. 

Sans was still startled about the scarf and barely had time to react before the human version of his brother flopped down on the bed next to him.

 

The skeleton blinked down at Papyrus, "why did you...?"

 

"You keep it during the night and I will wear it during the day; deal?" The human questioned with a wide smile that Sans returned.

 

"deal." He agreed.

 

Papyrus' blue eyes gentled and he held out his arms for Sans. The skeleton hesitated a moment more before he shifted close enough to be in range and Papyrus eased the monster into his embrace; against his chest. Upon so much contact, the skeleton tensed but relaxed slowly.

 

"Is this okay, Sans?" Papyrus whispered gently to the skeleton. After a long moment, the human realized the small monster was distracted, skull pressed against his bare chest.

 

"what's that sound?"

 

....What?

 

"What sound?" He asked and Sans finally looked up at him with a confused expression.

 

"That thumping noise." 

 

....

 

OH! Papyrus grinned and laughed gently, "Sans, that's my heart. It's an organ that provides oxygen rich blood to the rest of my body. It keeps me alive."

 

Sans blinked his eye sockets, mystified and pressed a small hand to the human's chest. The skeleton's expression ebbed into something tender and Papyrus pressed a kiss to the top of the monster's skull.

 

"Go to sleep. I will protect you from your nightmares."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all of my readers who are having a bad time of things; know that you aren't alone in your struggles. If you ever need someone to lend an ear or merely some compassion for your pain; please let me know. If you feel like you can't go on and need a friend, reaching out to someone might just be what you need.
> 
> Please remember, even though Undertale as a fandom does have some nasty individuals just out to cause drama and pain; that Undertale itself is a message of hope. Artists, writers, animators and fans can find inspiration and acceptance in each other. Treat each other with kindness and hope in your heart. Don't give up. You are loved by someone, even in your darkest hour.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64lJZZEhSIo

Papyrus had woken up earlier than usual that morning and he glanced down, smiling sleepily down at the tiny skeleton curled into his chest. Getting up without waking the monster had been a tricky affair, but he would be damned if he woke Sans when he was sleeping so peacefully. The scientist managed it after some careful maneuvering and practically ran down the stairs to make sure Undyne was still in the house.

 

She was sipping coffee at the table, scrolling through her phone before looking up at Papyrus. Undyne smirked widely at him and he groaned; knowing what was coming.

 

"So..." Her grin got impossibly wider; "you and Sans, huh?"

 

"Ughhh, nooo..." The blond complained mournfully, plopping down in his chair to narrow his blue eyes at Undyne. Chuckling, her eyebrows wagged rapidly.

 

"While I have no idea how the fuck that even works, I am happy for you as always." The sheriff stated roughly, "it's been a long time since you have even bothered with your own kind."

 

Papyrus frowned in realization when he noted that he had only seriously dated Mettaton and that had been back in high school. Grimacing, he deepened his scowl but couldn't keep it on his face for long when Undyne's smile turned affectionate.

 

"You've always been an open minded one, Papyrus. While I would usually threaten anyone who even thought of dating you...I'll give the bonehead a break."

 

"While I appreciate you not reading Sans the riot act...can I ask why?" He was actually truly interested. While they had been a bit more unreasonable as teenagers; Undyne had terrorized Mettaton so much that Papyrus had to step in.

 

Undyne sat down her phone and mug, leaning back to cross her arms across her chest.

 

"It's kind of hard to describe...? I'm not just being easy on him because of the abuse he suffered, I don't really do pity. I can usually get a good read on people and something is telling me that Sans is...just a good guy?" Her brows furrowed before she shrugged and stood.

 

"Well, I gotta bounce. I have places to go," she told him and Papyrus stood up as well, fishing out some money from his wallet to give to Undyne.

 

"Can you pick up a few things for me?" Papyrus questioned and she shrugged, watching in amusement as he scribbled down a list. She took it, glanced over it and grinned at him in a manner that had him groaning.

 

"Please!?" He questioned and she chuckled.

 

"Sure, I'll get your boyfriend these things but...ketchup seems random." Undyne frowned.

 

"He likes to drink it."

 

"No shit?" The sheriff cocked an amused eyebrow before bringing Papyrus into a hug, "keep an eye on my babe, alright?"

 

"Yes, mother!" The scientist had to duck from a sharp jab.

 

"Don't make me beat you up, kid." She grinned and gathered her coat and keys; waving idily as she closed the front door. Papyrus listened to her cruiser pull away and smiled, glancing at his phone as he watched trip line 01 be turned off briefly and then reactivated so Undyne didn't wake everyone in the house.

 

The alarms were nice to have but waking to one could cause a heart attack. The blond man went back upstairs to complete his morning routine before he was back in the kitchen to cook french toast. Surprisingly, it was his dad that taught him how to cook even though he had a busy job. Sure, it was more common now for couples to take equal responsibility but the period when he had grown up usually had a woman as a home-maker.

 

Guess his family had just been ahead of the curve then?

 

Papyrus frowned at the master bedroom door and peeked in to find Alphys still out cold. He smirked to himself and closed the door quietly. While the two women loved to tease Papyrus, he didn't retaliate often. Even mentioning the two having sex caused them both to dissolve into embarrassment.

 

And an embarrassed Undyne turned into a lethal Undyne.

 

He decided to wake Sans up just in case another nightmare might occur without him being there. Opening the door, Papyrus was shocked to find the small skeleton sitting up, blinking his sockets in confusion.

 

"Good morning, Sans," he greeted and the sleepy monster focused on him, "did you sleep well?"

 

A few more blinks, confusion and then surprise passed Sans face and Papyrus marveled at just how expressive the skeleton managed to be before he got his answer.

 

"...yeah, I actually did," Sans smiled up at him.  
"Great! You ready for breakfast?" He received a positive nod, "Undyne left earlier to run errands, so it is just the three of us home now. She will likely be staying the rest of the time before the trial."

 

He motioned for Sans to follow him and the skeleton grinned, teleporting and Papyrus groaned.

 

"That is so unfair, Sans!" He shouted before turning towards the door. He barely had time to react before the air snapped and smelled of ozone right in front of him, the skeleton reappearing.

 

"Oh my god, why!?" The blond complained and Sans chuckled, looking up at him with a grin.

 

"didn't you want to come too?" He offered the scarf to the human.

 

It took a second for Papyrus to register the other's words before grinning excitedly. He picked up Sans and an instant of g-force later; they were suddenly in the kitchen.

 

"Woah..." The scientist marveled, "I don't think I will ever get tired of that."

 

Sans laughed and the human put the monster at his chair at the table. They ate breakfast in silence until Papyrus hummed in consideration, finally wrapping the scarf around his neck.

 

"Well, we have nine more days if you count today. Is there anything you want to do?" The tawny haired man questioned.

 

"what do humans do when they can't leave the house?" Sans asked curiously.

 

"Well they usually surf the internet, watch television, or play video games," Papyrus frowned. The skeleton paused and then shrugged.

 

"i don't mind what we do, paps. maybe you could teach me human things so i can understand half of what alphys talks about." Sans didn't like to feel lost in a conversation. He could usually keep up with his own universe's alphys, but she only had knowledge on monster kind.

 

So Papyrus spent the morning doing just that, talking to the small skeleton about the nuances of online interaction. The conversation turned into questions about the legal system and then about Papyrus' life. Sans listened to him recall tales from him growing, some good and some bad.

 

It was late afternoon before they both decided to take another walk outside and the scientist was just having fun watching Sans be amazed at the simple things in life. It was strange to see someone openly expressing genuine awe for nature's beauty. Sadly, most of mankind was now attached to a computer or phone now. Not that it wasn't fun and convenient, but it was like a breath of fresh air for Papyrus to witness.

 

Near the middle of the property, the tawny haired human sat down underneath a weeping willow near the creak that ran through. It emptied into a pond on the land of one of the neighboring houses. Sans stood on the bridge, spotting small aquatic life under the ripples before teleporting to Papyrus' side, drawing a grin from the human.

 

"That must be amazing," he marveled and Sans looked up at him with confused eye-lights, "your magic. I can't remember all the times I wanted to revisit a place I have been."

 

Sans' expression gentled, "magic can be cool and all, but human determination is on another level entirely."

 

"Determination? You've said that quite a bit and not in the way I think about it..." Papyrus murmured.

 

"my boss in the underground discovered that it was determination that allowed humans to persist beyond death. with enough determination, a human can do anything and be stronger than any monster in existence." Sans told the human, who frowned in thought.

 

"So, a human just has to want something badly enough and they are automatically stronger?" He said out loud in confusion. The skeleton looked solemn as he nodded.

 

"frisk had a red soul, that is the color for determination. they were strong enough to manipulate time itself. that isn't a small feat," he stated. Papyrus frowned, brow furrowed.

 

"You said I was integrity. So would that mean if I had fallen into your Underground as well that Frisk would be stronger than me?" 

 

Sans' white pupils dilated, "i...i'm not sure. there had never been two humans in the underground at once. i don't even know if humans fight each other the same way we do."

 

Papyrus got the feeling that they were venturing into an unhappy topic so he changed it, "I have a lot of faith in Asgore as a defense attorney, so I am sure we will be okay. But hypothetically; if you only had nine days left to do anything you wanted to, what would you do?"

 

Sans blinked in surprise and frowned, "besides being able to say a proper goodbye to my little bro...and spending time with you..."

 

Silence stretched on and Papyrus waited patiently.

 

"....i would want to see mt. ebott." The skeleton finally answered.

 

Blue eyes widened in response as Papyrus stared down at Sans, "why would you want to do that?"

 

"it would be nice to see the view from the outside...." Sans answered almost too softly to hear and Papyrus smiled.

 

"I'll take you there."

 

The skeleton jerked out of his daze and looked up at the human in shock, "but, paps. the trial and we have to stay here..."

 

"That is the safest thing to do but before the trial," the tawny haired scientist swore, "before you have to face Gaster, I will take you to Mt. Ebott. We can even go at night, so you can see the st- Sans?" He watched with an alarmed expression as the skeleton's sockets pooled with cyan tears.

 

"thank you..." The monster whispered, "thank you, paps."

 

The sheer emotion in the skeleton's tone had the human tearing up, "hey, don't do that, little guy. You'll make me cry too and I am chronically happy!"

 

Feeling a soft tug on the crimson scarf, Papyrus blinked his blue eyes to allow the tears there to fall before he smiled happily. He followed the motion and brushed his lips against the skeleton's teeth. It was chaste but like their first kiss, it had an undercurrent of energy that Papyrus wondered was actually magic.

 

He pulled away and held the tiny monster close before they both returned to the house. Undyne was waiting just outside the house and smirked at their approach. Papyrus spotted the bag she was holding and beamed.

 

"Hey, bonehead. Papyrus told me to buy you some stuff. Catch!" The sheriff threw the bag which the blond intercepted and then handed down to Sans. The skeleton peeked inside and to the human's horror, caused more tears.

 

"Christ, Papyrus, you made him cry!" Undyne said, but she was smiling. The blond human knelt down next to Sans and placed a gentle hand on the monster's shoulder.

 

"Did I go too far?"

 

Sans shook his head and hugged the man tightly around his shoulders. He chuckled and opened the bag.

 

"Let's get this on then."

 

After Sans leaned back and held up his arms, Papyrus tugged at the fabric until the blue parka was fixed properly on the monster, wind rustling the white fur on the hood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/142499471375/this-is
> 
> Sorry for the lateness! I had a few rough days for myself, so I am trying for multiple updates today! Hopefully three! <3
> 
> Also, boardgames was something an Anon on Tumblr suggested. Rather than monopoly, I chose a game that I often play with my family around the holidays. <3

The next day had Papyrus, Sans, Alphys and Undyne huddled around the kitchen table after dinner. Undyne had suggested playing one of the games in the closet and Alphys had rummaged around before coming back with a box. Snickering, the sheriff nodded in approval before launching into an explanation for Sans. After all, this game was a favorite and all the humans already knew how to play.

 

"Okay, Bonehead. I'm going to explain Avalon to you. This is an expansion on The Resistance and it is pretty simple once you get a hang of it. To start, I will pass out a character card to everyone and you don't show anyone this card! The loyal servants and Merlin are on the 'good guy' side. The minions and the assassin is on the 'bad guy' side. If you forget the names, blue means 'good' and red means 'evil', alright?" Undyne asked and Sans nodded before speaking.

 

"what's the point of this game?" The skeleton questioned.

 

"Ah yeah! Well, this is a game of both deception and deduction! The goal is to win the majority of quests for your team. We are doing five total, so once someone hits three; they win. While we play, you have to figure out who the good guys and bad guys are to win the quests. At the last moment; whoever the Assassin is can act and try to guess who Merlin is. If they get it right, the bad guys win regardless." She got all the cards and pieces shuffled before looking over at Sans, "you get it?"

 

"yeah. sounds interesting." The monster answered. Papyrus and Alphys seemed especially excited, which made Sans wonder just how competitive they were. His friendship with the Alphys of his world had been estranged, so he didn't know how she acted when completely at ease.

 

Undyne passed out the character cards and Sans glanced down at his; finding it to be a male human that appeared to be a knight of some sort. There was a blue aura around the name so he figured he was a 'good' guy this round. Everyone else had their cards now and Undyne nodded.

 

"Okay, every close their eyes and put out a hand."

 

Sans did so after a moment of hesitation because he couldn't remember this in the explanation. His sockets closed and he put one arm out towards the middle of the table.

 

"Okay, everyone who is a minion or the assassion; open your eyes and look around." 

 

There was a pause.

 

"Everyone who has their eyes open, close them but give a thumbs up. Merlin, open your eyes and look around."

 

Another pause. Ah, this was how they knew each other's teams. 

 

"Merlin, close your eyes and everyone put your arms down." Sans frowned, was the 'good team' not going to be informed?

 

"Open your eyes."

 

Ah, guess not.

 

The monster opened his eyes and looked around the table. No one was giving any clues of where their alliances lay, faces neutral. Must be a result of playing this game quite a bit.

 

"First quest! This will be easier to show rather than tell. Sans," she passed him a cardboard cutout of a small golden crown, "you are the leader of this quest."

 

She handed him two more cutouts with small silver swords on them, "pick two people to go on the mission with you."

 

The monster frowned and looked around the table. He had absolutely nothing to go on being the first to go. Only one person at this table was an ally and that was Merlin. Sensing his hesitation, Papyrus smiled gently down at him.

 

"It's okay, the first mission is always sort of a toss up."  
Sans considered and then gave both Papyrus and Undyne a sword.

 

"Why did you do that?" Alphys asked and the monster blinked his sockets in surprise. Wow, he hadn't expected motivations to be questions just yet. Especially when no information was available for the first round.

 

"well...paps and undyne seem like the more aggressive players." He reasoned and everyone at the table nodded at his answer. Undyne passed out two chips to Sans and Papyrus, keeping two for herself. 

The monster looked at them, finding them to be golden goblets with a 'pass' and 'fail' option.

 

"Everyone will choose to either pass this quest, which would be the 'good' decision. If even one fail gets in though, it goes to the 'bad' guys and the quest will fail." She instructed, "select one and then pass it to Sans. Sans, don't look at them and shuffle them before revealing."

 

They went through the motions, Sans selecting 'Pass' and closing his sockets while he shuffled the chips, careful not to allow them to flip.  
He set them down and frowned.

 

Pass. Pass. Fail.

 

What...? 

 

"So one of you is 'bad'," Alphys smiled, "I think it's Undyne."

 

The sheriff gasped in mock hurt, "sweetheart, you always think I'm evil!"

 

"That's because that is the safer assumption!" She teased her red haired lover, "I will never forget the first time you tricked me when we played this. Better burned once than repeatedly."

 

"I think it's Sans!" Undyne accused and the monster's sockets widened in shock.

 

"why do you think that?" He sputtered.

 

"First timers run through. The most innocent is most suspect!" She told him with a wide grin.

Feeling cornered, Sans realized that Papyrus hadn't said a word and he looked at the blond man with a small confused look.

 

Papyrus was relaxed back into his seat with a small smile.

 

"paps?" He questioned.

 

"Yes...?" The human drawled out with a sparkle in his eye.

 

Ugh, Sans couldn't accuse Papyrus when he was doing that but it was definitely suspicious.

 

"why haven't you said anything?" Sans finally managed and the blond scientist shrugged.

 

"It's the first mission and I don't know much right now. I like to accuse people only when I have enough to go on."

 

That was fair...

 

"First mission failed, Sans. One fail on the board." Undyne prompted and the monster placed a black fail on one of the five spaces before the chips were moved. Papyrus was the leader this time and he was silent for a moment, obviously thinking.

 

"I think you should bring Alphys!" Undyne nudged her girlfriend, "we have no idea whose team she is on."

 

"I thought you knew that one hundred percent, Undyne!" Papyrus said in a shocked tone, "after all, you are dating her!"

 

"God DAMN IT, Papyrus!" The sheriff growled and Sans chuckled at the low jab. The scientist gave a chip to Alphys regardless and then passed one to the small monster.

 

"Wait! You should pick me! Not Sans!" One emerald eye narrowed at Papyrus and he tilted his head.

 

"Why?"

 

"The first quest failed with the same people. You should test it again to see if it repeats."

 

"that sounds like something a minion would say." Sans tossed out with a frown.

 

Undyne's single eye narrowed, "are you Merlin, Sans!?"

 

His teeth merely pulled up in a smile. He wasn't Merlin, but letting Undyne think that was fine. Sans was on Merlin's team and he guessed with whoever was playing the part knew who everyone was would need protecting.

 

"Well, I am going ahead with this pick." Papyrus reasoned and then repeated the process. The chips were thrown down and Sans' sockets widened.

 

Fail. Pass. Pass.

 

"Sans!?" Papyrus questioned with surprised look.

 

"it wasn't me, paps!" The monster swore.

 

"Sans is a minion!" Alphys accused.

 

"no! I voted pass on both." Sans insisted, "...wait, paps. you were on both quests that failed. are you a bad guy?"

 

"No!" Papyrus stated, "I think it is Undyne and Alphys that are minions."

 

"Well! We will know next round!" The small blonde woman collected the pieces and became the leader. She handed Sans and Papyrus a sword chip.

 

"won't there always be a fail with only four people playing?" Sans questioned.

 

"It is a lot more fun with more people," Undyne stated, "it can go on forever, but the replay value with only four is okay. They are more like small rounds."

 

"Okay, let's do this." 

 

Everyone voted and Sans frowned.

 

Pass. Pass. Pass.

 

"Okay, who is the wise ass?" Undyne questioned with a sneer, "wait...Sans was the only one who didn't come on that quest."

 

"i am not evil! stars!" The monster narrowed his eye sockets at Undyne, who returned the look.

 

"There are two evil people at this table. Someone is trying to throw the attention away from them. Papyrus?!"

 

"It isn't me!"

 

"Alphys?"

 

"Hun, really!"

 

Sans smiled quietly; this was actually quite fun. If nothing else, the deduction part was extremely entertaining.

 

Undyne was made leader and she narrowed her eyes at everyone at the table. She handed a chip to Sans.

 

"i thought you thought i was evil?" The skeleton pointed out and he realized his mistake a second too late. His eyes widened at Undyne, who had froze.

 

"You're MERLIN, 'DYNE!" Papyrus flipped over his character card, which turned out to be the assassin. Chuckling, Alphys revealed that she was the other evil character.

 

"FUCK! SANS!?!" Undyne pouted for an instant before revealing her character card, which was Merlin. Sheepishly, Sans turned over his card as well.

 

"sorry, undyne."

 

"No harm done, bonehead." She recollected the pieces and chuckled.

Each round after was just as fun. They played until Sans had slumped onto the table and all the humans chuckled fondly.

 

"Bed time, I'm guessing?" Alphys questioned and Papyrus nodded with a gentle smile, picking the monster up.

 

"He did really well today," the tawny haired man whispered, "he's been sleeping more peacefully."

 

Undyne put away all of the pieces of Avalon and closed the box, "I will have to call the other member of our protection squad first thing in the morning."

 

"P-Protection Squad?" Alphys asked.

 

"Yeah! The Sans Protection Squad?" She grinned widely as both her girlfriend and best friend chuckled.

 

"Night, guys..." Papyrus called softly as he carried Sans up into the guest room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update~

Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne were huddled around the house phone close in order to listen to Asgore. It was early in the afternoon with six more days until the trial, not counting the current day. Sans was curled up on the couch so he wouldn't crowd the area around the phone, watching their expressions intently.

 

"Yeah, Asgore; I got Sans some clothes for the trial and you know we have that covered. Tell the judge not to worry. This isn't going to be a circus anyway, it isn't even open to the public. Not even the jury has been given any information other than they are on duty for a theft case."

She hummed after a pause, "well, if he is insistent about it, Alphys can have a secured video connection to discuss decorum and meet Sans ready in two days."

 

She exchanged a frown with Papyrus, who was obviously not pleased.

 

"Well, if the judge needs to be reassured, we have to give to get a little," the crimson haired woman glared, "just make sure that nothing about the video will be used in the trial."  
Asgore must have gave an affirmative answer because all the humans appeared less tense.

 

"Is there anything you can tell us about Doctor Emile? Anything suspicious there?" Undyne frowned as Asgore's voice rumbled over the receiver.

 

"Ah. I see. Well; hopefully he'll stick close to the state court. Two hours away is still not enough distance in my fucking opinion," she returned.

 

"What about the lab?" Papyrus questioned and Undyne repeated it to the defense attorney.

 

"Ah, well; at least Gaster's attorney is busy with two investigations. Tell us if they get the green light to search the premises."

 

The skeleton watched the conversation ebb until the phone was hung up. Sans wished he could somehow help with everything going on, but Undyne had talked him down twice already. The justice system was a delicate thing and the crimson haired sheriff warned him that it was easy to mess something up.

 

Sans was used to observing quietly. Every reset, he had watched Frisk closely and only stepped in when needed. Here; the skeleton was longing for something to do to help the human versions of his friends. They were risking a lot for him and Sans felt like he was doing nothing to return the favor.

 

Being taken care of like this was something the monster wasn't used to.

 

His brother had been the only one to bother in his universe and the tall skeleton had scolded Sans the entire way. Even though it had been over minor things, like Sans falling asleep and not eating like he needed to; he had at least given back to his younger brother in countless resets.

They were small gestures, but his little brother had always been happy to spend time with him.

 

But here, they were all fighting for his freedom.

 

Doing nothing was difficult but he trusted their judgement.

 

"Sans?"

 

The monster blinked and looked up at Papyrus, who was staring down at him in concern.

 

"s-sorry, paps," the skeleton offered, "i wish i could help out somehow." The blond man's expression gentled and he offered a hand to Sans, who took it without hesitation.

The human led him to the front door and the monster hurriedly slipped his feet into his new pink slippers before they went outside.

 

Papyrus always took a walk with him when either of them were troubled. The crunch of the leaves, Papyrus' steady presence and the ever-changing sky soothed Sans' soul. The scientist only spoke when the house was well behind them.

 

"You are helping; Sans, by being so cooperative and going up on the stand is no small feat." He looked down at the small skeleton holding his hand as they walked, "a lot of humans would have went on the run already for less."

 

"humans run away from their trials?" Sans questioned, eye-lights flickering to their surroundings and then back up to Papyrus' face.

 

"Oh yeah, sure they do. Usually they cross state lines or even flee the country. Our laws contradict with a lot of other countries. Seeking asylum on foreign land is something that has been done for ages." The blue eyed human told the monster.

 

Sans was quiet for a moment.

 

"sounds like you know a lot about it." He murmured.  
Papyrus hummed.

 

"I can't deny I haven't thought about it more than once these past couple of days." He admitted and stopped to look down at Sans with a serious expression. The small skeleton looked shocked.

 

"paps...you can't do that." He insisted, "that would put you in more trouble than you're already in."

 

"I know, Sans. I'm probably worrying for nothing anyway. Like I said before, I believe in my friends. I believe in Asgore."

 

Sans tilted his head up at Papyrus, sensing a 'but' in the sentence. The scientist carefully sat among the leaves and held his arms out for the monster; who reached out for the embrace without hesitation. The skeleton relaxed into the other's now familiar arms and listened to the human's heartbeat.

 

He felt a fine tremor in Papyrus' body and his eye sockets widened.

 

"paps...?" He tried to look up at the blond but those arms tightened around him carefully.

 

The heart beat speeding up was mirrored in the human's soul and Sans suddenly felt horrible. Papyrus had been supporting him so much and there hadn't been even an inkling that the man had been so upset.

 

"I..." He heard Papyrus swallow and Sans tightened his grip around the other's waist, "I don't believe in humanity though."

 

Sans' expression became compassionate and he held the other closer, feeling warm tears splash on the top of his skull.

 

"S-Sorry for c-crying...it's just..." 

 

"don't apologize, paps. i've cried a lot more than you and you are allowed to be just as hurt and worried as i am." The monster answered quietly.

 

A few moments passed with Papyrus clinging Sans close to his chest, breath ragged until his tears calmed.

 

"It's just... I may sound crazy, but loving you just feels so utterly right, Sans. I never realized I was missing something before I met you and just the thought of having you taken away..." He shuddered, "I don't know if I could handle that."

 

The skeleton's soul skipped at the confession. His bro had always worn his soul on his sleeve and this Papyrus was no different.

 

"I don't want to let you go." Papyrus hugged him closely, "I don't want anyone to take you from me."

 

"paps..." Sans gently tugged on the scarf and the blond scientist finally pulled back, receiving a soft skeleton kiss as the monster leaned up. Papyrus smiled and held the tiny skeleton closer, watching the other's eye-lights get larger when he eased Sans onto his back. The fluffy hood spread out among the golden leaves and he hovered over the skeleton.

 

There was a slight edge of nervousness in the monster's expression which caused Papyrus to pause.

 

"Is this okay?" He questioned in a soft, low tone.

 

Sans' white pupils searched his expression anxiously.

 

"why do you always ask that?" The skeleton asked, confused.

 

"You've been hurt a lot, Sans. I don't want to push boundaries that I might not know about, which is why I ask."

 

The monster still looked puzzled, "you wouldn't hurt me, papyrus."

 

"I would never, but sometimes those that have been hurt for a long time will react on instinct to certain things."  
Understanding and then shame crossed Sans' face before he closed his sockets tightly.

 

"y-you're talking about..."

 

"The sexual abuse," Papyrus said softly when the monster seemed unable to complete the sentence, "you can talk to me about it if you ever need to. But if I ever do something to scare you or remind you of that, please tell me. My feelings won't be hurt and I won't be disappointed."

 

"did...did you want that kind of thing...?" Sans questioned.

 

"Of course, but not right now!" Papyrus grinned, "I just want to kiss you."

 

Sans relaxed slowly against the ground, "it's okay," he finally answered and the blond smiled sweetly before leaning down. He placed soft, chaste kisses over each individual tooth of Sans' smile, which tilted up. When Papyrus moved to assault varying areas over the skeleton's face; the small skeleton laughed in delighted surprise.

 

"p-paps! what are you-ha!"

 

Papyrus drew back an inch and grinned widely down at the laughing skeleton.

 

"I'm killing you with kindness, Sans." He kissed the other's brow firmly and then trailed more rapid kisses down the side of the monster's face. Papyrus was unsure if the sudden affection was overwhelming or if the skeleton was ticklish because the monster was kicking his feet desperately, his femurs rubbing against Papyrus' lower ribs.

 

So small and cute-

 

The human drew back, breathless with laughter and happy upon finding Sans grinning widely up at him. He leaned down and changed pace, kisses lingering before Papyrus felt a shift in the teeth he was kissing. He kept his blue eyes closed and didn't make any sudden movements, kissing one of the freed canines slowly.

 

When Sans hesitated, Papyrus gently lapped at the corner of the skeleton's open mouth. Whatever fine residue was on his lips tasted slightly sweet and he waited patiently. 

There was something like an electric charge in the air before something cool and slick touched his mouth tentatively.

 

The human hummed in approval before parting his lips and lightly sucking, opening his blue eyes to find Sans' left socket alive with blue flames. The monster's sockets were lidded as Papyrus found the same sweet taste but much stronger on Sans' tongue. Allowing their tongues to glide against one another briefly; the human pulled back with a flustered smile.

 

Sans was flushed blue, tongue still visible in his mouth as he returned the gesture with his own fanged smile.

 

Ugh, Sans was just too adorable and sexy like this.

 

"Still okay?" He asked and the monster nodded.

 

"yeah, paps." Sans answered and the blond scientist nodded.

 

"That's enough excitement for now, I think. We better head back before the girls think we have been absent for too long." He didn't move from above Sans for a moment, kissing him once more to get another taste and then peppering his forehead again. The other's pupils slowly returned to normal.

 

The skeleton smiled up at him and Papyrus picked the flustered skeleton up, "Sorry about how I ended up crying on you."

 

"paps."

 

The scientist quickly closed his mouth at the serious tone. Sans was staring up at his face solemnly.

 

"i meant that before. you don't have to strong all the time. i can listen to your worries too."

 

Papyrus worked his mouth wordlessly a few times before grinning widely and leaning his forehead against Sans'. He pushed all thoughts of the impending court date away and savored this moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Small request from Eon in this chapter. ^^ Hope you like it!

Two days ticked by and Sans was wondering if everyone was becoming more despondent the closer the trial got. There were four more days before they had to appear and Undyne was already on the war path. 

In fact; the Judge's meeting with Sans over the video conference Alphys had set up had to be postponed because the sheriff was currently biting Asgore's head off. The skeleton glanced at Papyrus to find the human's mouth set in a hard angry line and his light blue eyes were narrowed. The reason for their ire was quickly revealed.

 

"No FUCKING way, Asgore! You get that sniveling piece of shit on the phone so I can give him what for! Nobody but ME is going to escort Sans to the court house." She snarled, tugging at her long red hair. Alphys sat next to Sans quietly, face pensive.

 

There was a heavy pause.

 

"I don't give a damn if they think I am 'too close' to the case. I don't trust anyone with him, do you hear me?!" Undyne panted raggedly and then growled, "they won't accept any other deal for this? Everyone that happened to Sans prior doesn't matter!"

 

She listened quietly and Papyrus hissed something angrily under his breath.

 

"You know what? Fine! Let the jack-off have his way with this one, but counter rebuttal that one of my men has to do it and I GET TO CHOOSE!"

 

Asgore must have given Undyne a positive because she breathed out slowly, face flushed in anger.

 

They continued to argue back and forth until the skeleton teleported into the guest room; curling up on the bed he shared with Papyrus. It wasn't that he was sulking, but Sans was worried. Not about himself, but for Papyrus and his friends. The blond scientist's mention of 'going on the run' still bothered Sans. Getting the three humans into even more trouble was the last thing the monster wanted.

 

Hurried footsteps coming up the steps signaled Papyrus approaching a few moments before the human opened the door.

 

"Sans...? Are you alright?" The blond man approached the bed with a frown.

 

"yeah...i'm..."

 

"You're shaking," Papyrus pointed out gently and the skeleton blinked his sockets in surprise, lifting a hand to realize that he was. Oh, that talk about instinct from the scientist had almost made him forget the rules of his own universe.

 

"ah... there was a lot of anger downstairs. humans can initiate conflicts with a monster easily if they are riled up like that," Sans murmured, calming down once he figured out what had made him retreat in the first place.

 

"Undyne wouldn't hurt you," Papyrus murmured, laying down on his side of the bed and fixing the red scarf on Sans as their nightly ritual. The sun was going down, so calling it an early night didn't seem too bad.

 

"i know, paps. so someone else is taking me to the court house?" He questioned softly and the blue eyed man's expression twisted in displeasure.

 

"It's a horrible technicality. Gaster's lawyer accused Undyne of being too personally involved with your case to act without prejudice. They would allow it if the bastard could cross examine and include your entire history during the trial." He sighed, "we are trying to allow one of Undyne's men at the station to be your escort. It's a two hour drive and there are sleeze balls in the justice system so you can imagine why we are mad."

 

Anxiety touched the monster's eyes and Papyrus reached out to hold Sans close, "it's alright. We'll win on this. It is such a small thing."

 

Sans was quiet for a moment, studying the slightly dimmed glow of Papyrus' soul within his chest. It seemed that the stress was building up for the human. His small hands tangled in the other's shirt, drawing Papyrus' attention to his face.

 

"talking about something else might be-" He paused and then frowned. The scientist blinked as Sans sat up, tilting his head to the side.

 

"did you hear that?"

 

"Hear wha-"

 

A soft yelp drew both of their gazes to the window. 

Confused, Sans merely stared as Papyrus sprung out of the bed.

 

"Nobody could have gotten past the alarms..." The blond peeked out the window and stared, scanning the outside before bursting out into peels of laughter. Reassured, Sans smiled tentatively at the human.

 

"what?"

 

"Alphys is in a tree!" Papyrus managed between desperate gulps of air before unlocking the window and opening it, causing an alarm to blare downstairs. The blond smirked as Undyne charged into the room, hand on her gun holster before registering the situation.

 

"Why the fuck did you trip the alarm?" She growled, clearly not amused from her phone call with Asgore. 

Papyrus' smile widened.

 

"Maybe because your lover was trying to spy on us?" He pointed out the window and perplexed, she approached the window before cracking up as well.

 

"It's not funny!" Alphys voice filtered into the room faintly, "I'm stuck!"

 

More wails of laughter.

 

"Shut up! I feel like I'm going to fall!!"

 

Alphys sounded upset and Undyne finally sobered.

 

"We're coming, hold on!" She promised before Sans suddenly grabbed her and Papyrus' hand. 

 

They blinked into existence near the cluster of trees and Undyne wobbled before pointing accusingly at Papyrus.

 

"Holy fuck! Why did you not tell me the bonehead could teleport?!" She raged.

 

"Undyne!" Alphys called and both humans looked up to access the situation. It was...actually pretty serious despite the hilarity of the situation. The larger limbs had ended several feet from where the small blond had managed to climb to. The smaller branches weren't reliable and the creaking the wood was alarming.

 

Calling the fire department wasn't exactly wise but-

 

Sans got closer to the tree and then the monster raised his hand, fingers spread. His left socket flared with magic and Alphys screamed in alarm when she was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura.

 

Papyrus and Undyne gaped. Besides the teleportation, Sans hadn't done anything huge with his magic. In fact, they had thought those were the only things the skeleton could do.

 

"alphys!" Sans yelled, "let go!"

 

"I'm going to die!!!" The smaller scientist wailed, clinging tighter to the branches.

 

Undyne made to yell at the monster but Papyrus cut her off, watching the small skeleton frown in concentration.

 

"i won't drop you, trust me!" Sans called and Alphys squeaked before letting go of the branches entirely. 

Holding their breath for an second; all three humans were shocked when Alphys was carefully drawn away from the tree, floating in the air.

 

Sans slowly brought his hand down and Alphys followed the motion, brown eyes large with shock as her feet safely touched the ground. The aura of magic dissipated and Undyne grabbed the smaller woman up, thankful Alphys was unscathed.

 

"Don't go climbing anymore trees! Even for your ships!" The sheriff scolded and the blonde woman nodded with an embarrassed flush. Sans was looking at them nervously and Papyrus took a step toward the small skeleton.

 

"Sans? How did you do that?" He asked quietly and the monster flinched. Worry crossed the scientist's expression.

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"you're not afraid?" The monster questioned and Papyrus frowned; taking another step closer.

 

"Of course not, why would I be?" He asked in a soft tone, noting that Alphys and Undyne were watching the exchange.

 

"i tried not to use my magic here."

 

Papyrus' brow furrowed, "you just rescued Alphys with it. I don't see any problem with it."

 

"it's still not good to use..." Papyrus could tell that the monster's thoughts weren't exactly with them in the present. There was a haunted look there that using his magic had triggered.

 

"You helped my girl, Sans." Undyne said roughly, "thank you. You don't need to use it again if it bothers you so much."

 

The skeleton's pupils slowly came back and Papyrus smiled, closing the distance now that Sans was back in the present and picking him up.

 

"Never do that again, please, Alphys?" He requested and she giggled nervously as they returned to the house, disabled the alarms and settled back into their normal nightly routine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans sat tensely in Undyne's office as Alphys rechecked the settings for the video conference. This would be the first time he had met another human that wasn't connected to his group of friends in this universe. A human in authority, another judge. Papyrus was running a hand repeatedly down his shoulders and he leaned into the attention, pensive. He would try to be on his best behavior but was nervous that no one but Undyne could stay with him.  
Logically, the skeleton knew that Papyrus would be just in the next room but he feared saying something wrong. 

 

"O-O-O-K-a..." Alphys swallowed, unable to control her stuttering and merely flashed them a thumbs up. As she was instructing her lover on how to start the conference, Papyrus knelt down and held Sans close.

 

"Don't worry." He whispered and Sans wondered if Papyrus was reassuring himself just as much as he was telling him. There was really no way for either of them not to worry. The blond scientist kissed him before following Alphys out of the room.

 

"You okay, bonehead?" Undyne asked roughly, emerald eyes focused on the sequence of tasks. He hummed in affirmation and she nodded.

 

"I'll step in if things get out of hand." She paused and looked back at him, "are you ready?"

 

Sans nodded and the monitor flickered on to reveal another office. There was a old looking human dressed in a black gown sorting papers before he looked up at the camera, eyes widening a small bit. The monster knew the judge could see into this room and he fought to keep from appearing nervous.

 

"Hello, Judge Mclann." Undyne greeted and the man cleared his throat, inclining his head.

 

"Afternoon, sheriff. I am guessing that this is Asgore's client?" The grey haired human questioned. Instead of talking for him, Undyne nodded quietly to Sans and he returned his attention to the Judge.

 

"i am asgore's client. my name is sans." He greeted.

 

Surprise lit up the man's eyes before he folded his hands on the desk in front of him, "forgive my surprise, i was unaware you could speak. From Doctor Emile's claims, you knew only sign language."

 

Undyne remained quiet so the skeleton nodded.

 

"apologies, judge mclann. i didn't speak to anyone at first and stayed quiet because it was one of the few things i could control in the situation."

 

The human frowned, "I am sure you have been informed that any deception in my court will be under penalty of perjury."

 

"i have." Sans answered quietly.

 

"Your case remains at a state level due to your lack of rights as both a citizen and a recognized being of intelligence. Your file to become a ward of state never made it to a federal level, so the government is yet to be made aware of your existence. When the trial commences, the preceding will be made in a closed court. However, as there are thirteen members on the jury, word may be leaked." Judge Mclann looked sternly into the camera.

 

"I must warn you that the two police officers attending the trial will be armed. If you behave or give any indication of violence, they are under orders to use lethal force. Do you understand?" 

 

"i understand, judge." Sans replied.

 

"Now that I have verified your existence and have informed you of your situation, I want you to tell me what 'magic' you are capable of. This is for the safety of yourself and those in my court room."  
"What does this have to do with the case?" Undyne cut in forcefully and the Judge gave her a long suffering look.

 

"Undyne, I merely wish to know what Sans is capable of for my own peace of mind. I have allowed this to continue between our two parties but I can easily move this up to a federal level," his stare hardened, "and at that point, he would be out of both your and Doctor Emile's hands."

 

The skeleton glanced over to find that Undyne had paled at the man's words, "Sans, cooperate with this."

 

Nervously glancing at the human on the screen, Sans breathed in slowly to calm his racing soul, "i have gravity based magic."

 

"Which entails?" The Judge inquired when the monster paused.

 

"i...can manipulate the natural laws of gravity. lift objects and people. my magic can form bones. i...i..."

 

"Judge, may I interject please?" Undyne growled, unable to watch Sans' growing panic and fear.

 

"...You may." Mclann allowed.

 

"Sans has stayed with myself and the accused since he was allegedly stolen eleven days ago. During this time, he has displayed nothing but peaceful intentions. Just last night my girl, one of the accused, got stuck up in a tree. Besides being able to teleport, Sans had never displayed any of his powers. Using his magic got Alphys down from a possibly fatal height. Afterwards, he went into a minor panic attack because he thought we might be afraid of him because of his magic." She looked at the small skeleton, "Sans is a good person and doesn't intend to harm anyone. He will not hurt any member of the court room, yourself, or any human being."

 

"Is this true, Sans?" The Judge asked solemnly and the skeleton nodded.

 

"my intent is not to harm." He reassured.

 

"Even Doctor Emile?"

 

"even him."

 

"But he harmed you. Do you not want to hurt him back?" The Judge questioned.

 

"you shouldn't harm anyone...even if they hurt you. hurting another while you are hurting yourself is...counterproductive." Sans murmured.

 

"You paused, what were you going to say?"

 

"...it's wrong, judge." The skeleton amended quietly and Judge Mclann leaned back. For the longest minute in the monster's existence, the older human considered before speaking.

 

"I grant you permission to choose a coworker of yours to escort Sans to the state court and penitentiary, sheriff. In four days, he will be picked up from your station in the morning. You will bring both accused in your cruiser once you receive a call that Sans has been received safely. Is that agreeable?"

 

Sans didn't even have to look over at Undyne to know anger simmered in her eyes.

 

"That is fine, Judge." The crimson haired woman returned tightly.

 

"I will see you both in court."

 

The screen blackened.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

On the night before the last day of their time together, Papyrus went to the guest room to find Sans exactly how he had left him; sleeping but it was troubled now. 

Smiling sadly; the blond scientist picked up the small skeleton and he left the house completely. His car hadn't been driven in nearly two weeks, but he was grateful that he wouldn't have to borrow one of his friend's cars for this trip. He laid Sans in the backseat, the lab coat he didn't need anymore acting as a pillow.

 

Papyrus closed the door and smiled to himself, "hey, Undyne."

 

She made a quiet noise behind him, "never could sneak up on you, dork. You trying to run?" Her voice sounded subdued and concerned. The scientist turned towards her.

 

"I wish Sans would let me. We'd be halfway across the world by now if it were up to me." He replied. Her emerald eye trailed off to the side, a lopsided smirk finding it's way onto her lips.

 

"At least one of you is reasonable then," she huffed, "where are you off to if not to run away from justice?"

 

Papyrus' breath froze in the air with each exhale, blue eyes saddened.

 

"Mount Ebott." 

 

Her good eye widened and then softened, "alright then, I won't stop you. Just be back in time or so help me."  
The threat was soft and they smiled at each other before Papyrus got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

He glanced around when his vehicle hit the lip of the property before pulling out onto the road.

 

Keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious; Papyrus drove three hours towards the coast. When Sans had asked about the mountain, he had researched it and came up with nothing. Nothing remarkable, no mysterious legends or rumors. Mount Ebott was by all appearances just a nature hike that had been abandoned.

 

Sink holes apparently. Papyrus was hoping that there would be a barrier and monsters under that mountain. Something that could help Sans feel not so alone. But nothing had come up. No missing children cases. 

Nothing.

 

Mount Ebott in this universe had never been home to monsters.

 

In fact, monsters had probably never existed at all. If they had, it had been long before recorded human history.

 

Sans never stirred throughout the whole drive and it was only when Papyrus turned the engine off at their destination that the monster startled awake. It was still dark and in the extremely early morning, so no one was here. He opened the passenger back door and smiled at the sleepy skeleton.

 

"Sans...we're here." He told the monster quietly.

 

Confused eye lights searched the tawny haired human before peeking beyond him, where the shadow of the mountain loomed.

 

"this is..."

 

"Yeah." Papyrus confirmed, "this is mount ebott."  
The skeleton got out of the backseat, wide sockets staring up and up at the mountain before landing on the stars. 

Sans smiled.

 

"the stars are beautiful here." The monster stated quietly and the scientist hummed, looking up at the sky as well.

 

"There isn't any light pollution to block out the sky here." He looked down at the skeleton, "I never had an interest in astronomy but owning a telescope and coming out here sounds like fun."

 

The skeleton sighed and stepped towards the trail. Staring up the mountain, Sans' eye lights dimmed.

 

"i can't feel the barrier..." He murmured and paused, "i don't feel anything..."

 

"Sans..."

 

"it's okay, paps. i didn't think they would be here." The monster confessed before sliding his hand into Papyrus'.  
"hold on, let's find a better view." Sans warned him and Papyrus tightened his grip slightly as Sans teleported; their world darkening into nothing before fading back into higher places on the mountain with the accompanying g-force. 

In less than ten seconds, the skeleton had them on the highest point and Papyrus smiled down at Sans.

 

"Wow..." He marveled. It felt like they were nearly touching the stars at this height and Papyrus sat down, prompting Sans to do so as well. It was a gorgeous view and much more clear than even Undyne's place. The seconds stretched into minutes and minutes into nearly an hour before Sans spoke; voice hushed.

 

"i'm scared, paps."

 

His blue eyes jerked down to Sans' face, widening at the vulnerable expression the skeleton was wearing.

 

"Sans?" The confession had jarred the human. He knew they were all nervous, but the fear the small monster had on his face was so raw.

 

"i've kept a lot of things from you, a lot of secrets. i think...i want to talk about it."

 

'It?' After a moment, Papyrus shook his head, "you don't have to talk about the abuse if you don't want to."

 

"but i want to," the white pupils returned to the sky, "will you listen?"

 

"Of course, Sans," he whispered and more time passed before the skeleton spoke.

 

"there are so many similarities to my universe here, but a lot the same. alphys was that nerdy royal scientist in my story. undyne was captain of the royal guard. asgore was the king of monsters. i met all of my friends here, as humans. the small gestures and mannerisms that were the same made my grief less awful. but..." Sans frowned, "this universe has a gaster, like my own did at one time."

 

Papyrus remained quiet.

 

"the gaster of my universe was also a scientist. he was the royal scientist before alphys took over. i don't know if something happened to make him lose his hope and compassion; but he became a cruel monster. he was my father to other monsters...but in truth, i am a clone of him."

 

"How...How is that possible?" The blond human asked quietly.

 

"i don't know the exact process but i do know he damaged his own soul to create me. and then my little bro. we were test subjects from birth but papyrus was his 'back up' if i didn't succeed. he was the o-one who abused me sexually. i did it to protect my brother." Sans whispered in a torn voice.

 

Papyrus drew Sans into a tight hug, "oh my god, Sans... I'm so sorry."

 

"it's not your fault." The skeleton answered and the human grimaced.

 

"Your Gaster did all these things... Does that mean this Gaster, Doctor Emile, will do those things too?"

 

"he is fully capable of such things, if not worse. this universe has a human gaster with no knowledge of monsters at all." The skeleton was trembling.

 

Papyrus glanced down at Sans' face, finding the lights in his sockets missing in his current state.

 

"gaster in my universe was cruel but at least he had knowledge to tell him what would be too far..."

 

The human held the small monster closer, heart speeding up as he remembered what Sans had told him about monsters dying.

 

They turned into nothing but dust...

 

"Please, Sans," he whispered in a tight voice, "won't you reconsider? We could run right now. You don't have to do this."

 

"paps," the skeleton looked up at him with dim pupils, "i don't want that for you. a life of constant paranoia, always checking over your shoulder. maybe other countries might be more accepting but it is just as likely that they may be worse than the situation we are in."

 

Anger began to well up in the tawny haired human's soul. Not at Sans, but at the unfairness of the universe in general.

 

"Damn it, Sans! Can't you be selfish for just once?!" He whispered, tears building in his blue eyes.

 

"okay."

 

Blinking in shock, he felt small hands cradle his face, tears running over them as he lowered his gaze to the monster. There was such an intense look on Sans' face that it stole Papyrus' breath.

 

"i love you, paps."

 

It felt like his heart had been squeezed in a vise and the human choked on a sob.

 

"i love you just as much as my own papyrus, even if it has only been a few weeks since meeting you. no matter what happens, i want you to know that you are loved. you are precious." Sans leaned up and placed a soft skeleton kiss on Papyrus' trembling lips, "you have the most beautiful soul i have ever seen."

 

Sobbing; the human curled tightly around the monster as if he could act as a physical shield against all the evil in the world. Sans was quiet the entire time, his soul longing to connect with Papyrus' to comfort him.

 

But he couldn't do something like that, not when their future together was uncertain. 

Physical comfort was something he could offer but again; he wouldn't do that to Papyrus for the same reason and he was honest enough to know he was still afraid of the actual act.

 

It was shameful that the monster could do nothing but hold his human, his eyes trained on the horizon.

 

The sun was coming up, the night sky lightening over Mount Ebott with a breathtaking combination of vivid colors. 

Sans watched in quiet awe. Melancholy gripped his soul as he wondered if the sunrise and stars were just as beautiful in his own world; if only they had ever reached the surface without another reset.

 

Realizing that Papyrus had fallen asleep; Sans tightened his grip around the other's waist and expended a large amount of magic to jump directly home. 

The human slept through the last day without waking until nearly midnight and silently; they held each other until morning came.

 

Dressed in the formal white collared shirt and black slacks; Sans met the nervous police officer in the front drive that worked with Undyne. 

He glanced over at his friends with a neutral expression before smiling at them. 

 

Holding out his wrists, the man handcuffed him and let him struggle into the backseat because the police officer didn't want to touch him. 

The door slammed and Sans peered out of the window until he couldn't see his friends anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said on Tumblr, these next couple of chapters will be short and rapid. ^^ Thank you for your patience.

Pain was something Sans was familiar with. Panic and fear was even closer to his soul. Being processed by humans at the state courthouse was utterly unforgiving, the monster warring to keep tight control of his magic even though he wanted nothing more to teleport far away. His vision darkened several times as he hyperventilated from being touched and examined, only the thought of Papyrus and the two guards that were carrying deadly weapons holding him still.

 

After he was allowed to re-dress, the skeleton was escorted by guards to an empty cell.

 

"Stand behind the line."

 

He automatically obeyed the commands, too numb and afraid to do anything else. He offered the cuffs through the bars when prompted, yanking his arms back at if he had been burnt once free.

 

Sans curled up in the corner and watched the humans leave.

 

The cell was small, even for someone that was as tiny as the skeleton was. It was furnished with a cot and resembled the glass cage Gaster had kept him in when he had first come to this universe.

 

His cracked soul pounded in fear.

 

This place, it didn't feel right. It was hopeless, cold and impersonal. With nothing to do and too tense to sleep; his thoughts compared his childhood with this place. It felt like Gaster's lab, where he was powerless. His only hope had been Papyrus. Sans got lost in horrible waking memories, eye sockets dark.

 

Time was meaningless here.

 

With no clock to indicate how much time had passed; the skeleton lost track of how long he spent shivering in the cell's corner.

 

If he only had himself to worry about; Sans would teleport away but he used his love for Papyrus to hang onto a thread of reality, enough to be pulled slowly from his memories when a sharp voice sounded outside the bars.

 

"wha-?"

 

"Skeleton, wake up!" The officer stared at him sternly, "your trial will begin shortly. Hands out."

 

Sans got up from the corner and offered his hands up and out, the cold of the metal settling around the bones of his wrists causing him to shiver. The guard placed a tight grip on his shoulder as he was led to one of the closed courtrooms. Two guards stood at the door and opened it for them at their approach.

 

The skeleton's gazed flickered between the armed police officers. Most of the souls here were yellow. Justice. It was a given for where he was.

 

Both of these guards though...

 

Their souls were red among a sea of purples and yellows and it made the monster anxious.

 

His gaze immediately found Papyrus and Alphys and he frowned upon seeing them cuffed, expressions anxious. Asgore nodded with a soft look down at him before the guard handed him over. The pair of officers with determined souls took up two vantage points at adjacent sides of the room.

 

Sans got as close to Papyrus as he could for comfort without making it seem obvious, Alphys on his other side. 

Out of his peripheral, he saw the blond scientist's fingers twitch with the need to touch him.

The jury was staring at him in absolute shock, their murmurs rising before the judge's assistant stood.

 

"Silence!" The court room ebbed into uneasy quiet as Judge Mclann strode up to the podium, "Judge Mclann presiding!" The older human in robes took a seat and Sans followed everyone's example by sitting down at one of the chairs provided for them behind Asgore.

 

"Good evening!" The judge boomed over the silent court room. Both Asgore and Doctor Emile's attorney stood.

 

"If it pleases the court my name is Frank Shield and I appear for the prosecution." Gaster's attorney said clearly.

"If it pleases the court my name is Asgore Dremurr and I appear for the defense." Asgore's voice rumbled over the room.

"Thank you Counsel. Please read the charge to the accused." Judge Mclann prompted with a nod.

"I represent Doctor Emile Gaster, a respected scientist and upstanding citizen. He has charged Lillian Alphys and Papyrus Chislon of theft." The prosecution nodded at Doctor Emile.

"And how do the defendants plea?" The judge questioned.

"Guilty." Papyrus and Alphys stated together and the other lawyer glanced over at them in shock.

"Mr. Dremurr?" The judge queried with a raised eyebrow.

"My clients knowledge that they broke the law and accept the highest punishment for theft in the state. However, they want to gain rights for my other client, Sans the skeleton. My motion to gain him basic human rights and make him a protected ward of the state was frozen. We all know this petty charge is actually masking the custody battle for Sans."

"Objection." Shield stated, "this is not a custody battle. As Doctor Emile's ex-employees have already pled guilty, they must also return his stolen property."

Asgore glowered at the other man, who smirked to himself. Doctor Emile himself seemed lightly amused.

The judge frowned and then considered Sans over the podium.

"Over ruled, Mr. Shield." Mclann stated.

"On what grounds, your honor?" The prosecution questioned with a tight frown.

"Moral standing. My court room will not bar a clearly intelligent being to take the stand on his own behalf. I will leave it up to the jury to decide if Mr. Sans should be considered property or his own person." The judge narrowed his grey eyes, "any objections?"

Gaster's eyes had narrowed and Mr. Shield finally shook his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for contributing your valuable time to this important community service. I will ask you to remain seated throughout the trial and listen carefully to all of the evidence given by the witnesses. Your role is primarily to reach a verdict of whether or not Sans should receive human rights based solely on what occurs at this trial. You must not let any other factors cloud the judgment of your deliberations."

Asgore nodded down to Sans and he was led up to the stand by one of the guards. The skeleton took a seat at the stand and swore on the bible to tell the whole truth before Doctor Emile's lawyer stood in front of him with an eager smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ............

"For the record, please state your name and species," the judge intoned, peering down at the small skeleton sitting to his left.

 

"my name is sans. i am a skeleton monster." 

 

The resulting clamor from the jury made Sans wince, his eye-lights looking at Papyrus briefly for reassurance. The tawny haired scientist smiled softly and nodded as the judge called for order. The humans finally calmed down and were watching avidly.

 

"Let it be known that Mr. Sans' past, race, and history are inadmissible for this trial. Such things will be saved for a human rights motion if reached. Mr. Shield; you may cross examine," the elder human leaned back in his chair as he watched the black haired man stride up to the stand with a smirk.

 

"Mr. Sans," it was stated with heavy condensation but the skeleton kept his expression neutral as Undyne had advised, "during your stay, can you confirm that you lied about your ability to speak?"

 

The monster frowned, "i did lie, yes."

 

"Why did you deceive Doctor Emile like that?" The lawyer questioned and Sans could feel Gaster's gaze burning a hole into his skull.  
"i was in a situation where i was helpless. not speaking was one of the few things i could control." He repeated his answer to the judge.

 

"And what was your situation within the lab?" Mr. Shields questioned.

 

"i arrived there critically injured. someone there mended my wound and i was put in a glass enclosure. initially, i was treated with kindness but ga- doctor emile flew into a rage when i didn't cooperate." Sans explained.

 

"how did you communicate with doctor emile?"

 

"sign language."

 

"interesting," the lawyer smirked again, "what made him so upset?"

 

"he had taken samples to see what my body was composed of. when his results came back with an unknown variable, he demanded to know the answer."

 

"And what did you tell him?"

 

"i said i was made of magic."

 

The murmuring in the court caused the judge to slam his gavel, "silence!"

 

"Magic, really?" The other's expression was unsettling but the monster nodded to confirm what he had said, "and what was his reaction?"

 

"as i said, he became aggressive. he did this with a sample extractor." Sans held up his arm to show everyone the wide hole in his radius that had nearly severed his arm in two. Asgore stood as Undyne entered the room.

 

"I would like to submit the photographs taken of Sans to the jury as evidence. These were taken not even four hours after my clients fled from the lab with him." 

 

"I will allow it. Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your time to view the evidence."

Undyne passed the photographs to the jury. Some of the human's faces dissolved into shock or pity. Others looked at them with neutral and apathetic glances. Sans flushed blue at the thought of them seeing him so vulnerable but said nothing.

 

The photographs went through the thirteen humans and then were passed to the judge; who frowned deeply as he shuffled through the evidence. He selected one and Sans was thankful the vantage point didn't allow him to see what was shown there.

 

"Doctor Emile, do you deny the condition Mr. Sans is under in this photograph is your fault?"

 

Gaster stood and straightened; Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys glowering at the man.

 

"I only claim guilt for the hole on his arm. All other injuries were already present when he arrived to my lab." He answered crisply.

 

"Mr. Sans? Is that the only injury Doctor Emile inflicted on your person?" The judge questioned.

 

"it was." The monster confirmed.

 

"You honor, we would like to submit further evidence of Doctor Emile's malpractice-"

 

"Objection!" Mr. Shield yelled in an eager tone that unsettled Asgore and the two scientists.

 

"Proceed." The judge allowed.

 

Instead of speaking to the judge, the man rounded on Sans; who flinched back.

 

"Can you confirm that it was only Doctor Chislon and Doctor Alphys that took you from the lab?"

 

"it was." Sans answered, confusion crossing his expression. The lawyer smirked and strode back to his desk before grabbing a paper.

He presented it to the judge.

 

"I have evidence here of a digital transaction between an employee and Mr. Chislon for the amount of two hundred dollars."

 

Papyrus paled.

 

"This reveals that all evidence submitted by the defense was obtained by illegal means."

 

The judge read over the papers present thoroughly before leaning back.

 

"For the record, please let it be known that Doctor Chislon had an unauthorized key card he purchased. I will have to strike the photographs that were just shown and any further evidence the defense has that was stolen from the lab."

 

Sans' soul dropped at the horrified expressions his friends adopted.

 

"Do you have any further evidence to submit, Mr. Dremurr?"

 

Asgore lowered his emerald eyes, "I do not, your honor."

 

"I see." Judge Mclann murmured, his grey eyes focused in thought.

 

"Striking the illegally obtained evidence, the only abuse that Mr. Sans sports is the injury on his arm, which was confirmed by Doctor Emile in good faith. It doesn't appear to be serious or inhibit his ability to function."

 

Sans' eye lights shrank in fear.

 

"Since there is no evidence to continue this motion for Mr. Sans, we will take your vote if you are decided." The judge's assistant quietly spoke to the jury and then straightened.

 

Alphys was shaking her head in shock and Papyrus was glaring at the floor.

 

"The jury unanimously is in agreement that Mr. Sans be returned to Doctor Emile's custody."

 

Instant pandemonium broke out in the court room. Papyrus and Undyne were yelling at the judge, who was slamming his gavel and shouting for silence. Sans sat frozen at the stand before raising his gaze.

 

One of the guards was approaching Papyrus from behind swiftly, red soul burning with intent as he took out a baton.

 

Sans' eye sockets widened, his left bursting to life as he held out a hand to protect Papyrus from the soul with the same color as Frisk.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXUS: a relationship or connection between people or things.
> 
> Not a full chapter; but people were panicking so I cut this one short. Please note that the tags will be updated in the next chapter; which will be a lot longer. Also please note that this AU now has a name, which is the title of the chapter.
> 
>  

The world around the skeleton blurred and spun after a loud explosion. He faintly registered panicked and frightened screaming in a haze. The sounds sounded so much fainter than they should be.

He blinked slowly, confusion and shock warring inside him as he realized he was looking up at the ceiling. Did he fall? Why was he on the floor?

Was...was Papyrus okay? Sans' skull lolled to the side and the monster frowned when he had to turn his head more than usual to see. The blurry image of the courtroom swam and he couldn't make sense...of anything...

"DROP YOUR WEAPON, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Undyne roared, gun pointed at the police officer who had fired his weapon. It was still smoking and aimed at her. The other guard had backed off, his own weapon trained on the sheriff. The jury was scattering and finding shelter, frightened.

 

Papyrus thrashed violently in Asgore's grip and broke free; "SANS! SANS!!!"

 

The monster was utterly still as the blond scientist threw himself over the skeleton to shield him from any further attack. His rage was quickly doused when he finally got a good look at the tiny monster. Hands twitching in his cuffs, Papyrus' blue eyes filled with terror.

 

The bullet had taken out the entire right side of Sans' skull, one socket missing and the teeth shattered. 

 

"Oh no..." His voice trembled, "no...no...this can't b-be h-happening..."

 

Slight movement had him caging the small body underneath him, gingerly sliding cramped fingers to help the monster move his broken skull.

 

The pupil in the left socket was blown wide, the normally focused point was now scattered into multiple rings. It couldn't focus on his face and Papyrus shook, large; hot tears dripping onto the monster's shattered features.

 

"S-Sans...?" He whispered fearfully.

 

The rings tightened for a second before dilating even more. It was like he was already-

 

"No...no! PLEASE! You CAN'T!" Papyrus screamed.

 

The sound of something fracturing had him blinking and he felt the broken pieces of bone against his fingers slowly begin to dissolve.

 

"NO!" The scientist cried, "NO!!"

 

The universe must have a love for the ironic...

 

"PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

 

Papyrus was calling out for help. Sans could hear it faintly.

 

Or perhaps the universe had a sick sense of humor?

 

"Please..." 

 

Because Sans felt something creep over him. A sensation that he thought he would never feel again. 

Too far gone to speak and his life slipping; the monster wondered if this was punishment for asking the universe for happiness.

 

(TRUE RESET)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh...the comments sections just kinda exploded and well...I couldn't sleep until I got this one out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy learning the secrets of this AU and answers to some of your questions.

  


All around was darkness. For as far as he could see there was nothing when Papyrus first opened his eyes. There was no wind here. No sound here. Dark, yet darker than anything he had ever experienced in his life. It was lonely here. Yes... It was incredibly lonely. He could recall his name but didn't know where he was. It was easier to give in to this darkness. Close his blue eyes forever in this perfectly dark place. His mother would probably find this place soothi-

Wait...? Mother? Memories of his life slowly flickered across his mind and he tensed. A sudden alien sensation invaded his mind, shoving against his memories. No! This wasn't right!

He wasn't supposed to be here! Where in the hell had he been before!?

"I never have been able to sneak up on you, dork." Crimson hair, a kind face with a scarred eye and a wide smile.

Undyne...what...?

"Papyrus...I want to quit!" Warm brown eyes behind glasses, golden hair always pulled up with a nervous expression.

Alphys? Where...?

"i love you, paps." A small body, fragile smile and cracked soul. A loud echoing 'BAM' of a gunshot and dust sliding through his fingers.

Papyrus inhaled sharply; chest exploding with a rich blue light.

"SANS!!!" He tightened his grip against the pressure that had been attempting to tear away his most precious treasure, twisting in the tar-like substance that was trying to muffle his exposed soul.

The sticky ooze wrapped around his arms, trying to pry them open where they were still wrapped around Sans. The skeleton wasn't dust yet somehow and he struggled.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't let go or Sans would be lost in this darkness forever.

Help us! Please! The tawny haired human pleaded inwardly, soul burning away some of the tar. Hadn't they been through enough? Sans certainly had and Papyrus wasn't going to let this thing rip the small monster from his arms.

Suddenly, whatever was trying to tear them both apart screeched in a high warbled pitch, a horribly distorted sound that had his ears ringing painfully. It fled into the darkness and Papyrus' body was free. Immediately, he glanced down to check on Sans.

The right side of his skull was still destroyed, bits of bone and dust drifting in the air around them. Sans' intact eye was shut, bits of red marrow staining the white shirt he had worn to court. It was like the skeleton had been caught in a stasis, mostly solid but the trail of dust glittered underneath the light of Papyrus' soul.

Tearing his eyes away; the human blinked upon finding six different colored souls drifting in a wide circle around them. Beyond them, whatever had been attacking them prowled like an angry wild animal. Slowly the souls rotated until one of them drew closer to Papyrus.

It was dark blue.

The same blue as his own soul.

A faint outline of a figure had the blond holding Sans closer with a protective expression.

"Don't worry," it was a deep male voice, amused. Papyrus' expression shifted into one of shock as suddenly, the soul was mostly blocked by the figure that materialized around it.

The other young man had a crooked, easy smile and messy blond hair. He was dressed in a blue parka with a fluffy hood, familiar black track pants and untied sneakers.

Light blue eyes identical to his own met his gaze with an affectionate look, "you have quite the set of lungs on you, Papyrus. We heard your call for help."

The scientist's mouth worked ineffectively as he took in the impossibility before him. The human glanced down at the skeleton he held protectively and visibly winced.

"I've never seen Undertale-me in such horrible shape. Stars, did Gaster do that?" The human whirled and shouted into the void; "fuck off, you prick!"

The distorted noise drew further away from the circling souls and Papyrus didn't know what was more pressing at the moment. Gaster...well, some universe's Gaster currently prowling around in the darkness near them or his overwhelming confusion.

"...Where are we?" He finally managed when the human turned to look at him again with a calmer expression. 

"This is the void and you, my dear brother; are caught in the middle of a true reset."

Papyrus swallowed, tears welling in his eyes, "are you really my brother? My twin who died in my universe?"

The human Sans' expression gentled, "yeah, bro. It's me. I would apologize that we are meeting like this but it's a miracle this even happened at all. Myself and the other human souls are holding off the reset for as long as we can."

"Why?" Papyrus asked, intensely confused.

"For your decision and if I have anything to say about it, an informed decision." The human Sans cocked his head to the side, "while I would love to learn everything about you and spend this time as brothers, I have to tell you everything while you have a choice."

Papyrus nodded quickly, glancing down at the injured skeleton in worry.

"Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere." His human twin reassured.

"You said 'Undertale-me'?"

Human Sans beamed, "thanks for choosing a starting point for me, bro. There really is a lot to explain and we can't hold off Gaster forever. Much less a true reset. Ready to listen?"

Papyrus nodded.

"Well, all of the universes have names. Undertale is the original universe. Not to say that makes the other universes less 'real' or 'valid', but only that it was our universe of origin. Where every infinite possibility branched out from in an endless wave of many worlds. Your Sans is from that universe and his existence is crucial for the health of every world that was born from Undertale." Sans paused to allow this to sink in.

"The universe where I'm your younger twin but died in childbirth...your home was the very first world that was born from Undertale. Unfortunately; something occurred that shouldn't have in a trillion worlds born. Undertale and our universe were different in all the ways that counted. Universes colliding isn't pretty. Do you know what happens when two worlds collide, Paps?"

The scientist frowned, "there are a few theories about universal collision. If the universes are the same size; they harmlessly bounce off of each other. If one is smaller than the other, it would be destroyed by the bigger world."

"Excellent, but don't think in size. Think in puzzle pieces. What if two opposing universes were a match for each other in every way?" Sans questioned, the glow from the circling souls causing shadows over his face.

"Then..." Papyrus frowned, "would they lock together?"

"In the best case scenario." His human twin responded, "as such, our universe was flung out as far away into the void as possible and not even named. But, I'm afraid I will have to explain a complicated situation in order for you to fully understand what's happening. Since you know about the universes, Undertale-me told you everything about the Underground, correct? About the King and Queen, what happened to their children?"

Papyrus nodded.

"Well, there are some things in Undertale that doesn't like Sans to remember the full truth about that tale. Namely a bitchy flower that you shouldn't underestimate and definitely not trust. Did you know that Chara planned to die?"

"W-What?" The tawny haired scientist asked his twin incredulously.

Human Sans' expression sobered.

"I will never know why a child hated humanity with such intensity. Undertale-me and myself came after and the void doesn't allow access to those memories. Either that, or Gaster fucked with that region. Anyways, Chara told their brother, Asriel that they wanted to free monsterkind. After discovering that buttercup flowers were poisonous, Chara talked the prince into going along with their plan. They would die and Asriel would take their soul. That way they could cross the barrier together, seemingly to complete a dying request."

Papyrus' brow furrowed.

"Their souls were merged and what Chara didn't tell Asriel was that they wanted to kill everyone from the village. Possibly everyone in the entire world. Together, they were a monster with god-like power. Chara tried to kill everyone but the gentle prince refused. You should know the tale by now. Asgore began to collect human souls. But you don't know the story of this soul." Human Sans pointed to his chest, indicating the dark blue heart that was Integrity.

"...I don't."

Was he supposed to?

His twin smiled sadly; "that's alright. I didn't expect you to know. Alright. Once upon a time in the Undertale universe, two human children were born; twin boys. Both of them lived and grew up to adolescence. One day, when their family stayed close to Mount Ebott, both boys set out to explore the 'haunted mountain'. They got separated and one of the boys fell."

The human Sans smiled sadly as Papyrus slowly began to shake his head in realization.

"Asgore took the boy's soul but his body was given to the royal scientist. After exhausting his experiments, W.D. Gaster created the first artificial monster using a part of his own soul."

"No..."

"Yeah..." His twin murmured, expression saddened, "that was Sans. The one you are holding. I know you love him, bro but I have to tell you so you'll know. Undertale Sans, when he was a human child has identical DNA to myself. So in some extremely convoluted universe shenanigans, that Sans is just as much of your younger twin as I was."

Papyrus breath caught and then he smiled, "I should have guessed that."

The human Sans laughed in a pleasant clear voice, "I should have known you wouldn't care. It's really a technicality now. I mean, I'm not even going to go into how Undertale Papyrus is related to you."

Papyrus held Sans close, cradling his broken skull.

"Now back to the universes; our universe and the Undertale universe had something occur that shouldn't have even been a remote possibility."

His human twin suddenly looked dead serious, eyes glowing in the light of the souls, "brother, what were you doing before you went to the lab and met Sans?"

Papryus frowned in confusion, thinking back, "well; it was night time and I was late for my shift. I took the usual route and had to be careful because of the heavy rain."

His brother stared at him with a neutral expression, "is that really what happened?"

The scientist's confused expression deepened, eyes puzzled, "of course."

The silence stretched between them and it had Papyrus suddenly nervous. Doubt flickered across his mind.

Was that what had happened? Definitely! ...Right?

Then why was Human Sans looking at him like that?

Furrowing his brow, a flash of wet pavement had his soul pulsing faster.

"What happened that night, Papyrus?" His human twin questioned softly.

"...I was on my way to work. I was late and the rain was pouring..." He murmured, holding Sans close for comfort as he slowly worked through two contradicting memories.

"What happened?" The deep voice questioned.

"I didn't want Doctor Emile to be pissed so I..." His blue eyes widened, "I took a shortcut."

"Then?"

A flash of a human child hurrying across the road flashed through Papyrus' mind. Young and terrified, the child had screamed and he had...

"I swerved to miss a kid and..."

A terrifying screech of metal against metal, intense pain and the world dimming to his still open eyes. The child was calling for help, his body utterly destroyed as his car had folded and flipped from hitting a truck, swerving into oncoming traffic. He was hanging upside down, the seat belt the only thing keeping him up as a copious amount of blood darkened the wet pavement covered in broken glass.

"I- Oh my god. Brother?" His confused expression, "I died. I got into a wreak and I- Why do I have that memory?"

"Because you did die in that car accident." The other's expression had turned sad again.

"But I didn't?" Papyrus hazarded.

"You did and you didn't. The possibility of Undertale ever touching our own universe was so out of the question... What happened should be impossible."

"What did happen?"

"Undertale-me was murdered by Frisk, who has been thoroughly corrupted by the lingering determination of Chara. When that world was destroyed, it was in the exact millisecond that your heart stopped. What occurred...was a Nexus Event." The human Sans looked at him with a soft smile.

"Nexus Event?"

"Yes..." A smile tugged at his brother's face, "such a tiny thing of Undertale-me and the me who died in our universe, Nexustale, sharing the same DNA forged a connection far across the void. It didn't matter the space separating the worlds or the fact that our universe had been refused a name until now. Through time and space, Sans," his head inclined towards the skeleton in Papyrus' arms, "found his twin."

"That's amazing," Papyrus smiled, marveling at how beautiful that was.

"No Sans in any universe can reset. Not even the ones that are outside of the actual universes, in their own space. Those that create, those that only seek to destroy. Not the mirrored universe of opposites nor the timeline where every monster in the Underground is out to kill." The human Sans smiled, "but Undertale-me CAN soft-reset. I'm not sure if it was the shock of inter-dimensional travel or something else, but when Undertale Sans landed in your universe, he soft-reset in a universe without magic and monsters."

"He..." Papyrus glanced down at the tiny monster, "He reset...before I died."

His human twin inclined his head, "yes and by whatever force, you didn't take the road that would lead to your death."

Papyrus laughed and Human Sans grinned in delight.

"That's...wow, this is just so incredible but how does this relate to the puzzle pieces? You said Undertale and...Nexustale were pieces that fit together right? What's going to happen?"

"That depends on you, Papyrus." His brother said in a serious tone.

"Me? Why?"

"Like I said, you have to make a choice. Do you want to return to Nexustale? To your family, your friends, your home?"

That...would be nice but the last place he had been...

"Sans cannot return with you."

"Wait, what? Why!?" The scientist questioned, tightening his hold on the monster. 

"Every Sans is bound to the resets of their world. Trying to pull him back into Nexustale will destroy him. Without him, the Undertale universe will decay and the ripple effect throughout all the child universes will be dire." He tilted his head, "or, you can continue with him, back to Undertale. Doing so will cause the universes to collide and well...that hasn't been done before. The results of an inter-dimensional merge are unpredictable. It will-"

"I want to be with Sans." Papyrus grinned in a carefree manner at his long lost brother, "you should already know my answer."

The human Sans paused and then beamed, "heh, I guess you're right. I already knew what you would say."

"I'm glad you told me everything though," the tawny haired scientist looked at his brother, "what will happen to you?"

"I'll stay here in the void and terrorize Gaster, the motherfucker." The other's pale blue eyes narrowed briefly before he shrugged, "but I'll also be watching over you of course."

Papyrus' concerned gaze lowered to Sans, "what about...?"

The human Sans frowned in worry, "he always pulls through. But I don't think he is coming out of this reset unscathed. Not only was it a far journey but he was nearly gone when Frisk hit the button. I've never even seen Underfell-me this screwed over, deaths in that universe tend to be both quick and brutal."

"Then I'm definitely going. I'll just hope for the best."

"That's all we can do."

The human Sans closed the distance between them and touched foreheads with his long lost twin with a gentle smile.

"I am glad I got to meet you, papy."

Papyrus beamed and then looked curiously at his brother, "how are you even-?"

"It's best not to question what is in the void or even acknowledge those in it. Let's leave it at that, okay?" Human Sans embraced his brother, extremely careful of the small skeleton before stepping back, his form fading back into the dark blue soul.

"Stay determined, Papyrus."

"I love you, brother."

"Heh. Same. See you on the other side."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeXusTale Papyrus will be called 'Rus' for short from now on. 
> 
> We're home. Please enjoy. <3

The sudden gust of howling wind, severe temperature decrease and resulting crash through a roof had Papyrus momentarily paralyzed, managing to curl protectively around Sans so that the fall wouldn't hurt the small skeleton. The tawny haired man groaned and craned his head to look down at the monster.

Sans' skull was fully intact aside from a prominent crack running from the back of his head, through his right eye socket and ending at his mouth. The monster wasn't dissolving into dust but he wasn't awake either. The clothing he wore was identical to those he had arrived at the lab in, but in one piece.

Shifting in the debris; Papyrus shakily got to his feet; worried about the skeleton's condition and still dazed from a fall that really should have killed him.

The door slammed open and the human froze, tightening his grip around Sans only for his eyes to widen. The skeleton standing there was just a little taller than him and had a different body structure than Sans. Surprised, the monster had froze; open wind tugging at the long red scarf he wore.

Heart clenching in realization; Papyrus shakily hurried to the skeleton and held Sans out, "please! Sans needs your help!"

That immediately jostled the skeleton out of his shocked state and the human was tense when the other Papyrus took the tiny form from his grip, a pang of loss assaulting his heart. The other's sockets narrowed in concentration, one of his gloved hands hovering over the crack along Sans' features and then lowering to press gently onto the small clothed rib cage. 

The skeleton Papyrus' fingers glowed with an orange light as the scientist watched anxiously, Sans' soul glowing faintly through the fabric of his shirt before the tall skeleton let out a sigh.

"He's okay," the monster murmured to himself, "he's okay."

The human stiffened when the other Papyrus leveled a stern frown at him.

"Did you do this to my brother, human?" The voice was low and even, but he could sense an undertone of warning.

"No, I didn't. What happened is...very complicated and I don't know if Sans wants you to-"

"Know?" The skeleton asked, expression suddenly determined as he leaned closer to the blond human, "I think I very much deserve to know why a human crashed through our roof and my older brother is in this condition when he was perfectly okay last night."

Swallowing, the human sighed and shuddered, "that's fair enough. Is there somewhere we can put him that is more comfortable and less freezing?"

The tall monster blinked in surprise, as if just noticing it was snowing in Sans' room and that the blue eyed human was shivering.

The skeleton straightened, holding his older brother closer.

"APOLOGIES, HUMAN!" The human Papyrus jumped in surprise at the sudden change in the monster's demeanor, "WHILE I WOULD NORMALLY TAKE ALL HUMANS DIRECTLY TO UNDYNE, I WILL MAKE A SPECIAL ALLOWANCE JUST THIS ONCE. YOU ARE A GUEST UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

The skeleton turned and strode out of the room, the human trailing after the monster. They seemed to be in a two story house, the walls painted a dark maroon and the carpet a wavy blue/green design. They passed by a large framed painting of a femur, another door covered with keep out signs and descended onto the first floor. The scientist took in the living room as the tall skeleton placed Sans on an overstuffed lime sofa. There was a red book on the table next to it and in front of it, a flat screen television.

"HUMAN!" The skeleton suddenly shouted and his attention jerked back to the monster version of himself. Papyrus glanced down to find Sans enveloped by a large blanket and the younger brother jerked his head to the side, indicating that he should follow.  
He trailed after the skeleton into the kitchen and hesitantly took the chair across from the other Papyrus when he sat down with a serious expression.

"What is your name, human?" The other's voice was lowered again and he swallowed.

"Papyrus..."

The skeleton looked shocked.

"PAPYRUS? MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!" Sans' younger brother seemed to have that habit of his voice raising when he was excited, but to a much larger degree.

"Yeah." He answered with a slight smile, which made the skeleton squint across the table at him.

"IT WILL BE...very confusing for both of us to be called Papyrus." The monster mused and the human nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I guess you can call me 'Rus' for short when referring to me or in the same room. Sound good?" The blond questioned and the monster nodded.

"THAT IS A FANTASTIC IDEA, HUMAN!"

...or human. That worked too. Consciously making an effort to remember his new name when around the skeleton, 'Rus' nodded.

"I guess it's time for me to explain but this may take a bit..." He warned. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PATIENT." The tall skeleton insisted and 'Rus' smiled faintly.

He hesitated.

"How much- It's hard to know where to start. Umm..." He rubbed his blond hair into disarray while thinking, "do you know Sans is a scientist?"

Papyrus frowned, "I KNOW HE LOVES SCIENCE FICTION, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS REAL. BUT I DID NOT KNOW THAT."

Oh.

This was going to take a long time.

And 'Rus' was pretty sure Sans didn't want his younger brother to know all of this stuff. But since he was technically this monster in a sense, he wouldn't want to be kept in the dark.

"Do you know anything about time travel or quantum physics?" He hazarded but was surprised when the monster snorted.

"SANS LOVES TO PRANK PEOPLE ACROSS TIME AND SPACE. IT IS ACTUALLY FAIRLY COMMON FOR HIM."

What....? That was sort of backwards.

"So, you didn't know he was a scientist but you know he can manipulate time and space...?" 'Rus' said slowly and carefully. The tall skeleton monster frowned in thought, looking suddenly lost.

"NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT... NO OTHER MONSTER CAN DO SOME OF THE THINGS MY OLDER BROTHER DOES. BUT IF HE IS A SCIENTIST, WHY DOES HE NOT WORK AT THE LAB?"

'Rus' looked to the side and frowned, "Sans should really be the one to tell you that."

The tall skeleton made a frustrated noise, "SANS TELLS ME NOTHING!"

"That's because he only wants to protect you, Papyrus," man that was weird, calling the other by his own name, "he doesn't want for you get get hurt."

Papyrus wrung his red gloved hands together, expression suddenly sad, "my older brother is the one who is hurting all of the time. He tries to act like he is fine but he isn't...but now; please human... Tell me what happened to him."

The blond scientist felt his chest tighten in sympathy and he sighed, sending a quiet apology to the unconscious monster in the next room. Of course, he couldn't tell Papyrus everything but he could reveal the most important things.

"Sans told me about his home. Where I come from is in another space entirely. Another version of this world." His blue eyes searched the skeleton's expression but it was focused on him intensely, "he said that the time here in the Underground is up to a human child named Frisk. They can turn back time and restart the same time frame over and over."

"Like a video tape?" Papyrus inquired and the human nodded.

"This has been done countless times and he is the only one who remembers it. The child was peaceful to begin with but Sans told me all they have been doing for the longest time is killing every monster in the Underground."

"E-EVERYONE?" Papyrus was visibly shocked.

"Yes. We need to figure out how to fix that but as for how Sans got those injuries..." 'Rus' grimaced, "he fell into my world after Frisk nearly killed him. We didn't have monsters there and my boss had hurt him. My friends and I broke him free, but we tried to get him rights through the justice system. The trial went horribly wrong and one of the guards shot Sans..."

The mere memory brought tears to his eyes as he stared off over Papyrus' shoulder. The scientist had been sure Sans was going to slip right through his fingers at that moment. It was painful to even remember.

He loved Sans, more than anything.

But now that they were back in his own universe, wouldn't he be happier with this Papyrus?

Shaking himself out of his daze, the human realized that Papyrus appeared deep in thought. He waited quietly for the monster to say something and finally; the skeleton peered across the table at him.

"That is an incredible story, human. I admit that even though I am quite great; there is a lot of things that I do not know or understand. But my brother trusted you enough to tell you about what was hurting him so..." the monster smiled marginally, "I believe you."

He smiled at the skeleton, "thank you, Papyrus."

"What do we do now?" The native Papyrus questioned.

"Making sure Sans is okay is the most important thing right now. He'll know more about the resets and our time frame, so we can plan around that." 'Rus' answered.

The skeleton suddenly looked anxiously to the side, "about the...the young human that is doing all of this. Do you plan to hurt them?"

The blond scientist smiled at the other version of him, "I'm not going to kill anyone, Papyrus. Human or monster. I may have to be rough, especially since they are planning to hurt a lot of people. But I want to solve this peacefully."

"Do you want to get to the surface?"

The human frowned at the question. King...Asgore needed seven human souls to break the barrier. There were now a surplus of souls in the Underground. 'Rus didn't want to die. He didn't want the child to have to be killed, even for a good cause.

"I just want to stay with Sans..." he frowned, "if you will have me."

The tall skeleton nodded firmly, "OF COURSE! YOU ARE A GUEST! BUT..."

He frowned at the pause.

"...how do we stop the little human?" Papyrus finally questioned softly. The human's blue eyes hardened.

"There are two humans down here. I just need to become more determined than Frisk could ever be."

The skeleton appeared shocked by his statement before there was a quiet noise of pain from the other room. Jumping out of his seat at the same time as the monster; they hurried to Sans' side.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! 
> 
> NSFW Blog: www.mercy-run.tumblr.com

Papyrus and 'Rus watched with open worry as it seemed Sans was having a difficult time bringing himself to full consciousness. The human was terrified about what his twin had meant in the void. The small skeleton had been a breath away from becoming dust. The tall skeleton gently cradled his sibling's small skull; tilting it up as Sans' sockets opened halfway. 

The monster's cracked eye had no light in it while the left hazed dimly into existence. Sans fought to focus on who was touching him. Papyrus' right socket was smoking with bright orange energy as he fought to contain his reaction.

"Brother?" The tall skeleton's voice was pitched low, careful and gentle.

Sans blinked in confusion, his one pupil trying to make up for the loss of vision on his right side. 'Rus was suddenly frightened for the monster, as well as uneasy of his own position in this universe. There was a flash of realization in Sans' expression and then it became pained before the tiny monster spoke.

"bro...?" Sans wheezed uncertainly.

"It is okay, Sans. You are safe, now," Papyrus said softly, "your human got you here safe."

At those words, the small monster bolted upright; frantically craning his head to take in the room fully. His sockets widened to the point where it looked like the right one would split upon spotting the human Papyrus.

"w-wha...?" 

Sans promptly fell back into the couch cushions and his younger brother sighed, "do not push yourself. your magic levels are far too low for movement."

The sudden increased quickness of breath signaled that Sans wasn't taking this new development well and 'Rus tapped Papyrus' shoulder in askance. The monster looked back at him in clear concern as it was unlikely his older brother had allowed himself to panic around the other skeleton before.

Surprisingly; the tall monster stepped aside and looked helplessly at him. Nodding slightly; the human knelt beside the couch and tilted Sans' skull until the one pupil was fixed on his face. His tiny body was shaking violently as the skeleton went into a full blown attack, one that was worse than before.

"Breathe with me, little guy. There is an explanation." 'Rus inhaled and he could feel Sans jerk in an attempt to slow his hyperventilation too quickly, "Inhale..."

"Exhale..."

"The world isn't falling apart. Inhale..."

Sans trembled, both sockets filling with tears as they stared up into his blue eyes. 'Rus' expression gentled.

"Exhale..."

Papyrus watched them interact curiously, noting how the human was successfully calming his older brother down with that technique. Once Sans was in a semi-calm state; he stepped closer to hover over them both.

"Brother, I will head to Grillbys." Papyrus announced, noting that the other monster's magic had dipped even lower after whatever that was. 

"...you...hate...grillbys, bro..." Sans wheezed in exhaustion, sockets lidded.

"It matters not, Sans. Even though it is something I dislike, Grillby does have potent food and you like it," the tall skeleton placed a hand on the human's shoulder, "watch over him until I return, 'Rus."

With that, Papyrus turned on his heel and opened the front door, a brief gust of cold wind being cut off a moment later when the door shut. Sans panted, his single pupil searching the human Papyrus' expression.

"Sans..." 'Rus whispered, blue eyes sad, "your right eye...is it blind?"

The monster paused before cringing.

"i...think so. w-what...? i d-don't...why...?"

There was an edge of the earlier panic creeping back into the small skeleton's voice. 'Rus hushed him.

"Don't worry about it right now, Sans. I will tell you when you are feeling better because I learned quite a bit when you were...out." He reassured.

"this shouldn't be...happening. this isn't..."

"Sans."

The curt way the human had called his name caused the monster to fall quiet.

"It was my choice to come here. Don't blame yourself." He murmured softly. The skeleton quietly searched his face as the human Papyrus used the blanket to wipe some gathering sweat from the monster's skull.

"my bro called...you 'rus..." He trailed off and the human nodded.

"I told him my name was Papyrus. He doesn't know I am him but I told him I'm from another world. I suggested that to not get us confused." 'Rus frowned, "I didn't tell him everything but he insisted. I know if I was him, I would want to know. I couldn't deny him."

Sans stared at him tiredly, nodding slightly.

"what...?"

"He knows about the resets. That you were in my world and that you got shot. I told him that we are going to stop Frisk. I want you rest as long as you can, okay?" He smiled gently down at the monster.

"don't..." huff, "go...outside."

"Don't worry, I'm staying here," 'Rus' expression became troubled, "unless you don't want me here."

Before Sans could answer, the front door opened and the monster Papyrus came in with a smile, though he was holding the grease stained brown bag between two fingers as if it were a dangerous creature. 'Rus backed away from Sans as the skeleton approached.

Even though Papyrus had a clear aversion to the greasy food; the younger brother patiently aided Sans in eating as the human watched. Surprisingly, what seemed to be a hamburger was offered to him. His blue eyes rose to the monster's face in question.

"Human, you fell through the roof," Sans choked at his brother's words, his good eye darting over to the former scientist's face, "don't tell me you aren't in pain."

Now that the tall skeleton mentioned it, 'Rus felt like he had been beaten, muscles screaming in protest. Wincing, he took the burger from Papyrus with a sheepish look.

"Thanks, Papyrus." The human offered and the skeleton beamed happily before noticing that Sans was fighting to stay awake. The finer cracks around the small skeleton's eye had closed and his magic level was now stable. There was still a deep crack that would likely never go away.

"Do I have to force you to be a lazy bones?" Papyrus grumbled at Sans, who merely blinked up at his younger brother. His gaze went back to 'Rus before nodding in defeat. The human tried the burger and found that it beat a lot of restaurants he was familiar with. The warm coil that eased his pain was a pleasant after effect he hadn't been expecting.

Hadn't Sans mentioned monsters mixed magic with their food?

Sans was asleep by the time he looked up from his meal, balling up the wrapper habitually.

"I will take Sans upstairs, 'Rus. You are free to rest on our couch for tonight. Sans' room was dirty even before you destroyed the roof."

It hurt something deep inside the human that he wasn't able to sleep curled up with the small skeleton as usual. The former scientist forced a smile as he got up.

"Will you tell me if his condition changes?" He requested and the younger brother paused halfway up the stairs, carrying Sans in a way that made his heart ache.

"I promise! Please sleep well, human!" The skeleton flashed a smile before disappearing into the room with the signs plastered all over the door. 

'Rus sighed, rubbing absently at his chest as he settled in. He had known what coming to the Undertale universe would do. It hurt more than he had anticipated. But he would rather have a world with Sans in it than lose him entirely.

Closing his eyes, the blond man listened to the wind outside before falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to fit one in between appointments! Sorry about the shortness!
> 
> http://sorryforthesinning.tumblr.com/post/142947575312/my-favourite-part-from-episode-28-of-the-on-the
> 
> Also, this is beautiful! Please support the artist! Fanart really makes me determined and I appreciate every piece. Thank you!

'Rus didn't sleep well at all that night. It was probably a combination of not being in his own bed and the absence of a small body tangled with his own. Hell, it probably was also the larger arch that he wasn't even in his own world but when he woke up to his other self shaking his shoulder, it felt like the human hadn't slept at all.

The tall skeleton monster smiled down at him, "GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!"

Blinking hazy blue eyes, the former scientist sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "good morning, Papyrus. How is Sans?"

The monster frowned at the mention of his older brother, glancing up the stairs, "HE IS RESTING PRESENTLY. I AM GOING TO HEAD TO UNDYNE'S TO EXPLAIN."

'Rus had to do a quick mental double-take, reminding himself that this world's Undyne was a monster, who apparently was in charge of the Royal Guard. Anxiety gripped his heart and the scientist frowned.

"Are you going to tell her about me?" The human questioned and Papyrus paused in the middle of yanking one of his red boots on.

"What...? OH NO, HUMAN." The skeleton assured, "SANS STRESSED HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS NOT TO TELL HER YOU WERE HERE. WHILE I DO NOT LIKE KEEPING SECRETS, ESPECIALLY FROM FRIENDS, I TRUST SANS."

...Did the monster not know what happened to humans taken to the King? Sans' younger brother didn't seem to have a malicious bone in his body, so the former scientist doubted it. The monster pulled on his other boot before waving cheerfully at the human.

"TAKE CARE OF SANS WHILE I AM AWAY!" Papyrus ordered and then went to grab for the knob before pausing. 'Rus frowned, puzzled when the skeleton slowly turned away from the door, gaze on him.

"That...thing that happened to Sans yesterday that you helped him with. It damaged his magic levels even more. What was it?" The solemn and concerned tone Papyrus had adopted startled the blond. For a moment, he had no idea what the skeleton was talking about.

...oh. 

"That was a panic attack."

"ATTACK??" Papyrus seemed alarmed but he made placating gestures to calm the skeleton down.

"Not that sort of attack. I thought it only happened with humans but I've seen Sans have a few."

Papyrus abandoned the door altogether and sat down next to 'Rus, "explain, human. I don't understand."

"Well, panic attacks are bouts of overwhelming and disabling fear. They usually cause people to feel like they can't breathe or they are dying. Returning here after a near death experience, I don't blame him for having one." 'Rus stated softly.

The monster wrung his hands together in a nervous gesture, "y-you did an excellent job calming my older brother down from that. I just wanted to say...well, thank you, human."

Papyrus smiled widely at him and the human tentatively returned it.

"No problem, anytime," he promised and the skeleton jumped up from the couch. The moment passing; Papyrus yelled a farewell and the human Papyrus was left alone. Breathing in a ragged breath, he wrestled with himself for a moment before giving into the impulse to seek the small monster out.

He climbed the stairs and paused before opening his counterpart's door to peek inside. Ignoring the rest of the room, 'Rus slipped inside once he spotted Sans asleep on a red race-car bed. The native Papyrus' absence was already taking a toll, soft pained noises escaping the tiny monster as he shivered.

Releasing a breath, the human sat next to the bed and gently ran his hand repeatedly over the sweat soaked skull. Instead of calming down, Sans jolted awake weakly; his single pupil jerking around the room before resting on the blond.

"...it wasn't a dream," the monster murmured and 'Rus couldn't tell if Sans was relieved or horrified.

"No, we're in Snowdin. Your brother went out to tell Undyne why you aren't going to be able to work for awhile." He returned calmly. The skeleton's eye sockets widened as his good eye took the human in.

"paps, i don't understand. what happened?" Sans tried to sit up but the blond gently eased the monster back into a laying position. 

"I didn't tell you about it back in my world but I called my father. I was troubled why my universe didn't have a Sans in it and well..." He shrugged, "it turned out that it did."

Sans looked even more confused.

"I got to meet him in the void between what he called a 'true reset'. He had a lot of interesting things to say." 'Rus smiled helplessly and launched into what had happened while the monster had been out of it. About the six human souls in this universe saving them from Gaster's attack. About his twin existing through the soul of Integrity, living on in the void.

His tone became gentle and careful upon explaining that the dark blue soul was originally Sans. That the connection of his human DNA had made a connection with the Sans that was his twin brother in his universe.

"we're brothers...?" The small skeleton asked, expression confused.

"Twins, actually. But he said it was really a technicality by now. I think he was trying to spare me the information because that would make your brother both me and my twin."

Sans lapsed into another silence and 'Rus continued; explaining the Nexus Event. He then went into the relation of the universes and finally explained about Chara.

"wait...the deceased royal child possessed frisk?" The skeleton looked both appalled and uneasy. With a race that held souls in such high regard, 'Rus wasn't surprised by this reaction.

"Yeah, that's what he said." The human answered quietly.

Sans was quiet for a moment.

"you said you chose to be here." The small skeleton murmured and the blond nodded. Sans already looked like he was taxing himself by staying awake, so he made to get up and leave but a small hand wrapping around his wrist made him stop. 'Rus looked back down at the small skeleton, discovering the monster's good eye fixed on his face.

"don't go, papyrus," Sans pleaded.

The human hesitated, confused and the monster tugged at his arm until he sat down on the bed.

"why would you say that?"

The question came out of left field and 'Rus had no idea what Sans was talking about.

"Say what?" He questioned, blue eyes confused.

"last night. you said 'unless you don't want me here'." The skeleton clarified and he remembered that he had said that to Sans right before the native Papyrus had returned.

"I...I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay here with you and your brother because I know... I know you love him. I wouldn't want to get in the way of-"

"papyrus." Sans' voice was stern, "stop thinking like that. of course i want you here. i meant what i said before and it will never change."

The blond scientist's breath caught, chest tightening.

"i love you, paps."

'Rus hadn't realized how much he needed to hear those words again from Sans. Relief and adoration flooded his soul.

"I-I love you too, Sans." He whispered, blue eyes gentle, "but what about your brother?"

The monster sighed.

"just because i love my little bro doesn't mean i don't love you just as much. i shared my secrets, my pain and my soul opened up to you. i want to be with you. please don't think you have to go away now." Sans' thumb rubbed the skin of his wrist, tilting his head up to look at 'Rus with his good eye socket.

The human smiled helplessly, "I will stay with you for as long as you'll have me, Sans."

"then get comfortable." The small skeleton huffed and 'Rus laughed.

"About the resets...how long do we have until Frisk shows up." The change in subject sobered both of them.

"three days. you told my brother about them, right?"

'Rus nodded.

"then we should probably wait for him to get back before making any plans. i have a huge hand in why he is so naive but my brother is good at strategy." Sans murmured. The monster paused before reaching up to touch the dark circles forming underneath 'Rus' blue eyes, expression worried.

"did you not sleep well?"

"Not really," he answered sheepishly. The small skeleton frowned and pulled on the human's sleeve until he got the hint. 'Rus hesitated a moment before smiling tenderly, laying down alongside Sans. When the skeleton curled into his chest, he sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around the small monster.

They were both asleep within minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com

The tall skeleton had been prepared to yell a greeting and slam the front door behind him when he noticed that 'Rus was not in sight. Puzzled and slightly concerned that the human had left the house, Papyrus quietly removed his boots and did a quick search of the first floor. Not finding the human, the monster opened the door to his room just as carefully and frowned slightly.

'Rus was curled up in his bed, his older brother wrapped up in the human's arms. Both of them were sound asleep and an unpleasant emotion curled around his soul, startling the younger skeleton brother.

Backing out of the room, Papyrus brought a gloved fist up to his teeth in confusion. He wasn't familiar at all with the emotion that was running through his chest, only knowing it was negative in nature. Papyrus was a happy, optimistic and positive skeleton. He knew filling himself up with such things was what made him so great.

But, Papyrus needed to puzzle out what this was before it got out of hand. The tall skeleton eased the door back open to look at the sight that had caused the emotion in the first place. Both the blond human and his brother were safe and well. They looked to be sleeping peacefully...

Was it that the human hadn't asked permission to enter his room? There were plenty of signs plastered on the outside of the monster's room warning against entry.

But those were mostly just for show. The only one living with him was Sans, who was welcome in his room at any time. The signs had been a result of a short brotherly skuffle and some teasing. Papyrus hadn't really wanted to take them off as it added more character to his room in general.

Plus, was it really surprising 'Rus had checked on his older brother? The human had been clearly worried last night and this morning.

Papyrus couldn't blame him for entering his room without permission.

That wasn't it, then.

Was it his bed then?? The older skeleton took a lot of pride in his fancy, red race-car bed. Beds were a more personal thing, even more personal than the entirety of his room. Another simply did not invite themselves to another's bed.

Papyrus' expression fell. No, that wasn't it either. The negative emotion felt like it was chewing on his soul as his sockets slowly took in the scene before resting on Sans.

...his brother was sleeping soundly, features slack with one small hand covering the human's. Sans was clearly both comfortable and incredibly trusting of 'Rus to sleep so deeply, his guard lowered completely.

Sans had also told this human a lot of things. Secrets that he had kept from Papyrus, shared his pain and allowed 'Rus to help him carry it.

The tall monster straightened suddenly in surprise.

Dear stars....

Was he jealous?!

Papyrus frowned. Why should he be jealous of a human? Sans had spent years with him, taking care of him, showering him with attention and affection. Sharing his older brother with 'Rus should be no problem at all, for someone as great as he!

But...

The monster's expression fell and he worried his gloved hands together, anxious. Sans had told 'Rus things that Papyrus had been trying for ages to get out of his brother. Papyrus had lamented for so long over those secrets, wondering why Sans was in such horrible pain.  
Did that mean Sans trusted this human more than he trusted his own brother?

...Did that mean Sans liked 'Rus more than him?

The skeleton was so absorbed in his worrying that he didn't notice blue eyes opening, scrutinizing his demeanor but Papyrus did jerk his attention back when the human sat up. The blond smiled at him after fixing the blanket around the small skeleton, lifting a finger to his lips.

Curious, Papyrus watched as 'Rus tucked Sans in and then stood, closing the distance between them.

"Can I borrow that?" The question was hushed, the human pointing to the red scarf around the skeleton's neck. A brief flash of protectiveness over the garment made itself known. After all, Sans had made his battle body for him, but his itching curiousity won. Unwrapping the scarf, Papyrus handed it to the blond human only for the scientist to give it to his older brother.

The monster watched the human fix the scarlet material around Sans and then 'Rus was beckoning him outside of the room.

Papyrus glanced back at his brother, finding the smaller skeleton already curling around the scarf. He shut the door to his room quietly and discovered that 'Rus was waiting on the couch for him.

The human patted the couch beside him, expression soft, "I'm here to talk if you need to, Papyrus."

The tall skeleton straightened and puffed out his chest, "I AM FINE, HUMAN! WHY WOULD YOU THINK TH-"

The expression the blond adopted caused him to stop abruptly, small orange beads of sweat collecting on his skull in response to the intense unamused disbelief 'Rus was leveling at him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, IT'S NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE!" The skeleton yelled in a rushed tone and the former scientist sighed.

"I don't doubt you can handle yourself, Papyrus. But 'should' you?" 'Rus asked with a genuinely worried expression. The tall skeleton sighed loudly and then finally took a seat next to his human counterpart.

"IT...IT IS SILLY!" The monster finally forced out and the human noticed that Papyrus had an orange blush. That was adorable, did all skeletons do that? Maybe all monsters did?

"If it's bothering you it can't be that silly." He reassured.

Papyrus worried his gloved hands together before sighing, "I...I feel jealous of you, human."

'Rus' blue eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything because the native Papyrus seemed to be struggling with it.

"I saw you upstairs with my older brother and it just gripped my soul. I was upset because Sans shared his secrets with you. I asked him so many times... But he never trusted me enough to tell me. Does he like you more than me?"

The former scientist closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. He had been jealous of the monster himself before he had confessed to Sans. 

"Papyrus, he loves both of us. Sans doesn't hold one of us above the other. He just thought that he was protecting you by keeping the truth from you. The resets...even if he did tell you, you would forget the next timeline. So he held it in, to preserve both of you. Do you understand?"

The human looked over at the monster in question, who was frowning deeply.

"I can understand it...but I don't like it." Papyrus looked over at him with an unreadable expression, "will YOU remember if a reset happens, 'Rus?"

The blond paused and frowned. Seeing as his own memories had remained intact through the void, it was likely that he would be unaffected.

"It is more likely I will, but I won't write out the possibility that I may forget." He hummed, "it is a small possibility though."

"Human..." Papyrus murmured and his blue eyes searched the other's posture.

"If a reset happens, can you promise me two things?"

"Of course." He answered without hesitation. The tall skeleton smiled slightly at him.

"Remind me of the resets each time they happen, don't let me forget what my brother has been struggling with for so long. Remind me as many times as it takes."

The human nodded resolutely, "I promise."

"And since your determination is so vital, stay determined and beat that little human that has put Sans through so much pain. Can you do that?"

'Rus nodded solemnly, "I promise, Papyrus."

A comfortable silence fell over the room before the younger monster sighed, "I hate to wake him, but we need to prepare a battle plan."The blond nodded and stood, trailing after the skeleton up the stairs and back to Papyrus' room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! If you don't follow me on Tumblr, you probably don't know the reason. ^^; I went to an anime convention over the weekend, but I am also dealing with some seasonal based depression. My updates are a little more sporadic at the moment, but hopefully I will get back to how I was doing before!
> 
> Also, some amazing fanart! Please support the artist and give them love. <3
> 
> http://thelittleblueone.tumblr.com/post/143550312073/oh-god-it-is-finally-done-take-it-please-runs

Sans woke up without much issue, though it was clear the skeleton was deeply perturbed by his new handicap. Both versions of Papyrus found the lack of a pinpoint of light signaling the pupil in the small skeleton's right socket saddening. The tall skeleton had pointed out gently that it was good it hadn't been his older brother's left socket or Sans would've been cut off from using his magic.

The former scientist was relieved that Sans still had access, but there had to be someway to fix the blind socket, through magic or other means. He turned his attention to the small skeleton when Sans began to speak.

"frisk always appears three days after a reset, coming out of the ruins. their first two resets were peaceful but after that, they always come out covered in dust. i think it's safe to assume this time won't be any different," the small skeleton frowned, "and p- 'rus told me that the deceased royal child has somehow taken the child over."

His younger brother looked utterly shocked and then conflicted, "THEN THAT MEANS THE ORIGINAL FRISK IS NOT AT FAULT. COULD THERE BE A WAY TO POSSIBLY GET THROUGH TO-"

"no!" Sans' sharp answer had both versions of Papyrus taking the smaller skeleton in. 'Rus immediately found the problem from skimming his memories and he frowned gently at the native Papyrus.

"Giving the child any benefit of the doubt could result in unnecessary deaths, Papyrus. It would be best to try to incapacitate them before trying to figure out how to separate them." The blond human pointed out and the tall monster frowned a little before nodding. The small skeleton on the race car bed visibly relaxed before speaking again.

"i'm not sure if chara will be a threat to you, 'rus. you asked me before what would happen if two humans were underground. i don't know how fights go between humans down here." Sans looked uncertain and frustrated, his single soft pupil tinged with concern. The human hummed in consideration.

"If it is anything like my world, then a child doesn't have much chance fighting against a fully grown adult. I am more concerned about the determination factor that is allowing them to reset." The blue eyed man said with a troubled expression, "it seems like the determination here is different."

The small skeleton tensed and frowned, absently touching the side of his skull with the large crack.

"...there may be a way to...make you more determined," Sans' expression darkened, "but i don't want it to come to that."

His little brother frowned, "WE SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE ALL OPTIONS INTO CONSIDERATION, NO MATTER HOW UNPLEASANT."

'Rus nodded in agreement, "yeah, what is it, Sans?"

The monster looked reluctant to share but he spoke up after a long pause, "alphys has extract of raw determination in her possession but...i don't want to risk you."

Sans noticed that his younger brother's expression fell slightly but Papyrus didn't say anything.

"Why would it be risky? Isn't determination a human thing here?" 'Rus questioned with a touch of confusion in his blue eyes.

"it is but the determination is injected directly into the soul. altering a soul like that could do anything from possibly killing you to altering your personality."

Papyrus glanced over at 'Rus in concern but the scientist shook his head.

"If we fail once, I think we should do it."

Sans' good eye snapped to the human's face in concern and surprise, "i don't-"

"If it hurts me or kills me, there is just as much as a possibility that a reset will reverse the changes." 'Rus reasoned and the small skeleton frowned in worry. Papyrus looked between the two and then spoke up after watching the interaction quietly.

"I THINK IT WOULD BE WORTH A TRY IF THE HUMAN GIVES US TROUBLE. THERE IS A CHANCE THAT IT MIGHT FAIL BUT ALSO JUST AS MUCH AS A CHANCE THAT IT WILL WORK." The tall monster hesitated, "AS LONG AS 'RUS IS WILLING, WE SHOULD RESPECT HIS CHOICE."

Sans hesitated and then nodded, blue beads of sweat collecting on his skull that showed he was fighting against exhaustion. Papyrus made a quiet noise and checked the time on his clock. It was mid-afternoon but his brother was still recovering.

"I WILL FIX SOME SPAGHETTI AND THEN I WANT YOU TO REST, SANS." The taller skeleton insisted and then glanced over at the human scientist, "'RUS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP?"

The human smiled and nodded, "just give me a moment. Is that alright?" Papyrus nodded and exited the room, shutting the door nearly all the way before pausing at the door. It wasn't that he didn't trust 'Rus but his curiosity over the connection between his older brother and the human had him listening in.

"Are you okay, Sans?" The blond's quiet tone murmured quietly, the shifting of springs signaling that the human had sat down on Papyrus' bed.

A small choking noise had the younger brother's soul racing in worry.

"i'm scared, paps."

The tall skeleton frowned and felt that creeping jealousy return as well as confusion mixing with it. He knew the human shared his name but that was HIS nickname.

"Sans... I wouldn't have suggested trying Alphys' determination injections if I thought it would fail completely. Determination is what controls the power to reset. I want to free you from them." 'Rus murmured quietly.

The small skeleton's sigh was audible from where Papyrus was eavesdropping.

"i know, but i don't like it." He answered, "...did you tell my bro anything more about...everything?"

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably at being mentioned, wringing his gloved hands together as he worried. 'Everything'? There were things the human hadn't shared with him? The monster was really hating secrets at this point.

"I haven't told him anything else. Just the resets, that I am from a different world and that you used to work as a scientist. Everything else can wait until we figure out how to take control of the timeline and fix what is happening." The human answered.

There was quiet shuffling, Sans must have settled back down.

"why do i have papyrus' scarf, did you...?" The tiny skeleton questioned and 'Rus breathed out a sigh.

"You only sleep well with us but the scarf seems to have the same effect. I don't want nightmares to get in the way of you healing." The blond murmured.

"thank you..." Sans breathed, tone exhausted and Papyrus moved away from the door when it got quiet, too wary of lingering and being caught to risk standing there any longer. The tall skeleton frowned to himself as he descended the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Sans and the human were keeping secrets from him. While Papyrus didn't like it, there wasn't any sort of distrust forming in his soul despite his jealousy over how his older brother and 'Rus were interacting.

If the blond thought that getting the current events dealt with was more important at the moment, Papyrus wouldn't press the scientist.

The banging of pots and pans coupled with how deep in thought the tall skeleton was had him shrieking in shock when a small touch landed on his shoulder. He spun to find 'Rus pressing an amused hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, Papyrus! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" The blond insisted and the monster sighed to slow his pounding soul. Deciding to put his worry aside, he straightened with a confident 'nyeh heh heh'!

"IT IS NOTHING, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE BEING STARTLED AS SUCH!" He declared and 'Rus grinned at him before taking in the ingredients on the table. Some of them were standard but others...were questionable.

"Sans told me that you learned to cook this from Undyne. Would you be willing to let me show you how my world fixed spaghetti?" The human hazarded.

Papyrus instantly brightened, "OF COURSE!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter contains some NT!Papyrus x Sans related sins. Just as a heads-up! I don't want to hurry the romance between them and their development sexually is going to be different. Taking in consideration Sans' past sexual abuse but his need to get closer to NeXus Paps is how I will be proceeding. ^-^

'Rus was watching the native Papyrus in equal parts amusement and horror as the monster punched a tomato so hard that it's remains splattered everywhere. The tall skeleton had watched him cooking very closely, even showing 'Rus how magic was added when the noodles were boiling. The orange wisps weaving through the rolling water had been a spectacle and upon seeing the human's interest; Papyrus offered to share Undyne's technique.

"YOU HAVE TO POUND THE TOMATOES INTO SUBMISSION!" The tall monster declared before another unfortunate tomato joined the massacre.

"Oh my god," 'Rus wheezed, out of breath from laughter and lowering the skillet he had been using as a shield to block flying ingredients. The skeleton paused in his instructions and placed both hands on his bony hips.

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT EXCHANGE IN CULTURE, HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Papyrus' teeth twitched upwards slightly because the monster wasn't truly offended. The blond gestured to the tomato-splattered counter.

"W-Why do you have to..." The human had to catch his breath, "punch the tomatoes?"

The monster brightened, "THE MORE PASSIONATE I AM IN PREPARING THE INGREDIENTS, THE BETTER THE SPAGHETTI WILL TASTE!"

...how did you argue with that type of logic? 'Rus covered his head when another wave of tomatoes were assaulted. Amused blue eyes peeked over the frying pan to see the tall skeleton smiling at him proudly.

"NOW SHOW ME HOW YOU DO IT." Papyrus demanded and the human nodded, taking the noodles off of the fire to clean up most of the mess. He found a drawer with knives, paused and then took one to begin dicing the tomatoes up.

"...are knives common down here?" 'Rus asked quietly and the monster looked up from scrubbing the floor, hesitating.

"Monsters usually find everything they own in the Dump, so they are pretty common. Why do you ask, human?" Papyrus' voice lowered from it's usual loud and excited volume. 'Rus frowned, dicing the vegetables.

"Sans said that Fr- Chara used one when attacking monsters. I was just wondering if it was feasible to cut off their access to weapons." The former scientist murmured. Papyrus frowned in thought before shaking his head.

"The type of weapon down here doesn't matter. Intent is everything. The little human could very well kill a monster with a mere stick if they wanted to."

The blond frowned down at the diced ingredients before herding them into a pan with the flat of the blade. He completed the step and turned to look at the nervous monster, placing the knife in the ridiculously high sink just in case Papyrus was skittish.

Humans with knives in the Underground didn't sit well with him, whether he had the knife or someone else did. Monsters were naturally weak to humans. It was like putting a hungry snake in with a bunch of trapped mice.

'Rus sighed, "it was just a thought."

The skeleton stared at the human long enough for the scientist to give him a questioning look. Nervous, Papyrus fiddled with his gloves.

"You seem to care a great deal about my brother..." The skeleton murmured and the blond faced him completely, smiling.

"Yeah, I do." 'Rus confirmed softly.

There was that orange flush on the monster's face again and the former scientist was suddenly nervous as to where this was going. This situation was more than complicated and 'Rus didn't know if he had the heart to tell the other version of himself that he and Sans were together. The skeleton seemed to be trying to find a way to make the question 'casual' and Papyrus idly opened the drawer under the sink.

Both human and monster versions of Papyrus froze.

"Is..?" The blond whispered, caught off guard.

"NnnnnnnNNNYEHH!" 

A white fluffy dog was chewing a bone happily before it's eyes popped open wide in shock.

"CATCH THAT ANNOYING CANINE!" The tall skeleton shouted as the dog flew across the kitchen floor with the large bone in it's mouth. It's eyes darted up as the human blocked the canine's path and the dog froze, as if not comprehending what it was seeing. The bone dropped from it's mouth in shock.

"Got it!" 'Rus cried before sharp fangs sank deeply into his wrist. Hissing through his teeth, the human narrowed his blue eyes and stared down at the dog disapprovingly. It looked floored that the bite hadn't made the human drop it and bit harder. 

PAPYRUS 19/20

The floating text however was a bit too much and 'Rus did drop the dog, wincing when the canine 'borfed' upon impact and it ran until it disappeared from sight.

"You don't think I hurt it do y-?"

His wrist was suddenly snatched up, crimson liquid flowing down his forearm. The floating text hadn't disappeared and caught 'Rus' attention.

PAPYRUS 18/20

His blue eyes took in where the dog had bit him and the human sighed. It had nicked a vein. A glance at the skeleton monster's face had the blond hurrying to cut off the imminent panic.

"Papyrus! I'll be fine, get me a towel or something!" 'Rus' stated firmly to keep the impressionable monster from screaming. The last thing that the human wanted was to disturb Sans. Several towels and wash clothes were practically tossed into his face and the blond grabbed one, tying it tightly around his bicep in a tourniquet before pressing another on the bite mark.

The floating digits faded away at: PAPYRUS 16/20

By the way the monster sagged against the counter, 'Rus figured that meant he was in the clear. Papyrus had bright orange sweat beading on his skull as he looked at the crimson staining the kitchen floor, concerned sockets training on where 'Rus was applying pressure.

"I...I am sorry, human! I knew the dog liked biting skeletons but that's...I mean...we're bones! I didn't know it would bite you!" Papyrus hovered over the blond in worry, "m-may I see?" Now that the panic was over, the monster seemed to be thinking more clearly.

The former scientist nodded and held out his forearm for the tall skeleton, who took it more gently than 'Rus had antipicated. Papyrus peeled the cloth away from the small wound, noting that one cut was still seeping blood freely.

Two of Papyrus' phalanges glowed bright orange and the skeleton noted that 'Rus didn't even flinch when he pressed them to the wound. Was...the human really that trusting of him? The skeleton could be doing anything with his magic right now, for all 'Rus knew. Focusing, the warm magic knitted the flesh back together; taxing the monster more than usual since he had to feel around with his magic on how things worked.

'Rus checked out his wrist before beaming at Papyrus.

"Thanks! I didn't know you could heal things, Papyrus. That's really cool." The human's genuine compliment made the skeleton smile in response.

"NYEH! NOTHING TOO DIFFICULT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He struck a pose that had 'Rus grinning.

The human glanced at the mess of the kitchen, "I will clean this up. Just mix the sauce and noodles, gently. Alright?" The former scientist went about mopping up the blood and gathering the small mass of towels before Papyrus could move. The tall skeleton blinked after the human before doing as instructed.

Even though Undyne would have preferred him tossing them together roughly.

The monster heard water running from upstairs and a minute later, 'Rus returned looking like he hadn't been bitten at all.

"Did I do this right?" Papyrus asked the blond and they both looked into the pot before the human nodded.

"It looks like its supposed to."

"THEN I SHALL GET MY BROTHER!" The skeleton yelled joyfully and 'Rus smiled as the other version of him bounded from the kitchen and up the stairs. He located the plates and utensils, placing them at the table before checking the oven's heat. It wouldn't do to leave it on and possibly cause a fire.

Weird that a dog had gotten in here without the two brothers knowing. From Papyrus' reaction, it seemed like the canine dropped in a lot. His blue eyes stared at the high sink in thought before Papyrus came back in, carrying a sleepy Sans. Glancing at the tall monster, 'Rus could pick up a slight pinch of worry in the other's expression.

"SIT DOWN, HUMAN!" Papyrus demanded and 'Rus let out an amused breath before sitting on the other side of Sans. The small skeleton's teeth pulled up wearily as his good socket locked with the human's.

"i am guessing all went well if nothing is on fire." Sans murmured.

"BROTHER!" The monster scolded and filled all of the plates with the spaghetti before seating himself, "I AM NOT AS WILD AS UNDYNE. I ONLY SET FIRE TO THE HOUSE ONCE."

...once? 

"How many times has Undyne burned her house down?" 'Rus questioned with interest. 

"three times so far." Sans answered after taking a bite of the food. His blue eyes watched the tiny skeleton as he hummed and then snapped over to the younger brother when Papyrus stood up suddenly.

"HUMAN! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!" The skeleton praised and 'Rus felt his face flush when the monster went on and on about how the spaghetti was amazing.

The blond didn't even try to stop him...because he would do the same thing.

When the praises calmed down, he smiled, "thank you, Papyrus!" The tall skeleton finally sat down to finish his meal and 'Rus frowned upon discovering that Sans had fallen asleep at the table. His blue eyes sought Papyrus', who looked worried as well.

"Is this normal?" He whispered quietly when they were collecting dishes. The skeleton's teeth clicked together.

"Sans has always been one to fall asleep randomly but..."

The statement lingered, both monster and human taking in the slumbering monster. After putting away the leftovers, which may or may not matter depending on how tomorrow went; Papyrus walked upstairs with his older brother in his arms.

The monster hesitated at the top of the landing and looked down at the blond human. 'Rus' blue eyes were dim and his mouth set into a straight line before he noticed Papyrus looking at him, which had him smiling in response.

Was it the monster or did it look a bit...forced?

Well, tomorrow was going to be a tense day at best...

"Goodnight, human." The tall skeleton called and the former scientist's blue eyes gentled.

"Goodnight, Papyrus."

\-------

The human Papyrus sighed heavily and kicked the blanket off of himself again. It was a given that sleep would not come easily tonight. He had tried to recite the periodic table and a complex formula by memory over and over in his mind. But nothing helped... The blond wasn't prone to insomnia, but tonight sure did seem like a great way to start. 'Rus couldn't stop running through the 'what ifs'. Couldn't stop thinking about possible solutions to those scenarios which may or may never come.

What if there was something they were missing?

What if determination didn't come easily?

What if they failed?

What if Sans or Papyrus got- No, there was no way! No way he would ever let the child get close enough!

'Rus would figure this out with everyone. They would find a way to make things work. They had to-

The human's thought processes ground to a halt when there was a sudden dip in the couch and his blue eyes opened to find Sans. The other's sockets were completely dark and the monster's tiny frame was trembling.

"Sans..." He breathed out and as soon as he spread his arms in invitation, Sans was pressed close in a heartbeat. 'Rus spread his fingers out as far as they could and caressed the small monster, moving his hands over his back in soothing motions.

"Couldn't sleep?" The blond asked softly, feeling the nod against his heart.

"That's okay... I couldn't either." He admitted, simply rubbing the shoulder blades of the small skeleton before lapsing into silence. When it was so quiet, just like now, 'Rus could hear the hum from Sans' soul. The magical current running through his bones. There was a nearly imperceptible chime of low music within it. Like ambient noise from memory.

Small bony hands fisted the fabric of his white collared shirt, still left over from the court hearing and 'Rus frowned against the other's skull.

"Sans...?"

The whisper lingered in the air as the small skeleton shuddered, clearly fighting with something.

"paps...i need...i..." The other's voice was shaking, frightened and rough. On instinct, 'Rus halted his touches at the tone.

"What do you need?" The human asked gingerly when Sans seemed unable to continue without prompt. Fine tremors caused the skeleton's small bones to make soft rattling noises and the blond waited patiently.

"i...can't. i..." Sans seemed at a complete loss and the human leaned back so he could look at the other's expression. It was a mixture of anxiety, fear and need. Small bony hands were practically ripping his shirt as the small skeleton battled internally with himself.

"Sans... I would do anything for you. What do you need?" 'Rus coaxed gently. Blackened sockets stared back up at him before the faint hint of Sans' right pupil appeared, wavering uncertainly.

The silence seemed to go on forever before...

"i want to be close to you before... i want more but i'm scared."

It took a moment before the statement clicked in 'Rus' mind, his blue eyes widening in the dark.

Sans wanted...

Anxious and trembling, the monster silently waited for the human to say something. It was clear the blond was considering and Sans hoped he wasn't turned down, as much as he was hoping he would at the same time; strangely.

"Are you sure this is the best time, Sans?" 'Rus questioned softly, "Gaster hurt you so much. I don't want to add possible stress..."

Sans' teeth pulled down, the crack down the right side of his skull looked painful and the human reached up to caress along the wound.

"i know, but i can't help it." The monster had wanted to be intimate with his human for awhile, but the court date had made him hesitate. Now the resets were happening. It just seemed like they might never have any peace. Like they might never have progress.

A pause and then 'Rus smiled tenderly down at the small skeleton.

"I understand. However, we shouldn't rush anything. Too fast and it may set something off. Bad memories or panic, I don't want you to feel that when you are with me. So we will only go as far as you are comfortable with."

Sans' sockets blinked up at 'Rus as he frowned in confusion, "...what do i do?"

The human smiled and pressed a chaste kiss above the skeleton's cracked socket, "anything you want to do, Sans. You have control here. If I feel uncomfortable or want you to stop, I will tell you. I expect the same from you, okay?"

Startled, the monster took in 'Rus' face in the dim light. Those blue eyes were so achingly sincere that Sans' soul throbbed in an almost painful feeling. Large hands cradled his face and the former scientist peppered kisses along the crack in his skull.

"I love you so much, Sans." The human's tenor voice was heavy and Sans' hands fisted in the white fabric of the other's shirt, one of the sleeves of his parka falling off of his small shoulder as the skeleton pushed closer.

"i love you too, paps." His soul was pounding as his rib cage pressed into 'Rus' torso, the other's heart thudding so strongly that Sans could feel it.

The blond pressed his lips against the other's teeth and lapped at them, the slightly sweet chalky residue meeting his taste buds. Blue eyes closed at a strong charge of magic, 'Rus felt the other's teeth part and a low groan rumbled in his chest as the cool ecto-tongue brushed pleadingly with his.

Heat shot down into the pit of the human's stomach when Sans' grip on his shirt tightened, cyan appendage plunging up into 'Rus' mouth. Sucking on the other's long tongue, the blond slowly lowered his hands from the skeleton's face and stroked the other's small ribs. Sans jolted in his lap and the human broke off with a gasp.

Sans' face was flushed a bright blue, sockets lidded as he panted past sharp canines. The monster hesitated for a moment before slowly repeating the gesture, small pelvis grinding against 'Rus. Blue eyes clouded as the blond moaned, fingers splayed across the other's rib cage.

"is this okay...?" The monster's deep voice was hushed and 'Rus smiled, nodding.

"It's okay." He promised, leaning down to run his tongue along the underside of Sans' teeth, lapping at the fangs as the small skeleton ground their hips together. The scientist fought to keep still. This was for him and damn him if he scared Sans in anyway. Their tongues tangled in the air briefly, the monster's natural cold being warmed by the heat of 'Rus' mouth.

"Sans..." The human's breath hitched at the distinct feel of Sans' magic reacting to their rutting; the press of the skeleton's cock had 'Rus' mouth latching onto the other's neck. The small monster gasped at the soft and firm feeling against his vertebrae. A pulsing, demanding sensation, that all at once became so hot he heard himself hissing between his fangs.

'Rus' lean fingers teased his hipbone, learning its contours as the monster shuddered. Sans sighed and just pressed down on him, teasing his throbbing need. The overwhelming sensation of utter want consumed them both, quiet gasps and moans breaking the silence. 

"s-stars..." The skeleton gasped.

Bringing himself to climax had never been remotely like this. That was quick and efficient, not this maelstrom of needing someone else. The monster's soul trembled.

"paps...papy..." Sans panted, "p-please...!"

"What do you need?" 'Rus' voice had dropped an octave, husky with need and arousal. They had found a rough pace, gasping in shared air; desperate. 

"t-touch me, papyrus. please!"

The human's hot hand brushed the waistband of his track shorts and Sans hazily nodded consent. A cry tore it's way from the small monster as he was gripped firmly, skin to magic, hips bucking into the other's hand.

'Rus' blue eyes lidded as he watched the skeleton come undone, light cyan magic spurting over his stroking hand. Sans keened into his mouth when the human hastily cut off the other's cry in a kiss. He thrust against the skeleton, once and twice before warmth flooded his pants, groaning.

They both grew still. 'Rus gingerly extracted his magic spattered hand from the other's shorts and the skeleton's good pupil hazily took the human in affectionately.

'Rus pressed a kiss to the other's canine and sighed.

"Thank you, Sans... I love you. It means so much...that you trusted me with this."

Sans smiled sleepily up at the human Papyrus and their foreheads touched gently.

"papyrus..." The skeleton's sockets lidded, fighting to stay awake but Sans lost the battle. The human smiled and held the monster close.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/

'Rus thought he hadn't managed to sleep at all that night when he was proven wrong by the sensation of being gently shaken to consciousness. His blue eyes opened wearily before his gaze fixed on Sans, who was standing beside the couch. The small skeleton's expression was tense but a fond smile managed to lift his teeth upwards upon seeing the human Papyrus' gentle expression.

"What time is it?" The blond asked quietly, taking stock of the living room. It was bright outside and there were noises coming from the kitchen. Both of the brothers had woken before him, it seemed.

"early morning," Sans answered quietly, "papyrus went to the store and managed to find some clothes for you. they're in the bathroom."

'Rus cringed when he felt the dried cum in his slacks pinch his skin as he sat up. A shower sounded amazing right now, even though it escaped him why monsters had bathrooms in the first place. His blue eyes roved over the tiny skeleton's expression.

"Are you going to be alright, Sans?" He murmured and the monster paused before shrugging, his good pupil skirting to the side before looking back up at his face.

"as good as i can be," he returned before Papyrus entered the room.

"AH! GOOD MORNING, 'RUS! PLEASE GET READY!" The tall skeleton coaxed with a less powerful smile than usual. 'Rus had the fleeting question of whether or not the younger monster had heard them last night but he pushed it away.

"I'll hurry. Thank you for getting me clothes, by the way." The former scientist smiled and Papyrus' expression brightened.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! NO ONE IS AS PREPARED AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

The tall monster posing like that was so endearing that even Sans chuckled and 'Rus stood up from the couch. Smiling down at the short skeleton, 'Rus offered an adoring smile before padding off to the bathroom. The door clicked closed and the human froze upon spotting himself in the mirror.

...he looked a little ragged. There were dark circles under his eyes, a trace amount of stubble forming that the human doubted he could take care of even if he thought it important. A five o' clock shadow was the least of his worries. Frowning, the blond noted that his blue eyes seemed darker...like some of the sparkle had been taken away.

Well... It hadn't been easy lately. This was probably the most turbulent month of his entire life. Sans had fallen into his life, shocking him with just how -right- it felt. Like a place in his heart that he hadn't realized needed filling. His first instinct had been to protect the monster and his love grew naturally, swiftly, surely.

He had lost his job, put his friends in danger, committed crimes and then went to court. Sans had almost died. Now 'Rus was in a world he understood, that didn't belong to him.

Slapping his cheeks, the former scientist frowned and narrowed his eyes at the mirror. That wasn't where his mind should be lingering! He might not understand how this world worked with the resets, odd floating text and magic, but he could learn.

He still had Sans.

He had a reason to be determined.

No more moping...

Stripping off his white collared shirt and dress slacks, 'Rus grimaced at the state of his underwear. Ugh, if he hadn't been so comfortable holding Sans he would have cleaned up last night. Wait? Doing a double take, the human picked up his shirt and inspected it.

No stains. 

He distinctly remembered Sans releasing all over his hand and subsequently, all over his shirt. 

Why...? His blond brows furrowed in exasperation. Ugh, it was probably magic. The explanation seemed to always be magic with Sans. Shedding his underwear carefully, 'Rus was relieved to find that there was hot water and quickly washed up. He decided not to question the presence of soap and shampoo.

What was M.T.T? A monster franchise or something?

Shutting off the shower, 'Rus finally inspected what the tall skeleton had brought him. There was a dark orange hoodie and grey canvas pants with far too many drawstrings.

His blue eyes widened and hesitantly, the human reached out for the remaining article, hearing something crinkle just before a folded piece of paper fell on the tile. 'Rus bent down and picked it up with his free hand.

-I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU IF ALL GOES WELL, HUMAN. PLEASE TAKE THIS. NOT ONLY WILL IT HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE HUMAN BETTER, BUT A PAPYRUS SHOULD NEVER BE WITHOUT ONE!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS-

The human huffed, partly amused and partly scared at how perceptive the seemingly naive monster was. The tall monster should probably be given a lot more credit. Touched nonetheless, 'Rus felt tears well in his blue eyes as he pulled on the hoodie and cargo pants. The note was shoved into one of his pockets.

Picking up the gift from the skeleton, 'Rus wrapped the red scarf around the lower portion of his face and let the excess trail under the back of his top, pulling up the hood.

The human left the bathroom and met the two brothers in the living room. Sans looked up at him with a curious expression upon noticing the red scarf but didn't ask.

"How much time do we have until Chara shows up?" The blond asked, cutting directly to the chase. It wouldn't do to dance around the topic when it was go-time.

"two hours. it doesn't take much time to get to the ruins with the puzzles and traps disabled. so we'll have a little over an hour." The tiny skeleton answered in a level tone. Papyrus glanced down at his older brother in slight worry but his expression tightened in resolve.

"LET US BE OFF, THEN. NO TIME TO DALLY!" The monster strode to the door and picked up a pair of brown boots; shoving them into 'Rus' arms, "TAKE THESE, HUMAN! THESE SHOULD WORK!"

"Thanks, Papyrus." He returned before sliding them on. The dress shoes he had worn for court weren't fit for snow.

They left the house and 'Rus took in the exterior of the Underground for the first time. The houses were mostly log cabins and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. For some reason, there were Christmas lights and a tree that a few monsters were gathered around. A bear and bunny-looking monster. A short lizard-looking monster with no arms. A mouse wearing a long scarf and so many more...

Monsters really were diverse in appearance. Sans had told him that, but it was another thing to witness it first hand.

They passed a library whose sign was misspelled, an igloo and a few houses. There seemed to be a bar/restaurant combination called 'Grillby's' as well.

Everyone that they passed shot openly curious but friendly expressions at the newcomer walking in between the skeleton brothers. Sans had his hood up, likely to cover the prominent crack through his skull to avoid questions and Papyrus was striding with an air of needing to be somewhere in a hurry so no one stopped them.

The trio passed an Inn and the human trailed a few steps behind Sans and the native Papyrus as a shining golden beacon drew his attention like a magnet. What was it? But he quickly sped up when Sans looked over his shoulder in confusion when he had fallen behind.

"something wrong?" The smaller skeleton murmured lowly and 'Rus shook his head.

"There are sentries up ahead that we will have to distract." The taller monster told them; voice so quiet that it nearly made the human jump. A quiet Papyrus was slightly more alarming than a shouting one.

"No one else stopped us..." 'Rus whispered.

"these are dogs. while the ones who can speak may be detered by an explanation, lesser and greater dog may pull you into a conflict." Sans explained.

"How does it work?"

"Your soul will be tugged out of your body and you will remain in the conflict unless you run away. You can FIGHT, or you can ACT to show your intentions. Intent is everything here." The taller skeleton smiled over at 'Rus, "you will do fine. I believe in you."

The gentle crunch of snow, sway of evergreen branches and their breathing took over for a good while. This was the calm before a storm. There was no more time to plan, nothing else to do than move forward. The path from Snowdin to the Ruins was well-trodden and the only sentries that were on the path were a dog couple.

They were stopped and after being assured by the two skeletons, it was a mostly quiet walk. 'Rus' gaze trailed up and he frowned behind the red scarf. They really were Underground... Just within view was a craggy rock ceiling, high above them. It was disconcerting and he suddenly realized how claustrophobic it was. Not only that, but being trapped with limited space and resources was just horrible.

A golden glimmer caught 'Rus' eyes and this time he did stop completely, squinting at it.

"This is probably a stupid question, but what is this?" He asked, gaze moving to Sans and Papyrus. They stopped and turned.

"what is what?" Sans questioned.

'Rus blinked and pointed at the light, just in case it was something he shouldn't touch. There was a compulsion to do just that though, a very strong one.

"This?"

Papyrus strode over to where the human was pointing and squinted at the ground. They looked confused and 'Rus was suddenly worried.

"You can't see it?"

"papyrus..." Sans had seemed to forgotten his nickname for the moment, tone nervous, "there's only snow there. what are you seeing?"

The former scientist hesitated, suddenly cautious of whatever he was looking at and he carefully got close enough to see what the object looked like underneath the bright shine.

"It's some sort of stone, yellow and crystal in appearance. But it is super bright and glowing. I only stopped because I thought it was magic. No stone from my world puts out such a strong light source." 'Rus frowned and looked at both of the brothers, "you really can't see it?"

"No." Papyrus seemed at a loss, scruntizing the snow floor as if to will the mysterious object into appearance. Sans looked both intrigued and skittish.

"maybe only humans can see it..." The small monster stepped into the circle around the object invisible to them.

"It might be important." The former scientist pointed out and the skeletons paused before nodding.

"be careful..." Sans warned as 'Rus moved to pick it up. The human Papyrus nodded and dug out the snow from around it to see if the stone was embedded into the ground.

It wasn't.

Curious and determined, he plucked it from the ground and nearly dropped it when a wave of vertigo threatened his sense of balance. Sans and Papyrus both let out worried exclamations and helped him remain upright as the scenery swam.

Briefly, 'Rus saw two floating buttons but they were faded and flashed from existence when he had to drop the stone to remain conscious.

"Woah..." He hissed through his teeth, blinking blue eyes until the monsters hovering in front of him came back into focus. Sweat was beading down both of their skulls, Sans' left pupil smoking teal magic in reaction to his sudden fear for 'Rus.

"'RUS! ARE YOU OKAY??" Papyrus' voice had sailed to new volumes from his anxiety.

"Yeah... I'm just dizzy and I don't understand what I saw. When I picked the stone up I saw...buttons? With text on them? I couldn't touch them and they didn't stick around for me to see more..."

"what did they say?" The shorter skeleton rolled his shoulders as his eye returned to normal, trying to shrug off the fear.

"Save and Return."

Sans' only pupil disappeared and his sockets darkened.

"s-save?"

"Yeah," 'Rus confirmed. The small skeleton was suddenly smiling in tentative hope.

"that... our research had pointed to the possibility of there being something in the underground that acted like a bookmark in relation to timelines. we called it the 'save function'. i knew that something was off and i could never discover how to reach it."  
'Rus blinked at the shining stone.

"You mean this is like a save point?!" He sputtered and Papyrus' brow furrowed.

"WHAT IS A SAVE POINT?" The tall skeleton questioned.

"It's like in a video g-" The human cut himself off, "you know what? Never mind. I don't want to have an existential crisis but this is super important."

He bent down to pick it up again and Papyrus stopped him.

"It hurt you, don't touch it!" The taller skeleton insisted but 'Rus shook his head.

"I want to see if I can at least take it with me. If I can manage to use this, if only once! Then maybe we will start back here if Chara tries to reset."

"it might not work that way, 'rus," Sans murmured but nodded, "it's worth a try though."

The blond braced himself mentally and grasped the Save Point tightly. The human lost his horizon point as the world spun but his fingers tightened until his knuckles turned white. The text was dim and wavered.

Gritting his teeth harshly, 'Rus glared at the buttons. He could dimly hear the cries of Sans and Papyrus, feel the phantom touch of their hands keeping his body from crashing into the snow.

He had to do this!

He had to try...

Focusing on Sans' voice, the human mustered all of his determination and lunged at the SAVE button, surprised when he felt a distinct separation from his physical body as the button burned brightly.

(FILE SAVED)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy-run.tumblr.com

"pap...papy-ru...PAPYRUS!" 

Ugh, it hurt... His head felt like it was pounding from a blood rush and he gasped in ragged breaths. He could feel the pressure of a large hand over his chest, the hum of magic in the air making his blue eyes crack open. Both skeletons looked terrified and 'Rus noted that his other self had drawn his dark blue soul from his body. Orange light was gently being fed into the stylized heart.

Hairline fractures were closing on the smooth glassy surface.

Papyrus was healing him. He glanced over at Sans and found one of his hands being grasped between both of the small monster's. The remaining pupil in the small skeleton's sockets was absent. 'Rus slowly caught his breath and his soul sunk back into his chest once the taller monster was done.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" Papyrus suddenly yelled, making 'Rus flinch from the actual anger in the normally cheerful monster's voice. He was bodily picked up by the large skeleton, shocking the human as they both stood nearly at the same height, not to mention he was heavier!

"IF YOU SEE ANOTHER OF THOSE, STAY AWAY FROM IT!" 

The human blinked, still stupefied from the experience. He noticed that there was orange magic barely visible at the bottom of the skeleton's sockets, threatening to spill over. Blue eyes took in both of the skeleton brothers' upset expressions and his heart sank.

"...I'm so sorry. It was reckless." He murmured, "what...?"

Sans was trembling visibly under his hood, sockets narrowed as his good eye took in the sight of his human.

"your hp was taken down to one. your soul nearly shattered." 

...he had nearly died?!

"But I was only dizzy? It didn't hurt at all." 'Rus said, confused. Pain was a natural alarm signal to the human body against danger. Pain was usually a precursor to death.

"things work differently down here, 'rus. you were trying to change something in a well oiled machine, so it's defense was to pull you into the cogs," Sans returned with a troubled expression.

Try?

"But, I did it, Sans! I managed to Save." He insisted, "shouldn't we-?"

"NO, HUMAN!" Papyrus scolded before looking away with a troubled expression, "WE...I... YOU SCARED US. IT IS TOO RISKY!" 'Rus hesitated and then backed off of the issue immediately once he realized that it really was that dangerous. Creating more pain for Sans had been the furthest from what he wanted. Papyrus as well...

Wanting to reassure them both because they both looked so torn; the blond human threw his arms wide and embraced both of them, bending to accommodate for the height difference.

"I'm sorry! I won't try it again. I swear!" The fine tremors that had been rattling through Sans' small body slowly subsided and the tension eased from Papyrus' jaw.

The human backed off, "how are we on time?"

"an hour, give or take a few minutes." The small skeleton answered with an anxious expression. An hour. If the save worked at all, they should come right back here. There was just so much that 'Rus couldn't just guess at.

"THE RUINS AREN'T TOO FAR FROM HERE," Papyrus glanced up the path, "A FEW MINUTES AND WE WILL BE CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THE SEALED DOOR." They started down the trodden path and the human felt a sort of hush fall over the forest around them. 

There were no other monsters this far out. Nor was there any sign of any wildlife that had managed to fall and live down here. 'Rus had noticed birdsong before, but it was eerily quiet around them.

"Sans..." He noted that the small monster startled a bit before looking up at him, "how does Chara usually behave? What have you tried?"

'Rus noticed that Sans glanced past him at his younger brother before his expression fell. Luckily, the small skeleton must have come to his own conclusions about his sheltering of Papyrus before the human could voice his own disapproval.

"when it was frisk, i greeted them with a handshake... well, more like a prank with a whoopie cushion. it would make the kid laugh. it happened twice and they laughed even harder the second time oddly. after that, i probably greeted what had to be chara at least twenty times before they got more...bold." The monster shivered.

"BOLD?" The younger brother echoed, "HOW SO?"

"killing more monsters, acting out of turn to throw off my actions, even some things about their appearance changed." 

A long beat of silence followed.

"Can you elaborate, Sans?" 'Rus requested softly, "I know you want to protect Papyrus, but I think in this case, the more knowledge shared would increase our chances."

A breath of air froze in front of the small monster and he looked up at them both, stopping just off the path as wind tugged on his furred hood.

"well, in the beginning, they would turn around before i asked them to. other times, they would ignore my prank altogether. and lately..." Sans made a soft noise, "the last time, they had been utterly bored. apathetic, but they sure did like to spin their words. threats and stuff to tear you down. frisk had never spoken, i should have known that they-"

"Hey, you couldn't have known, brother." Worried blue eyes stared down at Sans as Papyrus rounded on the small skeleton and picked him up. Sans stiffened for the briefest of moments, pupil flickering over to see if 'Rus was at all bothered and the human smiled, shaking his head just in case his amusement didn't come through. Half of his face was obscured after all.

Sans had reaffirmed that he loved him. Papyrus was basically him and even if the tall skeleton wasn't, it was impossible to hold anything against the monster much less dislike him...well, unless you were Chara apparently it was.

"BROTHER, IF I MIGHT SUGGEST SOMETHING...?" The small skeleton turned in his younger sibling's arms to look up at him quizzically.

"yeah, paps?"

"THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE IS QUITE VALUABLE, BUT IN THIS CASE; SHOCK VALUE MAY BE MORE HELPFUL." Papyrus frowned, "THEY MIGHT SLIP UP IF CAUGHT OFF GUARD."

"Shock value... Like there being a human in the Underground?" The blond questioned, catching on quickly and Sans immediately pulled a 'not liking where this is going' expression.

"no."

"Sans, we need a base to work with here. Like an experiment, right? We need to see how Chara reacts to such a threat in the purest way, how their determination works, how the reset is going to work..." He sighed, "plus if they see you like this, they will be alerted to something being off."

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!" Papyrus seemed happy that someone was arguing with him against Sans' protective streak and the small skeleton's expression became a mix of frustration and reluctance. 'Rus' ice blue eyes gentled over the red scarf in response to Sans' anxiety.

"The probability of there not being a reset or something bad occurring is so low that it is nearly impossible to hope for. Shocking Chara to bring out an honest reaction seems like it will benefit us." He murmured, watching as the frustration melted into worry on the small monster's face. Papyrus was watching him closely, expression tight.

"This will be our only chance to try something like this." The blond insisted and the tiny monster sighed after a long moment of silence.

"...okay." Sans finally relented, deep voice soft. Papyrus beamed at his older brother's agreement.

"OF COURSE, IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG, WE WILL BACK YOU UP, 'RUS." The tall skeleton reassured and 'Rus grinned over at the monster.

"Of course." He agreed and they all resumed walking down the path, passing a poorly put together wooden stall. It looked like a check point of sorts and the human's gaze found a large door against the recess of a sheer rock face. That must be the Ruins... It was large, made completely of stone and had an unfamiliar emblem carved on the front.

A different sort of hush fell over the already still and silent woods. It was like noise had been vacuumed out of this place. His blue eyes scanned over the door before he turned around to look at the skeleton brothers. Papyrus' expression was set into a grim line of determination, the monster nodding his head towards the surrounding woods. Sans' eye sockets were dark voids, wind and snow tugging on his furred hood as they all deviated from the set path to get a vantage point on the ruins.

...It was strange, as the minutes ticked slowly by... 'Rus would have thought his other self would take this time to fill this silence. Or for Sans to use this time to possibly provide more information. The human wanted to break the silence, but his voice seemed to have been whisked away by the wind.

None of them spoke.

There was something about this silence that felt too intimate to break.

Logically, the former scientist knew that the royal child would not pose a threat to him. A fully grown male against a child that had yet to hit the pains of puberty was a no contest. 'Rus would win in a physical match.

But this...was more...

In this silence, there was a heaviness in the air. A feeling... An instinct. Inaudible voices of the past. Unsounded screams that had occurred in this exact place but not in the same time. An infrasonic frequency that laid just underneath this tangible silence that prevented both monsters and the human from speaking. From even wanting to speak.

Pain had occurred here. Laughter rang here.

The door opening again and again...

...Was that low hum magic? Or was it their souls? That barely there pulsing had 'Rus inhaling quietly.

This was a fork in the Underground's timeline. The possibilities that had already occurred hanging in this place, in this silence. 'Rus could feel a pressure, on either side of his soul. Behind him was Sans' countless actions, words and gestures. Before him...

The silence was broken by stone grating on stone, signaling the door opening after time had slipped away during his inner monologue. It opened just enough for a small body to step out onto the fresh layer of snow. The flurry had died without 'Rus noticing and it was by that alone that he caught the wind blowing dust from small shoulders.

The former scientist had thought he had prepared himself mentally, but it was still staggering to see first hand. The child was smaller than Sans with a mop of unruly brown hair, a stripped blue and pink sweater almost covering their blue shorts, their fingers.

They appeared to be carrying a knife and as the child walked through the snow with tattered brown shoes, but the way they carried themselves struck the human Papyrus out of his doubts.

This wasn't a innocent child anymore. Their gait was smooth, assured, and familiar.

The dust had been the remains of fallen monsters. Monsters that didn't deserve to die.

Icy blue eyes narrowed as the child passed their vantage point and he turned, finding Papyrus' sockets wide, caught between fear of the child and worry for 'Rus as the tall skeleton looked between the two humans.

The blond smiled at his other self and then offered Sans a gentle look before nodding. Setting his attention back on Frisk's possessed body, 'Rus stepped out onto the path and trailed a fair distance behind. 

It wasn't until the bridge with the unhelpful gate that the child paused as if waiting.

...this must be where Sans normally interrupted.

'Rus opted to wait and he was rewarded by Chara turning around completely, a baffled expression on their face before it contorted into something the blond hadn't seen on someone so young before.

A bright psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud had said it was an ego state; bent on destroying any source of unhappiness... 

The human Papyrus had never likened himself as such a thing, such a person, but there it was...

Hatred, pure and unadulterated. Burning and all consuming...on the face of someone who couldn't be more than eight years into their life. The yell that the child released along with them charging through the snow had 'Rus widening his stance, blue eyes narrowing over the red scarf as Chara closed the distance.

No souls emerged. This wasn't a monster/human conflict.

His body tensed readily and 'Rus dodged when the knife swept downwards, lashing out with the swiftness of a snake. He wrapped his hand around the tiny wrist and squeezing until they dropped the knife with a sharp cry of pain.

Silently thanking Undyne for her self defense lessons in his own universe, the blond yanked Chara up, clean off of the ground where they struggled in mid-air. Ignoring the viciously spitting kid, his blue eyes appraised the weapon.

...it was a toy.

The former scientist stared down at it for a long moment.

It wasn't even close to a live-steel blade. It wasn't even made of metal! It was a plastic toy!

Was this a moment for laughing in disbelief?

For grieving monsters that hadn't even been taken down by a weapon viewed as dangerous to other humans?

Narrowed blue eyes rose up to meet the child, who was flailing in the air; attempting to strike him. Claw at his face. Incoherent with rage.

Thoroughly unamused by the display and even more dismayed at this new discovery, 'Rus yanked down the red scarf masking half of his face. Chara's -distinctly- red pupils shrank in preparation.

They were likely expecting violence. Yelling maybe.

Damn 'Rus if he did the expected. 

The blond smiled wide, though it didn't reach his blue eyes.

"You know what," he began conversationally, seeing the child's brows knit in confusion at his tone, "sometimes I have experienced the odd thought of 'man, that kid needs a swift kick to the face'?"

Chara's expression was slowly shifting into something truly unnerved.

"And," he continued, falsely cheerful, "I refrain because surely that isn't the case. But I think all higher powers, the source of karma, science and god...that I am well within my right in wanting to punt you across the Underground."

Yes, they looked quite uncomfortable.

Thrown off guard.

'Rus stepped firmly on the plastic knife, hearing it let out a satisfying 'crack' under his full weight. He saw Chara's expression turn to one of brief panic before he dropped the kid gracelessly into the snow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but we are still moving forward! ^_^

The pure anger simmered underneath his false smile as the child stared up at him with utter confusion. 'Rus wasn't sure what had ignited such an intense and instant fury within his heart. Perhaps it was something as simple as seeing the child that had caused such a deep well of pain for Sans. The skeleton had been hurt in such a way that the scars showed on his soul. Those wounds didn't go away.

Or perhaps it had been more of a gradual reaction that was finally broken by the ridiculous fact that a kid had been using a TOY to kill thus far.

He watched as Chara got up, crimson eyes staring up at him with that same confusion before they narrowed. The 'too old' light in their eyes while looking him up and down had the human tensing.

"...Papyrus?"

...The little shit was extremely observant and he shifted his weight, the toy knife underneath one of his borrowed boots splintering even more. At least it had Chara taking a step back, so 'Rus felt a bit vindicated. From the sound, the toy was completely useless to the kid. A small thought in the back of his mind wondered how the skeleton brothers were holding up. Or how Papyrus may be taking Chara's first reaction to him...

Their voices were nearly identical if you had the ear for it. His was a bit lower and less reedy (and loud) but it said a lot of how smart Chara was that they had caught it.

Chara's expression changed slowly into one of intrigue and he remained quiet, wanting to know how the small child would react without prompt.

"...you are definitely new. Perhaps it won't be a boring run, after all."

'Rus gritted his teeth, he had to rein in this anger. He didn't want to give the kid the reaction they desired. He breathed in slowly; keeping a smile on his face.

"I am a pretty novel guy, if I do say so myself." The blond stated lightly, feeling the anger ebbing into something controllable as he observed Chara sizing him up.

"You seemed to be expecting me...?" The eight year old rocked forward on their brown shoes, red eyes eager and expecting.

"Was I?" 'Rus questioned just as airily, grin showing white teeth now.

A shadow of annoyance flickered across the kid's face.

"You also seem to know a lot about me?" Chara hedged and the human looked shocked, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Do I?"

Okay, there was definitely annoyance and a hint of that initial hate back on Chara's small face. At least he was already smiling widely or he would have given away that he was clearly fucking with the kid.

They cleared their throat pointedly.

"It is extremely rude to answer a question with a question." The kid pointed out and 'Rus leaned down into their personal space, something dark flashing behind his expression as he kept his grin.

"And it is more than rude to kill sentient beings with a TOY."

Chara's front dropped immediately, a disgusted expression on their young face, "so you are on their side." It wasn't a question but he nodded all the same, straightening back up to stare down at the kid.

"Of course! Even if I wasn't, you attacked me and made your stance rather clear." 'Rus responded. The child frowned and looked around expectantly.

"Was it the comedian that sent you here?" They paused and looked back up at the man.

"Who knows?" 

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Chara growled audibly and then smoothed their agitation over like a bird preening.

"You know what? I don't care about him. This is the first time two humans have been down here." They steepled their tiny fingers together, smiling minutely.

"So I've heard." Rus returned lightly.

"So...why don't you join me?"

The former scientist had to do a mental double-take before his smile fell when the implications of the child's words sank in. 

"Join you? As in 'kill everyone here' join you?" 'Rus questioned and then he glared openly at Chara, blue eyes like ice, "hell no."

The child sighed.

"That is a pity. I had hoped you would say 'yes'." Chara sounded too confident, too calm that had 'Rus tensing readily.

"And if you think that I'll just stand by as you kill even one more monster, you're mistaken." He said firmly and the child blinked up at him.

A slow, wide smile stretched across Chara's face.

"We seem to be at an impasse, then. However... I have a 'friend' that could certainly kill monsters for me."

'Rus was not liking this new development. What friend? He had been under the impression that Chara was acting alone. 

It must have shown in his expression because the child's smile stretched further into something eerie.

"Howdy!"

'Rus spun halfway to keep Chara in his field of vision while addressing the newcomer who was...a flower? A flower with a face, too cheerful. Not suspicious at all, right...?

Wait...

Words of warning from his twin in the void snapped into place in his head. His blue eyes narrowed, was this the 'bitchy flower' he had been warned about? It looked both nervous and eager to please.

"Golly, someone has to teach you how things work around here, don't we?" The voice was young and 'Rus barely felt the tell-tale tug on his soul before a beam of light tore out of the woods.

Flowey was just able to look shocked before disintegrating in the shock wave. Chara cursed sharply behind him and the world fell away.

"Fuck!"

The void swallowed his shocked voice and 'Rus flailed as he suddenly didn't have a floor, ceiling or anything to hold him up.

He was falling...

(RESET)

'Rus felt another human hand grasp his and suddenly he was staring up at the snow falling from the Underground's 'sky'.

(CONTINUE)


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the long absence. As some of you don't follow me on Tumblr, I was going through some seasonal depression and then had my surgery turned down by insurance so I wasn't really feeling up to updating. Thank you so much for your patience though! The next couple of chapters may vary in length (most likely shorter than normal) as I get back into the swing of things. ^^
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

'Rus blinked up at the sky as the disorientation faded. That had felt a lot more jarring than he had expected. Instead of being similar to Sans' shortcuts, it felt like he had been shot through a canon and had every atom smashed back into place. The former scientist's surroundings came into sharp relief as he noticed that the native Papyrus was blinking down at him while Sans had a forced looking smile across his face.

Remembering his promise, the blond spoke up, "papyrus, we just reset."

The taller skeleton's expression shifted into surprise, "I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING. WHAT HAPPENED?"

Speaking of...

"Sans? What did you do?" He asked quietly, sitting up and noting that in this timeline; the save function hadn't harmed him. At least it had worked as anticipated... The small skeleton looked tense, his one working pupil flickering to the side.

"i-i'm sorry, 'rus. i panicked." The small skeleton admitted while his younger brother looked between them, confused and concerned.

"DID THE SMALL HUMAN KILL YOU?" The tall monster questioned and 'Rus got to his feet, brushing snow off and fixing the red scarf underneath his orange hoodie. His blue eyes trailed slightly up to look at the other version of him.

"No, but I think Sans took out that talking flower and it didn't-"

"TALKING FLOWER?" Papyrus flashed a look of shock down at his older brother, "WAIT, YOU ATTACKED FLOWEY? WHY?"

Sans looked incredibly uncomfortable of the question while 'Rus was shocked that the other skeleton knew about it. Was Flowey it's name?

"You know about the flower?"

"YES! FLOWEY IS MY FRIEND. OR..." Papyrus' grin pulled into a wary expression, "...I THOUGHT HE WAS? HE WAS ALWAYS VERY NICE AND TOOK TIME TO TALK TO ME. IS HE NOT A GOOD FLOWER?"

It seemed like Papyrus was now second-guessing everything. 

"bro...he isn't a nice person. he's in league with chara." Sans teeth pulled down in a frown, disheartened at how his younger sibling's expression fell.

"I...I see..." Papyrus uttered a bit quietly and then straightened resolutely; as if shaking it off, "IT IS BETTER TO KNOW WHERE HE LIES, NOW WE HAVE TO RECONFIGURE OUR STRATEGY."

'Rus stiffened, "oh, no. We don't really have time to plan things out. Chara is expecting us now, who is to say they won't act differently and show up earlier?"

Both skeletons tensed as well and the tall monster scooped up Sans as both versions of Papyrus began running down the path to the ruins. They hadn't been very far from where the forest was eerily quiet. The air was still suffocating but 'Rus had no troubles this time with breaking the silence.

"Do you think they will send Flowey ahead?"

"i wouldn't rule out the probability," Sans answered quietly as Papyrus lowered him to the snow, "chara was pretty quick on the draw to find a way to endanger your soul if they couldn't do it themselves."

'Rus took in his small lover quietly, remembering the blast of light from the last timeline. The former scientist had only ever seen Sans teleport and use light gravity magic. That beam of light had been large and the static it had thrown off from standing too near had made him quake. That show of force was something to be reckoned with...

Sans had always been fragile in his eyes and that hadn't changed, but to see the small skeleton's offensive magic made the human realize that even though the monster's soul was fragile that it didn't mean he couldn't put up a fight.

"WILL CHARA ALWAYS RESET IF FLOWEY IS HARMED?" Papyrus suddenly spoke up with a quizzical expression.

"i'm guessing, bro. without flowey, chara won't be able to attack 'rus' soul," Sans' good eye-light was checking the blond's expression anxiously, flickering between him and the door. He smiled helplessly behind the red scarf concealing his face.

"I'm okay, Sans," he reassured, blue eyes gentling. The small skeleton didn't look reassured and 'Rus was surprised when Papyrus reached out and gently ran his hand over his older brother's skull, careful of the crack through his right socket.

"DON'T BE SCARED, SANS. WE ARE WITH YOU. YOU AREN'T ALONE."

Sans froze at the words before smiling up at them weakly.

"thanks..." He returned softly.

The sudden grind of stone on stone had them all whirling around to face the door to the Ruins. That had been less than twenty minutes into the hour time-frame left after the save. The child passed through the small entrance before taking a hesitant step forward. Their vantage point was discovered and 'Rus frowned as Sans' good pupil flared with cyan light.

"take another step and you'll have a bad time, kid," the normally gentle skeleton threatened, voice holding an undertone of a protective growl. An orange flash out of the corner of 'Rus' eyes signaled that Papyrus had also summoned his magic.

The child backpedaled and began to frantically rub counter-clockwise circles with their tiny fist over their heart.

...what?

...Was that sign language?

His mind flickered back to what Sans had said about Chara having no qualms about speaking, whereas...

"...frisk?" Sans' voice was low, wary and incredulous. Blue eyes darted from his tense lover to the other version of himself in confusion. 

Was this an act?

'Rus took in the child that had acted so brashly the last timeline. Their eyes were barely open, face soft with tears streaming down their cheeks as they signed, going between the first sign and another that began with a flattened hand in the center of the chest, and moving in slow circles.

They were pleading with Sans and the human cursed everything above that he had never learned to sign.

"SANS?" Papyrus questioned, watching his older brother closely for an indication on how they should act. The smaller skeleton was staring at the child and 'Rus knew that his mind was working a mile a minute.

It couldn't have been that easy... The child before, Chara, had seemed eager for a change. For a challenge. Why just give up control of Frisk first try?

It didn't make sense.

But this had to be Frisk. The difference was too striking to fake. There was no dust blowing off of their clothing, they carried themselves sort of hunched in on themselves, and they weren't speaking.

The blue magic suddenly disappeared from Sans' left pupil and he frowned at the cowering figure frantically signing 'please' and 'sorry' over and over.

There was no LOVE.

This was Frisk.

"kid?" He hazarded warily and the child paused before smiling tentatively. 

"WHERE IS FLOWEY, SMALL HUMAN?" Papyrus demanded, which made the smile fade but the child launched into a series of sign language.

"What are they saying?" 'Rus asked his counterpart softly and the taller skeleton startled from watching Frisk to look at him.

"You cannot understand the child?"

He shook his head.

"I will translate... SO, YOU KNOW ABOUT CHARA AND FLOWEY?" The younger brother translated which caused Frisk to jump and look at 'Rus carefully.

"yeah, kid. chara has been possessing you, right?"

-Yes, but...- Papyrus paused in his translation when Frisk's face scrunched up and small choked sobs wracked their shoulders, -Sans, I am so, so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what happened, please!-

It seemed like Frisk was beyond themselves and nearly breaking down, so 'Rus stepped closer to the child, drawing their attention.

"Hey, you can tell us all about it once we get back, alright?" His blue eyes moved from the child's face to the brothers', who were watching him tensely, "You need to cooperate with us though. Can you hold your hands out to the side?"

"'rus," Sans voice was quiet, anxious but the blond human shook his head to show it was okay. Frisk watched them with teary eyes before resolutely spreading their arms out as far as they would go, palms up. He knelt in front of the child.

"Good, now hold still. I'm going to pat you down. Any weapons or toys I need to be aware of?"

The former scientist noted that Sans had stiffened, likely recalling his discovery of the last timeline. Frisk shook their hand and he approached, gently patting the small body down briskly. There was something in their pockets.

"Can you turn out your pockets?" 'Rus requested softly.

Frisk nodded frantically and emptied their worn short pockets, revealing a red ribbon, what appeared to be candy and some gold. When they pulled a piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie that was wrapped in plastic, the man wondered just how much pocket space Frisk had.

However, Sans seemed to sag in relief at the sight of it.

'Rus checked again when Frisk looked up at him in askance, still trembling and teary. His heart clenched in sympathy but they had to be careful. This entire situation was too suspicious.

"Is Chara gone? Can they take you over any minute?" The blond asked quietly.

The child frowned and shook their head before pausing and then shaking their head in response to both questions.

"Where's Flowey?" He whispered to the child who frowned and made a 'v' with their fingers, gesturing to their eyes.

They were being watched.

"...Alright. We should get back, right?" 'Rus looked at the skeleton brothers. Sans wasn't convinced at all that the danger was gone, small body tense while Papyrus carried a look of confusion. But they had clearly understood that their conversation was being monitored.

"BE CAREFUL." The native Papyrus warned and 'Rus hummed lightly before holding out his arms. Frisk paused for a heartbeat before his arms were full of upset child.

The blond lifted Frisk and easily carried their weight as he accompanied the skeleton brothers back down the path away from the Ruins. He wasn't disillusioned, however. This had been entirely too convenient.

Nothing in life was ever easy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to do a little extra this time, so hopefully a longer chapter will help out! <3 As well as a doodle I did myself. I don't draw much but it adds to all of the lovely art everyone has done for this fic. Thank you so much again for reading and enjoying On The Other Side!
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/147873085412/httparchiveofourownorgworks6255382chapters1
> 
> Without further ado, here is the update! Enjoy!

The walk to the Ruins had been smooth and uneventful, if the fact that they were about to face a murderous child could be overlooked. But the way back towards Snowdin got off to an interesting start. As they passed by one of the sentry stations that had been unoccupied on the way to the Ruins, a voice spoke up.

"Did I just see something move?"

The blond blinked and frowned behind his scarf as a dog monster wearing a tank top slowly stood up in the station. Frisk was wiggling in his arms with a large smile directed at the armed sentry.

"DOGGO, IT IS MERELY US. NO NEED TO GET EXCITED." The native Papyrus spoke up but the canine's attention was on Frisk, who was still fidgeting excitedly.

"I don't know that small moving floating thing," the dog insisted stubbornly.

Floating?

"Or is that Sans? He likes to appear without moving." Doggo squinted at Frisk, who was getting very hard to hold with their excited gesturing. 'Rus readjusted the child onto his hip and Doggo flinched back in surprise.

"There is another moving thing I don't know!"

Confused, 'Rus looked down at the smaller skeleton. Sans' teeth were pulled down into a frown but he spoke up.

"doggo can only see things that move."

...That was an interesting handicap.

"So, should I just move all the time?" 'Rus questioned unsure. They had been set on getting back to the skeleton brother's house as soon as possible because Flowey was tailing them but it seemed like that wouldn't be the case. Not with the overly curious monster and Sans being too low on magic to 'shortcut' all of them back together.

"At least the tall thing is polite." Doggo huffed, still squinting suspiciously at the group.

"THESE ARE FRIENDS OF OURS. THEY CAME FROM THE RUINS." Papyrus spoke up again and the sentry frowned, eyes almost slits now as Doggo took them in.

"then why is the small one asking to battle?"

'Rus looked down at the child he was holding in surprise. Did all monsters know sign language or something? He was at a severe disadvantage not being able to understand Frisk.

"kid, i don't know if that is a good idea," Sans murmured, his posture stiff as his good eye searched the child carefully for any indication of Chara being present. Frisk frowned stubbornly and pointed from Doggo to poke 'Rus in the chest.

"...oh." Sans' expression changed and even though he was still tense, the benefits would outweigh the risk with their save in place.

"What is it?" 'Rus questioned.

"IT SEEMS LIKE FRISK WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU HOW...BLUE ATTACKS WORK." The pause indicated that the taller monster had caught himself in mid-sentence, likely to keep the fact that they were human secret.

"The tall one doesn't know about blue attacks?" Doggo questioned, eyes tracking from side to side as the dog sentry watched them when they did move, "both of you have blue magic. Why have you not shown them?"

Why indeed? The former scientist hadn't really worried about fighting monsters since Chara had been his focus. Now that the deceased royal child was gone from Frisk, it seemed like a huge oversight.

"'rus is a strict pacifist, didn't seem right to attack him." Sans murmured for Doggo's benefit, who relaxed at the words.

"Very well. Put the small one down." The dog sentry requested. After confirming that this was okay with a glance at the brothers, 'Rus looked down at the child's bright expression.

"Be good, okay?" The blond requested, to which Frisk gave a firm thumbs up before he lowered the kid to the snowy ground. He stepped back from the child, but not far enough that he couldn't grab them if they turned violent.

The air seemed to shift and with a brilliant burst of red light, Frisk's soul was drawn from their body and hovering in front of their chest. It was a stunning sight that had 'Rus in quiet awe. Red was for determination...wasn't it? He glanced up at the kid's expression, finding it open and firm.

In front of the child was some floating letters, the same that had appeared in front of 'Rus when he had cut himself.

Frisk

LV 1

20/20 HP

The floating text was unsettling; like a video game and so uncanny that the former scientist had to blink away the thought. He glanced over at the canine sentry to find that his soul had not materialized like Frisk's, but there were hovering 'stats'.

Doggo

70/70 HP

AT 6

DF 1

It didn't show a LV. Level of Violence, the blond recalled. Was that something exclusive to humans? His attention snapped back to Frisk, scolding himself for his lapse in attention as the kid rushed up to the station and petted Doggo. The monster looked surprised at the action but his tail began wagging excitedly none the less.

"I've been pat! Pet! Pot!" The monster shifted his stance, "gotta compose myself... Get ready, small one!"

Doggo pulled back his arm, a shimmering blue dagger manifesting in his paw before he tossed it directly at Frisk. It hummed as it sliced through the air and 'Rus tensed when Frisk held themselves absolutely still with a smile.

It phased right through them and kept going until it fizzled out. His blue eyes roved over the child's body for any damage before checking the HP level. Nothing had changed. The tall skeleton easily picked up on his confusion and spoke up.

"BLUE ATTACKS DO NOT HARM YOU IF YOU DO NOT MOVE." Papyrus explained and 'Rus nodded in understanding. Though he was unsure why this couldn't have just been explained. Sans relaxed slightly at the edge of his vision when Frisk held their arms out to the twitching sentry. The vivid red soul sunk back into the child's chest and the text fizzled out.

The conflict was over.

It had certainly been something to see firsthand...

"FRISK SPARED DOGGO." Papyrus explained, "WHILE IT ISN'T VISIBLE TO ANYONE ELSE NOT INVOLVED IN THE CONFLICT, A LOT OF INFORMATION WAS EXCHANGED. THE OPTIONS ARE ALSO ONLY VISIBLE TO THOSE CAUGHT UP IN BATTLE AS WELL."

Doggo tilted his head at the tall skeleton, "where did you pick up someone that doesn't know basic conflict etiquette? That is monster school level."

"I have never needed to know this," 'Rus spoke up. It wasn't exactly a lie but also not the full truth. The blond wasn't even sure if conflicts could be had in his own universe, if monsters had ever even existed there to begin with... Doggo made a low noise, tossing a fully corporal dagger up and catching it in a lazy gesture.

Frisk trotted back to 'Rus side and took his hand, which startled the man. He glanced down at them, spotting a timid smile on the kid's face. It made him wonder if they had any family waiting for them outside of the barrier. Or if time continued regardless of what happened within the Underground. Did they even have anyone? They certainly didn't seem to be scared of humans.

...or of monsters for that matter.

"Let's head back to town, okay?" He murmured softly and Frisk nodded, easily keeping up with the former scientist's longer strides. Sans and Papyrus bid Doggo farewell and 'Rus noted that the canine hadn't seemed to know what they were. The terms he had used were neutral.

Surely if he had suspected them of being human, he would've stopped them right?

After running back into Doggeressa and Doggamy, they had to resniff 'Rus and be reassured that both humans were just 'weird puppies'. It was charming on one hand but on the other... It was also saddening that these good-natured monsters wouldn't have seen Chara's cruelty coming.

Speaking of... 'Rus glanced down at the child holding his hand.

Was it bad to think of Frisk as a ticking bomb of sorts? According to Sans, Frisk had just started killing one timeline and was never the same afterwards. What had inspired that? Chara? Or something else? There was just so much they needed to know moving forward.

The former scientist refused to accept Chara had just quietly faded to the background, as fantastic as that would be.

He blinked when a shadow fell over him and he actually had to look up for once. A towering canine in armor was blocking out whatever lit the underground during the day.

"Um?" He hazarded, finding an adorable white dog panting down from the otherwise terrifying stature with bright eyes. It's beady black eyes flickered between him and then Frisk, then back to the skeleton brothers.

It huffed questioningly.

Did he not talk?

"they are good, greater." Sans spoke up and the dog's eyes narrowed as it glimpsed the crack in the shorter skeleton's skull under his fluffy hood.

A low whine followed and the small skeleton made an aborted gesture to touch the injury, "no, buddy. they didn't do this."

The dog sniffed them thoroughly and shot one more questioning look at his fellow sentries for confirmation.

"ALL IS WELL, GREATER DOG. MAKE SURE TO PASS THAT TO LESSER DOG," Papyrus spoke up, causing the dog's ears to lay back at the volume briefly before nodding. He moved aside to continue towards the stations they passed and 'Rus blinked his blue eyes.

"You can understand him?" He asked quietly.

Frisk shook their head up at him and Papyrus looked at the small child before speaking.

"MONSTERS CAN UNDERSTAND EVERY LANGUAGE. WE 'HEAR' WITH OUR SOUL AND IT TRANSCENDS WHATEVER IS BEING SPOKEN." He explained, eye sockets trained on Frisk for any suspicious actions. But other than not being able to look at Sans without tearing up, the small human seemed peaceful.

The tall skeleton wished he could remember the previous timeline and reminded himself that he should talk with 'Rus later that evening. He had left a note to talk with the man and would make good on it, after all.

'Rus' expression brightened, "that is really amazing."

A sudden sensation of the hairs on the back of his neck standing reminded him that they weren't far from Snowdin.

"We should continue," he murmured; Frisk's small hand tightening around his. The kid was likely expecting a scolding at the very least and 'Rus couldn't reassure them otherwise. Not with Flowey watching and not with how the timelines had worked out.

They crossed into the small village, the recent snowfall already being trampled by it's denizens. They got even more curious looks from the monsters already out and about, but their polite nature allowed them to travel all of the way back to the skeleton brothers' house without incident.

Both monsters and humans filed in, shaking snow from their clothing before the door was shut and locked behind them by the native Papyrus. Frisk's small body tensed, expression crumbling when both Papyrus and Sans turned towards them with solemn expressions. 'Rus didn't let go of the child's hand, unsure if it was a protective instinct for the brothers or for Frisk.

"kiddo, you have a lot of explaining to do." Sans muttered and the child frantically nodded, their free hand coming up to wipe at reawakened tears, small huffing breaths coming from them.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU, SMALL HUMAN. AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONLY FRISK AND BE GOOD." Papyrus reassured before a frown marred the monster's expression, "HOWEVER, THAT IS NOT TO SAY WE AREN'T DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IF YOU ARE AT FAULT."

Frisk nodded and then hesitantly pointed up at 'Rus, who blinked down at the child.

"you need to spill before asking questions, bud." Sans said lowly. The child hiccuped and let go of the blond man's hand before launching into a series of gestures that Papyrus translated for 'Rus as a pause came between them.

-I am so sorry, Sans. Those first few resets were me. I just wanted to find a way to save everyone. But when I couldn't save my precious person; I listened more and more to what he had to say. I got curious about what would happen if I acted violent. It...became an impulse so strong that after a while, I just couldn't stop. I don't know what happened! Normally I would never hurt anyone! I wouldn't want to, but I couldn't stop! Please, forgive me!- Frisk had tears streaming down their distressed face.

Sans frowned at the child, "you began killing monsters...because you were curious?"

'Rus couldn't tell if his small lover was relieved to finally get a reason behind the madness or angry because it was so petty. Perhaps it was both.

"HUMAN, YOU CANNOT KILL BECAUSE YOU WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Papyrus scolded, appearing scandalized.

-I know! I knew! But it happened and I couldn't stop it! Everything after that timeline where...where I killed you, Sans... That wasn't me!-

'Rus felt hot anger lance through his soul at the words and he saw Papyrus stiffen in his peripheral vision. It was one thing to hear it secondhand, but right from Frisk themselves...

Sans' sockets were completely dark.

"that first time was really you?" His tone was flat.

Frisk nodded, appearing distressed before signing again.

-I was just so angry that I couldn't help the one person that deserved it most. I couldn't accept their fate. When I couldn't change it, I killed everyone and after you...After that, I met Chara.-  
Frisk's expression had fallen into something haunted.

"What happened?" 'Rus questioned gently and Frisk blinked up at him.

-They had always been there but when I killed everyone, they were convinced that power was the only thing that mattered. They wanted to destroy the world. Erase it and move onto another world. But I didn't want to!- Frisk paused, -...and when I refused they hurt me. There was only wind and darkness until I made a deal with them.-

Sans appeared puzzled before flinching back from the child as if struck, "kid, please tell me you didn't..."

-I did, Sans.-

Papyrus stiffened suddenly and 'Rus' breath hitched when the skeleton translated the child's last words out loud.

-I gave Chara my soul.-


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you guys! ^_^ I was set on just doing weekly ones, but it seems my productively has kicked up a notch!
> 
> Please visit me at: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The house was quiet after Frisk completed their story. Sans' remaining eye-light had gone out as Papyrus laid a supporting hand on his older brother's shoulder. 'Rus remained close to the child and when it was apparent that everyone needed some time to digest this; he picked the kid up and sat on the couch with them.

Frisk looked nervous but seemed to understand that everyone needed this time.

'Rus wasn't sure how he should feel at the moment. He had assumed-they all had- that Chara had been completely responsible for all of the deaths. But to hear it was the child that Sans had confessed to loving due to their compassion had thrown them all into a turbulent silence. His blue eyes trailed over to the small child, who was curled up into themselves and shaking. Frisk looked to be not even eight at most and he assumed they were gender neutral from the pronouns the monsters always used.

Children didn't seem to have a firm grasp of right and wrong early on in development and were more prone to act on their impulses. Frisk seemed more mature mentally than others at their age but this didn't excuse such behavior. They seemed to be far along enough in their mental development that they had the 'black and white' view of the world. They failed at something and therefore went onto the opposite extreme to try to solve their problem. But Frisk had known it was wrong.

And seeing as they had control of time, Frisk had that ever sought after ability to just erase their mistakes.

Until it had been too late and they finally had to pay for their actions.

Literally selling their soul to bring back their friends.

"Frisk..." 'Rus murmured softly, breaking through the thick silence and causing everyone to jump, "the person you were trying to save...who were they?"

The child's soft face scrunched up into a reluctant and indecisive expression, their small hands twisting the fabric of their sweater anxiously.

"They had to be really special to go against your morals...right?" The blond man questioned gingerly.

Frisk's lidded eyes filled with tears as they nodded frantically in agreement.

"If you could tell us who they are... wouldn't more people on your side who knew be able to help out?" 'Rus asked before Frisk began signing erratically, seemingly frustrated. He looked at his counterpart for help.

"THE SMALL HUMAN SAYS WE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND." Papyrus translated, his expression unnaturally somber.

"You don't know that if you don't even give us a chance." He countered gently. Frisk hesitated and glanced at Sans, who was staring at them with empty eye sockets.

"come on, kid..." The small skeleton murmured.

The small child fidgeted some more before hesitantly bringing their hands up, their signing appearing shaky. The skeleton brothers suddenly tensed up and 'Rus waited patiently for someone to translate the news to him.

"...asriel?" Sans finally asked in a low tone and Frisk nodded, chewing their lip.

Asriel...?

Wait...

"The King and Queen's son?" 'Rus asked, wanting to be sure his memory was right, "the one that died with Chara?"

"Y-YES, 'RUS. FRISK SAYS THAT F-FLOWEY IS ACTUALLY ASRIEL." The tall skeleton monster spoke up.

Flowey was...

"But I thought Asriel was good?" He questioned unsurely. Were both of the royal children evil?

Frisk began to sign swiftly and passionately. Thankfully Papyrus was calm enough to continue translating whilst Sans merely stared at the child.

-Asriel is good! But Flowey has no soul. He can only become Asriel with all six human souls, plus every monster soul in the underground. He was the one who broke the barrier after I successfully made him remember who he was. I wanted him to be free too! He was the one to free monsterkind, not me! He above everyone deserves a happy ending! But he always remained underground to turn back into a flower without a soul.- Frisk was in tears again, hands shaking as they completed their explanation with a few more words.

-He was always left behind. Alone.-

"how did this happen, kiddo?" Sans finally spoke up, "how is asriel not only alive, but without his soul?"

-Alphys picked the first flower that bloomed in Asgore's garden and injected it with DT.-

Sans' breath hitched oddly and 'Rus tensed, blue eyes darting towards the stunned brothers.

"that flower had asriel's dust on it..." The small skeleton pieced together and Frisk nodded in confirmation.

"DID DOCTOR ALPHYS KNOW?" Papyrus questioned and recieved a puzzled look from the child, "DOES SHE KNOW THAT FLOWEY IS THE PRINCE?"

Frisk shook their head.

"So, if I am understanding this right, a flower with Asriel's dust was injected with determination?" The blond checked.

"yes." Sans confirmed, eye sockets still dark voids.

"How is he acting freely without a soul?" 'Rus had been under the impression that souls were connected to consciousness.

"if it had been just a flower, i don't think it would've reacted to the dt. that was probably the experiment. to see if an inanimate object could form a will of it's own with the extract. but with asriel's dust present, it was enough to make it successful." The small skeleton's mouth pulled into a troubled expression.

'Rus thought back to Sans telling him about that tragic event. Chara had died and Asriel had absorbed his sibling's soul. It had changed the monster somehow, making him god-like. But humans had attacked and ended up killing the prince.

But...

"Frisk..." The small child looked at him in askance, "if Chara needed your soul, does that mean they didn't have one of their own?"

Frisk nodded, frowning at him.

"Asriel had absorbed their soul, correct? You told me that human souls persist after death, Sans. If Chara doesn't have their soul and Asriel doesn't have that soul...where did it go?" The scientist questioned.

"WOULDN'T THE SOUL HAVE JUST PERISHED WITH THE PRINCE? THEY WERE ONE BEING AFTER ALL." Papyrus asked but Sans seemed disturbed.

"no, that wouldn't be the case... monsters turn to dust but a human soul wouldn't do the same because they are innately stronger, no matter the connection. absorbing a soul swallows it but doesn't break it down. it would've still been intact."

Frisk signed with a quizzical look.

"no, asgore wouldn't have it. if anything, we would already be free. toriel and asgore would have been grieving but they would have completed what their children had tried to do if that choice had been present." Sans insisted.

Frisk went into a series of motions that resulted in both skeleton brothers cringing.

"What?" 'Rus asked when no translation was provided.

"kid says that there was no b-body in chara's casket." Sans murmured, seemingly disturbed.

"So both the body and soul are missing?" The scientist questioned.

Frisk shook their head.

-Chara was buried where I fell by Mom. They told me that.- Papyrus translated for them.

"Mom?"

"toriel. the queen adopted frisk as her own." Sans expression darkened further, "kid, you have to have known there is no way to get his soul back."

-But Chara is still here!- Frisk insisted.

"chara is a human. or was one. they seem to be in the same boat as asriel." The small skeleton surmised.

-It isn't fair!-

It grew silent after Papyrus translated those signs and 'Rus sighed, expression softening as Frisk began sobbing.

They really were still just a child...

"You're right." 'Rus murmured softly, causing Frisk's head to snap towards him. The kid regarded him with wary teary eyes.

"It isn't fair to Asriel to be left behind when he saved everyone else. But it also wasn't fair for you to hurt everyone because you were frustrated, to kill them because you couldn't get what you wanted." The scientist kept his tone soft, "hurting others because you were in pain is wrong."

Frisk's lower lip quivered.

"I get it. It must have been fantastical, to discover a new species. To find out that magic was real. I am still getting used to it and I'm grown up. Being able to control time must be a pretty heady thing... But you shouldn't be abusing it like this, especially since Sans can remember. You've hurt him really bad." His blue eyes hardened even though his tone was light. The child began frantically rubbing circles over their heart but 'Rus put a gentle hand over their small one, recognizing the sign from before as a form of apology.

"It's already done. The only way time travel would've helped Asriel is if you could've traveled far enough back to prevent his initial death. I'm guessing you can't do that?" He questioned, just to be sure.

Frisk shook their head sadly.

"Besides now, have you ever asked anyone for help with Asriel?" 'Rus asked.

A pause and then another shake of their head.

"Don't you think that no one would know more about souls and magic than the monsters themselves? I know Sans says there is no way to get Asriel's soul back, but maybe there is something to be done to help him?"

The child sniffed and gently pulled their hand from his grip to sign properly.

-Is there a way to help Asriel?-

'Rus glanced over at Sans, who shrugged with a uncertain expression; the eye-light of his good socket back.

"We don't know if we don't try." The blond former scientist said firmly.

-Promise to try?- Frisk questioned with a pleading look.

"We can promise that if you give us a promise too," he murmured, offering his larger hand with a pinky extended. The brown haired kid blinked at it.

"No more hurting anyone. No more playing with time." 'Rus said firmly, "can you uphold that end of your promise?"

Frisk's expression set into a determined line as they signed again.

"THE SMALL HUMAN PROMISES THAT NO ONE WILL BE HURT AND THAT THEY WON'T RESET IF ASRIEL CAN RECEIVE HELP AND ACCOMPANY EVERYONE TO THE SURFACE." Papyrus translated. The blond inhaled quietly, searching the child's face.

"You want to break the barrier?"

Frisk nodded stubbornly.

Of course they wanted to... 'Rus didn't know how it would be possible without Asriel stepping in or one of them being sacrificed to bring it down. But still, if there was a way to free the monsters, he wanted it as well.

"It's a promise." He swore.

Frisk's face lit up and they extended their small pinky to tangle with his, shaking twice.

"It's a pinky promise, so it is very serious." 'Rus checked and the child crossed their heart firmly. The innocent gesture drew a startled laugh from the blond man as he let go. Sans was staring at the floor with a troubled expression as Papyrus shifted onto his other hip.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO, NOW?" The tall skeleton questioned, "IF THE SMALL HUMAN WILL NOT HURT ANYONE AND CHARA IS...ABSENT; OUR INITIAL PLANS ARE FORFEIT."

"We try to help Flowey." 'Rus murmured, "from what I understand, he is the only one that is a danger. Attempting to get him on the same page before he causes trouble should be our priority."

Frisk nodded.

"he might not want help." Sans pointed out.

"Too bad," 'Rus deadpanned, drawing huffing laughter from Frisk. Papyrus and Sans glanced at each other before their expressions lightened at how the humans were behaving.

"bro...you mentioned you know flowey. do you know where to meet him?" Sans questioned.

"NOT USUALLY, HE POPPED UP WHENEVER. NOW THAT HE IS FOLLOWING US, IT WILL BE INEVITABLE THAT WE RUN INTO HIM." The taller monster reassured.

"We need to find him as soon as possible," the blond insisted.

"I CAN GO." Papyrus immediately volunteered.

"not alone, bro."

"DO I TAKE THE SMALL HUMAN?" His younger brother questioned and Sans' focus shifted, distrust flashing across his expression. Frisk fidgeted guiltily at that.

"I can go with Papyrus." 'Rus volunteered.

The small skeleton's sockets narrowed, "i like that idea even less."

"Flowey didn't confront us when we were all together in a group. He trusts Frisk and Papyrus." The human pointed out.

"i can go with frisk." Sans countered.

"Um... I don't think he would show himself to you, little guy. You did hyper beam him last timeline."

"WHAT IS HYPER BEAM?" Papyrus questioned cluelessly as Frisk rolled with their huffing laughter on the green couch next to 'Rus.

"Human reference. Sorry. Point is, Flowey knows that Sans can handle himself in a fight and his memory of that is pretty recent. I don't know how to handle myself yet but Papyrus can. Flowey doesn't know Papyrus will distrust him enough to be on guard. I am enough of a curiosity to draw him out."

"i don-"

Frisk began signing and pointed between themselves and 'Rus.

"kid, you and 'rus going together alone is not an option." The small monster chastised and Frisk pouted at him. Sans sighed. Leaving either Papyrus alone with Frisk right now didn't sit well with him. His little brother was a capable fighter, especially if there was cause for concern.

He sighed.

"fine... but i want you to call me if anything goes wrong. alright?" He compromised. Papyrus nodded firmly and pulled out his phone to hand to 'Rus.

"I WANT YOU TO CALL SANS IF I NEED TO FIGHT." The tall skeleton told his counterpart, who nodded in understanding, slipping it into his hoodie pocket. Sans soul squeezed unpleasantly as both of his loved ones moved towards the door. As if sensing it, 'Rus turned back towards the skeleton and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Sans. We'll be back soon." There was a warmth within those blue eyes that reassured him.

The cold seeped in briefly before the front door shut, signaling their departure. Sans stared at the closed door for a long moment before his good eye-light flickered over to Frisk, who appeared to be considering him.

"what is it, kiddo?" He asked.

The child was silent for a long moment before signing.

-That man...-

Sans frowned, teal sweat beading on his skull as he wondered what Frisk was about to say.

Frisk slowly grinned and then wriggled their eyebrows suggestively, -you like him!-

The small skeleton sputtered wordlessly as the tension between them disappeared with the child openly joking and smiling at him; no hint of Chara present. He yanked the strings of his jacket so that his furred hood nearly engulfed his suddenly blushing skull.

"don't make me dunk on you, frisk."

The child's laughter rang in his skull.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the update! I am really trying to get back to daily updates like I was doing! So maybe lend me some determination by following my tumblr or commenting! You guys keep me going! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

The light that served as the underground's daytime had dimmed a bit, clouds forming above them in the 'sky'; nearly blocking out the sheer rock-face that signaled the actual ceiling of the mountain's cave. 'Rus didn't need any warnings that it was going to snow soon; the weather acting similar to what it did above ground was fascinating.

The snow crunched underneath his and the native Papyrus' boots as the human kept himself ready for any sudden attack. While Flowey had seemed small and unimposing; the warning his twin had shared with him in the void kept echoing at the back of his mind. Snowdin seemed a little less crowded as many had retreated into their homes at the threat of heavier weather.  
'Rus kept his posture loose and unassuming, walking easily beside his monster counterpart as they headed back towards the Ruins. He didn't even need to wonder why they weren't going deeper in the other direction. The denizens of Snowdin didn't seem to realize he and Frisk were human, but it probably didn't hold true with all monsters. The canine squad didn't seem like a threat, but he knew the monster version of Undyne was here somewhere.

She would definitely know.

While the blond was insanely curious as to what his friends were like in this universe, 'Rus knew he was out of his element and wasn't ready.

Speaking of not being ready... His blue eyes darted over to Papyrus, making a mental note to ask the tall skeleton to train him on how fighting worked down here. The former scientist was already kicking himself over the lapse of planning, leaving him vulnerable. To be fair, they hadn't thought Chara would pull a move like this but 'Rus not being able to hold his own was a huge oversight.

As if picking up on his train of thought, Papyrus met his gaze and smiled encouragingly. Perhaps it was the fact that Papyrus was technically him, but 'Rus could see the barely noticeable 'tells' that the skeleton wasn't truly at ease like his posture hinted.

They had reached one of Papyrus' puzzles and the skeleton made a show of explaining the inner machinations of it to him. He really would love to listen to this when they weren't anticipating an attack because most of it went in one ear and out the other. Especially since Flowey didn't waste much time in confronting them.

"Howdy, Papyrus!" They both turned towards the flower as he seemed to pop out of nowhere, "who is your new friend?"

The tone the plant had adopted was overly saccharine, his face pulled up into a cheerful smile. Flowey must be working on the assumption that 'Rus couldn't remember previous timelines because he appeared far too at ease.

All in all, the presence of Flowey was unsettling. The former scientist wasn't quite sure if it was just because the flower monster had attacked him earlier or if there was some instinct screaming at him that this being literally had no soul.

Papyrus grinned widely down at the bobbing flower, his body language not hinting at all that the skeleton knew Flowey was a possible threat.

"HELLO, FLOWEY! THIS IS 'RUS, HE IS NEW TO THE UNDERGROUND!" The tall monster introduced, which had the flower turning his attention to the man.

"Hello there! Golly, how rude of me," the flower's face shifted into an overly eager grin, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! It is really nice to meet you, 'Rus!"

The blond man frowned behind his red scarf but nodded politely, "hello, Flowey. Pleased to meet you."

Flowey's beady eyes darted between them before the small flower lowered his voice, "Papyrus, I thought you were dead set on becoming a Royal Guard. Has that changed?"

The taller skeleton straightened, as if offended.

"OF COURSE NOT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST AND MOST NOBLE OF ALL ROYAL GUARDSMAN!" 

"But Papyrus, you can't do that if you are friends with a human!" Flowey stated urgently, his eyes going to 'Rus. The scientist swallowed back the spike of anxiety at the situation. This was a dangerous subject but he knew that his other self wouldn't give over a friend for his own gain.

That just wasn't how they were.

"I CAN HAVE 'RUS AS A FRIEND AND STILL BE AN AMAZING GUARD!" Papyrus insisted, though his loud tone wavered just slightly. 

Oh no, 'Rus hadn't wanted the tall skeleton to find out this way. Not from Flowey least of all...

The flower had pulled a sympathetic expression, staring sadly up at the monster, "oh no, Papyrus. Royal Guards can't be friends with humans. They are sworn to bring all humans to the King. You know what they do to humans there?"

There was a tense beat of silence afterwards and surprisingly...

"I do." Papyrus' voice was quiet and subdued.

Flowey and 'Rus snapped their full attention to the tall skeleton, shock running through the former scientist.

What...?

"Are you SURE you know, Papyrus?" Flowey needled, voice teetering on disbelief. So it wasn't just the human who was shocked at this, then. But still... 

"Yes. I am not stupid, after all," the skeleton's voice was soft, "I know that the humans that fall down here are captured and taken to the king. And then the King... Asgore destroys them. You don't grow up down here without catching onto things like that. Things that monsters don't usually do."

"But..." Flowey looked absolutely gobsmacked, "But if you KNOW that, then why make friends with them? Setting yourself up to get hurt is such an idiotic move."

'Rus looked slightly up as his other self turned to him, expression apologetic.

"I am sorry for misleading you, 'Rus. Not even Sans knows that I know. As for why..." Papyrus frowned, appearing horribly guilty, "honestly, I liked to push that part out of my mind. If I could ignore someone would be hurt or think of it as a necessity for the war, then it was quite a noble goal. I have always wanted to be surrounded by people who would approve of me and admire me. Be accepted and have a lot of friends."

He huffed a sad breath, the air freezing as the snow came down harder.

"Not very great of me, I know." Papyrus tacked on, nearly too quiet to hear.

The blond frowned, recalling his earliest days in school where no one seemed to want to speak to him. Where people found him odd and too different, too excitable. Annoying, they had thought. The bullying and loneliness before he had met Undyne and Alphys had been the darkest days of his life, sobbing in the bathroom and nursing skinned knees at the gentle age of five.

Wondering if anyone could ever accept him. Wondering if maybe his parents only loved him because they were his parents.

Kids could be cruel, after all...

Papyrus was severely insecure, even about his own brother; who loved him so fiercely that the monster must have been feeling this way for such a long time that he was blinded to it.

"I understand, Papyrus." 'Rus murmured softly, drawing the skeleton's attention.

It looked like Papyrus was about to cry, orange magic pooling in his eye sockets.

"Y-You do?" The monster asked and he nodded.

"Then why haven't you taken him to the King?" Flowey's tone had lost it's cheerful nature, now impatient, "we only need one more soul to break the barrier."

"Because..." Papyrus straightened, "BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS, FLOWEY! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY."

"But to be a Royal Guard y-" The flower monster began but was cut off with a stern gesture from the other monster.

"'RUS IS MY FRIEND! I-I WOULD RATHER NOT BE A ROYAL GUARD IF IT MEANT I HAD TO KILL HIM OR THE YOUNG HUMAN!" Papyrus vowed and 'Rus smiled gently behind the scarf; happy that his other self was true to his morals.

Flowey's expression twisted into something demonic.

"Forget it! I knew you were nothing but an idiot!" Vines tore through the ground and whipped towards 'Rus; who took a startled step back; blue eyes widening as a violent pressure tore at his chest.

Papyrus was suddenly in front of him, severing the vine that had been aiming for his chest with a long femur that was splintered into a razor edge. The force had caused the tall skeleton to stagger backwards and when the monster brushed against his exposed soul, 'Rus flinched and sucked in a harsh gasp.

It was only for an instant but everything about himself had been exposed in the purest and most honest form of his being.

And 'Rus knew without a doubt that Papyrus knew.

The tall skeleton knew.

That they were one and the same.

It was nearly enough for Flowey to have an easy victory as both of them staggered from the unexpected contact but Papyrus was frighteningly quick to recover. The skeleton sliced the thick vine in half and parried another out of range while 'Rus sprinted to the far right of the flower, who appeared murderous at best.

The iridescent surface of his persian blue soul pulsed and 'Rus instinctively knew that they would lose if he didn't act quickly.

"Asriel!" He yelled and twisted quickly on his heel to make eye contact with the small monster, whose full attention snapped to him in clear shock. The blond's momentum carried him into a dead run directly at Flowey, who seemed to be frozen. Whether it was from the cry of his true name or that Flowey hadn't been expecting his nearly suicidal feint, 'Rus would never know. He skidded on the snow and on impulse, dug his entire hand underneath the flower; uprooting him.

The large vines Flowey had been using against Papyrus dissipated into a green shimmer and Flowey sputtered up at the human holding him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-You. YOU! IDIOT!" Flowey's face drew into a snarl, "YOU IDIOT!!!"

Rus watched the distraught flower as his soul settled back into his chest with a comforting weight and warmth as Flowey finally got over his temporary verbal paralysis.

"You PLUCKED ME! How did you not know it wouldn't kill me?! Did you want to kill me?! How dare you!" Flowey hissed before glaring balefully up at him, "...how much do you know?"

'Rus felt Papyrus approach his shoulder and stand nearby.

"Frisk told us that you are Asriel. That Alphys accidentally brought you back with an experiment. That you don't have a soul," 'Rus tilted his head when the flower glowered up at him.

"Frisk... What did you do with Chara?" Flowey questioned lowly, face distorted into an unpleasant snarl.

"WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE CHARA WENT," Papyrus spoke up finally, "BUT THEY ARE NOT INSIDE FRISK."

Flowey snorted and his face became slightly tense.

"So what now? Gonna kill me? You don't have the guts." The small monster sneered. The blond sighed wearily, it was already apparent Flowey was going to fight them the entire way.

"Science brought you back. Maybe it can help you."

The flower stared up at him with a blank look before grinning with sly eyes.

"Ooohhh. I get it. You want to 'fix' me. Fix 'Asriel'. I am not that monster. I'm Flowey," the monster leaned up as far as he could towards 'Rus, "I don't need your help."

"Well, you are getting it." 'Rus deadpanned before turning towards Papyrus, expression suddenly wary as the taller skeleton regarded him silently, "we should get him back into the ground. Think we can find a flowerpot?"

"YOU ARE NOT PLANTING ME IN A POT!" Flowey screamed shrilly, torns digging into the human's gloves deep enough to break skin. He didn't let go though.

"We can talk later; just the two of us. Like you wanted." The note was still in his pocket after all. Saying it out loud seemed to ease the tall skeleton and Papyrus smiled brightly, reassured.

"THE SHOP SHOULD HAVE A POT! IF NOT THAT, I CAN PLANT HIM IN ONE OF MY BEST SPAGHETTI POTS."

Flowey screamed in dismay as they began the walk back to Snowdin.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Fast update ftw!~ I hope to keep up this momentum! For those that don't follow my tumblr, I provided an explanation if you are on the fence/unsure of how I am portraying Papyrus, so for those who are interested:
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/149302844682/lets-talk-about-papyrus
> 
> And though this chapter is a TON of talking and may seem to point to things fitting neatly, trust me, they won't. XD Please enjoy the update!

Both skeletons and humans figured out very quickly that an angry flower monster equaled a slew of frustrated cursing, scathing insults and biting sarcasm. Flowey had been raging for the past twenty minutes after being transplanted into a clay flower pot purchased from the bunny monster at Snowdin's shop. Papyrus had covered Frisk's ears with his gloved hands, expression alarmed as the deceased prince turned plant revealed a vocabulary that would make a sailor blush.

Sans however, had not spoken a word; eye sockets completely black. It was excessively clear that the longer the small monster stayed in Flowey's presence, the more he remembered from previous timelines. From the way that the air was beginning to feel charged, the memories were just getting progressively worse.

"...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, YOU IDIOTS! THIS ENTIRE THING IS POINTLESS AND STUPID!" Flowey's voice had reached an all new volume in his frustration and Papyrus frowned at the potted flower; finally uncovering Frisk's ears.

The small child shot a stern glance at Flowey before raising both hands and making one of the few signs the scientist actually knew before pointing at the flower monster.

"HE MOST CERTAINLY NEEDS A TIME OUT, SMALL HUMAN!" The tall skeleton agreed, "YOU CAN USE MY ROOM TO DO SO. GIVE HIM A STERN TALKING TO ABOUT THAT VULGAR LANGUAGE!"

Frisk beamed up at his skeletal counterpart before giving a thumbs up and grabbing the pot, carrying the suddenly nervous flower up the stairs. The door slammed behind the human and Sans finally glanced over at them, his good eye dim.

"are you two sure it's okay to leave them alone? chara might come back at any moment." The small skeleton pointed out. The blond shook his head slightly.

"Being on the second story would be too dangerous of a fall for a kid, especially when carrying something. If Frisk has to leave, it will have to be through the front door." 'Rus returned gently, glad that Sans had broken out of whatever dark memories Flowey's presence had inspired.

The short skeleton relaxed a bit.

"Why don't you go to Grillby's, brother?" Papyrus' voice had lowered to a normal volume, soft and worried, "Grillby has been worried about you, especially when I came in alone to pick up food. It would probably do you well to get out of the house."

'Rus felt anxiety tighten like a knot in his chest at the thought of Sans being somewhere by himself, but then realized that the Underground was actually a safe place for his tiny lover now that both Flowey and Frisk were under supervision.

Sans blinked up at Papyrus.

"you sure, bro? i do have a crack in my skull that is sure to draw attention, not that i wasn't cracked up before."

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded, grinding his teeth together and 'Rus chuckled at the clear attempt to not smile. It was nice to hear Sans joking again, but the human had to wonder if it was solely due to being back in a universe where the small skeleton felt comfortable. Or maybe more in control?

Either way, 'Rus would have to make sure to keep a careful eye on his lover's well-being. Sans was far from being done hurting and he didn't think that the small skeleton would ever be completely whole again from all of this trauma. It seemed that mental illness wasn't a human-exclusive thing but it looked like Sans was holding himself together by falling back on old defense mechanisms.

That didn't mean he was okay, though.

'Rus would be there whenever Sans would falter and need him.

"Really, brother. That was horrible," Papyrus finally huffed, "but you have been inside far too long as is. I am surprised that no one has come here to look for you."

Sans' sockets widened in alarm, realizing belatedly that not attending his job nor his usual dives would definitely bring Grillby to seek him out. Here, where 'Rus was hiding. His small hands fidgeted in the pockets of his furred parka as he looked up at his human anxiously. A gentle smile played on 'Rus' lips, blue eyes gentle.

"It's okay, Sans. I will be here when you come back. Take your time." He told the monster softly. The smaller skeleton hesitated in place, eye-light flickering between him and Papyrus before nodding in agreement finally. It was clear in that one instant that Sans had wanted to touch him but his brother's presence had stopped him.

That was worrying.

"okay, paps. i'll hit up grillby's." It was unclear which of them Sans had been speaking to but in the next instant, the small skeleton wasn't standing where he had been. 'Rus marveled at Sans' ability to teleport for the thousandth time before he realized that he and Papyrus were finally alone.

The human lowered the orange hood and pulled down the red scarf gifted to him from the tall skeleton, "you didn't have to lay the guilt on so thickly to get him to leave."

Papyrus was looking at him with a blank expression, though the fidgeting of his red gloved hands gave away the monster's nervousness.

"I wasn't sure you would keep your promise to speak with me..." That normally loud voice Papyrus had was softer than the human had ever heard. It was fair Papyrus felt like that, since Sans kept his brother so zealously sheltered. The large skeleton was used to being lied to, talked in circles and always guarded.

So 'Rus could understand why Papyrus had manipulated the situation. Still...

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, Papyrus." The blond former scientist returned quietly, straightening his shoulders and giving the skeleton monster his full attention.

"After all," the human continued, "you know, don't you?"

A heavy beat of silence followed as Papyrus searched his face with an uncharacteristically solemn intensity.

"I must admit that I am still not entirely sure, but I have a suspicion..." Papyrus finally answered. The man smiled helplessly at his counterpart and spread his hands out in an open gesture.

"I'm you."

Those whispered words seemed to have caused time to skip a beat, the air between them so thick that it was hard to breathe. Papyrus blinked twice, his careful expression slipping into one of shock.

"You..." His eye sockets darted all over his form as if to find even a hint of falseness, "You don't deny it?"

Rus shook his head, "no."

The younger skeleton brother seemed to be absolutely speechless in response to his blunt words. His expression went through an array of emotions; shock, confusion, and disbelief being the most prominent. That was saying a lot, seeing as Papyrus seemed to have fierce and nearly blind belief in people.

It seemed like the monster was questioning everything now after his appearance. 'Rus would be as well, if in his position. Papyrus was long overdue some honesty.

"I apologize, human but...that is just so hard to believe! I mean, I usually believe in people and I know what I felt! But..." The skeleton's expression fell as he lost his words, frowning in a distressed manner.

"I know, it's a really strange thing. I probably would have been unable to believe it if I had come to this universe first. My world is very different from yours. Monsters never existed there at all and it seems like all of your kind is human instead." 'Rus confessed and Papyrus took a step forward.

"So you have an Undyne there? An Alphys?" 'Rus nodded before Papyrus continued, "all of them are humans?"

The skeleton appeared enamored with the idea before scowling suddenly, "how could you leave your Sans like that!?"

The words were like someone dumping a bucket of ice water on 'Rus and he visibly flinched, blue eyes stinging with the need to spill tears. Papyrus noticed the harsh reaction and his expression turned to one of uncertainty, his hands raised halfway towards the blond before stopping.

"...'Rus..." The skeleton murmured softly and the human managed a shaky smile for the monster. 

\--------

Papyrus felt like he had triggered something horrible with his words and immediately wanted to take them back at the way the man's expression had crumbled, visible tears pooling in those bright blue eyes. Hesitantly, he continued his nearly aborted gesture and closed the distance; embracing 'Rus.

The human was soft against his bones, he noticed in wonder, and was very warm. While the tall skeleton had touched Frisk a few times, it was nothing like this. Some of his jealousy for Sans sleeping alongside 'Rus so easily dissipated. Holding the slightly shorter human was extremely pleasant, Papyrus had never felt anything so soft.

Curiosity and oddly; protectiveness surged through his soul.

This was him.

Him if he had been a human.

Him from another world.

But at the same time...

'Rus was also someone completely different. If they had truly been alike, the blond would have the exact same past as him, the same memories and would also be a monster. So they weren't identical, but they were the same on a soul deep level. 

His skull flushed orange when he realized he had touched 'Rus' soul, even by accident but he was glad he wasn't being lied to anymore. His flush deepened when the human he was holding returned the gesture, pressing a hot face against his chest; hands moving to grip his shoulder blades over the thin battle body.

Now was NOT the time to be feeling such confusing things!

"I-It's okay, Papyrus. You didn't know..." 'Rus finally murmured, "but I didn't have... Well, I did... This is so hard to explain." The human ended his stuttering sentence with a frustrated noise and the younger skeleton waited patiently.

"Please tell me you know about the birds and the bees." The blond man huffed, pulling back enough for the skeleton to realize 'Rus' face was flushed red in embarrassment. He frowned down at the human.

"The what?!" 

Those blue eyes snapped up to meet his, mortified.

"...You know...sex?" The former scientist whispered and his orange flush returned at the human's words.

"OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT S... lovemaking," Papyrus hastily lowered his voice and choice of words when remembering the two children upstairs. Even if one of them did not act nor speak like a young one, "I am not a child. I know a lot of things."

'Rus smiled up at him, "you are pretty sly, aren't you?"

"...The Great Papyrus is very sly," he finally admitted, guiltily. Having so much hidden knowledge made him feel like he could have the edge of surprise when needed. Plus his older brother was so bent on protecting him from everything that Papyrus didn't want to let slip that Sans was failing. The human stepped back enough that the skeleton was forced to let go.

"Well, when humans have children, they sometimes can have more than one. Mostly two, but sometimes up to four or five."

Papyrus' jaw dropped.

"That is incredible! Monsters can only create one child at a time." The tall skeleton knew that it had something to do with strain on a soul, but didn't know the specifics. Just that monsters only had a single child at one time and that they aged as long as their offspring lived. 'Rus smiled at his interest.

"When a woman has two children, we call them twins. Well, my mom had only been expecting one of us..." The blond frowned, the hole in his life where the Sans he had met in the void should have filled hurting.

"You and your Sans were born together." Papyrus murmured, voice soft.

"He didn't make it, Papyrus. I didn't even know I had been missing him until Sans told me he should exist. Mom and Dad never told me because they thought I would blame myself. I would have," he hummed, "...if they had told me when I was young, I probably wouldn't have the personality I do now. So I guess I can't blame them."

Papyrus looked thoughtful.

"But you have parents. Sans and I have never had parents, so that is a good thing, right?" The monster prompted gently.

'Rus breath hitched as he looked at the native Papyrus, his other self. He felt no need to tell the skeleton about Gaster. That wasn't his to tell. Not when having no parents was better than the truth.

Not when Gaster had hurt Sans so horribly.

"Yeah," 'Rus breathed out in agreement, feeling drained from this talk together already. But the curiosity on Papyrus' face told him they were far from done.

"Does Sans know you are me?" The younger brother questioned.

'Rus heart skipped a beat. This was going into dangerous territory...

"Yes..." The human answered and paused, "he didn't tell me until he was with me and my friends, safe. But I think he knew the entire time."

"Undyne and Alphys?" Papyrus questioned.

"Yeah." The former scientist confirmed with a smile.

"It is quite strange that they were friends with us in both universes..." The monster mused before frowning down at him; looking suddenly anxious.

Uh oh.

'Rus wished he could run away and hide from this conversation but he had promised to be as truthful with Papyrus as possible. While Gaster was certainly off limits, Sans was not.

"Regarding the note I had left you earlier..." The skeleton murmured and 'Rus nodded to show he had gotten it. He had been curious what Papyrus had wanted to talk about before confronting Flowey.

And now the skeleton was shifting nervously from foot to foot, looking everywhere but directly at 'Rus.

"I fear I witnessed something...I wasn't meant to." The skeleton managed.

The human froze, blue eyes wide. 

Oh.

"I woke up last night and Sans wasn't with me, so naturally..." the skeleton's sockets finally trained on his increasingly panicked expression, "I went to look for him."

Oh fuck.

This couldn't be happening.

"P-Papyrus..." He stuttered, his heart feeling like it was trying to beat right through his rib cage.

"Needless to say; what I saw last night and what you have just told me have raised more questions than ever. Technically, you are still Sans' brother, correct?"

The man swallowed and didn't dare look away from the native Papyrus as he nodded mutely.

"And my older brother knows this. He also knows that you are me." The monster continued and waited, but 'Rus was frozen in place. Would his counterpart hate him now? Hate Sans? No, Papyrus would never hate Sans.

"What you were doing together was very 'un-brotherly', 'Rus." Papyrus murmured softly and his expression fell, saddened, "Sans knows you are me. Knows that you are his brother. He shared his secrets with you. Shared h-himself with you."

'Rus couldn't breathe.

"I know you reassured me before but you said he loved us just the same. Sans kept secrets from me. I have known him my entire life, I am his little brother. He has never shared himself with me...that way. He doesn't even touch me all that much lately. All of these things tell me..."

The skeleton's right socket was oozing bright orange energy, Papyrus' expression decidedly unhappy to an extent that he had to take a moment to calm his aching soul.

"That you were lying. You have replaced me."

'Rus' blue eyes widened to the point where Papyrus felt like he was drowning in the irises. The human hadn't moved since he had gotten on this subject. He was correct then, wasn't he?

The skeleton's soul sank.

"NO!" 'Rus suddenly burst out, causing Papyrus to frown and jerk back slightly.

...No?

"No, Papyrus; that isn't right at all! You've gotten it wrong!" The human insisted, finally breaking out of his spell and shaking his head frantically enough to displace his blond hair.

"What about that was wrong, human?" Papyrus asked, expression schooling into blankness as he observed his human self closely.

"I...oh fuck, this isn't really mine to reveal..." 'Rus frowned deeply and looked about as if searching for an answer somewhere in the room, "it should be Sans telling you this."

"SANS TELLS ME NOTHING!" Papyrus was pretty sure he had said this before. In fact, he was nearly one hundred percent sure that it had been one of the first things he had told 'Rus. His voice had risen in his frustration and hurt, causing 'Rus to flinch back.

"Papyrus..." The blond man shook his head before a strained smile found it's way onto his face, "I wasn't the one he loved first..."

\-----------

The welcoming warmth from the storm raging outside and the familiar atmosphere of the bar settled the short skeleton's soul. It felt like it had been forever since he had last been to Grillby's and with the blizzard outside and the late hour, the bar was mostly empty save for that fish monster half asleep at the end of the bar. Grillby looked up at the door chimed closed, flames crackling happily before Sans lowered his hood.

Despite joking about it, the fire elemental's visible alarm to the skeleton's injury made him tense up before he could force himself to walk up to the bar to take his usual seat. His friend was hovering across it before Sans had even gotten settled and the small skeleton saw the flames part into a searing white frown underneath the bartender's glasses.

"it looks worse than it is, grillbz. i'm okay." The tiny skeleton told the elemental.

Grillby straightened and frowned at him, flames popping in irritation. Clearly not buying it. Sans sighed in response.

"i don't really want to go into it. suffice to say i got stuck somewhere and had a very bad time." The small monster stated softly and Grillby backed off, though his concern was still apparent. Quietly, the elemental slid Sans a bottle of ketchup and the monster stared down at it before taking a sip.

Grillby gave him his room as usual, moving away to tend to cleaning.

His good eye-light moved over the grain in the wood of the bar silently. Sans' life had never been normal by any means. First a lab experiment, then a young parent and then caught in the resets. Everything had been an endless cycle of pain and hopelessness. He had given up, seeing no point.

But then he had fallen into the other universe...NexusTale, from what his human had told him. 

That had been an unexpected and frightening experience.

But from that, he had gained 'Rus. Had allowed himself to love and Sans refused to let go of 'Rus, even though they were back here. Especially that they were back here, seeing as the human had left everything he had known without hesitating to be with him. Even though he had seemed to think his younger brother would take his place.

...wasn't this entire situation just messed up?

His scientist side would have pegged two Papyrus' existing in the same universe a paradox that couldn't happen. But his world hadn't ended when they met. From what he understood, the universes were merging.

Sans' feelings for his little brother were the same as when he had left.

His love for 'Rus was just as unshakable.

...what a mess...

A questioning crackle drew his attention away from the empty ketchup bottle. Absently, Sans wondered when he had even drank it. Had he been that lost in his own head?

"no. one is enough."

The fire elemental rounded the bar and took a seat next to Sans, waiting patiently. Sans could nearly laugh. The presumptuous bastard always knew when he had something weighing on his soul.

"grillbz..." He sighed, "have you ever...loved more than one person at once?"

Grillby stared at him for a long moment in silence before his whisper-like deep tone broke the quiet in between them.

"I have not myself. Though I have known others in that situation." The bartender answered. It was clear this hadn't been what he had expected from Sans.

"what did they end up doing?" The small skeleton swung his legs absently on the tall bar stool.

"Most chose the more appealing partner. A few remained single out of stress." Grillby paused, "but there were at least three I know that couldn't choose."

Sans turned his good eye-light on his friend.

"They decided on both." The bartender supplied and the small skeleton felt a shock go through his soul, his eye sockets widening.

"w-what? ...did they end up bonding?" That sounded impossible. Sharing souls with one other was taxing on both involved. Dividing that into multiple partners seemed not only incredibly risky but downright dangerous.

"They are happily bonded, yes." Grillby said in amusement.

This seemed unconventional to Sans but even more suspicious was that his friend didn't seemed shocked or appalled by his question. But then, Grillby was a lot older than him. The skeleton would go so far as to suspect the flame elemental to being a boss monster, no matter how many said the royal family were the last ones.

"you don't seem disgusted." He observed.

Grillby crackled a laugh in amusement.

"While rare, it is not unheard of to bond with multiple partners. Though that practice was more common back on the Surface, long ago." 

He thought as much but hearing firsthand that Grillby remembered the Surface was shocking.

"The last thing I expected when you came here with that injury was to ask for love advice, Sans." Grillby whispered with a chuckle.

"i like to keep you on your toes." The skeleton said with a slight grin and then he paused, "do i know these monsters?"

"All monsters know each other Sans." Grillby huffed goodnaturedly.

Sans hesitated.

"you know what i meant."

"What do I get in return for outing these monsters?" The bartender badgered gently, "will you tell me how you got hurt?"

Sans shook his head with a sinking feeling. He didn't want to tell anyone, even if they would believe him.

"I see... I am guessing this information might be helpful to you in a personal way?" The fire elemental needled and the small skeleton sighed before nodding.

"yeah."

"Then can you confirm that the adult and child human that were traveling with you don't mean any harm?"

Sans' breath hitched and he jerked his gaze towards his friend. Of course he would recognize humans! Grillby had just said he had been on the Surface once.

He nodded all the same though, "yes. they won't hurt anyone."

Grillby considered him briefly before giving out the names.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope to keep up this momentum! Sorry if it is going too slow for some, but I need to develop some characters! Build relationships! All that jazz.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr: mercy-run.tumblr.com ! Recently hit 500 followers, so there are special events going on this week!
> 
> I also commissioned the wonderful Sanspar! Please check them out and support them!
> 
> http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/149580607969/commission-for-mecry-run-nexustale-au

The skeleton brother's house was very quiet after 'Rus revealed that Papyrus' older brother loved him in the same way that the human and small monster loved each other. Definitely not platonically or brotherly at all. However, the taller skeleton's soul fluttered in excitement and hope at the revelation.

Papyrus wasn't disgusted, like he was supposedly expected to be. 

How could he be?

From his earliest memory, Sans had always been there. While some of his memories were spotty and strangely vague, his older brother had been the one thing Papyrus was certain he would never lose. The small skeleton had been an unwavering constant. Of course he loved him! In every manner of the word, Papyrus loved his older brother.

Even though he constantly nagged Sans about his lazy behavior (which was probably sadness now that he thought about it), the small monster worked four jobs to support them. 

Of course he loved Sans...

He had loved Sans like that for quite some time now...

Papyrus just never thought his brother had harbored those same feelings. He was too scared to ever push for more than Sans was already giving him.

His eye sockets lifted to find the blond human settling on the couch with a pensive expression. Blue eyes locked with his uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus. I never wanted you to ever think I was a replacement for you." The human's voice was soft and only with how silent the house was did the skeleton pick up on how similar their voices were. 

"Isn't that what has happened though?" Papyrus questioned quietly, so that the child and Flowey would not overhear. 'Rus frowned, his blond hair messed up from pulling his hoodie down to free his face.

"I gave Sans the opportunity to back out but he refused. It...took him a lot of courage to open up to me in my own universe. When I chose to follow him here instead of staying, I fully expected him to pick you over me." The human shook his head, "I would've understood. The pain of losing him would have been horrible, but I would have understood..."

'Rus sighed, ice blue eyes flickering to the side before looking back up at Papyrus.

The taller skeleton frowned at the emotions shifting in the eyes of his counterpart. Guilt. Love. Pain. The human was clearly torn about this entire situation.

So was he.

Papyrus didn't think it would be fair of him to ask 'Rus to pressure Sans until they separated.

_But he didn't want to be alone._

It also wouldn't make sense for him to hold negative feelings towards the other for making his brother happy.

_But he had been here first!_

He reasoned that Sans didn't like to make promises. Confessing love was even more important than a promise; so his brother must have been serious.

But if Sans left...

If his dear brother left...

The taller skeleton's expression crumbled, distressed, "you're taking Sans away from me."

Papyrus knew it was selfish. That it was childish of him to say. But those were his honest feelings. 'Rus' eyes widened in response and he flinched as if the skeleton had dealt a physical blow with his words.

"Papyrus..."

The human seemed to be at a loss.

The taller skeleton's mind was racing. Yes, that was what the human was doing. Sans belonged to his human self. If they ever got up to the Surface, his brother would definitely want to be with 'Rus more than him.

He would be alone. Unwanted. Unloved.

"I can leave if you want."

Those words were quiet and Papyrus nearly missed them.

His head snapped up.

"W-What??" The tall skeleton monster questioned and he blinked in surprise at the tears gathering in the man's eyes.

"I can leave if you want me to, Papyrus." 'Rus murmured softly, voice cracking with emotion. Papyrus frowned at that, his gloved hands coming up to wring in nervousness.

Did he want 'Rus to leave? The human was him. He knew that in his soul. But being him didn't excuse the fact that the former scientist was taking his precious older brother away from him.

**But he liked 'Rus...**

The blond human had been nothing but honest with him. More than he had ever gotten out of Sans. 'Rus was a friend. Leaving would put the other in danger.

Papyrus was caught in between pushing the human away and keeping him close. The skeleton paused, recalling how pleasant it had been to hold 'Rus. That protective feeling he had felt...  
Guilt suddenly overwhelmed his soul.

'Rus had only just revealed that his own Sans had died before he could even remember him. How horrible was it that his first instinct was to be selfish? When the human hadn't had his brother at all?

"No, 'Rus... I don't want you to leave." Papyrus stated firmly, "but...I don't want Sans to leave me, either."

The blond considered his other self before sighing, "why don't you talk with Sans sometime? Alone? Confess to him, okay?"

Papyrus felt anxiety pulse in his soul, "but, human... He is already with you. That would not-"

"At least let him know?" 'Rus smiled softly, "keeping it quiet now would do you no good. And Sans would probably like to hear it."

Papyrus tilted his head slightly.

"But, 'Rus-"

"No. Really. No 'buts'. Whatever happens...happens," the human smiled for him, though it looked slightly off, "right?"

Papyrus hesitated but then nodded in agreement.

That sounded...reasonable. Though he was honestly scared of rejection, he would talk to Sans. The former scientist sighed and stood up from the couch, hesitating before walking over to Papyrus. 

The younger brother 'oofed' in surprise when 'Rus pulled him into a hug, tight enough to feel secure and loose enough that Papyrus could back away if the gesture was unwanted. The human's warmth seeped into his bones and the monster relaxed, noting that 'Rus smelled like snowfall and pine.

"It'll be okay, Papyrus." The man pulled back and offered the monster a reassuring smile before letting go, "I better check in with Frisk and Flowey. I'll stay with them tonight. Sans wouldn't want you alone with them."

Papyrus frowned, "he wouldn't want you to be alone with them either, 'Rus."

The human grinned.

"Then maybe you should teach me how to fight? If it would stop both of you from hovering like mother hens." 'Rus teased and finally, a smile graced the monster's face; much to the human's relief. 

"The Great Papyrus will teach you." He swore and 'Rus smiled before ascending the stairs. The tall skeleton watched the human disappear before fidgeting worriedly. It had been quite awhile since Sans had went to Grillby's...

He sent a quick text to his older brother, hoping that he didn't have to be anxious about this for long.

***hey, bro. i'm fine. just needed to check a few things before i come home. most likely be around noon.**

Papyrus sighed, so much for that then.

\--------

'Rus murmured a string of babbled nonsense as Frisk giggled, poking his cheek repeatedly until one icy blue eye opened to regard the exuberant child.

"Ah, to be woken up to a child's laughter..." The blond mumbled, wiping sleep out of his eyes as another voice spoke up.

"You sound like a creepy old man. Frisk, you should let me go so I can get his soul."

'Rus sighed long-sufferingly and covered his head back up with the pillow on Papyrus' race car bed, "never mind. Today is awful. Everything is ruined. I am going back to sleep."

He heard Frisk give an annoyed huff before the full weight of the child was on him. The former scientist laughed and sat up, arms full of squirming limbs as he trapped the youngster in the blanket.

'Rus had always had a soft spot for children. Hugging Frisk, who popped out of the blankets with a large smile, the human looked over at the ever-grumpy flower.

"Good morning, Asriel." He greeted.

The flower scowled.

"That's Flowey." The potted monster gritted out.

"I don't know. I think Asriel fits you better. Flowey is a far too obvious choice." 'Rus returned patiently before looking down at the child in his lap, no traces of Chara present in their features, "don't you agree, Frisk?"

Frisk nodded firmly and gave a thumbs up.

"I hate you both." Flowey mourned from the nightstand. The former scientist ignored the flower monster in favor of the child.

"If you don't mind, can you teach me some sign language later, kid? I have training with Papyrus today, but I can definitely do both if you are willing..." 'Rus trailed off as the child beamed and nodded with a bright expression.

...It was hard to see Chara in this happy kid. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it first hand. Frisk jumped out of the bed and picked up Flowey, who growled unhappily. 'Rus got up and stretched before picking up the red scarf to take with him. All three of them wondered into the kitchen, where pots and pans were banging to find Papyrus.

The monster turned towards them and smiled brightly.

Where was Sans? Had he not come back?

"GOOD MORNING, FRISK AND 'RUS! AND YOU AS WELL, FLOWER PRINCE!" The tall monster was in good spirits, so nothing seemed to be wrong. Had they not spoken yet? 

"That's FLOWEY!" The small monster hissed and Papyrus did a double take before beaming.

"VERY WELL, FLOWEY PRINCE!"

'Rus snorted as Frisk grinned at the angry flower they were carrying. It was clear Asriel was going to be either grumpy or angry the entire time. Papyrus plated some spaghetti that was left over from when the former scientist had helped him and sat the plates down on the table.

Frisk sat Flowey next to their plate, looking at the spaghetti before shoveling some into their mouth. They paused, chewed and then swallowed before giving Papyrus an enthusiastic thumbs up and followed it up with a few signs.

"OH! THANK YOU, SMALL HUMAN! I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY COOKING!" Papyrus said happily before digging in as well. If the skeleton preferred this version of the noodles compared to Undyne's, he didn't show it. 'Rus was glad to have something edible nonetheless and was certain that if he worked with his monster self more, his cooking skills would get better.

Frisk looked around and then signed what the scientist had been wondering.

"NO, SANS LIKELY STAYED AT GRILLBY'S OR KNOCKING ON THE DOOR TO THE RUINS." Papyrus answered, appearing unconcerned so 'Rus was reassured.

Sans was safe then...

"Why would he be knocking at the door to the Ruins?" The human asked quietly and Frisk made a sign.

"APPARENTLY HE IS NOT ONLY PRACTICING KNOCK KNOCK JOKES, BUT HE SHARES THEM WITH QUEEN TORIEL." Papyrus translated with a thoughtful expression. 'Rus paused and then looked at the disgruntled flower.

"Toriel is your mother, right?" He questioned gently with soft eyes and the flower scoffed.

"She is no mother of mine. Besides, I've killed her in a ton of resets." The small monster's face morphed into something akin to sadistic glee, "I have killed EVERYONE in the Underground at least once."  
Frisk frowned and pinched one of Flowey's petals to cause a yelp but 'Rus was frowning.

"How could you do that? We know you are Asriel. Killing your own parents..." He shook his head, "killing anyone..."

"Having no soul helps!" Flowey chirped cheerfully.

That's right...

"We'll have to find a way to fix that." 'Rus murmured. He honestly couldn't see the beloved and kind Prince the others had talked about in this flower. Flowey scoffed at the idea and Papyrus suddenly stood.

"FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! TODAY, WE TRAIN!" The skeleton insisted. 'Rus and Frisk obediently finished the rest off of their plates and the tall monster cleaned the kitchen as Frisk pointed out various things before giving the sign for them for 'Rus to repeat.

He fumbled so much the first few tries that the small child was giggling at him.

Couch. Carpet. Television. Sock. Bone.

They were halfway through the alphabet for the second time before Papyrus sprang out of the kitchen and urged them outside. Pulling his hood up and obscuring his face with the red scarf, 'Rus slipped on his boots as Frisk slipped into their beat up shoes.

The light source in the Underground was bright, signaling the peak of morning hours as the mismatched group trampled the snow of Snowdin. They brought immediate attention, but whether if it was the sight of a joyful child or a growling flower; they kept their curious distance for now.

'Rus paused a moment before Grillby's, staring at the SAVE point that flickered temptingly. Wouldn't Papyrus want to always remember that Sans loved him? Surely he would... Frisk paused next to him and glanced between the golden point and his obscured face before grabbing his hand and tugging.

The human sighed and let it be for now.

'Rus had nearly died the first time and he didn't want to upset the brothers by not talking with them about it first. It seemed like all of them had plenty to talk about...

The weather was calm today with no snowfall, so their prints broke off from the path into the forest until the tall skeleton felt they were at a decent distance away from everything. Frisk planted Flowey's pot down in the snow and sat next to the flower, who suddenly looked interested as Papyrus and 'Rus squared off against each other in the clearing.

"ARE YOU READY, 'RUS?!" Papyrus called about fifteen feet away from the hoodie-clad human.

The blond paused, rolling his shoulder before breathing out slowly.

"Ready!" He called and he felt pressure tug immediately at his soul; drawing it out into the open air. The glowing dark blue heart pulsed twice and four floating text boxes appeared, along with his health and name.

If that wasn't fucking jarring...

The floating text always was uncanny but that seemed to be how the Undertale universe worked...

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

Very jarring.

Still.

"Come on, Papyrus!" 'Rus challenged and the tall skeleton grinned before sending a wave of bones towards him. The femurs were thigh high, ripping up from the snow at uneven intervals. The scientist jumped over three of them and had to dodge out of the way on the fourth. His soul remained close to his chest as if tethered.

One took him by surprise as it hit him from the back.

Something happened to his soul and the blond suddenly staggered, feeling heavier.

"HA! Loser!" Flowey jeered, "that is a beginner mistake."

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" Papyrus then tilted his head, "WELL, YOU WERE ALREADY BLUE, SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT."

Blue attack?

It didn't sound like Doggo's attack, the bone hadn't even been blue.

"Gravity magic...?" He huffed, straightening out with difficulty. His monster counterpart smiled in response.

"CORRECT!"

19/20

It had taken some of his HP. 'Rus smiled and nodded to show the other he was ready and it became a flurry of dodging bone attacks. While the bones tore up the ground, the scientist soon found out that what mattered most was to not let his soul be hit. There was still a small frame of allowance with his actual body that helped him exploit the time between attacks.

"VERY GOOD, 'RUS. YOUR SPEED IS COMMENDABLE!" Papyrus praised, genuinely enjoying the fight.

Still, if Undyne hadn't trained regularly with him in his own world, 'Rus probably would have already been in trouble. Quickly stopping and sprinting through white and blue bone arrays had him sweating ten minutes into the battle.

Frisk was jumping up and down at the sidelines, clearly cheering them both on.

15/20

'Rus decided to check Papyrus instead of acting that turn.

PAPYRUS

680 HP

20 AT

20 DF

***He is unsure of where he stands with you.**

The line of insight had him stumbling enough to get hit another time, lowering his HP by one point. Papyrus must not have much Intent behind his attacks if that was all he was taking, from 'Rus' memory.

Still...

"Don't worry, Papyrus. We're friends!" The blond insisted, sidestepping another wave of bones before the tall monster paused.

'Rus felt an odd sensation that he was fairly certain was Papyrus checking him in return. Whatever was there must have reassured the skeleton because in the next instant, a long dull femur was tossed across the clearing to him.

The former scientist caught it, breathing heavily.

Frisk had stilled on the sidelines, expression quizzical.

Papyrus summoned another to hold in his grip, red scarf being tugged in the icy air as he rushed to close the distance between his and his human counterpart, who barely brought it up in time to block the blow.

Wide blue eyes stared at the monster through the locked magical constructs.

The Intent of this battle had suddenly changed.

Still... Papyrus hadn't been aiming for his soul when he had struck.

'Rus pushed the skeleton away with the bone and swung carefully, but swiftly. Keeping his heart set on not harming his other self while rising to whatever this challenge was. Sparring wasn't unheard of, he had taken a lot of knocks from that bamboo training sword Alphys had gotten Undyne as a present.

Slash. Dodge. Parry. Duck.

Both of them fell into a rhythm, fighting simply for the sake of fighting. 'Rus hoodie was being soaked in a cold sweat as he fended Papyrus off, breath coming in sharp gasps. 

Swing. Sidestep. Dodge. Parry.

The skeleton seemed to never tire and 'Rus faltered, boot slipping in the slush their scuffle had created. The blond felt a wild second of fear as Papyrus came down with him, trapping him flat against the ground. The tall monster had caged his head in with his elbows, his rib cage nearly touching his exposed soul.

'Rus panted, blue eyes wide as he looked up at his monster counterpart. There was orange magic smoking from the other's right eye socket and his expression was unreadable as Papyrus leaned dangerously closer.

"Papyrus...?" The man asked quietly, voice wavering. He knew that they were nearly the same height but the way the skeleton was looming over him was intimidating.

Something heated passed the skeleton's expression before 'Rus felt his soul sink back into his chest. He exhaled slowly, trembling before the moment passed in the form of Papyrus helping him up and speaking.

"YOU DID VERY WELL, 'RUS. I HAVE NO DOUBT YOU COULD HOLD YOUR OWN AGAINST UNDYNE!" The monster praised, dusting off some snow, "WE SHOULD RETURN HOME! HUMANS CAN BECOME QUITE COLD!"

'Rus blinked, still unsure of just what that had been. The scientist looked over to Frisk for help; discovering the child glancing in between them. Flowey just looked grumpy, mumbling to himself.

Frisk grinned suddenly and rapidly wagged their eyebrows suggestively at the man; who nearly choked in shock.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I need to stay determined! These may seem like filler but I really need to bring these three together as naturally as possible! The requests and poll winner of the 500 Follower Celebration is finally complete
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy~

Sans felt sweat tickling down his skull, the distant burble of lava far below. He had been surprised that Grillby had recommended that he go visit Muffet, especially at this late hour. The small skeleton was especially on edge because he had to move rather jerkily to look quickly around, trying to make up for his blind right socket.

He didn't really know how to feel about the injury. The monster really had no time to mourn it.

After all, the chance of this being the last reset was too good to be true.

However... The injury had followed him through an inter-dimensional collide. A reset probably would make no difference...

Sans absently tugged on his furred hood, fidgeting with the material making him hotter. The fresh and sudden injury would raise too many questions if he strolled around with it for all to see.

He stopped in front of Muffet's door, teeth pulling into a worried frown.

...What was he even doing here?

He didn't know Muffet. They were passing acquaintances at best. The spider monster was a shrewd business woman and seemed to be cold underneath that cutesy demeanor. How could she help him understand what Grillby had-

"Hey! Is that you, Sans?"

Sans startled, nearly teleporting in fright as he spun around to see the Nice Cream Guy. The blue furred rabbit appeared politely confused. It was a very odd hour to be awake, much less standing in front of another monster's door.

...wait...

"are you...in a relationship with Muffet?" Sans asked quietly. The fur on the bunny bristled, though the monster's expression didn't change much.

"It depends. Why are you here?" Nice Cream Guy's tone was friendly but the skeleton had the feeling he was treading on dangerous territory.

The blue rabbit's expression suddenly twisted into concern once he got a good look at Sans' face underneath the shadow of his hood, "hey... Are you sure you should be walking around? That injury looks-"

"grillby sent me, nice," Sans confessed and the bunny blinked in surprise, refocusing on the conversation.

"Why in the Underground would Grillby send you here?" He sounded baffled and the smaller monster was wondering the same. He frowned, shifting his slippers against the dry rock as he fought against the temptation to teleport straight home.

But that wouldn't help him understand.

He needed to. For 'Rus and for his little brother.

"...relationship advice." Sans returned finally and Nice Cream Guy's tension visibly bled away. The monster smiled widely down at him and then approached the door. Sliding a silver key in the lock, the rabbit unlocked the door and motioned to Sans.

"Come on, we should talk inside." Nice invited and the skeleton paused one more moment before finally entering the darkness of Muffet's establishment. It was dark in here, but his night vision was decent, barring his new disability. He could hear the skittering of the many small entrepreneur spiders, the sheen of web glittering overhead. 

His slippers stuck to the web beneath him briefly before Sans walked more carefully, to a door that he had never seen the other side of. It was common knowledge Muffet lived in here but he had never seen any reason to violate her privacy.

She had never been a key player.

Nice Cream Guy rapped lightly at the door, "Muffet! We have a visitor!"

There were muffled noises on the other side of the door before it opened a crack, three pitch black eyes taking in the rabbit before peering over at Sans questionably.

"Oho? What brings a sentry out to my humble abode?" She questioned lightly, though the skeleton could tell that her posture was guarded.

He suddenly felt chastened. Who knew what he had interrupted? And he obviously wasn't welcome. Sans took a step back, ready to dimiss himself before a soft hand rested on the top of his hood.

"Hey, it's alright." The rabbit's voice was gentle and soothing. It drew a surprised look from the spider baker even though the small skeleton couldn't detect it being anything other than...heh...well, nice?

"Sans said that Grillby sent him here, Muff," Nice told the spider, "for relationship advice."

Sans' cheeks flushed a faint blue as the woman drew herself up and stared hard at him.

"What type of advice, dearie?" Her voice had a hard edge.

Didn't Grillby say that being with multiple people was acceptable?!

"...on being..." He sighed, gathering his wits under the severe expression, "with multiple monsters. on how it works."

Muffet's expression dissolved into disbelief before her tiny face scrunched up cutely.

"Oh! That Grillby! I told him not to-" The spider than sighed, "no, no. I am sorry, Sans. I didn't mean to frighten you. Myself and my partners appreciate discretion. It is not right that I snapped at you."

Sans blinked, shocked. He had never seen this more casual side of Muffet before. His views on her had to be false then, because she looked sincerely apologetic. 'Partners', she had said. So Grillby had been right.

"it's okay, muffet. i didn't mean to come here so late. i just..." He trailed off.

Muffet's expression had turned understanding and she opened the door the rest of the way.

"Come inside, dearie. Let's talk." She invited and he nodded minutely before entering the unfamiliar room. The first thing that he noticed was the heavy black and purple theme in every piece of furniture available. The bed was large enough to take up nearly half of the space. 

It looked very well put together, some of it modified to fit the color theme.

He glanced over to see Nice Cream Guy pulling back from a kiss, causing him to flush at their open affection.

Well, that was one person.

"Please have a seat with Nice, Sans. I will go fetch refreshments." She disappeared out the door they came through and the skeleton shot a panicked look at the rabbit.

"i won't have to pay, will i?"

Nice laughed, grinning at him and patting the place next to him.

"You really don't know her at all, do you?" He questioned and the smaller monster huffed, taking the offered space.

"only by reputation."

"Hmm, that is true." The nice cream vendor smiled, "she actually is only that way about her business. The charity for the spiders trapped in the ruins distresses her. They are like cousins to her and she wants them back as soon as possible. Can't blame her for being determined, yeah?"

Sans considered it silently before nodding.

"Yeah..."

A tense silence passed before Muffet walked back in the room, balancing tea in four of her hands whilst the other smoothed out her red pantaloons. She sat three of them down before taking the last cup in two hands, smiling at the skeleton as she sat.

He picked up his cup, taking note of the extra drink.

"is someone coming here soon?" Sans asked delicately and Muffet smiled, the patient expression on her face jarring the monster. She had always seemed so cold. Nearly fake. But then again, who was he to judge? Other than the obvious, of course...

They barely knew each other.

Sans hadn't even realized her and Nice were together.

"Yes, I suppose you will want to know who he is," she murmured before her five eyes trained on Nice tenderly, "you may want to send him a text about our visitor, sweetie."

"Oh crap, right!" The rabbit frantically fished out his phone and began tapping away, "Burgy doesn't do well with surprises."

...Burgey...

Sans jaw dropped.

No way!

"b-burgerpants?!"

Muffet had taken a sip of her tea and smiled over the steam, "do you not approve?"

He blinked and closed his parted teeth, "no...it's just... i didn't see him as being in any type of relationship. much less with more than one person."

"Polyamory." Muffet clarified and at Sans confused expression continued, "that's the word for this type of relationship, dear."

"where did you come across that term? it doesn't sound like a monster word and i haven't seen it in any books..." Sans frowned, confused and out of his element. Science and timelines were his forte. Relationships were not.

"It is actually a human term! Muffet found it in a human book a long while back," Nice spoke up and he showed the screen of his phone to the spider monster. She nodded and Nice went back to texting. Muffet regarded him quietly and Sans shifted uncomfortably.

Were they not going to talk?

He shot a confused look at both of them, who seemed content to nurse their hot drinks.

"We are waiting for Burgerpants," Muffet supplied, "someone knowing of our relationship is a serious thing and I want all of us to be here."

Oh. That was reasonable. The skeleton looked at his reflection in the dark liquid and cringed at the sight of his cracked skull.

"May I ask how you got that terrible injury, Sans?" Muffet asked gingerly and he sighed deeply, his good eye-light flickering to her face.

"it's complicated." The small monster answered and she hummed.

The rattling of the doorknob caused him to jump, the sight of Burgerpants freezing at the door, ever present cigarette missing as he eyed Sans, tense. Muffet rose from her seat and gracefully wrapped two arms around the skittish cat, drawing him to sit across from Sans with her. Her tea was abandoned in favor of stroking Burgerpants' paws soothingly.

Sans decided not to stare openly. The cat monster looked like he was about to faint from nerves. 

"Well, Sans. As you can see, Nice and Burgerpants are in a romantic relationship with myself. I don't know you but we can help with any questions."

He hesitated once more. 

This was so awkward. Sans had always been a private person and kept to himself. Papyrus had been the center of his universe. It was because of that that he was here. For them both. But it was just so hard to not feel nervous about this.

"i...i wanted to know how you guys make more than one person work. how did you even think of doing this?" The small skeleton questioned.

Muffet tilted her head.

"It is actually quite simple, dearie; though it is hard work. Everyone in the relationship has to be completely transparent and honest. Communication is key. It works just like how a normal monogamous couple does. You just have to treat all of your partners equally and share everything together."

...

That sounded intimating. Sans wasn't good with being truthful. It had been only recently that he had begun to open up to 'Rus and he had been lying to his brother for such a long time...

"I am guessing you really care about these individuals." The spider woman continued and Sans nodded.

"they are both important to me. i don't want to let them down."

Nice smiled at his words, "I didn't know you were smitten with anyone. They must be special to snap you out of that lazy daze."

"yeah..." His gaze trailed from the rabbit monster, to the still tense cat and then finally to Muffet.

"how did you guys get together?" The small skeleton questioned. Nice Cream Guy brightened and sat up straight, drawing an amused 'afufufu' from Muffet. Burgerpants looked over at the bunny, tension easing just slightly.

"It's a great story! I was having a tough time getting my own business up and running, so I decided to go to Muffet. She had always seemed to know what she was doing. She became my mentor and well...the more time I spent with her, the more I fell for her." The blue furred bunny sighed, smiling at the tittering spider woman, "I asked her if we could date and that was when she told me she was poly."

Sans' good eye-light jerked to Muffet.

"just like that?"

"Yep! It all goes back to the honesty thing. Muffet didn't want me to have any misconceptions so she told me from the start. It was odd but I really wanted to give it a shot."

Sans frowned, teeth pulling down in confusion.

"if that isn't how you are normally, how did you even feel secure if you were out of your comfort zone?"

Nice tilted his head, ears twitching as he thought.

"I adored Muffet enough to try. Even though it wasn't how I normally dated. She gave my life structure and I really depend on her. I did feel a little panicked when she had suggested taking on Burgerpants as a second partner."

"...didn't you feel jealous? or maybe...replaced?" Sans muttered, thinking of his own situation back home. Papyrus would certainly view 'Rus as taking his spot.

"I did." Nice said.

"I did, too." Burgerpants spoke quietly, appearing uneasy and staring at where Muffet was stroking his paw.

"then how did it work?" He questioned, confused.

"They told me," Muffet responded, "they were nervous and wanted to do so separately at first but I insisted we always sit down to have a time where we would clear the air if anything was on our minds. The beginning is always turbulent, especially since they were only MY partners. But the more time we spent together, the more trust garnered."

"I-I eventually fell for Nice," Burgerpants stated quietly, finally glancing up at Sans.

"so you are all dating?" The small skeleton questioned, wanting to be clear.

"Yes. We share everything and love one another. The principal of it is communication. If the love is there and everyone is willing; it works. Yes, it is stressful to have two or more people to care about, but it pays off in the end. Right, Burgy?" The rabbit grinned at the cat, who finally relaxed.

"Both of my partners provide something to me, dearie. Nice and I aid Burgerpants with his anxiety. I help Nice with his business and provide a support network. Burgerpants helps me study on human law for when we surface and I open a bakery. And we all love one another." She said.

"what if they don't like each other? or don't want each other that way?" Sans asked.

"Then it won't happen." Burgerpants answered bluntly, "if these two people don't get along, compete against each other or only agree to be with you so that they can undermine the other to 'steal' you, then it just won't work."

"Jealously and miscommunication is the highest problem to such a relationship dynamic, Sans," Nice added, "you just have to tell them your feelings and how you want to try things. Listen to them. It's simple. Hard in practice, but that is just it."

Sans stared quietly into his tea, the hot liquid now lukewarm.

"...you haven't asked me anything." He pointed out and Burgerpants shrugged.

"It's not our place to pry, little buddy," he replied, "especially since we like to keep things under the radar."

"i thought this used to be common for monsters?" The small skeleton pointed out.

"It was," Muffet sighed out, "but one thousand years is a long time and with such a cramped space, it was viewed as greedy eventually. Especially after so many Fell Down."

"We only do it because it is less stress. Plus we have an image to maintain because we run our own businesses. I am sure when we surface, things like this won't matter. So no worries."

When they surfaced...

Was this even fair to think about when everything was so uncertain? Sans knew 'Rus would remember through the resets but Papyrus wouldn't. 

It seemed counterproductive.

But...

If this was the last time and they finally did see the sun, Sans would want this type of thing. He couldn't imagine abandoning 'Rus for Papyrus or his little brother for 'Rus.

It would have to be both of them.

Or none...

His soul wavered uneasily. No, 'Rus wouldn't accept him drawing away. He knew that already. The former scientist would probably do what he had thought was already happening. Letting Papyrus be with Sans, with no regard for himself.

This was going to be difficult...

His eye sockets raised to regard the monsters sitting around him.

"that book you found. did it have anything useful in it?" Sans questioned and Muffet's cheeks flushed purple.

"Of course, dearie. But I must warn you. It is a book that contains human sex in it."

Sans flushed blue.

What kind of book...?

"is it enough to be important?" The skeleton asked, suddenly reluctant. Muffet tilted her head and let out an amused 'fufufu'.

"I would recommend it." She responded, standing up and letting go of Burgerpants, "shall I go fetch it?"

"...yes, please." He finally replied.

The monster really wanted nothing more than to get out of the awkward situation. Reading a book at Waterfall and mulling over this dilemma was in store.

\--------

Sans' text had promised to be back at noon, but it was early evening before the small skeleton returned to the house in Snowdin. He sighed wearily as he lowered his hood, taking in the unusually quiet house. Fear spiked through his soul and had him rushing up the steps to Papyrus' room; finding his younger brother, Frisk and Flowey engaged in cards.

Sweet stars, at least they were alright... Confusion touched his good eye-light. But where was 'Rus?

"BROTHER!" Papyrus bounced off of the floor and had him swept up into a comforting embrace before Flowey's presence could bother him too much. After the night he had, the small skeleton melted into the familiar embrace.

"hey, bro," he greeted and the taller skeleton beamed.

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT?" Papyrus scolded and he smiled helplessly.

"hanging out in waterfall. this whole thing has me 'folding'."

Flowey glared up at the skeleton as Papyrus wailed about the card-related pun. Frisk giggled behind their hands and Sans searched their face for any indication of the dead royal child. 

...But it was just Frisk.

-Asriel, quit cheating!- Frisk signed, eyebrows scrunching at the flower, who had been attempting to sneak a card into his hand with a vine.

"You are the one who's cheating! I bet you are even LOADING!" Flowey groused, chastened. Sans frowned at the term. So there was another theory proven right...

"where is 'rus?" Sans questioned finally and he frowned at an odd expression that crossed Papyrus' face before it was gone the next instant.

"HE IS TAKING A SHOWER. I TAUGHT HIM HOW TO FIGHT TODAY!"

Oh, wow. That was going to be useful.

"thanks, bro. how did he do?"

"AS WELL AS MYSELF, NATURALLY."

Sans froze.

Papyrus was scrutinizing him with keen sockets.

Was he just reading between the lines? Interpreting things because he knew the truth? There was no way Papyrus could have guessed 'Rus was another version of him. Right??

"Sans, we need to talk." His younger brother stated in a softer, serious tone.

Well, shit.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know if I mentioned it but to avoid confusion, I have changed my Username to Mercy_Run from Wolfess_Sanu. The Ren icon is now the one of Sans from my commission done by Sanspar. My Tumblr now matches, so my identity is less confusing! 
> 
> I hope everyone had an awesome Underversary! <3 I am honored to be part of this fandom.
> 
> Thank you everyone for supporting me throughout the first year and enjoying my crazy stories/shenanigans. I hope you enjoy the update.

Sans felt his soul pounding with anxiety as Papyrus carried him down the stairs and out the front door into the cold air. He was running through all of the interactions between his lover and his younger brother, trying to pinpoint anything that could've been a more blatant clue as to how they were connected. But nothing was too obvious. Papyrus, even though it was an uncommon name from what the small monster knew of, could be shared with another. 'Rus had never given any hint of them being connected...

Unless the scientist had outright told Papyrus? It seemed the blond was less inclined to keep secrets from his other self, probably projecting himself into the tall skeleton's shoes. Sans understood the need for it but he still couldn't find a reason why 'Rus would share that particular secret.

It just wouldn't do to add a possible existential crisis on top of everything they were already dealing with...

His good eye-light flickered up from his younger brother's shoulder, finding them halting in one of the clearings that Papyrus often used to train. The ground wasn't damaged, so he and 'Rus must have used another today.

Sans looked up at his younger brother anxiously, the phrase 'we have to talk' causing him to spiral into anxiety.

He wanted nothing more to teleport away. But that wouldn't help this situation and Sans didn't want to hurt Papyrus' feelings to save his own. It had always been that way.

Sharp eye sockets were staring into his own and Sans smiled tentatively, though it trembled under the pressure he felt.

"You don't have to smile like that for me, brother. I know you aren't fine right now. No need to act otherwise."

Sans' smile immediately fell at the words and the soft, careful tone Papyrus was using.

"...what did you want to talk about, bro?" He questioned, unable to wait any longer to get to the point. The other monster searched his face, visibly struggling with how to begin before speaking.

"Well, first off; I know 'Rus is me. When we were out to capture Flowey, he was pulled into the conflict. While protecting him, I accidentally brushed his soul," a faint orange flush rose on Papyrus' cheekbones at the admission. Sans felt a brief moment of possessiveness before he reminded himself how ridiculous it was. Even though he loved the man, it made a lot more sense for Papyrus, being his other self; to touch his soul first.

Ah...

That was it then. 'Rus' entire being would have been exposed at contact to his soul, everything on display for his younger brother to see.

"are you confused?" Sans questioned, figuring this was the reason Papyrus brought him out here. The other skeleton blinked, as if startled.

"No, Sans. Not at all. If it had been explained to me in words, maybe. But touching a soul that is identical to your own in all of the right ways, despite the color; was something I sensed and just... I just knew. It's strange, but I understand it."

Then why...?

Papyrus' flush suddenly deepened, "that isn't what I brought you here to talk about."

"what did you really want to talk about then?" He questioned warily, unsure of the signals his sibling was sending him.

"I...I..." His brother's sockets suddenly began to glance about their surroundings, visibly flustered, "oh goodness, I thought I had this all planned out in my mind but..."

Sans blinked up at his brother and put a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder even though the small monster didn't know what was causing Papyrus such distress.

Papyrus sighed and settled his gaze on Sans' confused face.

"please don't freak out?" The taller skeleton requested hesitantly and Sans did what he always did when nervous.

"i am a pretty 'chill' guy already, bro." He replied and Papyrus huffed, offering him a stern look before the nervousness returned.

"Sans, I...I know that you are in a relationship with 'Rus." The skeleton confessed softly and the smaller skeleton's soul pulsed once sharply. He...He knew? Certainly his lover wouldn't have divulged this without asking?

"was it from touching his soul...?" He hazarded and the monster grew even more puzzled when Papyrus flushed deeper, glowing a bright orange in the dark.

"NO! No. It wasn't that. I saw...I..." Papyrus was tripping over his words before his expression tightened in resolve, "how I found out doesn't matter, brother."

Okay...?

"you don't approve?"

Where was this going? Was Papyrus angry with him?

"I- OH STARS! WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?!" Papyrus burst out before taking another steadying breath, "Sans..."

He waited patiently, watching different emotions flash across his younger brother's face.

"Sans... I love you."

Sans' felt his soul jump in response to the words. They were the same words he had heard for years, but the tone in them was different. Something he hadn't expected.

He had wanted to hear that for as long as he could remember. Sans had always kept his feelings secret. He never thought that Papyrus would love him like this, so he hadn't pursued anything. And with the resets, trying and failing at this one thing would have been the thing to finally break him.

"paps...?" The small skeleton murmured, sockets wide as he searched Papyrus with his good eye-light. The other suddenly looked so downtrodden, defeated, and sad.

"'Rus told me that he wasn't a replacement for me. I-Is that true, brother?" The younger sibling queried anxiously. Sans immediately stiffened at that and shook his head rapidly.

"no! of course not! i could never replace you, paps! you're my brother and i've always loved you!" He swore.

Papyrus frowned, orange magic gathering in his sockets.

"But you are already with 'Rus. Where does that put us?" His brother asked in a whisper.

Sans paused and then considered his little brother. What he had learned last night was an option. If he had waited any longer, the small skeleton would probably be conflicted now, thinking it was to choose only one. But there was a third option. One that now he knew of; wanted terribly...

"papyrus, that is why i was away all night. i went to ask grillby for advice and he pointed out some places where i could get answers."

"What are you talking about?" Papyrus questioned, puzzled at this unexpected turn.

"grillby told me that when monsters used to be on the surface that they would take multiple partners when in a relationship. would you..." He couldn't believe he was actually asking this, but he needed to; "be okay with joining our relationship?"

Papyrus opened his mouth and then closed it in shock.

"...this was a thing people could do?" He questioned and Sans nodded, "I thought... Soul bonding only worked with two monsters together?"

Sans flushed slightly and then sighed.

"it's new territory for me too, bro. i was going to ask 'rus first before asking you but...here we are." He ended lamely, searching his sibling's confused expression.

"'Rus is a human, Sans. Wouldn't the rest of the Underground not allow it?" Papyrus looked away, "Undyne certainly wouldn't like it."

"asgore may view humanity as the enemy, but both frisk and 'rus just want to help peacefully. i am sure we can convince them. and i am sure if they don't agree at first...well, 'rus is you. undyne wouldn't want to hurt you."

Papyrus frowned at that.

"Well, maybe she won't understand? I mean, I only know he is me without doubt because I touched his soul-" there was that sting of disappointment again, "-but others accepting him won't be as easy."

Sans frowned slightly at his brother's distress, wondering if Papyrus wouldn't accept this at all because others wouldn't. Or maybe...

"do you think you won't be able to love 'rus?" He questioned, wondering wildly if Papyrus would only accept this in order to be with him, a cause of many failed relationships if that book he read held water.

Distress flashed over his younger brother's face.

"No, no, I already like 'Rus. Even felt an odd spark of...something? When we were fighting each other?" The skeleton was fumbling for words that fit and was failing. Sans tilted his head at his sibling.

"'something?'"

"I don't know what it was! Maybe it was that he kept a gentleness about him when he fought me so well?? Humans are supposed to deal with monsters effortlessly and his attacks never landed. At first I thought he may have been playing down his strength but the longer it went on... Plus he is very nice and is technically me so..." 

Papyrus' face screwed up in frustration.

"THIS IS SO MADDENING!"

Sans jumped at the outburst, sockets shooting wild open at being so close to such sudden volume. Papyrus continued on though, rambling now.

"I mean, the Great Papyrus has GREAT self esteem! I do love myself! As everyone should! But this is LITERALLY loving myself? But in another person, who is me, but is also so different?! But the same on the base levels that matter..." He huffed, out of breath and sighed, "Sans, I don't know how to take this type of situation!"

The small skeleton smiled helplessly at his brother.

"i wouldn't know how to deal with this type of thing, tibia honest."

"SANS!" Papyrus snapped more as a reflex than anything else before frowning softly and falling into silence.

"Can...Can I think about it for awhile first?" He said after a long pause and the smaller monster nodded, smiling softly.

"sure, bro. take all of the time you need."

"But the resets..."

Sans blinked and frowned. That was right. If another reset occurred, he, Papyrus and 'Rus would return back to right before the Ruins.

"Sans... I don't want to forget confessing to you. I don't want to forget everything that has happened here."

Was this even worth it...?

Wait- The skeleton frowned, remembering the SAVE function. But, that had hurt 'Rus last time. Could they risk it to set their starting point after this, right in Snowdin...?

Papyrus had saved his lover in time. But Sans didn't want 'Rus to willingly walk into a situation where he might die...

"frisk." He realized aloud suddenly and Papyrus blinked, startled.

"What?"

Sans thought through his sudden revelation and frowned. It was a theory but might work.

"the kiddo. maybe they can help 'rus set a save here, right after this. it worked and allowed us to restart from there when everything was reset. maybe the same thing will happen here."  
The other skeleton hesitated and then nodded, accepting the answer.

"Will...Will you be telling 'Rus about this? Inviting me into the relationship?"

"of course."

Why wouldn't he? Communication was vital to something like this working out.

"...What if he says 'no'?" His brother said that in such a tiny voice that Sans hugged his little brother around the shoulders, holding him close. Papyrus stiffened, probably startled. It had been a long time since his older brother had initiated physical contact like this. 

"i believe in him. don't you?" Sans murmured and the tension faded from Papyrus.

"Yes... Yes, I do believe in him. But what if this doesn't work? It sounds so...complicated." The taller skeleton answered.

Sans pulled back and smiled tentatively.

"that you're thinking about it is enough for now, paps."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 50 CHAPTERS, PEOPLE!
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

"Sure."

Both skeletons stared at the former scientist for a moment in mute shock. Sans had just gotten finished explaining where he had been last night and what had just transpired between Papyrus and himself. After being asked if such a relationship would be possible, he hadn't been ready for such a simple and timely acceptance from his lover.

'Rus grinned at their stunned expressions.

"What? Of course I would say 'yes'! I had been bracing for an outcome where someone would be heartbroken. If there is a chance for all of us to be happy, then I am all for it." The human answered with a gentle expression.

"YOU DON'T THINK IT IS WEIRD?" The tall skeleton questioned, taking in the sight of his other self critically. The blond paused in toweling off his hair, the shoulders of his orange hoodie darkened with water.

"What is weird to me is all of this universe and 'determination' stuff happening. Polyamory is boring in comparison." 'Rus confessed with a rueful expression.

Well, when put like that...

"is this type of thing common on the surface?" Sans questioned, one hand idly soothing the crack in his skull. The small monster knew that there was a book down here about such a thing, but 'Rus would have a better grasp on this.

"If you would've asked me that about twenty years ago, the answer would be 'no'. But things have gotten a bit better, in terms of accepting different things. Such as new sexual identities and gender orientation. It's a bit more common now than around the time I was born." The former scientist answered before slumping on the couch.

His ice blue eyes trailed to the door of his counterpart. Frisk and Flowey had fallen asleep about an hour ago but they had left it cracked so that any movement inside could be heard.

"AND...YOU AREN'T OPPOSED TO IT?" Papyrus continued, expression wary.

The human returned his attention to the tall monster and 'Rus shook his head.

"I already said I wasn't. Why would I be?" He questioned.

Sans looked up at his younger brother as Papyrus seemed to be gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"WELL..." the monster hesitated before continuing in a soft tone, "I'm you? You and Sans were together before I even spoke up?"

'Rus smiled gently in response, propping his chin up in his palm as he considered the skeleton.

"It would be more confusing for me not to like you, since you are me? That Sans and I are already together isn't an issue. As long as you are okay with it, Sans is okay with it and I am okay with inviting you into what we have; I don't see a problem anywhere. Sure, it will be a lot of learning while we go, but isn't this better than the alternative?"

Sans frowned, "and you aren't just saying 'yes' because of that, are you?"

"Of course not. I am more than capable of making room in my heart for Papyrus." The blond grinned when the skeleton flushed orange in response, "and like Sans said, there is no rush. Take your time to figure out if you really want to try this or not. In the meantime, we can get to know each other and figure out this timeline mess, right?"

Papyrus tilted his head and then nodded in response.

That was more than reasonable.

"Well, today was an eventful day..." 'Rus breathed out, "thank you for training with me, Papyrus. I'm also really glad you are home, Sans. I was worried about you."

The smaller skeleton's hand fell from the crack in his skull, "we'll try to get you a phone from alphys when things calm down."

The blond blinked in shock before smiling wistfully, "I keep forgetting that they are still here, different but still here...you know?"

"i know..." Sans murmured, suddenly concerned just how well 'Rus was taking being in this new universe. It seemed like his lover was taking it well, all things considered. But with both the Underground, the threat of Chara and the Barrier; they were sort of in 'war time' mode.

There wasn't much time to think about the finer details when your life was on the line.

"Well, how are we going to handle tonight? Watching Frisk and Asriel in shifts or...?" The human questioned and Sans blinked; suddenly brought back to the present. He frowned as his good eye light searched the room. How had they handled sleeping arrangements while he was away?

"I CAN TAKE FIRST WATCH! I DON'T NEED MUCH SLEEP!" Papyrus declared, raising a hand as if he had to be called on. 'Rus smiled at the endearing gesture.

"you sure, bro?" Sans double-checked.

Papyrus straightened his spine.

"OF COURSE!"

"I can take second watch. Just wake me up when you need me, Papyrus." The former scientist murmured and then tilted his head, "will it be okay if I slept here on the couch with Sans?"

Both monsters startled.

"B-BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU AN ANSWER. YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK ME IF THAT IS-"

'Rus cut him off with a patient look.

"I know. But it's only right of me to ask, especially since you are aware and it might hurt your feelings if I don't." The blond pointed out and Papyrus blinked out of his daze before nodding.

"THAT IS...That is acceptable." He answered more quietly due to the sleeping children in his room. Sans cocked his skull, his good eye-light scanning his younger brother's expression.

"are you sure, paps?"

"Yes! Definitely sure!" Papyrus stated more firmly before smiling tentatively at his other self, "t-thank you for asking. I didn't think you would be like this, seeing as I haven't decided."

'Rus grinned, though he was clearly fighting off exhaustion.

"It's no problem." He stated before trailing off into a yawn. Papyrus hesitated a moment before going up the stairs, sitting outside the door so that he could check in easily on both children but still be present with 'Rus and Sans.

Papyrus watched as 'Rus made room for his older brother on the overstuffed couch, flipping their positions so that Sans was curled against the back of the couch, his body shielding his 1 HP sibling. In the dimness of the room, it was obvious when Sans' good eye-light checked his reaction and upon finding him okay with what was happening, relaxed.

The skeleton watched as both of their breathing patterns evened out and grew deep.

What a strange situation to find himself in...

Not that Papyrus was against this idea of joining 'Rus and Sans. He would have said 'no' if he had truly felt that way. It had just never been an option he had considered, or even known of.

His gaze kept flickering between the two slumbering in his room and the visual of the human and his brother on the couch. It was only a matter of time that the present surroundings and silence made Papyrus recall what he had seen only the night before.

His cheeks flushed brightly in the dark.

That moment of unintended voyeurism seemed to be cropping up at the most unfortunate of times. At least he was alone now and not in the midst of sparring with 'Rus. Papyrus wasn't a babybones, so of course he knew the basics of intimacy. But it was one thing to be fantasizing in private about Sans than to walk in on something like that!

Not that he had seen much, to be perfectly honest.

But it had been enough for his magic to react accordingly...

It was less the visual and more of the quiet words and repressed noises that had Papyrus reeling. He shifted, ignoring the magic being stirred up at the thought. His eye lights darted down over the railing to consider his human self.

The skeleton monster hadn't intended to touch 'Rus' soul but now that he had, Papyrus couldn't ignore how intense that moment had been, no matter how short. He already knew full well that a relationship with the blond was more than possible, it would work. 

All he had to do was be willing to put in the effort. For all of them.

Sans had already experienced too much...

And from that brief brush on the human's dark blue soul, Papyrus knew that it was only a matter of time before 'Rus would have his own breakdown.

Timelines. Universes. Murderous, supposedly dead children. 

All of this was overwhelming!

A relationship seemed much less daunting in comparison, but Papyrus wouldn't go into such a thing without being one hundred percent sure of his intentions.

He would mull over the pros and cons tonight. Wait until he was certain and then discuss it with the human and Sans. 

For now...

He had to make sure all of them were safe.

\---------

After a breakfast of spaghetti, ignoring Flowey's disgruntled complaints and more practice with signing between the two humans, Sans brought up his idea out of earshot of the flower. The weed may be subdued, but it would be good to limit his knowledge. If that would help at all. Frisk knowing things was risky enough. Who knew if Chara was conscious or listening?

-SAVE at the same time?- Frisk signed, their expression confused.

"yeah. at the least, we'll have a point back to this instant. at the most, saving like this will take the strain off of 'rus." The small skeleton murmured.

Frisk shot the blond man a questioning look and he huffed in response.

"Last time took a lot out of me."

That was the understatement of the year.

-Why?- The child questioned and it was one of the few signs 'Rus already knew.

"Well, if we were thinking of this in terms of a game; making two SAVE files in a one player game would probably break it, right?" The former scientist asked and Frisk blew air into their cheeks, signing sharply.

-Not a game.- They paused, -you promised to help Asriel, right?-

Sans nodded.

"of course, kiddo. we will do everything we can to help him." The small skeleton agreed.

-Then I will help.- Frisk agreed.

"bro! can you keep an eye on flowey for a few minutes?" Sans called into the kitchen and Papyrus came out, the potted monster growling in irritation.

"OF COURSE, SANS! HURRY BACK!" The taller skeleton agreed, not at all afraid of Flowey. The other didn't have any LOVE and immobile. It seemed like the element of surprise was the only thing on the flower's side when attacking people.

"love you, bro." Sans' voice was softer and Papyrus flushed at the deeper meaning there, the tone new to him. 'Rus winked at Papyrus over Frisk's shoulder and the skeleton blushed darker, visibly flustered.

Being an ever observant child, Frisk caught the interaction and beamed.

-I ship it! Ship it, ship it, ship it!- They signed enthusiastically. Sans' face flushed lightly as he glanced up at his human, who shrugged.

"did you really just flirt with my bro?" He questioned and 'Rus laughed.

"Can't hurt, can it?"

Sans grinned ruefully and shook his head, furred hood up to hide his cracked socket. Frisk and 'Rus halted outside of the general store and the skeleton frowned, once again not seeing a thing. No wonder they couldn't prove that theory...

The child bent and picked up the SAVE, considering 'Rus and then Sans.

"same time?" He double checked and they both nodded.

The blond reached out and took Frisk's hand, immediately flinching at contact.

Papyrus

15/20

Sans' sockets widened in horror and he took a step forward. Frisk tightened their grip on the former scientist and they both looked to be concentrating.

10/20

His soul pounded anxiously, wanting to tear 'Rus away from the child. What if it was Chara...?

5/20

"'rus!"

Sans took another step but halted when they let go, a haze of pain in his lover's eyes as Frisk looked between them both in worry.

"That...is never going to get better," the blond muttered, clearly spent. Sans reached out and took the hand 'Rus had been using to SAVE, finding the other's palm burnt. The small skeleton winced, shutting his blind eye as he looked up at the pained expression his lover wore.

He was horrible at healing...

If only they didn't have Flowey to worry about.

"grillby's?" He queried, voice laced with concern. Frisk beamed, happy at the chance and 'Rus nodded.

"Sure..."

\-------------

To say Grillbz was surprised with having two human customers would be an understatement, not that the flame elemental gave any visible indication of it. The rest of the monsters were blissfully unaware that 'Rus and Frisk were human, but the former scientist could tell that Grillby was an exception to this.

They were treated well, regardless. Grillby didn't speak the entire time and Sans seemed to know what he meant without words.

Their friendship must be old and comfortable to allow that.

Throughout the entire hour, Sans was constantly checking in with Papyrus to see if his little brother was okay with Flowey. Other than complaints about how rude the flower was, nothing horrible happened.

On their way out, a hot hand on his shoulder halted 'Rus and he blinked, startled.

"You do not mean any harm, correct?" The voice was canted low, crackling and nearly whispered. The human immediately placed it as Grillby even though the temperature of the touch was giveaway enough.

"None. I don't want to hurt anyone." 'Rus answered sincerely in a low tone. The touch was gone as quickly as it came and he turned to see the bartender already in action, serving customers as if the exchange hadn't occurred.

"'rus?'" Sans questioned, holding the door open a bit until he caught up. 

-Trouble?- Frisk questioned, waving their spread hands together twice, concerned.

"No, he was just worried is all." 'Rus answered as they set out into the snow. The small skeleton nodded in response. Though he was slightly stung that Grillby had to double check, Sans understood. An adult human had never fallen before. It was more than cause for concern.

They walked into the house and the sight of Flowey playing Scrabble with Papyrus caused them all to smile. The potted monster noticed their amusement and scowled, lobbing a wooden piece at Sans with deadly accuracy.

'Rus snatched it before it could hit his small lover, mirth falling from his face.

"Watch it, Flowey." He warned.

"You watch it!" Flowey griped before flinching a bit underneath Frisk's stern expression. It amazed 'Rus that the changed Prince was more afraid of the child than of him. It made him wonder just what had happened between them. Or if this was just a determination factor...

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN AGAIN, 'RUS?" Papyrus questioned, abandoning their game, "SANS COULD EVEN HELP THIS TIME!"

"nah, i don't think i will."

-Lazybones!- Frisk chided as they all chuckled.

The door suddenly flew open behind them, cold air causing them all to retreat a step in shock.

'Rus' didn't even need to hear whatever aborted sentence this monster made to know who she was. Though unfamiliar, that fiery red hair and the missing eye was enough...

"Oh, you can't even blame me for this one!" Flowey groused as Frisk glared at the flower, "I was here this entire time!"

Undyne mouthed wordlessly, as if she had lost all ability to speak; taking in the two humans currently in her best friend's house.

"U-UNDYNE!" Papyrus brought up his red gloved hands in a pleading gesture, "W-WE CAN E-EXPLAIN??"

Her sharp teeth clenched and 'Rus didn't even have enough time to react as a barrage of spears flooded the room. 

Pain blossomed in his chest and leg as the force of the attack pinned him against the wall. Gasping wetly, 'Rus registered his name being screamed frantically in multiple voices. Breath struggling against the blood flooding his lungs, 'Rus managed to raise his head enough to make out his other self knocking spears away from Frisk.

Sans was shielding his body in a blink of the eye as his vision darkened, teleporting to his side.

No! 

He needed to do...something...!

'Rus reached for his SAVE, trying to pull that point of time back up.

But he couldn't reach it.

Not determined enough...

This is what dying felt like...?

"frisk! do something!!!" Sans sounded near mad with fear, his small hands tilting 'Rus' lolling head steady so they could look at each other, "'rus, stay determined! don't give up, damn it!"

The blond choked on blood in an attempt to speak. This had turned out horribly. What if the SAVE didn't work if he died?

"papyrus!" Sans called, past the point of remembering that there were two of them in the room. Thus needing a nickname... Strange what your mind pointed out on the verge of death.

[LOAD]


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... This is short, I am sorry! I hate transition chapters! ^^;;;; I plan to start on the next one immediately though!
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

'Rus' felt the jarring sensation of his hand being snatched-

(LOAD)

The feeling of all of his atoms being smashed back together with the force of a tsunami had 'Rus staggering with a gasp. The air was cold. His breath was freezing. Nothing made sense, it was so bright.

Nothing made sense because...

Oh god. He had DIED.

The former scientist could still feel the moment his heart stopped, had felt his brain shut down as the shattering of SOMETHING had led him into absolutely NOTHING.

Should he be concerned that there had been nothing after dying? As a scientist, he hadn't felt very religious but the thought that there had been absolutely nothing was so earth-shatteri-

Wait... If there was nothing, where was he now?

'Rus' blue eyes opened, taking in the sight of snow, pine and-

"Sans!" He bent forward and grabbed the skeleton off of his feet, holding Sans close. His heart was thudding so violently that he was sure his smaller lover could feel it against his rib cage. The skeleton's hood had been pushed back by the quickness in which he had been lifted and 'Rus faintly registered that Sans was murmuring soothing words against his ear as the blond clung to him.

Wait, they were in front of the shop in Snowdin...

They had loaded? 

His gaze found Frisk, who smiled gently at him; a pained look of sympathy on their young face.

It had...worked.

Blood, burning hot, choking him...

He needed to get it together! 'Rus clamped down on the memories and fear, shoving it out of his mind. He could deal with it later. Much later. For now...

"We need to plan around this," he said resolutely, carefully lowering a very worried skeleton to his feet. Frisk was frowning at him and Sans' good eye-light was raking over his expression.

"'rus, you do-"

A notification from Sans' cell had the smaller skeleton frowning before stiffening in realization. Oh crap, Flowey was with Papyrus! Frisk began signing frantically and the former scientist frowned, not able to parse his limited knowledge fast enough to understand what the child was saying.

"that's..." Sans frowned, not liking the idea but they had to do some damage control. They didn't know why Undyne was on her way in roughly an hour, but they needed to act quickly. Sans' teeth clenched together, his gaze darting up to his lover.

"'rus, we need to be quick. undyne and alphys aren't an item just yet, but alphys still has a strong sway over undyne. if we can convince alphys to be peaceful, undyne will have to play nice as well."

First elation and then fear gripped 'Rus. He didn't know how to interact with these monsters that were also the dearest of friends to him. He and Papyrus had meshed well but Undyne-!

No, don't think about it!

"I'll do whatever it takes. What's the plan?" His blue eyes went between Frisk and Sans.

Sans' phone went off three more times and the smaller skeleton yanked it out of his pocket, sockets widening in response.

-FLOWEY IS LAUGHING IN A VERY UNSETTLING MANNER, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?-

-SANS??!-

-BROTHER, HE IS SAYING THERE WAS A RESET!-

-WHAT HAPPENED?? ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS TOO?!-

The cell phone rang right after and Sans immediately answered it, hearing Flowey laughing none-too-innocently as his little brother sobbed out his name.

"paps, it's fine. we're fine. we're in front of store, can you come here with flowey?" The older skeleton soothed, worried expression checking on his human before scrutinizing Frisk.

Frisk was still Frisk.

"A-ALRIGHT, S-SANS!" Papyrus answered curtly, clearly upset but trusting him for the moment. The line went dead and Sans sighed, pulling the hood of his blue parka up again from where it had fell.

This had all happened so quickly...

Heavy footfalls signaled Papyrus' approach and the taller skeleton skid to a stop, frantically taking in both humans and his brother. They all seemed thoroughly shaken but determined. What had happened?

Frisk reached out for Flowey and the monster passed the potted flower off to the small child. Flowey's gleeful expression landed on 'Rus.

"How does it feel to d-OUCH!" Flowey's happy expression morphed into pain as Frisk pinched one of his petals. When it took the faintest sparking of Sans' left pupil to silence any further words, Papyrus felt something had to be horribly wrong.

He had expected Sans to explain what had happened but it was 'Rus who spoke up.

"We should move somewhere more private..." The blond murmured and after a quick glance around, the bear and scarf wearing mouse looked away guiltily. Papyrus shot them a scolding look for eavesdropping and picked up his older brother; whose grip was tighter than normal around his neck.

Frisk grabbed 'Rus' hand with their free one and tugged the man after them, going towards the Ruins and away from town to put some distance between themselves and too-curious monsters.

Once out of ear-shot, Papyrus looked at both humans; worried. Something very, very bad had happened and he wasn't sure how to ask.

"What is Frisk's plan?" The blond human questioned suddenly and Papyrus blinked his sockets, surprised. Everyone seemed to be a rush... Frisk smiled and handed 'Rus the flower pot with Flowey. The flower monster stayed quiet, watching them all in interest.

"the kiddo recommended that we take a shortcut to alphys' lab. convincing alphys that 'rus is safe will win over undyne." Sans murmured, "i will take 'rus and paps there. as well as the weed."

"WHERE WILL FRISK BE THEN?" Papyrus asked, worried. His older brother looked down at Frisk from his vantage point in his arms. Something passed between them, causing Frisk's expression to harden in determination.

"can i trust you, buddy? no killing intent? no chara?" Sans' voice was pitched low.

Frisk nodded resolutely, bringing their index finger to their lips and then pressing that hand open palmed against their other hand, which was a fist. 'promise'.

"swear on your s o u l?" Papyrus nearly jumped at the change in his brother's voice, holding him tighter as Sans stared Frisk down with empty sockets. 'Rus was staring down at the child as well, expression tense.

-No fighting. I will just run away!- Frisk signed and the smaller skeleton sighed, shaking his head as if not believing he was going through with this. Trusting the kid after all of this time...?  
Monsters really were too hopeful. To a fault...

"okay, frisk. i'm trusting you." The skeleton murmured.

-Asriel?- Frisk asked and turned towards 'Rus, who was holding Flowey.

"We'll keep him safe," the blond promised and Frisk stared hard at the other before nodding.

"we'll be watching you on the cameras, bud," Sans reminded and Frisk puffed out their cheeks.

-I know!-

"Cameras...?" 'Rus questioned and Sans made a soft affirming sound.

"we're coming up on one shortly. alphys has them all over. ready, kid?" Sans asked and Frisk nodded, that same firm expression on their face.

"see you in hotland." 

Frisk beamed and saluted the smaller skeleton before charging back the way they had come. Sans hoped his trust was well placed. If nothing else...they had their SAVE point, which seemed to be working despite everything.

"I hope you can live with your mistakes, smiley trashbag!" Flowey chirped, tone smug, "speaking of mistakes, are you going to keep Papyrus in the dark?"

Sans' expression darkened, "that-"

"Undyne killed me."

At the flat statement, Flowey shut up and both skeletons snapped their attention to the blond human. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his blue eyes.

"We aren't keeping secrets from you, Papyrus. It just isn't important and we're on a timer." The human insisted. 

Papyrus stiffened, expression shocked.

Undyne had...? No, that was impossible, right? Undyne wouldn't hurt... No. That was wrong. It was completely possible. Undyne's job as the Royal Captain was to destroy humans and to bring their souls to the King. That included 'Rus...

The younger skeleton appraised his other self. 

'Rus wasn't okay. Papyrus steeled himself and reached out; pulling the blond close; visibly startling the human.

"LET'S GET THAT SHORTCUT THEN!" He stated and he could feel Sans' confused eye-light search him before the world dropped out below them.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update, woo! <3 Wanted to do so because the last was so short!
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

If the cold had been a punch to the face, then the sudden heat was like a kick to the stomach. 'Rus was glad he had always looked after his health. That sudden temperature change would've easily caused a heart attack in someone more frail and causing a reset that way... The blond tore his thoughts from that train of thought. He didn't want to think about death or dying right now...

Rapping of bone against metal drew his attention, his blue eyes lifting to find Papyrus pounding on a metal door. His gaze trailed up, discovering 'LAB' emblazoned above the entrance.

"alphys!" Sans shouted, voice stern as he got down from his younger brother's grasp, "open up. sentry business."

"That isn't going to make her open the door, once she spots me, she won't-" Flowey's sentence was cut off.

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE WAS HORRID!" Papyrus shouted and the door's mechanism suddenly clicked. 'Rus braced himself for anything but was shocked when a yellow dinosaur that stood just shorter than Sans appeared wearing a lab coat.

"E-excuse y-you?! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is a masterpiece that you...that y-you..." The monster flushed, realizing just then that her passion for anime had been used against her to make her answer her front door. Her hands folded in front of her to fidget nervously against each other as she took in both skeleton brothers. Her gaze lingered on Sans' injury before moving on.

And..and the human! Well, the larger human!

And...oh...oh no...

"Hello, Doctor," Flowey greeted, sarcasm thick in the light tone. Alphys began to shake and Sans glared back at the weed before stepping into the lab, forcing the monster to allow them entrance.

"FLOWEY IS NOT WHY WE ARE HERE, DOCTOR! I AM SORRY THAT I INSULTED YOUR FAVORITE SHOW!" Papyrus took Flowey from 'Rus, checking his other self. 'Rus was fixated on Alphys, easily finding mannerisms that were familiar on an unfamiliar form.

"O-oh! I-If not t-then...?" Alphys took a huge step back from them, her eyes flickering between them behind her glasses in question.

Both skeletons froze, suddenly indecisive. Sans may have worked with Alphys, but he was closer to the human version at this point. Papyrus had only interacted with her online.

"Alphys, I am guessing you know basic quantum physics?" 'Rus spoke up, direct and short. The yellow reptile startled at being addressed by the human before fixing her glasses.

"Y-yes! Of course! A-all of us know the very b-basics. Even if we didn't m-major in it!" Alphys asserted.

"Then you know about the Many World's Theory?" Again, he was short and Alphys grew more confident.

"Y-yes! Such an interesting theory, to be honest. To think that there are alternative universes, countless worlds; all because of a choice! Simple or complex, just on and on...! Infinitely!" She was animated now, gesturing with her hands, "and how those worlds may have turned out! L-Like a world where there is no Barrier! It is fascinating!"

"Hypothetically, if two people met in that theory; would there be a way to prove it?" 'Rus questioned and Alphys blinked at him, startled.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Sans had caught on and stepped forward.

"alph, do you still have the dss around? i know you don't take office visits but it would really help." 

Alphys blinked at what she remembered as her former collegue before straightening, "I will go fetch it but..." Her gaze trailed over to 'Rus and Flowey.

"DON'T WORRY, DOCTOR ALPHYS!" Papyrus piped up encouragingly and the scientist flustered at being caught before scampering off.

"What's a 'DSS'?" 'Rus questioned, glad to have something to keep his mind occupied. Sans turned towards him and his younger brother.

"'diagnostic soul scanner'. it's usually reserved for health checkups, but i am sure it can prove our point." Besides the utmost certainty that touching souls provided of course. The smaller skeleton wasn't about to let anyone else touch 'Rus' and his sibling's soul, save himself.

His gaze fixed on Flowey, his good eye-light sparking cyan in warning.

"don't think about doing anything, weed." Sans threatened.

Flowey offered a shit-eating grin, "no worries, trashbag! This is all new! I am content to see how it plays out on it's own. For now."

"Wow..."

Sans turned and saw both versions of Papyrus staring at the numerous monitors on the wall. The small skeleton quickly located Frisk, finding them singing along with Shyren, smiling wide.

"WHY IS FRISK WEARING A TUTU?" His younger brother wondered aloud and 'Rus smiled at his side, watching Frisk encourage the monster on the screen. Had this been what Frisk was like before all of the killing occurred?

"monsters don't hit as hard if you're cute." Sans offered with a shrug and 'Rus shot the small skeleton an incredulous look.

"I don't know about that..."

"to be fair, it offers more protection than a bandage."

'Rus sighed.

"I am never going to understand how it works down here..." 

Sans frowned at the sad note in his lover's tone.

"I found it!!!" Alphys brandished the screen with a cheer before flushing, "I-I mean... I ahem! I located the DSS." 

Sans approached the timid monster and motioned to his sibling, "paps, you're up first."

His brother beamed at 'Rus and placed Flowey at Alphys desk next to Sans, standing in front of the monster scientist. Curious, the blond circled around to watch, giving Alphys and Flowey wide berth. Fidgeting with the small machine, the monster booted it up.

"B-Bend down, p-please!" Alphys requested and the native Papyrus did so. The screen pulsed twice and 'reading' flashed for a few long moments.

Papyrus

HP: 680

AT: 20

DF: 20

Below the numbers was a colorful orange wavelength, like something from both a sound mixing program and a heart monitor, repeating in time with the small inverted heart symbol on the program header.

"take a recording of paps' soul wavelength, alph," Sans' good eye-light was intent, fixed on the information. 'Rus smiled at that. Seeing his lover in his comfort zone was amazing. Alphys darted a quick look towards the small skeleton.

"R-Right!" She agreed, pressing a button and holding it until the entire wave was recorded.

"now, for a base; take mine," Sans volunteered and the yellow reptile blinked before nodding eagerly, unsure of where this was going. She held the monitor easily up to Sans' sternum.

Sans

HP: 1

AT: 1

DF: 1

A vibrant cyan wavelength was below that but 'Rus couldn't take his eyes away from the numbers.

"Sans, are those numbers right?" He demanded. The smaller skeleton blinked his sockets before tensing. Uh oh... He had forgotten to tell 'Rus about that little detail.

"yes." He answered shortly.

'Rus' blue eyes widened. That...that couldn't be right, could it? Didn't that mean...??

"If-If you got hit once then...?"

The smaller monster shifted on his feet, "i would be dusted."

...Sans had jumped in front of him last timeline knowing this?? At his alarmed expression, his other self frowned.

"SANS DOES HAVE AN UNUSUAL HANDICAP, BUT HE HAS BEEN FINE SO FAR!" Papyrus reassured, even though he looked stressed by the information he already knew.

'Rus would make sure Sans never felt the need to put himself in harm's way again. Especially for him.

"that aside...shouldn't we continue? we have a point to prove." The older brother murmured and Alphys startled out of watching their exchange. As the nervous reptile approached, 'Rus got down on her level. Alphys hesitated, her smile trembling.

"Y-you are a p-peaceful h-human, right?" She questioned and 'Rus' gaze softened.

"Of course. I won't hurt you, Alphys." The human reassured with a gentle smile. This version of his friend straightened her spine, steeling herself before closing the last of the distance. The DSS was held up to his chest and it scanned him.

Papyrus

HP: 20

AT: 20

DF: 20

A deep blue wavelength was pulsing below the information. Alphys eyes had widened behind her glasses but now it was intent as she recorded his soul's wavelength without prompt. She had always been smart, 'Rus reflected on his own friend with a smile.

After a few button presses, both his and Papyrus' wavelength overlapped each other. Alphys pressed another button and the points of orange and dark blue light danced in perfect sync.  
Absolutely identical.

"T-That is i-impossible!" Alphys gasped, looking at the monitor, "no two m-monsters have the EXACT s-same wavelength. Maybe it's a fluke! Maybe some humans have the same-"

"alph...the odds of that are staggering. the song of a soul is completely unique. if you were to run the code behind the program, seventy four Quintilian numbers are needed for a single monster's wavelength." Sans spoke up, watched as her attention jerked between him and then back to 'Rus.

He could tell that she was going to double check the numbers.

"S-So you are saying..." She gasped.

"I'm from another universe... Papyrus and I, we're the same person." The blond stated quietly.

"HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH. WE CALL HIM 'RUS HERE." The taller skeleton insisted. Alphys gaze lowered to the bouncing waves on the monitor, sputtering.

"T-This is unprecedented! It s-should be impossible!" She insisted.

"That isn't even half of it..." The blond stated, Alphys gaze jerking to his face.

"T-There's more?!"

Sans sighed.

"do you remember much about the previous royal scientist?" The small skeleton questioned. 'Rus tensed as Alphys focused on Sans finally. Was Sans going to talk more about Gaster...?

"Not m-much. Only that they were b-brilliant! They left a lot of their blueprints behind!" Alphys stuttered.

"you can't remember their name? their age? their gender?" The small skeleton questioned and the yellow monster frowned, delicately rubbing her head as if a headache was blooming.

"I-I don't remember! But I think I s-should?"

Papyrus and Flowey were watching the exchange, confused and intrigued.

"don't worry too much about it, alphys. thing is, there's a reason no one can remember anything but the most basic about your predecessor. he worked on an experiment that involved time travel right before his demise." Sans frowned, "his objective was to go to a time before the barrier was ever a thought."

Alphys gasped in realization.

"S-So, all of those redacted files?! All of those things written in that weird language in True Lab? They were all about that experiment?!"

"yeah. it failed spectacularly. that scientist was wiped from existence. but time in the underground after that has always...been broken. you have them too, right? the nightmares? the deja'vu?"

Alphys blinked, shocked.

"You know a-about that?"

"yes. they aren't just nightmares though. they're things that have actually happened."

'Rus, Papyrus and Flowey listened as Sans launched into an explanation about the branching timelines. The resets, loads and saves. About humans having the power to reset due to their determination.

Alphys had sat down in the middle of the other monster talking, gobsmacked.

"T-This is so much! T-Too much! I will need time to process all of this..." The reptilian monster insisted.

"I DON'T BLAME YOU, DOCTOR!" Papyrus returned, "IT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN!"

Alphys offered the skeleton a quivering smile, "what about the Barrier? I am guessing both humans are off the table."

"yes." Sans answered curtly, unwilling to even allow that to become a thought.

"WE ALSO HAVE TO HELP FLOWEY!" Papyrus pointed out and Alphys' expression fell at the mention of the flower, even though he had been present the entire time.

"Y-Yeah?" She questioned.

"but that can be saved for another day..." Sans promised, knowing that his old colleague was already overwhelmed and needed time to acclimate to all of the new information.

"LOOK! FRISK HAS DEFEATED UNDYNE!"

A jolt of fear coursed through 'Rus, his blue eyes jerking towards the monitors. The monster version of his dear friend was passed out on what appeared to be a wooden bridge. The small child had a cup of water and poured it slowly over the heated Captain. After a moment, Undyne stood, obviously struggling in the hot armor.

She considered the child before turning and slowly walking away.

Sans nearly sagged in relief. Frisk had kept their promise...

"T-That went a lot better than e-expected!" Alphys said cheerfully.

"STILL, WE CAME HERE TO TELL YOU ALL OF THESE THINGS FOR A REASON!" The native Papyrus spoke up.

"O-Oh?"

"yeah. could you talk to undyne about what you have learned today? we really need her to be on the same page as us." Sans requested.

"W-WHAT?! What makes you think U-Undyne will l-listen to m-me!?" The monster scientist demanded, flustered.

"She will. Don't worry." 'Rus reassured and Alphys considered him carefully before nodding.

"I-I'll try my b-best!" She promised.

Soft knocking had everyone's attention on the entrance to the lab before Frisk came skipping in with a triumphant smile on their face. They signed a greeting to Alphys, who blinked rapidly at the child.

"O-Oh! Nice to m-meet you too!" She returned, shocked at interacting with humans so easily. They were a lot more friendly than she had been expecting!

-Does she know everything now?- Frisk signed and Sans nodded.

"pretty much. still need to cover flowey, most likely tomorrow or a few days after. she promised to inform undyne."

Frisk beamed at Alphys and gave her a thumbs up. The scientist chuckled nervously.

"No promises a-about a good o-outcome."

"It'll be alright, Alphys." 'Rus reassured. After a few more minutes of talking, Alphys gave the blond his own cell phone and had upgraded Frisk's after being horrified over how old it was. Sans kept glancing at his lover discreetly before he insisted they return home.

The shortcut home drained Sans of his remaining stamina and Papyrus caught his brother as he fainted.

"Sans!" 'Rus'cried in alarm before being reassured by his other self that it wasn't anything that rest wouldn't fix.

The Underground's source of light waned until it was dark. Flowey and Frisk had settled into their places in Papyrus' room, already sleeping from the eventful day. Papyrus was keeping watch outside of the door but seemed to be lightly dozing himself.

'Rus checked on Sans and Papyrus before quietly padding to the front door. He glanced over his shoulder one more time before opening it.

Papyrus opened one socket upon hearing the front door click shut softly before standing up. Making absolutely sure that both children were asleep, the tall skeleton followed just as quietly.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of hate going around on Tumblr to artists and writers that ship Fontcest. Whether it is just one person or many, I am sorry for the hate being sent our way. You have a lot of support so don't give up!
> 
> mercy-run.tumblr.com

Fluffy flakes of snow drifted lazily in the darkness of the Underground's night, the magical precipitation crunching quietly beneath Papyrus' boots as he followed his alternate self at a safe distance. The taller skeleton wasn't worried about the human making trouble. They weren't like that. But... He was very worried about 'Rus. So the monster kept the man just within sight so his presence wouldn't be noticed.

'Rus hadn't pulled his hood up and Papyrus could tell that the flakes were sticking to his blond hair; the red scarf wasn't even pulled up in any semblance of a disguise. Either the former scientist hadn't expected anyone to be up at this hour or he felt safe in Snowdin...

The human followed the trodden path before veering off, fresh footprints disturbing new snow as the blond wandered over to the mirror-like surface of a lake. The tall skeleton frowned, stopping behind a large tree to watch quietly so his position wouldn't be given away.

Blue eyes stared blankly at the surface before closing, 'Rus' head tilting back to allow the snow to fall onto his face, brushing like barely-there kisses on his skin. His warm breath froze with each exhale before dissolving just as quickly.

Papyrus tilted his head and admired the visual 'Rus presented.

Besides being racially unfamiliar, the human really was quite handsome. Almost pretty? Yes, both of those things... He was similar enough to Papyrus that the monster knew that he wouldn't have a problem with the physical aspects of a relationship. Though, looks mattered very little to monsters. They were all already so varied in appearance that it was a moot point.

The blond was so still that the skeleton began to wonder if maybe his worry had been misplaced as the minutes dragged on. Maybe 'Rus had merely came here to be alone..?

It was peaceful... With the snowfall and it being night, there was a blanket of silence covering the landscape in a comforting way.

The younger brother had just decided upon leaving when a slight tremor to 'Rus' shoulders seized his attention. The human lowered his face, breaths frosting more quickly in the air as his chest heaved. A quiet choked noise reached the monster as large tears began streaming down the man's face.

Oh... Oh no...

Papyrus' soul thudded in sympathy and worry.

Why hadn't 'Rus told them he was in pain?? Was it physical pain or...? The skeleton took a step forward anxiously, checking the human.

Papyrus

HP: 20/20

DF: 20

AT: 20

***He's falling apart.**

The tall monster clenched his teeth together and he slowly approached 'Rus; the other's heartbroken sobs cutting the monster to his soul. 'Rus startled when Papyrus wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him close.

"It's me..." Papyrus soothed in a quiet tone.

The human relaxed in his grip but couldn't seem to get out anything coherent, sobs and hitches in his breathing choking off words. One of his arms remained tightly around 'Rus' waist, the other resting over where the monster knew the blond's soul lay. There was a curious thudding there underneath his open palm and he rested his head on one of his other self's shoulders.

"It's okay to cry, 'Rus..." The taller skeleton said.

That only seemed to make it worse, 'Rus shook in his embrace; tears soaking into Papyrus' gloves before the blond reached up and grasped the hand resting over the center of his chest.

It seemed like it would never end. 'Rus' grief was so deep that it took nearly ten minutes until the human managed to speak.

"S-She... I-I died!" The blond gasped, "U-Undyne..."

Soul throbbing at those words, Papyrus' hold on his human self tightened.

"Did you...Do you want to talk about it?" The skeleton urged. Papyrus didn't want to hear anything bad about his friend. But that was selfish, especially when it had 'Rus in such a state. He would rather hear the truth.

No matter how horrible it was...

"I-I promised y-you..." The human managed in a shaky tone, "but do you r-really want to-?"

The monster hesitated before humming resolutely against 'Rus' shoulder.

"I want to hear everything." Papyrus insisted, "when you are ready..."

It took a few moments before 'Rus was calm enough to speak, but Papyrus knew the tears hadn't stopped due to the tremor in the human's voice.

"Frisk and I managed to SAVE together in front of the general store. We went to Grillby's after... We stayed for...probably an hour? Give or take?" 'Rus took a breath and Papyrus waited patiently for him to continue.

"Then we returned home. I-It happened so fast. I recognized h-her right away, even though she was different here. There were a bunch of glowing spears..."

The skeleton's soul thudded painfully.

"You had moved to protect Frisk last I saw. It was so violent-" The blond gasped in a breath, "I was hit at least twice, p-pinned against the wall. The p-pain was indescribable..."

A flicker of something chased those words through Papyrus' mind, a hazy image with the crushing feeling of familiarity. He recognized this feeling, it was unnerving and uncanny. Why was...?

"I couldn't breathe... I was d-drowning and everything was fading a-away."

There was crashing, destruction, and shouting; blue flashes darting past as he went toe-to-toe with his best friend, who seemed beyond herself with rage.

"I tried to do a-anything, but I wasn't d-determined enough-"

The skeleton had glanced behind him and...

Red splattered everywhere, the smell of something being charred... Sans was screaming!

...pained blue eyes and a stained hand, reaching weakly out before falling limply to the human's side.

So fragile.

That bright soul dimming and shattering into a million pieces. The soul was gone but the body still there. Why? Why was 'Rus still there but his soul gone?! It wasn't right-!

"Papyrus...?" 

The tall monster blinked, the horribly imagery fading to be replaced with the present. 'Rus' teary eyes were trained on his face, concern written all over his features.

Alive, safe...

Papyrus yanked 'Rus into a tight embrace, their bodies flush as the monster frantically tried to reconcile what he had just seen to what was. But it had hit the skeleton so deeply that he was sure he would never get over what he had just seen. 

How could humans be so powerful but also so frail? How could nature be so cruel and leave their bodies behind when THEY weren't there any longer?!

What if the SAVE hadn't worked!?

"Paps?" Alarm was creeping into the human's voice and the monster shivered.

"I remember..."

A sharp intake of breath.

"You knew?"

"Not until you were telling me about it..." Papyrus answered, still basking in the feeling of 'Rus; warm, alive and soft in his arms.

"I'm...oh no. I'm so sorry!" The human was frantic enough that the younger brother drew back, surprised, "I didn't want you to remember it! You shouldn't...shit!"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR DYING!" Papyrus winced as he unintentionally relasped to his normal tone in his upset, "you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. U-Undyne, she..."

His gloved hands tightened into fists. Papyrus shouldn't be mad at his best friend, especially for something that hadn't technically happened. But it was unacceptable that she had hurt 'Rus!

She had murdered him! Without a second thought!

Taking another look at the tear stains on his other self, at the deep well of pain there at mere mention of his best friend, recalling how violently 'Rus' soul had been shattered...

"Yes."

The blond blinked, confused and surprised at his firm tone.

"'Yes?' What...?"

"I will join you and Sans." Papyrus insisted, tone convicted. The human seemed jarred at his change in topic.

"B-But, it's only been a day! Are you sure you don't need more time?" 'Rus questioned, visibly flustered. 

"I am absolutely certain of it." He replied, determined, "I was just being overly cautious. I know it can work."

'Rus hesitated, blue eyes searching his expression carefully.

"Are you sure you are doing it for the right reasons...?" The human asked softly.

Papyrus frowned, confused.

"That memory... It must have been awful. But the SAVE worked, so there is no reason to rush into something because of it. With Frisk helping, we have as many tries as they are willing to gran-"

A fierce wave of protective magic surged through his being and he framed the human's face, right socket smoking orange magic.

"I AM NOT GOING TO STAND IDILY BY AND LET YOU DIE REPEATEDLY, 'RUS. I DON'T PITY YOU AND I AM THINKING CLEARLY. CRYSTAL CLEAR! I CAN LOVE YOU. I CAN BE WITH BOTH YOU AND SANS. I'LL PROTECT YOU BOTH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU BOTH!" 

The blond's eyes were wide, shocked and Papyrus panted for air he didn't really need before insecurity struck him after that fierce assertion.

"AS...as long as you will still have me?" The skeleton's voice was weak and quiet.

'Rus blinked and then his mouth pulled up into a fond smile, warming his blue eyes. It was the first time such an expression had been aimed at Papyrus and not Sans, causing magic to flood his face.

"Of course we will still have you," he replied affectionately, placing his hands over the ones on his face, "you bonehead."

A beat passed and Papyrus slowly allowed both the tone and horrible pun sink in.

"Nyeh...NyeheHEH..."

They both starting laughing after the skeleton completely lost it, the joyful sounds ringing into the silence of the forest. 'Rus' laughter ebbed into a coughing fit and Papyrus panicked slightly, realizing that the hands over his were cold and the human was shivering.

"We...We should head back now. You haven't slept and you are chilled to the bone." 

"Heh...Sans would've loved to have been here..." The blond murmured absently but nodded, "we better get back. We left him alone with Frisk and Flowey."

Papyrus frowned.

Oh... That was a poor lapse in judgement.

"Let's go." He insisted and the man nodded before they ran all of the way back to Snowdin. Thankfully, everyone was still asleep and hadn't noticed their absence. The day must have taken a lot out of Sans for him not to have woken up, naturally or by nightmare.

Unwilling to disturb the dozing monster, Papyrus and 'Rus settled on the floor together will a few spare blankets and pillows. Sleep was quick to claim the former scientist and the younger brother watched his other self sleep. Reassured that 'Rus was alive and safe, Papyrus relaxed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami and Blue did some amazing fanart for the last chapter! Please check it out and support them! <3
> 
> http://kamitakai0255.tumblr.com/post/151226422394/take-my-traditional-art-from-on-the-other-side
> 
> http://bluetrashsins.tumblr.com/post/151407252277/i-needed-a-comforting-paps-because-ive-had-a-very
> 
> My Blog (18+) mercy-run.tumblr.com

'Rus was uncertain of what had woken him, but he found he was too content to move. Another small noise, like someone huffing air repeated and the blond reluctantly opened one of his eyes. Frisk stood at the foot of the stairs, one hand over their mouth; expression amused. His sluggish mind merely had him tilting his head in question and the child pointed at him with a big grin.

Slowly, the blond realized the position he was in. He remembered falling asleep on the floor a few feet away from Papyrus to avoid waking Sans.

His small lover must have woken up sometime afterwards, because Sans was resting against his chest; sockets closed and expression peaceful. One of Papyrus' arms were slung across both the small skeleton and himself, his legs tangled hopelessly with the tall monster.

No wonder he didn't want to move...

Blue eyes squinting at Frisk to pick up the other's slow signing; 'Rus realized that this universe's Alphys was just as bad an influence as his own friend. Still, he did nothing to argue against the child's excitement; shifting gingerly in an effort to not wake either monster up.

Sans' sockets fluttering open signaled his failed endeavor.

"G'morning, Sans..." 'Rus murmured softly and the other's good eye-light flickered into existence as the skeleton became more aware, focusing on his face.

Sans' teeth tilted up in a fond smile.

"i'm guessing something good happened when i was asleep?" He questioned, clearly referring to their current situation.

"Yeah, Papyrus agreed to- Frisk, you are too young to flirt like that." The blond scolded, distracted by the child's eyebrows wagging rapidly while signing corny one-liners.

Who raised that kid??

"WHERE IS THE PRINCE?" Papyrus questioned, startling both 'Rus and Sans. Frisk stopped and then pointed up the staircase. The arm around them both tightened minutely, "YOU SHOULD GO GET HIM, BREAKFAST WILL BE READY SHORTLY!"

The child saluted before pounding up the stairs as quickly as possible.

'Rus glanced over at Papyrus with a slight smile as Sans slid off of his chest to regard both of them.

"we'll talk about this later tonight," the hoodie-clad skeleton promised at Papyrus' reluctant expression. The promise seemed to cheer the younger brother up as the long bony legs disengaged from his own so the monster could stand up.

Compared to the day before, it was actually uneventful. 'Rus was more than happy about that; as the whole loading business, as well as what had happened had deeply shaken him. Frisk had explained that even if they had both met an unfortunate end; they would still be able to load safely. That had reassured both Sans and Papyrus.

Sans was texting Alphys throughout the passing hours, keeping them updated on her progress. 

Surprisingly; the timid scientist had already traveled to Waterfall to speak with the Captain. Seeing as no enraged monster-version of his best friend had burst into the house yet; the blond figured it was okay for now.

He wasn't sure if he could handle another first-hand experience with dying so soon.

Frisk was constantly censoring Flowey throughout the day; pinching his petals and scolding the potted monster. It seemed the reincarnated prince had wanted to rub yesterday's event in their faces.

That Flowey listened to the child was still a shock, but a blessing.

After two meals of spaghetti, a training session with Papyrus and some time strolling around Snowdin; everyone returned home. Frisk, bless the kid, seemed to always be dialed to eleven and didn't stay up very long after dinner.

They all settled around the table in the kitchen and quickly brought Sans up to speed about what had occurred the night before. While the notion of 'Rus being alone in the Underground had seemed to worry his small lover; the news that Papyrus had accepted being in a poly amorous relationship with them both brightened the older brother.

"paps... i'm so glad," Sans said with a genuine smile that seemed too scarce recently for 'Rus' liking.

Papyrus brightened, looking between them both, "I WAS ALREADY HIGHLY INCLINED TOWARDS IT! I JUST NEEDED SOME TIME!"

"I'm surprised you didn't need more," 'Rus said in an honest tone. The skeleton scoffed.

"MAYBE FOR A HUMAN? MONSTERS TEND TO TREAT MATTERS OF THE HEART SWIFTLY." A sudden expression of uncertainly crossed Papyrus' face, "HOW...DOES ONE GO ABOUT THESE THINGS?"

Sans glanced up at 'Rus with his good socket, figuring that his human lover would have more knowledge on this than him. He had only read a book, after all. Though talking to Muffet, Burgerpants and Nice had helped out.

"Well, as Sans stressed before; the most important element is being transparent with each other. If something is on your mind, if you are feeling jealous, if a need isn't being met... Those things need to be brought up before they fester." He pointed out, recalling the psychology and relations course he had taken in university.

"WOULDN'T THAT CAUSE MORE PROBLEMS?" Papyrus asked anxiously.

'Rus shook his head.

"No, keeping such things in would only make it worse. Let's put it this way, there is person 'a',' b' and 'c'. 'A' and 'b' have been spending more time with each other than normal and 'c' feels left out. 'C' doesn't speak up and the loneliness turns into anger. To the point where 'c' breaks off from the relationship entirely. 'A' and 'b' couldn't read minds or have anyway of knowing their behavior was bothering 'c'." Papyrus explained and both skeletons nodded to show they understood.

"grillbz had pointed out a couple with three monster partners. they all seemed to get something special by being in that relationship." Sans observed.

"GET SOMETHING? ISN'T IT ENOUGH TO BE WITH EACH OTHER?" The taller skeleton asked and 'Rus shook his head.

"You can be with each other and get something more out of a relationship. With me and Sans, I feel like I am nurturing him as a being; helping him grow and keeping him safe. Naturally, I am really happy to be with him and love him." The blond smiled fondly when his small lover flushed blue in the face. Papyrus grinned at the rare sight of his older brother being flustered.

"AND WHAT DO YOU GET FROM 'RUS, BROTHER?" He questioned. Sans' flush deepened and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself before speaking.

"he makes me feel safe. he guides me. he can remember the resets with me." The smaller monster answered and the blond remembered a detail from last night that was worrying.

"As for remembering resets, it seems like if I recount something during a load if I am involved... Papyrus remembered the encounter with Undyne when I opened up to him."

Sans' spine straightened as the monster eyed his little brother in concern, "really, paps? are you okay?"

Papyrus frowned, expression falling as he looked down at the table.

"I...I would've rather I hadn't remembered, but I am grateful for it." He confessed. The older sibling reached across the table and offered his smaller hand for Papyrus to take when he began wringing them together habitually.

"Should we not talk about them, especially if they are upsetting?" The blue eyed human asked and Papyrus instantly shook his head firmly.

"NO! No, I want to remember...even if it is hard. It would be selfish for me to take the easy way out. Especially when it's hurting both of you..."

'Rus hummed, understanding the sentiment. Sans didn't look happy about causing his younger brother more pain but appeared to be opening up more. Keeping less secrets from Papyrus.

"What do you want from this relationship, Paps?" The former scientist spoke up and the other skeleton visibly startled.

"M-Me?!" The word was nearly squeaked, bringing amusement to both monster and human.

"this is your first relationship, bro. plus it isn't a traditional one." Sans pointed out and Papyrus calmed down before becoming thoughtful. His sockets flickered to his hand joined with his older brothers.

"First...Sans... No secrets. No more." He murmured softly and the smaller skeleton sighed, expression pained with the knowledge of how much he had kept from Papyrus, who clearly didn't appreciate or want such a thing.

"Don't put me on a pedestal, brother. My 'virtue' or whatever inane thing you are trying to guard isn't natural. I have to experience pain, hurt...bad things...to appreciate the good things. And you'll be there to guide me, as always. Just let me grow up and experience things as everyone else does." He requested before looking up at his alternative self.

"I didn't expect meeting you, another me, but I was being truthful in how I feel. Is that bad? That I care about you so deeply already?"

'Rus' expression gentled.

"Of course not. It's strange, but it isn't bad." He murmured. Sans' hand squeezed his sibling's in reassurance. The smaller skeleton wondered if he would've done the same, if met with another version of himself from a different universe.

"Then... I would like things to continue as they are between us as we get to know each other. You've been very kind and honest with me. I enjoy spending time with you. And... I would like to know more about humans. Learn more about relationships...more about intimacy." Papyrus requested.

Both Sans and 'Rus tensed, realizing they had made a huge oversight; especially if the tall skeleton wanted intimacy anytime soon from Sans.

"About the physical side...what you accidentally saw is as far as Sans and I have gone..."

Sans' skull was practically glowing.

"bro, you saw that?!" The monster sputtered and it was Papyrus' turn to flush his respective color of magic.

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!" He sputtered.

'Rus cut in before the situation got off topic.

"Still! If you want to be intimate with Sans, you have to be willing to go slow. He's-" The blond looked over at his small lover to see his expression sobering. Understanding flickered in his good eye-light, reluctant but there all the same.

"paps..." He sighed, garnering Papyrus' full attention at the tone, "i have to say this carefully. with you remembering loads and such...i just can't have you remembering that part of our lives. not yet. i also have to be vague because i am unsure acknowledging his existence is a good idea." 

Papyrus frowned, confused but trying to understand.

"What are you talking about, brother?"

"it's not a good thing. it's not good to talk about him. talking about someone like that when they're listening is asking for a bad time."

A shiver went up 'Rus' spine.

Listening...

Scattered across space and time. Everywhere and nowhere at once.

The instinct to glance over his shoulder was there but the human felt it wise to ignore it.

"I...I don't understand that, but I trust you, Sans. You aren't keeping this a secret?" The skeleton double checked and Sans shook his head.

"i'll tell you what i can."

"Then... THEN IT'S OKAY!" Papyrus beamed to show his support. 'Rus stood and pushed his chair closer to Sans, wrapping an arm around the smaller monster for comfort. The younger brother appeared puzzled at the exchange but kept his open expression. The blond could feel Sans' tense against his side, before he leaned into his body; hand tightening around his younger siblings grip.

"when we were young; we were being looked after by a monster that was very cruel. he...hurt me real bad, bro. he hurt me, tested things...and when i got old enough, he hurt me during sexual acts."

Papyrus' teeth had clenched hard together, the faintest indication of orange in his right socket.

"sometimes things set me off...even if it isn't that monster. being held down... certain words... i am still scared of the thought of sex." Sans' breath hitched and they both waited patiently, though Papyrus was visibly upset. He kept a tight control over it.

"'rus and i have kissed, held each other, slept next to each other...and...and what you saw took a lot of effort on my part...plus i wasn't sure if we would have a future. i wanted to be close, but i couldn't bring myself to actually..."

"Brother, stop." Papyrus requested gently, pushing back the chair and standing. Cyan magic had pooled in Sans' sockets and he startled slightly when his sibling pressed against his other side.

"That's all I need to know." The skeleton insisted before looking over to meet 'Rus' blue eyes, "I understand. I will be very careful with you, Sans. Plus, you had called these 'war times'. I don't think I would want the actual act until we are all relatively safe. That will take time."

Sans' grinned up at his brother, relieved, "you are the coolest, paps."

"OF COURSE I AM! AND BY EXTENSION, THAT MEANS 'RUS IS AS WELL!" He declared, lifting the heavy mood. 'Rus chuckled, beaming.

"Thanks, Papyrus! I agree, by the way. We don't have to do anything before we want to and whenever that time comes; we'll constantly check in with you Sans." The scientist reassured. His small lover suddenly winked.

"if you and paps want to do anything before then, make sure i'm there."

"SANS!" Papyrus squawked indignantly as the human broke down laughing.

"Yeah, Papyrus. You don't need to be shy about it." He grinned, also sending the skeleton a flirtatious look.

"'RUS!" The younger brother screamed just as embarrassed, flushing a lovely orange color. He chuckled before shaking his head.

"Talk about the specifics on sex and intimacy can come when we're on the surface. For now, building a stable relationship and method of communication is a lot more important." The human pointed out, which calmed Papyrus from his state and drew Sans back from darker memories of the past.

"sounds like a plan." Sans murmured.

"I'm definitely okay with that. So we just check in with each other, make sure about things rather than assuming and communicate clearly?" The younger skeleton summed up.

"That's about it." 'Rus answered, smiling. It sounded simple. It wasn't and there likely was going to be an adjustment period. But things should work out if they all put a decent effort in. The good intentions and emotions were already there to build a foundation on.

A quiet 'beep' emitted from 'Rus' phone, causing him to jump in surprise. He had forgotten that he had one on him here. Flipping it open; the human read the text from Alphys, blue eyes widening.

"What is it, 'Rus?" Papyrus questioned as Sans tensed.

"It's Alphys. She wants to know if we will be willing to meet up at Undyne's house in the morning." He answered, heart picking up sped as the phantom sensation of a magical spear piercing him caused his hand to fly up over his chest. Both Sans and Papyrus picked up on the gesture.

"WILL YOU BE READY?" His alternate self asked for them both.

"I'll have to be..."


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up! The second arch of On The Other Side is coming to a close. I estimate that by chapter 60; things will close on Fallen Flowers. After that, this fic will be put on a hiatus as I re-upload my first work on AO3: So Much More. It had been posted back in February and just sat. I pulled it down because I was unhappy with it and am revising it.
> 
> On The Other Side will be going on hiatus because So Much More will be a lot shorter. We are MAYBE at the halfway point in this story. I want to get others that have been around longer complete before I continue.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! <3 I appreciate all of you sticking with me!

It seemed that Frisk and Flowey were the only ones getting decent sleep in the house the next morning. Not to say there hadn’t been a valiant effort. Both skeletons and the man had curled up on the makeshift bed on the living room floor, but it became apparent that none of them would sleep well. Papyrus had left halfway into the next morning; retreating into Sans room to patch the hole ‘Rus had made when he crashed into this universe. Sans remained by his side until the blond had fallen into a light doze. The short skeleton had spent the few hours at that time to switch between his two lovers.

Even though they didn’t get the rest they needed, the trio had greeted the morning just as enthusiastically as Frisk. Flowey was grumpy and sarcastic as usual as they set out into the snow. The child quickly picked up on direction they were heading and looked back at them in askance.

“we’re heading to undyne’s today, kiddo.” Sans murmured, furred hood up to obscure his cracked skull. ‘Rus wondered if the small monster was doing that to avoid unneeded attention or perhaps even used the hood as comfort.

Frisk beamed as Flowey made an unpleasant expression in the child’s arms.

“So you are just going to go to a monster that killed you in co-OW! FRISK!” The Flower shrieked, receiving a stern look but ‘Rus sighed; shaking his head as he pulled the red scarf further up his face against the temperature.

“No, you don’t need to censor him, Frisk. We aren’t keeping Papyrus in the dark.” The human reassured. Frisk grinned and gave him a thumbs up in approval before signing something, looking eager.

“WE WILL BE VISITING ALPHYS AFTER TO FIX FLOWEY!” The tall skeleton monster promised and the child hugged the pot close before running ahead. Sans cast a glance up at Papyrus before looking up at him.

“i don’t know if we can return flowey to how he was. shouldn’t we drop the false pretenses that we will succeed?” The small monster asked but the blond shook his head in response.

“No, we don’t know until we try and… Frisk obviously cares a great deal about Flowey. They are holding onto the small chance that something can be done to help, no matter how little.” The human returned, spotting the mouth to a cavern up ahead. Frisk was waiting for them there, expression carefree.

“…the kid has a hell of a lot of hope.” Sans acknowledged softly.

They really did. Even though they had been a host to Chara shortly before; Frisk was being kind and was marching through the Underground with purpose. Had this been what Frisk had been like? Before everything had turned violent? The blue eyed human could understand what had Sans and the other monsters embracing the child. They really were a good person.

‘…then why did they decide to kill everyone?’ The question crept up at the back of his mind. ‘Rus frowned thoughtfully; entering the cave system with both skeletons.

The temperature immediately rose, becoming tepid and dark. His blue eyes widened at the abrupt change in scenery. The air in here was close and damp; the only light being provided by glowing mushrooms and fauna. Everything here was bathed in a palette of blue.

It was beautiful…

“It is, isn’t it?” Papyrus asked softly and he startled, not having realized he had spoken aloud. Frisk was pointing frantically down at a large blue flower as they caught up. ‘Rus peered down at it quizzically.

‘Kill or be killed…’

His eyes widened as he looked at the flower that had -spoken- with Flowey’s voice. Sans smiled a bit at his reaction while Frisk and Papyrus appeared openly amused.

Flowey looked bored.

“this is an echo flower. it repeats everything it hears.” His smaller lover explained and sure enough; the blue flower repeated the sentence back; a perfect mimic of Sans’ voice. ‘Rus smiled in response. That was really cool! Papyrus suddenly took his hand and he blinked, raising his gaze to his other self to find an unusually sober expression there. Ah… It reminded him of why they were here. Despite the desire to explore these surroundings, they had a goal to reach.

One that he was bracing himself for.

“Let’s continue, okay?” The human asked and their mismatched group nodded; the flower faintly repeating his words as they passed. The monsters here were interesting. None of them initiated a conflict with ‘Rus, already pacified by the appearance of more monsters and Frisk. There was what appeared to be a horse man crossed with an eel that had substantial muscle. Further along, there was a small looking mermaid creature that shyly sang to herself and whichever monster served as her lower body, squirreled away into a corner. Even further, there were two houses with a ghost who shyly faded out of sight when they drew near.

“Almost there.” Papyrus told him quietly and the human breathed in slowly, looking up at the glowing crystals glittering in the ceiling of the cave. He felt Sans’ smaller hand slipping into his free one and he lightly squeezed both brothers before letting go himself.

“’rus?” Sans questioned softly, the gentle glow of his good eye-light flickering across his face.

“I’ll be okay. She’s different here but she is still Undyne.” The blond murmured in response. Flowey had been quiet this entire time, expression pulling into confusion as they all fell into line with each other for the last part of the trek.

Undyne’s house…was interesting. It was certainly her in all of the ways ‘Rus could find in his own friend, but also had the aquatic theme that matched her species here. His breath hitched as the remembered sensation of a spear tearing through ribs and tissue returned but he pressed on. Papyrus stepped up to the door and the former scientist caught the taller skeleton moving protectively in front of him.

The door was open before a second knock from the skeleton monster and Undyne appeared between the jaws of the fish-shaped structure.

In that same moment, a glowing orange bone was swung up to point at her; the muscled fish monster’s good eye widening.

“Whoa, whoa!” She regarded her best friend as if he had grown another head, “P-Papyrus?!”

The blond scientist stepped forward quickly, placing a restraining hand on the tall skeleton’s shoulder. Shock was running through him. ‘Rus hadn’t realized that remembering the details may have upset Papyrus to the extent of threatening his own best friend. The bones underneath his hand quivered.

“Undyne…” The taller monster said in a steely tone, “if you hurt ‘Rus again, I will never forgive you!”

Undyne visibly wilted, her fins dipping as her gaze never wavered from her best friend, “paps, I… I don’t remember but I claim responsibility! I know I would’ve done it! His soul is safe around me! Alp…Alphys told me…everything…”

She trailed off as the bone dissipated, Papyrus’ expression falling in distress. Her golden eye moved from the tall skeleton to ‘Rus’ face, “is this…?”

The blond stepped forward resolutely, ignoring his instincts and the burning in his chest to stand before the monster version of Undyne. Now that she wasn’t hell-bent on killing him, ‘Rus was able to pick up on the similarities. The same eye was gone, her hair the same shade, in the same style, the way that she had only dropped the tough act when Papyrus took her down a notch.  
All of those things were what his own Undyne would do and how she looked...

He extended his hand to her and she blinked, visibly shocked.

“…Not gonna demand revenge, are ya?” The burly fish woman questioned and ‘Rus shook his head.

“I’d rather be your friend.” He returned quietly.

“I KILLED you!” The monster pointed out with a frown, one of her fangs worrying her blue lip.

“Not in this time-line.” ‘Rus returned patiently, hand still outstretched. Her gaze was snapping between his face, to Papyrus, to Frisk and then to Sans; as if waiting for someone to attack her; physically or otherwise.

“It still matters. Everyone here seems to remember it or know about it but me.” Undyne stated gruffly.

“Then can you own up to it?” The blond man demanded and she visibly startled before straightening her spine resolutely.

“How?” She demanded. 

“Help us with Frisk and their friend. Help us find a way to free monster-kind,” she appeared ready to agree before he continued with a soft smile, “be my friend and…if you haven’t already; confess to Alphys.”

Her jaw dropped as Frisk burst into delighted huffing chuckles before she regained composure.

“That’s a tall order, Human Papyrus. But I will do it.” She reached out and took his hand, shaking it firmly. Even though she was cool to the touch, the feel of it was familiar.

“I’m just ‘Rus here.”

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?” Flowey burst out, “IS IT GOING TO BE THIS BORING FROM NOW ON?!”

Frisk frowned and bopped the flower monster over the head, but it did nothing to dissuade him from speaking.

“AT LEAST THERE WAS SOME EXCITEMENT BEFORE!”

Undyne glared past ‘Rus and she realized with some guilt that the expression had the man backing away.

“Who the fuck is… Is THIS the…” Her brow furrowed, as if trying to come to grips with something, “that CAN’T be the gentle prince?”

“so, alphys came clean with you…” Sans finally said and Undyne blinked at the shorter skeleton brother before nodding reluctantly, “what else did she say?”

“That she had confirmed that the hu- That ‘Rus and Papyrus were really the same person. About some screwy time travel and universe crap. About what had happened to the monsters that had…been brought to her lab.”

Monsters in Alphys Lab? The blond shot a questioning look towards Sans but didn’t speak up. He would probably find out, as their final destination for the day hadn’t been Undyne’s house.  
“that sounds like everything of importance. we would appreciate a guard escort the rest of the way to the labs.” It sounded like a dismissal but Undyne wasn’t having any of it.

“Are you kidding me?! I’m not going anywhere until I see how this plays out. I will take you to Alphys.” She insisted. The shorter skeleton frowned but it was Papyrus who spoke up.

“If you don’t hurt ‘Rus again; you can come. But…” The skeleton monster hesitated, “I don’t think our friendship will be the same for some time…”

“Paps…” Undyne murmured, expression disappointed and pained before she nodded, “that’s fair. I’ll earn your trust back. I will.”

Papyrus nodded wearily before standing beside his older brother, who hugged his taller sibling around the waist. The younger skeleton bent at the waist and pulled Sans up into his arms, glancing over at ‘Rus with an expression that clearly signaled just how upset he was. The barest hint of orange magic was pooling in the other’s sockets. The blond felt as though someone punched him in the gut. The more Papyrus learned, the harder it was to protect him, but it was his wish to know rather than be left in the dark.

Still, even though the human wanted to honor that wish… It would’ve been a mercy if his memories hadn’t blurred over into his alternate self. ‘Rus felt like he had personally hurt Papyrus and that was the worst feeling ever.

“Come on. We should get going.” Undyne told them, breaking the tension in the air and Frisk fell back with ‘Rus, the Captain leading the way towards Hotland.

“Everything is falling apart because of you…” Flowey muttered before beaming, “isn’t this a beautiful disaster?”

“Saying that doesn’t mean I won’t try to help you. Help monsters go free. That is our goal.” ‘Rus returned quietly, feeling the reassuring presence of his skeleton lovers just behind him.

“You took Chara from me!” Flowey’s face had become twisted with demented anger, “this game will never end happily!”

The blond fell quiet and looked up at Frisk’s face, who shook their head. Well… If a child could ignore everything horrible going on in favor of the literal light of the end of the tunnel, then so could he. They were all working towards a happy ending. It would take work and a bit of a miracle; but in a world where magic existed; that wasn’t asking for the impossible.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to 100,000 words~! <3 What a long journey this has been! And it is barely halfway over!!!
> 
> Just a reminder! The Fallen Flowers arch ends at Chapter 60. OTOS will be put on a hiatus after that in order to get So Much More complete, which is going to be A LOT shorter! (At least...I hope. X'D)
> 
> Please visit my blog! It's NSFW, so only 18+ please: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The group of monsters, a pair of humans and a prince turned flower entered the labs. That really sounded like the beginning of a joke… Though ‘Rus had no idea how it could be funny or how it would turn out. Maybe one day, after all of this was over; he could think of a joke that started with that to make Sans laugh. 

They were greeted by Alphys’ lab being more of a wreck than it had been yesterday, papers and food containers strewn everywhere. In the middle of it all was the scientist herself; looking both excited and nervous as she peeked up at them.

“A-Ah! I-I see you a-all have met and c-come to a peaceful a-agreement?” The reptilian monster jumped away from writing on a white-board; hurrying to greet them. ‘Rus blinked his blue eyes to clear the sudden sterile glare the lights had on his vision, smiling hopefully at this version of his friend. This behavior was exactly like his own Alphys when she was in a productive mood. Judging from their surroundings; this was also the same for the monster.

“WE HAVE.” Papyrus’ voice still carried a note of wariness in it and he glanced over to find his alternate self taking in the lab. They had come here before, but it seemed that the skeleton wanted to take more of an active roll this time.

Undyne’s fins were drooping and ‘Rus felt the need to smooth things over as soon as possible.

“We’re ready to find a way to help Flowey. From what I’ve heard; a lot of animosity sprung from Asriel and Chara’s death,” he looked at Undyne, “do you think that Asgore may be more willing to work with us if we are successful?”

The aquatic woman appeared floored for a moment that the human was taking her presence in stride before beaming at him, “heck yeah! Asgore would be overjoyed if we could bring back his son!”

“I’m right here, you know?!” Flowey snapped, drawing everyone’s attention. Frisk smiled gently down at the potted monster, “why the heck does this matter anyways? I am not Asriel! I just have some of his memories!”

Sans frowned at the flower monster as the child sat him down on a table after clearing it.

“what would you say makes up a person?”

Flowey scowled, “don’t patronize me, trashbag! If you’re about to go on a pointless ramble about me being the prince because I have his memories, then can it! Asriel is dead and long gone!”

‘Rus frowned.

“The same could be said for Chara, if you're going by that logic.” He murmured. Flowey’s attention snapped to him, small face twisting into something demonic.

“Shut up, human!”

He shook his head, exchanging a glance with Sans, “no, really. If you measure someone by their memories… You are Asriel and Chara is Chara. Out of everything involved, memories seem to be the defining attribute to someone’s existence. Frisk said that Chara didn’t have a soul or a body. You don’t have your original body or soul. But both of you are tied to the past as the royal children through your memories. You can’t deny that.”

Flowey’s face pulled into a displeased frown, “so you think that giving me emotions will make me Asriel again? Why?”

Frisk began signing passionately and ‘Rus glanced at his other self for help; smiling appreciatively as Papyrus began to translate flawlessly.

-I’ve seen you as Asriel, even though the resets take your memories away; like we promised. You don’t remember how it felt with everyone’s souls making you whole again. But you are kind. You are my friend. I want to take you to the surface, Asriel! Leaving you behind…that was something I couldn’t do. Please try? If not for me, then for Chara?- The child smiled patiently at Flowey. The blond tensed at the mention of Chara. It was still suspicious that they had left so easily. It was like the more their name was mentioned; the more power they had in this plane. It was just a feeling…

It just couldn’t have been that easy…

Flowey’s face scrunched up distastefully before he slumped on his stem, “whatever.”

Frisk beamed and gave them a huge smile with two thumbs up. It seemed that was as close to consent as they could get with the flower monster.

“have you got anything for us, alphys?” Sans asked quietly, only now remembering to pull his furred hood down. The sight of the injury had both Undyne and Alphys appearing uneasy but ‘Rus figured that it was a normal reaction. No other monsters the human had seen had scars beside Undyne and his small lover. It didn’t seem like lasting physical damage was common here.

“I-I have a few t-theories!” She offered, waving at the series of scribbles that ‘Rus could only translate from having worked with his own friend so long, “b-but nothing concrete at the m-moment sadly!”

That was only fair. Working with something like this was new territory for the human scientist. If a race that had more of a grasp on souls didn’t know the solution, then certainly ‘Rus wouldn’t either.

“WHAT ABOUT THE BARRIER?” Papyrus questioned, moving to stand between his older brother and the blond; nearly touching both of them. Perhaps the taller skeleton was more shaken about his confrontation with Undyne than he gave away. ‘Rus would have to talk to him about that later.

Alphys startled and blinked behind her glasses, “t-the barrier? That… W-We aren’t even c-close to finding a way t-to break it just yet. W-We should focus on Flowey f-first.” Frisk beamed at this and nodded vigorously in agreement. Even though they were still uncertain how they were going to break it without Flowey becoming Asriel once more; the human found comfort in Frisk’s certainty that they would find a way.

“O-Oh! But f-first, I have an a-appointment to do!” Alphys spoke up and ‘Rus blinked when both Sans and Undyne looked tense.

“alph, please tell me you didn’t…”

There was a distant metal clatter before the door on the far end of the lab opened. ‘Rus tensed, his recent death at the forefront of his mind as the unknown monster…rolled in? It looked like a metal box with a flickering yellow and red display. It stopped rolling and an exclamation point appeared on the screen.

“Alphys, darling! Who on earth are your new friends?!” 

That voice… It couldn’t be…

“oh no…” Sans muttered.

The monster…robot?? pressed both gloved hands to his screen in delight, “OH YES!”

Undyne groaned and shot a nervous Alphys a pointed look, “you invited Mettaton?”

“Y-Yes…?” It sounded way more like a question than confirmation as Mettaton wheeled over to inspect both ‘Rus and Frisk, giving the glaring Flowey a cursory glance. ‘Rus only halfway listened to the newest arrival’s excited words; unable to come to grips with this version of Mettaton.

It was… The personality was there! That over the top, always on screen type behavior was perfect. The voice was the same! It was just that ‘Rus couldn’t place what Mettaton was in this universe. He had thought the underground was home to only monsters. Mettaton looked like a robot? And not even a humanoid one??

Casting helpless blue eyes over at Sans, the smaller skeleton smiled just barely before shaking his head. Oh, okay. They could totally talk about why the only man he had dated in his own world looked like a calculator later…perfect.

His hands were grabbed, bringing his attention back to Mettaton. The robot was holding his hands, appearing to be…staring intently?

“Darling, look at you! I have never seen an adult human before!”

‘Rus tried to shake his surprise, deciding to focus on the conversation rather than trying to compare the two versions of Mettaton in his mind, “oh? So only children have fallen down here?”

“Yes! Alphys, the dear, came up with a really interesting theory about why only children could fall through the barrier but it looks like it has been debunked.” Mettaton sighed, as if put upon by this news. Well, at least one thing was universal. Mettaton’s love for drama and theatrics.

“Well, to be fair; this is sort of a special case,” ‘Rus murmured, feeling it was unfair to say something Alphys had worked hard on had been disproven just because of his arrival in the Underground. He hadn’t fallen through the barrier properly, so it may still be true that only children could slip through it.

“I would say~” Mettaton’s robotic voice had dropped to a coo and ‘Rus startled as Papyrus was suddenly in between the two of them. Sans’ small hand wrapped in his and the blond’s earlier fear returned. Though the tone had been flirtatious and the robot was a new version of the man he dated; he was still an entirely different person.

The robot’s display screen flickered to a question mark.

“Is something the matter? We have two humans here... One more soul than we need to break the barrier.” The robot pointed out, “we can be free. Isn’t that what everyone wants?”

A chill went down ‘Rus’ spine and his gaze darted over to Frisk to find them standing confidently by Flowey, as if their life wasn’t being threatened. Was it because they were determined that they acted so fearless? …Or was it because they had gotten used to dying…? The blond man hoped it wasn’t the later. No matter how things had occurred, Frisk was still a child.

“Don’t touch them, punk!” Undyne snarled, joining Papyrus’ effort by standing guard in front of Frisk. The robot looked between them both, the moment lingering for a very long minute before Mettaton sighed.

“Very well. I won’t harm them. You can play scientist on them all you want, Alphys,” he huffed, “just don’t forget our roots and where we came from. As soon as they aren’t useful, we can return to the original plan.”

“M-Mettaton…” Alphys appeared uncomfortable that the robot had insinuated what he had; that she was just playing with them, “p-please don’t speak about this t-to anyone. W-We’ll find a way to do this p-peacefully.”

There was another stretch of silence before Mettaton straightened.

“Of course, darling! Let’s get the maintenance done! I would love to talk to you about my new body~” Alphys glanced over her shoulder as she lead Mettaton out, appearing apologetic. They relaxed as soon as they had turned the corner.

“Is he going to be a problem?” Undyne asked curtly. Her good eye was darting anxiously from the skeleton brothers to Frisk; as if assuring herself that no one had been harmed. She really did care. This was the Undyne ‘Rus knew. If only he didn’t have to remember the worst of her as well… Still, he was glad for the familiarity.

“no, we won’t let him be,” Sans promised and Papyrus nodded firmly. His sockets met Undyne’s and there seemed to be a camaraderie there. It was reassuring. There was a good foundation to build their friendship back to how it had been. Smooth bone squeezed his hand and ‘Rus looked down at Sans; finding the other’s good eye-light trained on his face, radiating concern.

“you okay?” He questioned softly and he let out a breath before smiling.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Sans.” His blue eyes scanned the mess of Alphys lab, “let’s get started.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE OVER 100,000 words!!! WOOO!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Here is something special to celebrate it. ^_^

“BROTHER, WE ARE NOT LEAVING!” Papyrus repeated for the fifth time after Sans inquired after the obviously sleepy skeleton. Frisk and Flowey were in a similar exhausted state. ‘Rus felt much the same and he was certain Sans did as well but they had so much data to go over. Not to mention that he was organizing Alphys’ chaotic workplace. It was something that reminded him of his own friend back in his universe. It had taken him ages to teach her how to properly keep track of her research. 

“if you say so, bro,” his small lover answered, casting his good eye-light over to Papyrus fondly over a binder he was putting back together. Alphys was well past the point of being embarrassed by them straightening up after her, but their hard work was showing after pouring over everything brought up here by the reptilian monster. The blond was curious about what the ‘True Lab’ was like, but he was so busy absorbing new information that it was an afterthought. 

Undyne was watching over them from the second floor balcony. ‘Rus didn’t want to tell the monster that the ‘human history’ books she was so excited about were manga. She had been on the verge of sleep for a long time.

“Undyne,” he called up, inhaling slowly to keep calm when she fixed her good amber eye on him, “why don’t you get some sleep?”

The aquatic woman frowned down at him, “are you sayin’ I’m not tough enough to stick with you guys? Sleep is for the weak!”

It was both disconcerting and comforting that this Undyne was so similar to his own best friend. Sans met his gaze over the sheaths of paper he was straightening, concern radiating from his glowing pupil.

“We’re only going to be sorting and gathering information. Maybe get into testing. Nothing exciting, really.” He insisted. Undyne closed the volume of manga she had been reading before standing up and stretching. He saw Papyrus tensed from his place against the wall and met the younger brother’s gaze with gentle blue eyes.

“Paps, why don’t we walk her out?” He questioned and everyone, even Undyne froze. Sans picked up on the tension between all three of them, teeth pulling down in displeasure. He didn’t like the thought of ‘Rus being with Undyne but it seemed she really was genuine about making amends. He decided to trust his younger sibling when Papyrus considered this and then nodded in assent.

“VERY WELL! WE WILL BE BACK SHORTLY!” Papyrus called, jolting Frisk out of their half dozing state enough to offer them a thumbs up as they left. The drastic temperature change from stepping out of the Lab into Hotland was jarring.

Undyne slowly turned, her fins drooping as she regarded them both, “am I gonna be read the riot act?”

Papyrus looked at ‘Rus for guidance since it had been him asking them both out here to speak privately. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I don’t want there to be hard feelings between you two. I know that my Undyne was a precious friend; so it has to be the same for you two, right?” The man questioned, shooting his newest lover a pointed look. The tall skeleton frowned slightly, but didn’t speak so ‘Rus continued.

“It’s not fair to you that we treat you differently for something that technically never happened, Undyne. As long as you never do something like that again, or hurt either Sans or Papyrus; we’re cool. …Okay?” He checked and the monster woman blinked a startled eye at him before perking up slightly.

“You’re a pretty cool dude, ‘Rus. For a human, anyway…” She mumbled, shifting in place. Papyrus looked between them both and exhaled, smiling.

“IT IS NOT WISE TO FIGHT AMONGST OURSELVES WHEN WE HAVE LARGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT,” he conceded and the blue eyed human smiled; proud of his alternate self for taking the higher moral ground.

“BUT…” Papyrus trailed off before continuing, “I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT I SAW. IT WILL STILL TAKE A BIT BEFORE…I AM BACK TO HOW WE WERE.”

Undyne nodded, displacing her long ruby hair, “I get’cha, Paps. I don’t blame you. You have my word it won’t happen again.”

“DO YOU HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE KING?” The skeleton questioned and ‘Rus tensed at the mere mention of Asgore in this universe. His own Asgore wasn’t a violent man but he had a shady past before cleaning up his act, at least from what he had heard. There was just something foreboding about a King who was bent on the demise of any human that fell down here. Even children. ‘Rus got that as a leader, you had to make sacrifices, but he was on the opposing side. From a technical stand point, at least.

“Yeah, I gotta. Don’t worry, I won’t utter a word about ‘Rus and the kid. I do have to keep up appearances. Things have to appear normal,” she pointed out. They both nodded in agreement and she turned to go before hesitating.

“…’Rus, once all of this is done with…maybe you could tell me about your Undyne, yeah?” She hazarded with an awkward smile that revealed she was nervous. The blond smiled and nodded, pushing back all instinctual signals that this monster was dangerous. She had promised not to hurt him…it just wasn’t easy to forget something so traumatic…

“That sounds great.” He answered.

“GOODNIGHT, UNDYNE.” Papyrus called and the woman grinned, showing off a row of sharp teeth in happiness before waving them both off.

“Go do nerd stuff!” She yelled before heading back towards Waterfall. ‘Rus breathed out, feeling overly warm already from their brief time outside in this heat. Papyrus turned towards him and hesitated another moment before pulling him close suddenly.

“Woah!” He yelped before steadying himself against the skeleton’s rib-cage, “Papyrus, are you okay?”

Returning the gesture was second nature, especially when a distressed noise rumbled in the monster’s chest, “I TRY NOT TO DWELL ON NEGATIVE THOUGHTS BUT…WHAT IF WE CANNOT HELP FLOWEY? WILL FRISK RETURN TO KILLING PEOPLE?”

The blond frowned, stroking the native Papyrus’ shoulder blade soothingly, “don’t focus on that, okay? We still have a chance to make things right.”

The skeleton pulled back just enough to look into his face intently, “I DO NOT WANT THERE TO BE ANOTHER RESET. OR EVEN A LOAD. SEEING YOU DIE…”

The human frowned and framed the monster’s face with his hands, speaking firmly, “we’ll try our best, Papyrus. That is all we can really do.”

Papyrus searched his face with an intense air before his own expression eased into nervousness, “CAN…CAN I KISS YOU, ‘RUS?”

Blinking blue eyes in shock, the man tried to catch up with the sudden request. The skeleton monster must really be feeling unsettled if he was already seeking physical comfort despite his insecurities.

“SANS WILL NOT MIND, WILL HE?” Papyrus asked, looking even more hesitant. Speaking of Sans…

“Don’t you want your first kiss to be with your older brother?” The blond asked softly, glancing behind him for anyone present. The only thing he could see was the glowing beacon of a SAVE point though, signaling they were alone. The monster wrung his hands together in a habitual gesture of unease.

“I AM AFRAID I WILL MESS IT UP,” he confessed, “YOU AND SANS HAVE ALREADY KISSED EACH OTHER. I-I WANTED…DO YOU NOT WANT TO?”

The horribly air of insecurity had ‘Rus closing the distance between them, soothing the skeleton with gentle caresses.

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. Of course I want to. Sans already said he wouldn’t mind. I just wanted to make sure…you knew what you wanted.” He explained and thankfully that wiped the uncertainty away.

“I want to…” The sudden hushed tone brought an immediate change to the air between them and ‘Rus smiled gently, tilting his head to the side. Papyrus’ arms wrapped tightly around his back and he hesitated, his inexperience shining through enough for the human to take the lead. Much like he did with Sans, he gave his other self enough time to pull away before closing that final breath between them, pressing his lips against the skeleton’s teeth. Papyrus inhaled sharply at the sensation before he gingerly leaned into the kiss with a quiet noise. The human figured the monster’s bones were just as sensitive as skin from the reaction he had gotten from both of his lovers.

Their first kiss together was chaste. Much like his and Sans’ was.

It was perfect.

Papyrus pulled back and smiled at him happily, his confidence seemingly boosted once again.

“Thank you, ‘Rus!” He said, pressing his teeth against the man’s forehead affectionately, which brought a warm smile to the blond’s face.

“Anytime, Papyrus. Let’s get back inside, okay? Alphys will want to begin testing as soon as possible.” He offered but when he turned to go back inside; his hand was caught in one of his lover’s. ‘Rus glanced back at the monster quizzically, discovering the skeleton staring at their joined hands.

“I MADE MY BROTHER A PROMISE A LONG TIME AGO… I WANT TO MAKE THAT SAME PROMISE TO YOU,” the skeleton looked up, the faintest trail of orange magic smoking from his right socket, “I WILL PROTECT AND TAKE CARE OF YOU! SANS…YOU…AND ME. WE’RE FAMILY! WE’LL GO TO THE SURFACE TOGETHER!”

‘Rus shocked expression dissolved into a sincere warmth that had nothing to do with their surroundings. That look made Papyrus’ magic sing.

“Everything will turn out okay, Paps. We’ll stay together from now on.” He pulled his alternate self in for another tight hug, “It’s a promise.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch! Two more chapters and the Fallen Flowers arch will be complete!

‘Rus was half asleep as he read the backlog of notes pertaining to Flowey’s creation. There really wasn’t much here… It had the dates emblazoned across the top, covering how Alphys had dug up the very first golden flower in King Asgore’s garden. She had injected the flower with Determination…and then the flower had disappeared from her lab. He idly recalled everything that he had read over the course of the last fourteen hours. These notes would have been fascinating to his former boss, though all of the mentions of magic probably would give Doctor Emile an aneurysm.

Still… This was fascinating to read. On both a cultural and personal level…

By these records, Monsterkind had been trapped behind the Barrier for a thousand years… Probably a lot longer if the resets were taken into consideration. Sans had been speaking verbatim to Doctor Emile regarding what monsters were said to be made of. Hope… Love…and Compassion.

That felt like such a long time ago…

Undyne had stopped by after getting some sleep. During that time, she related the full tale the tablets in Waterfall told travelers that they had rushed past. A long time ago, a war happened between humans and monsters. It had sparked from the fear of humanity over the monster ability to take souls. Not a single soul had been taken before the monsters were trapped behind a wall of magic put up by seven humans with a spell.

The rest was history…

None of this was helping though. There were no extensive studies on the properties of a monster’s Dust. ‘Rus wasn’t even sure what remained of a monster WAS composed of what traditional ‘dust’ was. It was worth looking into…

If they were working with Dust, which what had been left of Asriel on Flowey when the DT was given, it was a start point.

“Alphys…?” The blond’s voice was hoarse with exhaustion and he got something unintelligible from the reptile version of his friend, “…what did you say?”

His hazy blue eyes sought Alphys out, finding her peering over her folded arms on her desk. All of the binders and clutter had been straightened out since the beginning of this study session. That Alphys had gotten comfortable enough to nearly fall asleep was touching.

“I-I asked, did you f-find something?” She repeated, fixing her glasses as she had knocked them askew while resting. Her voice roused the only other semi-conscious person in the room, which was Papyrus. He looked from her to him, slightly hopeful.

“All of this history is great and all…but after all of this, we have to acknowledge that Flowey isn’t a traditional monster. Asriel’s Dust was all that was left on him so there has to be some of that in him, right? When humans think of dust; it isn’t anything close to what it is for monsters. We’ve even have inventions and a special field for studying something so small.” The blond murmured, “dust for us is waste particles... It’s not even just earth, we found a lot of things about it.”

The Royal Scientist perked up slightly, interest shining in her eyes, “w-what did you find o-out? I-Inventions?”

The blond righted himself so he could give her the proper attention, “yeah, inventions. Like super microscopes? We found out that dust has earth, particles of human skin…stuff like that. We even found tiny microorganisms living in it, like things we call dust mites.”

Alphys appeared both mystified and perplexed, “like..on things just laying around?”

“Yes. There are a lot of things on the micro and nano level that we just couldn’t perceive. There is a whole other ecosystem on a level we could only see with these microscopes. If a monster’s body is composed of mostly magic…or their soul, wouldn’t some of that be left behind?”

Alphys blinked and offered a tentative smile, “you think w-we can find this Dust on Flowey and y-your theory is that w-we leave something behind in our D-Dust?”

“There has to be at least something? Flowey has Asriel’s memories. If Dust was just that…then where did his memories come from?”

“…that’s right.”

‘Rus startled at the sudden input from Sans, who he had thought to be fast asleep. His good socket was open and trained on his face, “i’ve never thought about it, but if flowey has many of the prince’s memories then something of a monster, specifically, has been left behind. no amount of human determination can fabricate memories. those are individual and unique.”

“BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, peeking down at the smaller skeleton slumped against his side, “DOES THAT MEAN WE FINALLY HAVE A STARTING POINT?”

“yeah…’rus, this field of yours… you said micro-something…?”

“Microbiology.” The blond confirmed. The skeleton’s teeth pulled down as he sat up with Papyrus’ help, appearing exhausted but also strangely rejuvenated by the news.

“there were a few books on that in the back of true lab. maybe one of them has more information on super microscopes…” Sans muttered, still shaking off the sleepiness. The reptilian quickly caught onto their train of thought.

“A-And we can build one t-to locate the t-trace of D-Dust on Flowey!” She grinned but it fell, “…b-but what then…?”

“Well, if there are multiple traces of Dust we could extract the smallest amount to study.” ‘Rus pointed out, “see if it is any different on the microscopic level and then work from there?”

“AND IF YOU CAN FIND NOTHING?” Papyrus questioned.

“..then we start over and think of something else.” Sans reassured with a gentle smile up at his younger brother, “that’s how theories work.”

Alphys’ face set into a firm expression, “l-let’s get started!”

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since the Royal Scientist had brought up all books they had on microbiology. Alphys clearly didn’t want them to go down into the True Lab just yet, as she rushed into a door that was labeled the bathroom and back numerous times whenever they had a breakthrough. Building a microscope wasn’t an easy task, especially one that was powerful enough for what they had planned. But between Alphys skill with electronics and mechanisms, things were sped up.

Mettaton dropped by a few times to watch them. ‘Rus was still highly unsettled by the physical appearance of the robot. But he would eventually have to rush off to do one of his shows. Well…at least there was that similarity…

“I-I think we got i-it!” Alphys exclaimed, pulling back from the lens of their makeshift microscope. ‘Rus blinked, startled before leaning down and peering into the lens. They had put one of Frisk’s stray hairs underneath it on the glass tray and sure enough…

He could see the individual fibers of where the hair had been connected to the follicle, up close and personal. It was kind of gross and fascinating to see such details. Frisk, Flowey, Papyrus and Sans took turns looking into the small viewfinder.

“So…what comes now?” Flowey questioned and for the first time since the man had met the grumpy flower monster, he seemed uncertain.

“we look for any stray dust on you,” Sans answered with a level tone, absently stroking the crack through his right socket.

“Y-Yeah! It will be p-painless!” Alphys insisted, moving a small dial on the microscope, “I made it so we can look with this, it can detach.”

“SO WE WILL GET TO SEE THIS ‘TRUE LAB’ NOW?” Papyrus questioned, causing the Royal Scientist to shrink into herself.

“W-Well…y-yes. B-But keep calm! The m-monsters down there won’t h-hurt you!” She hesitated before wheeling the microscope away with everyone in tow, “t-this way, please.”

There was an elevator down to the deeper reaches of the lab hidden in the bathroom. ‘Rus wasn’t all that surprised but it was still interesting to see a ‘secret passage’ executed this way. They had to take the elevator down in pairs of three and when he stepped out, the first thing the blond noticed was how dark and oppressive the air was.

It had the feel of something left abandoned…

A sudden chill ran down ‘Rus’ spine and his blue eyes tracked to the side when a puddle of white goo on the floor shifted. Slowly, it materialized into something similar to the snow monster the human had seen before. But…she was melting and her speech was slow as she padded over towards them.

“S…sn…o..wy?” The monster questioned. Alphys rushed forward to meet her as they remained rooted in their spot, shocked. The Royal Scientist cradled the dripping monster and ‘Rus couldn’t help but feel unbearably sad for the creature.

“T-This is Mrs. S-Snowdrake. She and o-others down here were i-involved with my DT e-experiments…” The reptilian monster stuttered out as more gooey monsters appeared in the room. One looked like it was comprised of canines, another looked like other monsters mixed with a bird…and more…

“MRS. SNOWDRAKE?” Papyrus questioned, taking a step forward, “I…I THOUGHT SHE HAD FALLEN DOWN?”

“Are you all idiots?? These are the failed experiments from the Royal Science Head project!” Flowey snapped, seemingly cruel but it had to be covering his earlier unease.

“…I call them…Amalgamates…” Alphys supplied timidly, tears in her eyes.

The blond hesitated before he reached out to the closest monster, the canine. It huffed from it’s open orifice before quivering rapidly, inching into ‘Rus’ hand. The texture was much like it appeared, but he managed a smile at the friendly behavior. Despite how terrifying it appeared…this was still a monster…

“It looks like you are taking good care of them, Alphys,” ‘Rus pointed out, “they look happy.”

Alphys blinked, startled before looking at the canine Amalgamate, “Endogeny is always happy…”

“STILL! YOU TRIED TO HELP!” Papyrus cut in and ‘Rus smiled gently at the skeleton for attempting to help cheer the scientist up.

“Can we get on with this?!” Flowey shrieked, seemingly at the end of his rope. Frisk frowned down at the flower monster they were holding, but didn’t scold him. Shooing the Amalgamates away and promising time with them later, they continued deeper into the lab. ‘Rus tried to not let his eyes wander too much, but it was difficult with such surroundings. Shadows would move out of the corner of his vision and it just had an unwelcome atmosphere down here…

“H-Here we go!” Alphys announced, ushering them into a tidied workspace. Frisk rushed up to the main table and sat Flowey down, beaming at the potted monster. Who seemed to be trying his best not to give away that he was worried. The scientist shuffled up to the table with the microscope, adjusting the lens before offering the flower a timid smile.

“A-Are you ready?” She questioned.

“I’ve been ready for ages!” Flowey snapped, “get on with it!”

“O-okay…h-hold still…” Aiming the lens at Flowey, she bent down and peered through the viewfinder; adjusting the knobs intermittently. Other than narrowing his eyes at her, the potted monster obeyed; remaining absolutely still. Maybe there was a small part of Flowey…or a tiny inclination of past time-lines that wanted this to work…?

After five minutes of Alphys toying with the three dials for depth and focus, Flowey’s patience seemed to already be wearing thin but…

“AH!” Alphys suddenly shouted, startling both humans and skeleton brothers.

Frisk was already signing the question before they could ask, urgently tugging on the scientist’s lab coat.

“I t-think I found it! I-I had to use the extra function for changing it colors but here…” She stepped aside and let Sans, then ‘Rus look.

There was five dust particles in Flowey’s forehead, shimmering a soft gold. They appeared to be undeniably magic so it had to be Monster Dust.

“What now?” Flowey asked as Papyrus looked at him through the microscope.

All monsters and the child looked at ‘Rus and he was suddenly relieved he had been mulling this over when they were piecing the microscope together.

“Alphys… Flowey is a being that is created from the remnants of Asriel and running on Determination…correct?” He asked, drawing intent gazes from both of his lovers. The man already knew they wouldn’t approve.

“Yes.” The Royal Scientist seemed eager to hear his idea though.

“You extracted Determination safely from a human soul, right?”

She fidgeted but nodded.

“What if you injected another attribute directly into the dust? Like Integrity?” Sans’ and Papyrus’ expressions were already drawing tight with worry, “would that harm him?”

“T-Theoretically? No…”

“…’rus…” Sans already sounded one hundred percent against this idea.

“If something goes wrong…Frisk can load. Right?” He checked and he got a firm nod from the child, “it’s all I came up with. Do you have any other ideas?”

No one did. ‘Rus confirmed that they were to begin immediately so as to not delay any further. Still… He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were playing God this way, tampering with souls and the remains of monsters... But they had no other choice. Frisk agreed not to reset if they helped Flowey. This was all he had thought up. He wanted this to work, for all of them. It would bring them one step closer to their goal of being free.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more to go...

‘Rus exhaled slowly, wide blue eyes on the DT Extractor as Alphys shuffled over to it with a nervous glance back at him. He had imagined that a device with a name like that would be intimidating but…he definitely hadn’t expected the icy terror that it instilled in him. It appeared to be a large skull belonging to a deer…though the blond wouldn’t want to meet a creature that was that colossal. It was big enough for him to easily lay down in it and ‘Rus was on the taller side for a human.

That wasn’t just it either…

The machine in general gave off a terrible feeling, like a miasma warning people away from it. This was not a good machine. Bad things had been done with it. Despite human instinct, ‘Rus stepped towards it but startled when a skeletal hand clasped his and stopped him. He glanced behind him to discover it had been Papyrus, who had an anxious expression on his face. Sans was just a step behind his brother, his grin pulled down tightly as he glowered up at the Determination Extractor.

“Y-YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS, ‘RUS!” Papyrus insisted, gloved hand tightening slightly on his, “WE CAN STILL THINK OF ANOTHER WAY!”

And the blond hesitated, blue eyes taking in his alternate self’s expression before moving to Sans. His lovers were obviously picking up the same vibes from the machine as he was. Still… They had no other ideas on how to proceed. Frisk had sworn to the skeleton brothers what had to be over twenty times that they wouldn’t hesitate to load if something were to happen to either ‘Rus or Flowey during the procedure.

The assurance still hadn’t offered the comfort they needed. Especially if the blond was second-guessing himself now...

“what if something bad happens to you but flowey is saved? will the kiddo still load?” Sans questioned, his only good eye-light dim with fear of all the ‘what ifs’. The small skeleton had not only wondered on all of those ‘what-if’ scenarios. He had lived through most of them. If Frisk got what they wanted, the older brother wasn’t sure after all the child had done that they would keep their word. Maybe once upon a time ago…but now things were different.

They were both afraid.

‘Rus would be a fool if he denied he wasn’t scared.

Still…

“We just have to believe in Frisk,” the blond murmured, turning around and offering his free hand for Sans to take. The small skeleton reached out without hesitation and grasped ‘Rus’ hand, all three of them joined as he continued to speak, “they haven’t done anything to abuse their power so far. I can barely Save without their help and I definitely can’t Load or Reset. Frisk could’ve denied me those points but now, we’ll remember… Papyrus… You’ll remember. Frisk didn’t have to do that, did they?”

He didn’t clarify what Papyrus would remember because Alphys was present. Their relationship was still new and they hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until they broke the barrier. But even if a reset happened, ‘Rus’ starting Save would be his last done in this time-line. Papyrus would remember everything up until now, especially his precious memory of confessing his love for his older brother.

“NO… THEY DID NOT…” Papyrus murmured, exchanging a look with Sans that still screamed they weren’t happy with this.

“Then we just have to have faith in Frisk and what they promised.” ‘Rus offered with a soft smile. He felt both of their hands squeezing his own as they stared intently at him, as if trying to memorize him, “hey… It’s going to be okay. I know you two don’t like it. I don’t like it, either. But I’m the only other human here with the soul needed for this experiment. The others are under lock and key.”

Sans shook his head, “i don’t like this. we can still try to request a soul from asgore.”

“T-That wouldn’t b-be wise, Sans,” Alphys spoke up from beside the DT Extractor, still giving it a proper maintenance check, “K-King Asgore w-would come here and i-insist on overseeing e-everything. No matter w-what I say…”

‘Rus frowned at that. Getting Asgore involved was an even riskier alternative than what they were trying. He focused back on Sans and Papyrus before shifting to pick up Sans and pulling his taller lover in for a tight embrace. He was immediately surrounded by the feel of smooth porcelain bone and the scent of pine…of fresh snow… The human wished he could kiss them now but he merely pulled back after a long moment.

“We’ll be fine,” he whispered to them before passing Sans to Papyrus.

Both of them suddenly looked scared and lost.

“’rus…” Sans inhaled before his expression smoothed out into something calmer, “stay determined.”

The man frowned. That phrase… It kept cropping up. His own twin brother had told him that before he had arrived here. ‘Stay determined’… 

“I will.” ‘Rus swore, though he was still somewhat at a loss for what those words meant to monsters. Determination was being resolute. It was never giving up. But here, it was also a magical trait, one that he didn’t have enough of for his soul to be that ruby color Frisk’s was. The blond wouldn’t give up, even if it wasn’t his main trait. Because…

He had Sans and Papyrus.

“You both should step out for this,” Alphys voice was firmer than he had ever heard it, not a word of it tumbling over another. Startled, the blond looked over to find her shutting the side panel before turning to all of them, expression tense.

“NO, WE SHO-” Papyrus tried to interject but was cut off by Sans’ lower tone, “okay, alphys.”

The taller skeleton froze before glancing down at his older brother in his arms with a puzzled expression, “SANS?”

The smaller monster offered a shaky smile before nodding, “we should give alphys the room she needs. let’s go back to keep an eye on the kid and the flower, okay?”

Papyrus frowned down at Sans before giving in. The skeleton brothers couldn’t seem to help themselves from checking on their human lover one last time before they left and ‘Rus smiled at their obvious concern.

“It’s okay, guys. Wait outside for me.” He requested and finally the blond was left alone with Alphys, his smile fading slightly as he turned to face her. Some of the reptilian woman’s nervousness had returned but there was an underlying resolution there that ‘Rus could appreciate.

“Thank you, Alphys,” he murmured and she blinked behind her spectacles.

“F-For what?” The Royal Scientist questioned.

His smile turned into something helpless, “I am guessing this procedure is going to be very painful.”

Alphys hesitated before nodding slowly.

“E-Extremely…” She answered in a quiet tone, “I’m sorry. I-If there was an easier way…”

“It’s alright. Let’s get started,” ‘Rus insisted and she turned back to the machine, pushing a button that caused the deer-like skull to hiss. Steam came from the sides of the DT Extractor as the hydraulic system released, the skull lifting until it revealed a chair with straps beneath it. He paused as she unbuckled the restraints before motioning towards the seat. ‘Rus approached the massive machine and carefully slid into the chair, unable to help his body tensing when Alphys began to strap him in.

“T-Tell me about the Alphys in your u-universe,” the nervous monster requested after a moment.

“What…?” ‘Rus blinked at the sudden request, momentarily distracted by what the scientist was doing. She offered a tentative smile at him.

“O-Oh! I was just wondering! P-Papyrus and I aren’t close and I was wondering why we were in…in your world, is all?” Alphys ventured before focusing back on her task, “could you tell me about h-her?”

‘Rus knew that this was an effort to distract him. From where he was sitting, he could see the sharp needle that was hidden inside the skull. It was hard not to notice it when Alphys was adjusting it to be at perfect chest level with him.

It had previously been a lot lower…for a child. Not an adult. Still, it did sound like Alphys was genuinely curious.

“Alphys and I met in grade school when we were young. She had been my first friend… I had been picked on a lot when I was a kid. Singled out because I was different. Maybe too happy. Maybe too naive… Still, despite knowing she would get picked on too for hanging out with me; she did it. It was very brave.” His voice had grown soft in remembrance.

Alphys pulled back with a gentle and thoughtful expression, “oh?”

“Yeah. We got picked on for being nerds,” ‘Rus breathed a quiet laugh, “Undyne must have had eyes for Alphys even then because she beat off some jerks that tried to mess with us.”

“W-What?!” Alphys cried, flushing and the blond chuckled.

“Ah. I take it Undyne still hasn’t confessed yet?”

“S-She l-l-li—li…”

“Likes you.” ‘Rus supplied before laughing at the frantic questioning nod, “yes. My Undyne and Alphys had been together for eleven years. They were practically married. Your Undyne will probably kick my ass when she finds out I let it slip.”

“I-I-I can’t believe it…” The scientist muttered with a tentative smile, “Undyne…really likes me?”

“Yeah. Seems like you always find each other. At least in my world and this one…” He smiled fondly at the monster, “maybe you guys really are soul mates. You should confess to her this time. I would love to see that. She’d probably admire your initiative, knowing her…”

Alphys laughed along with him, “yeah! Y-Yeah! You’re probably right about that!”

‘Rus sobered until he was smiling gently, “I don’t know why you and Papyrus weren’t friends here but it’s not too late. He needs all the friends he can get…”

The scientist quieted and offered him a gentle look, “…I can t-try? Did you w-want to be my friend?”

“Alphys…” His light blue eyes moved to lock on her face solemnly, “we’re already friends.”

She blinked, startled before offering him a trembling smile, “t-thank you. I bet…being Papyrus’ friend is e-easy.”

“It is,” ‘Rus smiled before realizing suddenly that everything was ready. Alphys placed a hand over his, which was strapped down to the arm of the chair. He had absolutely no wiggle room.

“I’ll be careful.” She promised quietly and he nodded before slumping in the restraints, “I’m going to turn it on. Are…you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…” The blond returned before the DT Extractor hissed again, the skull closing him in and darkening his vision. He could already feel his heart picking up from fear and focused on his breathing. Be strong… For Sans and Papyrus. He could do this.

“Stage one! The Extractor will draw the human soul out in three…two…” Alphys called to him above the high whine the device was making, “one!” ‘Rus flinched at the end of the countdown, the tug on his soul rough and impersonal as a deep blue glow filled the darkness around him. He would’ve flinched at how close the point of the needle was to the surface of his entire being was if he could move at all. A nervous sweat broke out on his skin within seconds, the rush of blood loud in his ears as panic tried to grip him. Calm down! Stay still!

“Stage two!” The Royal Scientist called what felt like far too soon, “the needle will insert just under the surface!”

She didn’t count down as he had expected. In hindsight, that probably had been for the best. ‘Rus felt like a knife had been driven into his heart, the pain sharp and excruciating. It left him breathless and rigid, the whine of the machine growing into a roar.

The blond thought he had known pain before this but that was laughable. Nothing could be compared to this.

It was all consuming and seemed to not have an end. This was agony. Surely he would die? No one could possibly withstand so much pain and come out alive!

Dimly, ‘Rus noticed his throat hurt and realized that the machine was not what was ringing in his own ears, but his own screams echoing off of the interior. He struggled despite faint warnings not to. There was no way he could NOT fight against the extractor piercing his soul. It was taking something away! It was hurting him!

Trapped! Trapped! Trapped…!

It hurt!

And then…everything grew quiet. ‘Rus blinked tears from his blurry vision, discovering blackness all around. Had he died? Had Frisk…needed to load? Then light flooded in and the human realized it was just the skull parting from the machine, the monster version of his dear friend calling his name.

“W-Why didn’t you s-stay still?!” She questioned frantically, pressing something to his lips; which he automatically accepted. It was sweet and it dissolved on his tongue; his vision hazing over as he jerked in the bindings.

“M-Made a miscalculation with the restraints. Adult humans are a lot s-stronger than…” Small hands pushed on his shoulders to keep him steady, “a-are you okay?!”

Sluggishly coming to grips with the situation, ‘Rus blinked repeatedly until the world was clear again and glanced down. His soul was still out in the open and he noticed a hairline fracture on one of the curves despite the monster candy he had been given.

“W-What…?” The blond questioned.

“Y-You were able to move even though I strapped you in r-really tight,” the scientist explained, “the needle made a Fracture.”

Fracture? It sounded like it had a capital ‘F’. But he was alive and it wasn’t hurting anymore.

“I’m okay,” he answered though the correct phrase felt more like ‘I’m still alive.’

“S-Sans is going to kill me!” Alphys wailed, “I damaged your soul!”

“Is it permanent?” ‘Rus questioned after willing the glowing heart back into his chest, settling heavily where it belonged. Alphys finished with the restraints and offered her shoulder to aid him in standing back up.

“It can be. Sometimes it heals o-over time,” she offered, checking that he had his footing before walking over to the other side of the DT Extractor. Something was offered to him and he focused on the glass vial between her claws. It was filled with probably a thimble’s worth of glowing dark blue.

It had worked…

“Is that enough?” ‘Rus asked and Alphys carefully palmed the vial.

“Yes, but…” She was looking him over in concern, “shouldn’t you lay down?”

Pausing, the human checked himself. He was trembling, exhausted and overwhelmed but ‘Rus would feel a lot better once the experiment was complete.

“Let’s continue.” He insisted, “I’m alright.”

Alphys blinked at his shaky tone but nodded. Together they left that horrible machine behind and entered the workspace where ‘Rus was immediately caught up in his alternate’s embrace.

“YOU’RE OKAY!” Papyrus cried in relief and he exhaled, holding onto the tall skeleton to keep steady. Sans frowned at his state and took a step forward.

“are you really okay?” The small monster checked and he nodded.

“Just a little unsteady on my feet, little guy,” ‘Rus murmured before motioning towards Alphys, “we got it.”

The older brother looked at the other scientist with his good eye-light, discovering the softly glowing vial of Integrity in her hand. Suddenly feeling overprotective, Sans approached her and held out his hand.

“i can do it.” He stated firmly.

“But S-Sans… Your e-eye?” She inquired, hesitating before he shook his head in response.

“i can do this.”

“You better, trashbag!” Flowey snapped, clearly fresh out of patience with them. That snapped Alphys out of her hesitation and she handed the glowing vial to Sans, who immediately appeared relieved. 

“Let me g-get the syringe!” She volunteered and hurried to the other side of the room to fetch it. The Amalgamates were hovering outside of the other door to the room, watching but not interfering. Now that ‘Rus thought about it, this was probably the most interesting thing to happen down here for who knows how long…

“’rus…?” Sans checked with him again and he smiled.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired…” He leaned against Papyrus trustingly as the skeleton wrapped him up in his arms, “let’s see this through.”

“COME ON, LET’S SIT YOU DOWN…” The younger brother murmured, helping him into a seat near where Frisk and Flowey were. The potted monster was tense, angry and nervous. A pretty painful combination. Frisk was signing encouragingly to the flower with a compassionate look.

“I got it!” Alphys hurried back over to them and held the empty syringe out to Sans. The shorter skeleton took it and checked on his lovers once more visually before gritting his teeth. Sans had initially just wanted to keep the stolen part of ‘Rus safe, but now that it was up to him; it was fitting… He wouldn’t want anyone else in the room to have this responsibility if it failed.

Walking up to the table, the skeleton glanced at Frisk.

“you remember your promise, kiddo?” Sans had to check one more time and even though it obviously frustrated the human child, they signed back to him just as patiently as the first time he had asked.

-I do. Please try this.- Frisk implored.

Alright… That was as much as he could do. Sans glanced once more over to Papyrus and ‘Rus, discovering that as time went on the blond’s eyes were clearing up and becoming more focused. When he had heard those screams… No, enough of this.

“let’s get to the point,” he sighed. Frisk tensed a bit at the wording but stepped back from the table to give Sans room. Flowey glowered at him as he took a seat at the microscope, watching as he inserted the needle into the glass tube. The skeleton drew every last bit of the liquid Integrity ‘Rus had sacrificed into the syringe.

“You sure you have this?” Flowey asked in a low tone.

Sans frowned, meeting the flower’s eyes before nodding; noting there was no insult thrown in. Just an even and subdued tone.

“…hold still.” There was nothing else he could say. The battle between them had taken forever, countless deaths and resets preventing him from being more civil. He watched as Flowey closed his eyes and the skeleton peered into the microscope. Those shining bits of Dust were a bit off-center but easily remedied. He zoomed in as close as it allowed before he brought up the needle.

Achingly slow, Sans carefully lined up the tip of the needle with the largest bit of Dust. As gently as possible…Sans eased the needle in just enough that it breached the surface without destroying the precious little of Asriel that remained. He waited but Flowey was silent. Careful, he depressed the smallest of pressures on the syringe.

The glowing speck was instantly flooded with blue and the monster withdrew the needle, observing with his good eye-light intensely.

For what felt like forever, the muddied speck of glowing gold did absolutely nothing. Everyone in the room was absolutely silent. The only sound down here was the hum of running equipment.

“Well?” Flowey demanded harshly but Sans hushed him, still waiting.

…Was this really not going to work…?

His pupil tracked over the lens, taking in the microscopic image before something shifted. If Sans hadn’t been one hundred percent paying attention, he would’ve missed it. The shine on the fragment of Dust had changed.

It was white.

“stand by…” Sans murmured and carefully, he repeated the action on the four remaining bits of Dust. Their golden sheen would be darkened by the injection of ‘Rus’ Integrity and if it held true…

He sat the syringe aside and stared hard at the view finder. Like a slow gradient, the fragments of Dust brightened until they were white. Sans watched in silence as all of them reached the same hue, like freshly fallen snow.

…like the color of a newborn monster soul…

“come on…” Sans whispered and suddenly the viewfinder flashed white. Startled, the skeleton jerked back. The microscope toppled over and the tiniest of shattering noises signaled it had been broken. Frisk looked at him in confusion.

-Did something go wrong? Should I load…?- The child signed but a quiet noise had Frisk’s immediate attention. Everyone stared in mute shock as they took in the sight of the potted flower monster.

Large, glistening tears were falling down a gentle face from green eyes. Sans’ soul stuttered as he took in just how much the face Flowey was wearing resembled their King and Queen.

“F-Frisk…!” The flower sobbed in a sweet, gentle voice, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... Or ends? I guess that is up to interpretation, as this is the end of the Fallen Flowers arch.

Frisk had the flower against their small chest in a second, huffing laughter whilst overjoyed tears streamed down their young face. They hugged Flowey close, who was now the young prince once again, if not in body but in spirit. Everyone was in disbelief that the experiment had worked but the happy reunion quickly washed it away. Asriel had initially been apologizing profusely but the atmosphere quickly caught up to the tearful monster, who began laughing happily as Frisk nuzzled into his face.

“I-It worked!” Alphys cried, smiling wide while wiping a tear away, “it actually worked!”

Reminded of them, Frisk held Asriel against them as the child ran around to give everyone present an enthusiastic one armed hug; beaming brightly. The child’s happiness was infectious. ‘Rus quickly counted the pain he had been put through as worth it if the result had been this. After everyone calmed down enough, Asriel began to speak.

“Thank you…Thank you so much, everyone. I know I have been so horrible... So strange… I can’t thank you enough,” the small flower offered a watery smile.

“NOT AT ALL, FL- PRINCE ASRIEL!” Papyrus answered and the potted monster smiled fondly at the tall skeleton.

“You never stopped believing in me, Papyrus.” Asriel pointed out and the monster nodded, “THAT IS WHY I AM THE PRESIDENT OF YOUR FAN CLUB!”

Wow. ‘Rus chuckled along with Sans. Starting a fan club for the most hopeless monster sounded like something Papyrus would do. Suddenly, Asriel’s expression fell a bit and he looked at Frisk.

“But, I’m not sure if I can break the barrier how I am now,” the green eyed flower stated softly.

“what do you mean, kiddo?” Sans questioned with a concerned look. Frisk had brought this up to them once before, but details hadn’t been provided.

“Now that I am whole… I can remember how it went,” Asriel glanced over at the human child, who bit their lip, “the barrier was broken because I took the souls of every living monster in the Underground and the human souls as well. Frisk’s determination got through to me as that powerful being… Through their determination and their friendship with every monster they encountered, they reminded me of who I really was. Then, I used all of the souls to shatter the barrier at the expense of myself…”

They were quiet as the flower monster gathered himself to continue.

“How I am now… I couldn’t bare to even absorb one soul. It would remind me too much of…of Chara.” Asriel confessed. The mention of the deceased child’s name had everyone tensing.

“They sound like they were precious to you…” ‘Rus murmured and Asriel regarded him for a moment with wet green eyes before the flower bobbed their head.

“I loved Chara. They were my sibling and I went to horrible lengths to get them back. Getting them back… That was all that mattered and gave me purpose, after I came back to life as a flower,” Asriel frowned softly, “I-I will always regret what I did. I never wanted to go along with their plan but the thought of saving everyone and being heroes…”

“WE CAN UNDERSTAND THAT,” Papyrus told the upset monster.

“D-Do you think I am useless now?” Asriel questioned and Frisk vehemently shook their head and began signing passionately to the potted monster. ‘Rus didn’t even need to know from Papyrus’ translation that they were reassuring the prince.

“We’ll find another way to break the barrier,” ‘Rus insisted once everyone was calmed down down again. Frisk nodded and signed to everyone in the room.

-This will be the last run. We’ll find a way out. We’ll all get to the surface…together!-

The blond grinned as Papyrus translated the child’s sign language, bolstered by the declaration. This had been what they had been shooting for. This was the best possible outcome. Surely now that Flowey had been restored as Asriel, they could speak to King Asgore about alternate options. No one needed to die.

Sans would be free of the time loop he had been living for the longest time…

The small skeleton looked like he was in a confused but happy daze; like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“L-Let’s go upstairs and call Undyne! Tell her the news!” Alphys smiled, “we can plan from there!”

“YES! KING ASGORE WILL SURELY BE HAPPY TO HAVE PRINCE ASRIEL BACK!” Papyrus agreed as Frisk picked up the newly restored Asriel, who appeared nervous. Sans picked up on it and offered a tentative smile to the flower.

“don’t worry, kid. asgore will be overjoyed,” the small skeleton reassured as they filed out of the room. ‘Rus paused, glancing back at the microscope that was broken on the work table.

“I’ll be up in a moment,” he called after the group of monsters, who stopped to look back at him in confusion. Endogeny phased through the wall and padded over to ‘Rus, clearly seeking affection. The blond petted the Amalgamate as he turned back towards the room.

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?” Papyrus asked, the two skeleton brothers lingering as the rest of their team entered the elevator.

“Sorry! It’s just a pet peeve of mine to leave equipment out.” He answered, gathering the fragments that had broken off of the device when Sans had startled.

“do you need us to help?” Sans questioned and he shook his head as the oozing dog trailed after him.

“No, it’s fine! Head upstairs and I’ll be up in a few!” ‘Rus reassured. They hesitated for a moment before both of his lovers smiled, still riding the high of something actually going their way before entering the elevator themselves. Endogeny ‘boorfed’ softly as the combined canine monsters followed the blond back into the lab. He found his way back towards the room with all of the normal Golden Flowers, setting the device down among all of the failed prototypes.

His blue eyes shifted over them, the creepy atmosphere down here halfway convincing him that all of these flowers may suddenly come alive without souls. What they had done still didn’t sit well with him. Which was a bit odd since ‘Rus was a man of science. They had done what was needed and got the desired result on the first try.

Still… If it had gone wrong…

The man sighed. No, he shouldn’t dwell on it. It hadn’t gone wrong. Asriel was back and they were that much closer to freeing monster kind. Everything that came after was shrouded in mystery but that was okay…

That was how life was supposed to be.

All ‘Rus knew for certain was where ever life took him now, he wanted to spend it with Papyrus and Sans…

A sharp whine had him jerking his gaze away from the flowers he had been staring at absently, just barely catching the form of the canine Amalgamate phasing through the wall.

What had gotten into…?

His breath came out frosty, misting the air as the temperature dropped. A distorted gurgling had him whirling around; discovering the gooey substance of another Amalgamate filling a nearby sink. Something that sounded like a dial-up tone for older internet services echoed from the phone in ‘Rus’ pocket as he backed away instinctively, the acrid smell of batteries burning his nose and throat.

**Lorem ipsum docet... Lorem ipsum docet... Lorem ipsum docet...**

Run… Run!! But the blond couldn’t move, frozen in place as the monster…was it really a monster?…formed in the air. It was a horrifying sight. ‘Rus couldn’t find anything recognizable within the sticky disfigured Amalgamate. …Was it even really an Amalamate..?

It felt wrong… This wasn’t safe!

**Come join the fun…**

‘Rus flinched as the jarring sight of his stats formed between him and the unknown monster, breaking him out of his trance. His soul was tugged out forcibly, the Fracture in the deep blue shining a disconcertingly bright white. Like a glaring mistake. A target to be exploited.

RUN!

But he couldn’t…!

**The enemy put a piece of itself in your inventory.**

The blond blinked at the smoky floating text, feeling the sudden weight of something in his previously empty pocket. Not taking his eyes from the strange monster, the blond slipped his hand into his pocket and he was back in the courtroom…

The courtroom where everyone was screaming, back in his own universe. Dazed and frightened, ‘Rus glanced down; his breath hitching when he found his hands coated in powder.

Dust…

Sans…??? No! This wasn’t how this had happened!

As the screaming grew louder, the blond hugged himself; tears leaking from his blue eyes. This wasn’t…this didn’t…

“Someone…” He choked, the sensation of Dust…of what was left of Sans covering his skin.

The yelling and chaos around him cut off, his surroundings becoming silent; like he was in a vacuum. Hesitantly, ‘Rus opened his eyes; discovering that he was back in the True Lab.

“You called for help…”

The high shrill laughter of a child followed those words and he blinked sluggishly. Who…?

“…But no one came.”

‘Rus’ gaze flickered over to the mirror he had fallen near and for a split second… It wasn’t him who was looking back.

“…’rus?”

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

The blond’s breath hitched and he sat up, finding both of his lovers staring down at him in confusion. What was he doing…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?” Papyrus questioned, completing his internal question for him. His lips parted as ‘Rus prepared to answer but he found… He didn’t know. He felt like…

He had forgotten something very important.

“hey…are you bleeding?” Sans questioned, his good eye-light scanning ‘Rus’ expression frantically as the blond brought a hand up to the wetness just under his nose. His fingers were coated in red when he looked down at them.

…Why had he been on the floor? Had he fainted?

“I… The experiment must have taken more out of me…than I thought.” That had to be it. Sans gently stroked his face and both skeletons aided in getting him steady on his feet.

“we should go home. you need to get some rest. some food.” Sans insisted, still clearly worried about their human lover.

“COME WITH US, ‘RUS! WE HAD A GREAT VICTORY TODAY!” Papyrus said firmly and the blond human smiled hesitantly before leaving the True Lab with the skeleton brothers. He had forgotten something…but it probably wasn’t that important to begin with if it had so easily slipped his mind.

A miracle happened today. They returned Asriel back to his true nature. They had won against the odds.

Then… Why did it feel like they had already lost the game?

As they filed into the elevator to return to the main lab, one of the dusty screens deep in True Lab flickered to life with a low drone of static...

 

......


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back from the hiatus! <3 I hope you enjoy this update! Remember you can find me on my Tumblr if you want to interact with me and see some awesome fontcest reblogs. 
> 
> NSFW Blog: Mercy-Run.tumblr.com

Now that Asriel was back and Flowey was just a bad memory, the skeleton brother’s house was full of warmth and the sensation of something long been broken made whole again. It was a bit surreal to ‘Rus how different the actual Prince was from the fragmented creature that had existed without a soul. Removing the capacity to love had really changed the sweet child. Frisk was beaming and couldn’t seem to stop, unwilling to let go of the potted monster to Asriel’s delight.

Alphys had called Undyne and everyone had agreed to meet up here. To celebrate and plan for their next moves. Papyrus had warmed back up a bit to Undyne, but the blond noticed that his other self wouldn’t allow him to be left alone with the aquatic woman still. But they were speaking and smiling, so ‘Rus counted it as another victory. Things were really looking up.

“are you sure you’re ready to meet your father, kiddo?” Sans questioned the small flower, who looked at the skeleton with slightly scared green eyes. But Asriel bobbed his head anyways, petals moving with the action.

“I’m certain. Dad doesn’t want to hurt anyone but if he finds a human; he won’t hesitate to use their soul to break the barrier. Frisk and ‘Rus are still in danger but if we go to the castle, I am sure he can be reasoned with,” Asriel explained.

Papyrus and Sans seemed hesitant, “ARE YOU ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE?”

Asriel faltered before looking off to the side. He obviously wasn’t that certain but Frisk suddenly began signing; some of the gestures familiar from where ‘Rus had been learning from the child. The native Papyrus still had to translate for him though. Learning another language wasn’t that easy and would take time.

-If we tell Toriel first, then that is definitely one hundred percent! Asgore would never go against Mom!-

Asriel brightened, “yeah! Yes, that’s it! Frisk is right. If both Mom and I are returned, Dad wouldn’t hurt either of you. One hundred percent!”

“Sweet! We should go to the castle!” Undyne pumped a fist energetically, grinning widely to show all of her sharp teeth. Sans’ good eye-light roved between his lovers before he shook his head.

“tori won’t be at the door this late. we should call it a night and tackle this in the morning,” the small skeleton stated. It seemed to deflate the aquatic woman’s excitement a moment before her smile returned full force.

“Yeah! Going at this refreshed is the best tactic!” Undyne threw an arm around Alphys’ shoulder, “want to head back to the lab, babe?”

The Royal Scientist stuttered and flushed a deep crimson, causing ‘Rus to chuckle at the familiarity. His own friends had been much the same way shortly after they confessed. …He really missed them. His blue eyes trailed over to his lovers. But if he had to do everything all over again; ‘Rus wouldn’t change anything. He would never regret his decision to come to this universe.

“Y-yes! W-We’ll meet in the morning!” Alphys insisted, finally finding her voice in her nervousness. Undyne’s single yellow eye gentled and they bid everyone ‘goodbye’; promising to call before heading to the Ruins to retrieve the Queen. Asriel looked up at Frisk, an anxious light in his green gaze.

“Do you think Mom will accept me as a flower?”

-Absolutely!- Frisk insisted as they made them both comfortable on the couch. The child then glanced up at the three of them before looking towards Papyrus’ door and then back. To ‘Rus’ mortification, the seven year old began to wag their eyebrows suggestively. Papyrus squawked in indignation as Sans flushed a pretty blue.

“FRISK, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO FLIRT LIKE THAT!”

“um, bro. you and frisk have dated before so…” Both versions of Papyrus looked down at the flushing skeleton.

“Wait…what?!”

“I DID WHAT?!”

Sans chuckled, a smile pulling up his teeth. Warmth flooded ‘Rus’ soul. It was a real smile. A rare sight that brought all of the love he felt for Sans to the forefront.

“platonically, of course.”

Sans snorted a laugh as their youngest lover looked first relieved before lecturing his older brother on teasing him like that. Frisk and Asriel were smiling at Papyrus’ antics before the skeleton regained his wits.

“We really should get some rest,” the blond murmured, “today has been busy and tomorrow is going to be even more so...”

Bidding goodnight to an infuriatingly flirtatious child and the prince, they retreated to Papyrus’ room. This was the first time they had any sort of privacy to themselves, having to be alert with Flowey in the house. Now that things were safe and the only threat was Asgore at the end of the Underground, it was such a relief. ‘Rus swept Sans up into his arms before pulling Papyrus close, exhaling a long breath as both monsters held him and each other.

“We’re nearly there.” He whispered. Both skeleton brothers were trembling just slightly against his body, relieved but also full of love. ‘Rus had never anticipated this outcome, but now that he was here…

“I love you both, so much.” The blond breathed out and like a dan, they were clinging to each other. Words of adoration and comfort filled the room; feeling like the weight of the world had been taken from them. Sans was shaking so badly that it took minutes of soft words and kisses from both versions of Papyrus until the smaller monster calmed down; his only working eye-light bright and sockets full of tears.

“It’s over, brother,” Papyrus whispered, “we’ll be free somehow, very soon.”

They had each other. The time loop had been broken. There would be no more resets. Sans’ silent suffering was finally over. None of them made it properly to bed that night, their limbs tangled together as exhaustion finally took over.

 

* * *

 

Sans and Papyrus woke up at the same time the next morning, a lot earlier than the small skeleton usually did. But Sans’ good eye-light was bright when Papyrus met his sibling’s gaze. Frisk’s voice that they could hear through their soul was speaking happily to Asriel downstairs.

“did you sleep well, bro?” The smaller skeleton questioned and Papyrus grinned.

“Yes, brother. This is actually the first time I woke up! I thought I would have been too excited to sleep but I did. Without Fluffy Bunny too!” The taller skeleton gathered Sans into his arms and placed a fond skeleton kiss to his brother’s teeth. Humming, Sans leaned into the kiss happily before pulling back.

“morning,” his skull turned to properly take in the entire room, “’rus already downstairs?”

“I think so! The prince and Frisk sound very happy.”

Sans’ smiled, a true smile that nearly brought tears to Papyrus’ sockets. How he had missed seeing his brother happy! He carried his sibling downstairs and both children stopped talking to beam at them.

Frisk’s smile then turned slightly confused and even though they didn’t need to sign, their hands were moving anyway.

-Where is ‘Rus?-

It felt like ice water had been poured down Sans’ spine, his single eye-light shrinking.

“you mean he isn’t with you?” The small skeleton questioned, voice wavering in sudden fear. Frisk’s expression fell and Asriel blinked at them.

“No. We haven’t seen ‘Rus today…” The Prince answered. Soul frantically pounding in his rib-cage, Sans gripped his brother before taking ‘shortcuts’, dragging his younger brother along. Papyrus was silent the entire time. Kitchen, Sans’ room, the bathroom, Grillby’s, the Inn, the Shop, before they were back in their living room; ragged pants shaking Sans’ small body.

“call undyne.” He gritted out between clenched teeth.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND! ‘RUS WOULDN’T LEAVE US WITHOUT TELLING US!” Papyrus cried worriedly as Frisk pulled out their phone hastily.

Something was wrong.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this is a short update but an eventful one! ^-^;;; I hope you like it regardless! 
> 
> NSFW Blog: Mercy-Run.tumblr.com

Papyrus watched his brother pace the living room floor while they waited for Alphys and Undyne to arrive. Frisk was biting their lip hard and holding onto Asriel. He didn’t need to remember past time-lines to know that something horrible had happened. ‘Rus would not leave without them, not at the very least without giving them some warning.

The door slammed open suddenly and was knocked off it’s hinges. Papyrus had a bone attack in his hand and was standing at the ready before he processed Undyne in her full Royal Guard armor with a scared looking Alphys underneath one of her arms.

“undyne…?” Sans’ good eye-light flickered rapidly between blue and yellow as he calmed his initial panic. He hadn’t heard what Frisk had told her over the phone in his previous state of dread.

“We came as soon as possible!” With how heavily the aquatic woman was breathing, it was likely she had sprinted the entire way, “we know where he is!”

“More like where he is going!” The Royal Scientist cried, far beyond her ability to stammer over her words, “Sans! How many people can you teleport?!”

The small skeleton felt his soul sink a little; flickering eye-light extinguishing, “maybe two but that would drain my reserves…alph, where is he?”

Alphys trembled in Undyne’s grip, “he…he is going to the King’s Castle, Sans.”

“BY HIMSELF?!” Papyrus gasped, grip tightening on the bone attack that he couldn’t seem to dismiss. His soul was in too much turmoil. The tall skeleton was worried. Why would ‘Rus face the King on his own? To give them an advantage of some sort? That sentiment still rang horribly false. Sans was already in motion, reaching over to grasp his free hand, tight even through the thick red glove.

“undyne, take the prince and go to the ruins with alph. get toriel to leave with you. frisk…” The skeleton frowned and held out his free hand, “i can trust you, right?”

Frisk nodded, face set into determination as they kissed one of Asriel’s petals and handed him to the Royal Guard’s Captain. As soon as Frisk’s small hand was firmly within his own, Sans took a deep dive through time and space…

The child tensed a bit when they took in their surroundings. Shiny tile below their feet, columns that stretched high into the vaulted ceiling and golden light made it quite clear where Sans had taken them.

And not a moment too soon as the blond man stepped into the Judgement Hall, blue eyes widening to find the three of them waiting for him.

“What are you guys doing here?” ‘Rus’ body was tense, expression falling into dismay. Papyrus began to close the distance, his long strides nearly harsh as he opened his arms imploringly.

“’WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?’ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!” The native version of Papyrus frowned, “THIS ISN’T WHAT WE-”

“paps!”

Papyrus’ hand was caught and he blinked as there was suddenly more distance between he and his human lover; his hand gripped like a vice in his older sibling’s. ‘Rus was bent forward at an angle that confused the skeleton.

Until he saw what the blond human was gripping...

No… No! This couldn’t be happening! His internal thoughts felt like they had escaped through his teeth until he realized that Sans was screaming them into Hall as he held onto Papyrus’ hand like a lifeline.

‘Rus straightened and his expression silenced Sans’ voice; the Judgement Hall still.

Gone was the gentle look in the human’s eyes; turned an unnatural crimson color. His mouth was opened wide as manic laughter escaped ‘Rus’ body.

This was the worst possible outcome. Papyrus’ soul thudded in fear as he took a step back.

Chara…

They had somehow taken possession of their lover’s body.

And it was clear that ‘Rus was still very much aware and present despite losing control of his body. The former-scientist’s brow was furrowed as large tears streamed down his face. Holding the razor sharp knife in one hand that had nearly dusted the youngest of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short updates! Slowly but surely moving forward! ^_^;;;
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The skeleton brothers were frozen in place, horror written all over their features as ‘Rus laughed uproariously. Their lover’s voice was twisted and manic as those crimson eyes constricted; endless tears leaking down the man’s face. The other’s hand tightened on the knife, knuckles turning white from the pressure. How had this happened…? How had they overlooked this possibility?

-CHARA! LET HIM GO!- Frisk signed harshly, stepping towards ‘Rus with determination written all over their face. The fallen royal child continued laughing uproariously with the blond’s voice as Frisk remained planted between him and the skeletons.

“kid, can you load? reset?! anything?!” Sans demanded, eye sockets black as his bones rattled in fear.

“Hahaha! Hmm! Oh, you may…not want to do that, partner…” ‘Rus had finally reigned in his wild laughter, chuckling as Chara used his voice in a smug tone, “or should I say…ex partner?”

Frisk’s brow furrowed uncertainly as Sans growled low in his rib-cage; pupils still absent, -what are you talking about?-

“Hmm… He is putting up such a fight still,” Chara mused with the blond’s voice, smirking, “I don’t think he took to my soul as well as you, Frisk. It’s taking all of my…ha…determination to keep us in one piece.”

“What have you done, human?” Papyrus’ voice was low and flat, staring intently at his possessed lover. It was like Chara hadn’t heard the tall skeleton or merely didn’t care as they spread ‘Rus’ arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Isn’t this such fun?! Isn’t it, Sans?!?!” The blond grinned widely at the still skeleton, “I didn’t bother killing anyone on my way here. So…’judge’, aren’t I free to go and face Asgore? I gained ‘love’, not ‘LOVE’. I’m the future of humans and monsters…right?!”

“stop talking with his voice,” the small skeleton growled and if anything, that made the possessed human grin even wider. Unnaturally. Unnerving.

“Oh? Are you not going to let me pass? Gonna give me a ‘bad time’?”

Sans tensed as Papyrus glanced uncertainly at his brother. Frisk took a step forward.

-You aren’t going anywhere! Asriel is whole again. There is no reason for you to fight!-

‘Rus’ expression didn’t change, those tears still leaking freely, “oh? But do you not see it has not been about Asriel for awhile now, Frisk? Asriel and I have been dead for a long time. Our chapter in this world should have ended. If not for Asriel’s mistake, monsters would have been liberated long ago… No, this is about power. Like you revealed to my confused lost soul many resets ago. …That is all that matters.”

Frisk shook their head, -I was wrong! You know that! Please let him go!-

“Oh, but I do not want to. This is a lot more interesting. This is a puzzle Papyrus cannot solve. This is someone Sans cannot judge. The only violence I committed in my previous existence was to take my own life. This soul has not known LOVE. I can pass, take the King’s soul and leave. An adult body will serve me better on the surface, will it not?”

‘Rus’ body took a few confident steps forward before Sans held out a hand.

The man halted, twisted smile softening.

“Oh?” The blond cocked his head in interest, “what is this?”

-Sans?- Frisk signed nervously; backing away from the small skeleton; whose blackened sockets were intent on ‘Rus expression. Papyrus placed a hand on his sibling’s shoulder, uncertain.

“please… ‘rus, i know you can hear me… please try to break free!” Sans pleaded, looking up at his possessed lover. Chara twisted ‘Rus’ expression into a gleeful, ugly thing.

“Do you really think that will work?” The blond questioned, a note of mockery in their forcibly borrowed voice. Sans didn’t say anything for a moment before shaking his head, keeping his good eye-socket facing Chara in ‘Rus’ body.

“i won’t let you leave with him!”

‘Rus cocked their head.

“Is that right..? How are you going to pull that one off, comedian?” The possessed human truly did sound curious and amused. It pissed Sans off.

“he’s stronger than you!” The short skeleton shouted, “determination can’t be the strongest human trait, especially up against his integrity!”

‘Rus grinned, “oh, I don’t think you realize how strong my determination is, Sans. Your precious human has been fighting with all his might this whole time and all he has managed to do is manifest tears. Why don’t you take a look, hmmm?”

Sans knew he was being goaded when Chara made ‘Rus tap his chest, right over his soul. But he couldn’t help himself. He had to know… Papyrus squeezed his shoulder and he whispered gently to his younger sibling; “give me room…”

His brother hesitated and then made a noise torn between fear and frustration before backing away. Frisk did the same, but not too much; sticking close to Sans with a worried look.

With practiced ease, the small skeleton made a clean motion in the air and the hall darkened around him and ‘Rus’ body; initiating an encounter. Sans’ breath caught as his lover’s soul was pulled free, floating before the other’s chest. Gone was the pure azure blue he had been privileged to see in the blond’s universe. A deep chip had been gouged into the previously smooth surface; the calm color being swallowed up by the bright red hue that Sans associated with blood, violence, and pain. The integrity was being trapped within the determination; choked off. The invasion was so perverse and wrong that it threatened to gag Sans.

“kid?” He tried, seeing the faded form of Frisk just outside the encounter.

The child hesitated, taking in the state of ‘Rus’ soul before shaking their head sadly. Forcing a reset on their end wouldn’t work. Chara smiled with the blond’s lips teasingly, bringing the sharp knife up and ready.

“Shall we dance, comedian?”

Sans heard a wordless cry of dismay from both his sibling and Frisk, shaking his head sadly.

“what will it take to satisfy you?” He whispered. ‘Rus touched the sharp tip of the knife to their lips delicately, smirking.

“Perhaps, to start… Killing you one hundred times over!”

Sans barely dodged in time to avoid the harsh downward swing Chara made with his lover’s body, “or will you kill HIM one hundred times? I don’t know! It is new and exciting! I cannot wait to see what you decide!”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for updates for On The Other Side. I've had a difficult time lately but I've gotten everything all squared away! Here are some announcements!
> 
> The NexusTale arc/Underground arc will now be separated from the Surface arc! There will be a sequel dedicated to 'Rus, Sans and Papyrus' life and developing dynamic together.
> 
> On The Other Side is set for completion before the year is out. There will be 75 chapters in total.
> 
> Lots of angst from here on out, so proceed with caution with the 'Temp character death' tag in mind. There will be new tags added as needed, so please make sure to check them!
> 
> NSFW Blog: www.mercy-run.tumblr.com

The small skeleton trembled in place as he landed outside of Chara’s range; left eye-light flickering rapidly between blue and yellow. The new addition of blindness on his right field of vision impaired his previous familiarity with their deadly dance. Sans suddenly realized that too many things in this encounter were working against him. Papyrus was close enough to be drawn into the fight if Chara chose to and even if they didn’t; the destruction could inadvertently harm either his sibling or Frisk.

And his opponent…

The last thing he wanted to do was engage Chara in a battle when the only one who would suffer and feel pain would be ‘Rus. However, the skeleton was already trapped; lured into this encounter by checking the damage on his human lover’s soul. He couldn’t flee or spare the blond.

He was well and truly stuck with his worst nightmare. Never had Sans anticipated that Chara would target ‘Rus over Frisk. This oversight…

It was his turn and Chara was smirking with his lover’s body. But that stream of tears never seemed to have an end. There was pain glazed underneath Chara’s amusement.

It wasn’t a doubt that ‘Rus could hear, see, and feel everything that was going on. Sans had never stopped to think of how horrifying this was for Frisk, but now he couldn’t hold anything against the kid. The smaller skeleton wanted to call out and plead with ‘Rus. Ask him to fight this…

Wouldn’t ‘Rus have already broken free if he could, though?

“Brother!” He could hear Papyrus call to him from the fringes of the encounter, sounding concerned and frantic with worry. The small skeleton could also pick up Frisk moving further away; shoes clapping against the tile of the Hall of Judgment. Still, his attention didn’t waver from ‘Rus’ body; his good eye-light watching his lover for any indication that Chara was losing.

There was only that mocking smile and an eagerness for something new to be found.

With a sinking sensation claiming his soul, Sans realized that there was no other choice but to fight as he was. Everything in him rebelled against it. But Chara was watching and waiting to see what he would do. Did he try to ACT again and lose a valuable turn? Should he try to FLEE?

No.

If Sans ran away, there was nothing to stop Chara from leaving whilst possessing ‘Rus. Nothing to stop Chara from turning around and pursuing him. Possibly change their mind about letting the other monsters go…

No…

His teeth clenched into a painfully tight line.

He had to FIGHT.

Papyrus cried out in dismay as he raised a shaking hand and held it out towards ‘Rus, Chara making his lover smile vindictively as they brought up their knife.

“Oh? You are actually going to go through with it, Sans? I did not think you had the guts. Guess I underestimated you…” Chara laughed, their possession of ‘Rus turning the normally joyful sound nefarious. Sans felt the last of his resistance crumble away, his hand becoming steady.

There was no other choice.

Sans’ good eye-light fixated on ‘Rus’ red stained pupils, trying to convey just how sorry he was. How much he didn’t want to do this… before summoning wave after wave of bones. The blond dodged each skillfully, coming closer on each successful pass.

“You are weaker than normal, comedian!” Chara jeered in ‘Rus’ voice, “do not think I did not notice your new injury… How did you get that?”

Sans dodged the downward swipe of that silver blade, already feeling his stamina weakening far too soon. Was Chara correct? Had his ability to act as the Judge been affected by the damage he had taken? He kept quiet as his magic reserves welled and spilled out across the Hall.

Three Blasters surged into existence and fired; shaking the Hall violently.

They struck ‘Rus dead on and Sans felt magic spilling over his eye sockets. The beams cleared and there were burns on his lover’s skin.

Dodge. Strike. Dodge. Jeer. Dodge. Taunt.

Check.

**Papyrus**

**LV 1**

**HP: 15/20**

**AT: 1**

**DF: 1**

*** /////////////////////////**

No… It wasn’t that the small skeleton had grown weak… It was just that he couldn’t muster up enough harmful Intent. That coupled with the fact that ‘Rus had no Level Of ViolencE… Sans could only stand on his own fighting prowess. Which was near to nothing when he couldn’t bring himself to hurt the human. The other’s description was all glitched out and having lost his last connection with the blond…

Chara chuckled after the check and smirked, bringing up the blade. Sans jerked when his blind side was exploited and he dodged-

…only for searing and breathless pain to explode in his rib-cage. His eye-sockets widened as he staggered, the Hall filled with the screaming of his younger sibling and Frisk.

No…!

Was this…?

His single good eye-light lowered to his rib-cage; finding it shattered across and the marrow welling, spilling over the bone and into his shaking hands-

…his hands were clean…

Sans’ gaze jerked up in confusion, discovering Papyrus striding towards ‘Rus; who was now grinning openly. Shit-! He teleported once more and jerked his confused brother out of the way just in time.

“paps!”

“SANS?! WHAT ARE-?!” Papryus glanced down at him in shock.

-Chara is possessing ‘Rus! Stay back, Papyrus!- Frisk signed.

They had loaded.

Sans glowered, leaning into his sibling and resting a hand against his rib-cage. He could still feel the phantom pain burning there. Papyrus blinked and his expression dissolved into horror upon discovering the unnatural color to the blond’s eyes and the knife held tightly in one hand.

“That…That is impossible…” The tall skeleton whispered but Papyrus was already pulling Sans back against him. The blond spread his hands out, as if welcoming all three of them.

“This is so interesting... I thought you would have lasted a lot longer than that, Sans.”

Papyrus blinked, processing the words before shaking his head in disbelief, “’last longer’… Brother? Did they really..?”

It didn’t seem like his younger sibling could complete the sentence but the resulting smirk was enough to have Papyrus yanking Sans behind him; reaching out a hand for Frisk.

“What are you doing, Papyrus? There is no where to go. Which one of you should die next?” A fresh wave of tears cascaded down the blond man’s face as crimson eyes stared across the Hall at them. Sans soul plummeted. Fuck, ‘Rus could remember the jumps in time!

He felt a telling tremor in his brother’s bones before he lunged forward and began another encounter; drawing a cry of dismay from Papyrus.

And didn’t have anymore warning before the other was on him once more; advancing on his blind side and shoving his smaller body down onto the tile. ‘Rus grinned at Papyrus before bringing the blade down-

-Sans’ left eye socket was split open with the blade; blue and yellow magic going out of control as his skull fractured. The windows shattered as his magic began engulfing the room from his destroyed body and-

He was standing at the starting point. He stumbled; one hand flying to his only good socket in panic as the other still clamped around his ribs. There was too much to process-

Wait!

“papyrus!” He teleported but was too late. His hand had wrapped around Papyrus’ wrist to get him to safety but Chara had already dealt the deadly blow.

The taller skeleton shook, completely shocked as his free hand came up to where his neck had been slashed across. The angle had been bad, the possessed child obviously unused to ‘Rus’ stature. Marrow spilled down from the neck wound; the vertebrae ruined as Papyrus staggered back.

Sans caught his sibling and went down with him, frantically promising that it hadn’t been their lover. It had been Chara. It was Chara…

Despair flashed in Papyrus’ gaze before he smiled shakily up at Sans.

“We’ll get through this…I believe we…will…”

(LOAD)

Sans yanked his brother out of harm’s way immediately, immediately exploding with anger, “stop loading, chara! stop!”

Papyrus stiffened against him in realization as Frisk stepped between them as if the child could fend off a fully grown adult.

“Why would I stop? I am just now getting started, comedian! This is so fun! Already, so many new events! Besides, I have not seen what I have been wishing for…”

-What did you want to see, Chara?- Frisk signed jerkily, expression set into determination.

Chara smiled as ‘Rus continued to cry from within his stolen body.

“I want to see what happens when the Time-Line Guardian finally gives up.” The blond replied with a malicious expression. The smaller skeleton frowned.

“i’ve given up a long time ago…”

“Lies.” ‘Rus accused, “you have never been added to the rest. I never felt the sensation of you joining the kill count. I hear you teleport and that’s it. I do gain LOVE but you never truly die.”

…Had he never?

Sans could remember so many times that he had waited for a reset. Surely one of those times, he HAD to have dusted… But here Chara was, insisting he hadn’t.

What would happen if he-?

Something violent within his soul rebelled in a warning so sharp it shocked a gasp from him. In no uncertain terms would it be a good idea to join the kill count. As the Judge. The one who watched the time-lines always…

The world would truly be erased then.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More frequent updates in between my Kinktober prompts. <3 I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

“chara… you can’t!” Sans managed, voice strangled. The deceased Royal Child smiled at him even though his lover was still causing tears to track down the blond’s face.

“I can and I will. I have nothing to lose, after all… I have been dead for a long time now. Whereas you still have something to lose. Your life… Your ‘happy ending’…? This man? You’re at a disadvantage, Sans. I want to see what happens and I will get what I want,” Chara murmured, “I am in charge of time itself. I will do as I please.”

Sans’ teeth gritted together painfully.

If he gave up completely… This world would truly be gone forever. The skeleton knew on a soul-deep level that not even Chara’s determination would bring the time-line back in that case. He was about to say as much when Chara pulled him into another encounter; the painful sight of his lover’s damaged and possessed soul causing tears to well in his eye-sockets.

He didn’t want to hurt ‘Rus.

But he couldn’t let Chara win!

Sans let his magic reserves flood the room and he ignored Papyrus’ shouts of alarm as he brought up five Gaster Blasters. They circled around the possessed body and Chara grinned across the Hall at him as they began running to dodge the beams of light.

Two hits.

The Hall shuddered and a pillar crumbled into rubble; the small skeleton dodging and yanking his left socket to the side frantically to keep the blond in his good spot. The child was laughing in delight with ‘Rus’ voice and Sans glowered at them.

If only there was some way for ‘Rus to get the upper hand…!

“’RUS, PLEASE FIGHT HARDER!” It was clear from the high pitch of panic in his little brother’s voice that Papyrus could barely stand to watch them fight. Sans was fairly certain that Frisk was keeping his sibling away from the conflict. The monster wouldn’t put it past Papyrus to try to get in between their fight in an attempt to reach their imprisoned lover. He CHECKED on the former scientist anxiously, using a turn. 

Despite everything, Sans didn’t want to accidentally kill ‘Rus.

Who knew what would happen to the blond’s soul if it shattered? Sans feared there wouldn’t be a way back for ‘Rus then and he knew Chara would just return to Frisk without a single feeling of remorse.

5 HP…

He had been a bit too desperate. Blue magic beaded on his forehead as he dodged another strike by the blade.

“What on earth-?”

‘Rus froze in place and Sans whirled around; soul sinking at that low and booming voice. Their King stood there in absolute shock, eyes moving from his Judge, to the adult human he was fighting; then to small child gripping Papyrus’ hand.

“Y-YOUR MAJESTY!” Papyrus stuttered, “WE CAN EXPLAIN!”

Asgore’s expression set into a firm line and he strode into the Hall with sudden purpose, eyes completely set on ‘Rus. Sans’ soul quivered in fear. No! He didn’t want this! ‘Rus only had 5Hp left and Asgore would surely-!

“Move aside, Sans.” The patriarch demanded and the small skeleton wondered for a moment if he could plead for the blond, but he had been fighting the human himself. The encounter wasn’t even canceled as he felt Asgore join the fight.

-Dad! Look out!-

Both of them whirled away from each other; Asgore’s body jerking to face the wrong direction; wide eyes on Frisk as a knife buried into his back. It was yanked out only for the blond to stab the King again.

The hulking patriarch fell to one knee, trembling as Dust started to waft off his body, “I did not think…anyone would ever call me that ag…”

Sans was able to spot the white inverted soul inside the fading figure of their King before-

(LOAD)

He frantically teleported and yanked his brother away as Frisk explained the situation once again; a tremor in their voice this time. As Papyrus shook with tears; Sans glared at the blond; focus entirely on their eyes.

Was it just him or was the natural blue color even smaller than last time…?

“why did you kill the king if you weren’t going to leave?” He snarled and Chara laughed, shaking ‘Rus’ head in open amusement.

“I already told you what I want, Sans. Nothing short of that will satisfy me.” 

Rage unlike anything Sans had ever felt before filled his being and the skeleton growled, his good eye-light trained on the human, “if you get me to give up as the time-line guardian; your powers won’t be enough to bring this world back from non-existence!”

The face Chara had stolen sobered and the Royal Child stared down at him from where they stood, “you do not know that.”

“no, i do know! i’m the anchor for this world, chara! do you really wanna give up your sick game just to see me die?”

The Royal Child stared down at the small Judge; red-ringed blue eyes boring into his only good point of white light. A silence fell over the Hall of Judgment as they regarded one another. Not even Papyrus or Frisk spoke to break their stand-off.

Then Chara smiled with ‘Rus’ lips, “well, it has been a good run; hasn’t it?”

Sans’ eye-sockets widened in disbelief.

“you…you would really go that far?” He questioned, barely registering the horrified gasps behind him in response to the calm answer. Chara shrugged carelessly.

“Why would I not? Like I mentioned previously… I have been dead for a very long time now. Frisk was the one who woke me from my death and since then, I have been playing the game as Flowey has before me. I have been playing with borrowed time and it has been fun…while it lasted. There is nothing worth saving here. Not humans. Not mons-”

“Chara!”

The blond’s face fell and Sans gasped as Undyne, Alphys and Toriel entered the golden hall. The voice had belonged to the flower monster, high and child-like as Asriel called out to their sibling. Crimson eyes met green. It felt like time had froze as the two Royal Children regarded each other; the rest of the monsters shocked into silence by the sight.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You feel like you are at your journey's end.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The Hall of Judgment glowed with it’s usual splendor. There was faint bird song and the scent of the King’s flowers from the throne room reached here where they were in full bloom. The long-dead Royal Child possessing ‘Rus slowly turned around to fully face their long lost sibling. Their mother was holding the flower monster close in his clay pot, the face found on the blossom gentle and clearly belonging to Asriel. Tears slowly streamed down the former Queen’s face.

“C-Chara…?” She questioned, her normally calm voice shaking as she eyed the human warily.

Sans’ breath hitched and he took a few paces backwards, hand reaching out to be captured by Papyrus’; their grip desperate. Frisk took a hesitant step forward but that was all they seemed capable of. The skeleton wondered how long it had been since Chara and Asriel had last seen each other. Their souls had been as one long ago. Before their death… Had that truly been the last time?

But Chara wasn’t speaking. Seemingly frozen in place.

Could this be the opportunity they had been waiting for?

If Chara could be reminded of how things were…would they show mercy? Even if their soul was borrowed? Asriel’s emerald eyes were tearful as he looked his sibling over with a mix of fondness and desperation.

“Chara! I knew you would come back for me! I waited-! I waited a long time!” The child-like voice was gentle and happy, “Do you remember me, Chara? It’s me! Your best friend! It’s your brother!”

‘Rus’ red tinged eyes blinked slowly.

“Asriel…”

The prince smiled, stem quivering at the acknowledgment, “that’s right, it’s me!”

Toriel sobbed, the sound raw and choked, “Chara, my child! …How is this possible? My children brought back to me…”

Undyne and Alphys stood a few feet behind the former Queen, their expressions tight with stress and uncertainty. Sans realized they hadn’t known ‘Rus had been possessed until now. His soul throbbed with pain. One way or another… Tori would be losing Chara in some way soon once more. Either by abandoning ‘Rus’ body or by the child… He frowned and leaned closer to Papyrus for comfort.

“You have a soul,” the Royal Child murmured, “…how did this come to be?”

Asriel smiled softly, “’Rus gave me some of his Integrity and together, they were able to give me my compassion back! I don’t have a body but I’m like myself again!”

Silence.

“That’s wonderful.” Sans frowned at how flat ‘Rus’ voice was. Was Chara not happy for their brother? Hadn’t they been close?

“…Just wonderful.” 

All of the monsters present tensed at the sudden note of bitterness in the blond’s voice, Frisk’s face falling in disapproval. Toriel gingerly brought a paw up to pat Asriel’s blossoms when he whimpered at Chara’s tone.

“My child… This is not like you. I remember…” She murmured, gazing steadily at the human, “I remember how much you loved Asriel. You were part of our family and we loved you so much. What has happened to you?”

Harsh laugher filled the Hall, ‘Rus’ shoulders quaking under Chara’s influence, “what has happened to me? Oh, mother! SO much. If your memory is lacking, perhaps you do not remember but… I died a horrible death. What you do not know is that I did so on purpose.”

Toriel gasped, amethyst eyes widening.

“No…”

“Indeed... It was my brilliant plan. Swallowing buttercups is not good for a human. Do you remember how violent my death was…?” Sans’ eye sockets narrowed at how Chara was making Toriel break down.

“The buttercup’s sap was even painful to touch. I had to force myself through pain to even eat them. My stomach hurt tremendously, my insides breaking down…my skin blistering… I remember you holding my hair back as I vomited but it was too late. I made certain it was. Do you know why I suffered..?”

“Chara, please don’t…” Asriel whispered, tears running down his petals and splashing into the pot as his mother shook with remembered grief.

“I did it for you!” The sudden rise in ‘Rus’ tone had everyone present flinching, “I did it for all monsterkind! You had proven yourselves worthy! One monster more valuable than a million despicable humans! And WHAT did you do to repay my suffering? My SACRIFICE?!”

“C-Chara!” The prince whimpered helplessly under their enraged expression.

“YOU THREW IT AWAY!” The man’s body trembled with the Royal Child’s fury, “I was screaming at you to fight them, Asriel! What did you think was going to happen when we reached the Surface? We needed six more souls! We needed to kill them and you DID NOT FIGHT BACK!”

The Hall was silent apart from the former Queen’s and revived Prince’s combined sobbing.

“chara, stop this.” Sans muttered, trying to steel his soul against the weight of Chara’s anger and suffering. The Royal Child turned to glare at him witheringly with his lover’s face and both brothers baulked under the intensity.

“I will not stop! I gave up EVERYTHING for you. For ALL of you. Asriel was too weak to carry out what he promised me. If he had not betrayed me all those days ago, monsters would already be free. None of this would be happening! But he chose the HUMANS over his promise. Over me!”

“Chara, monsters have kind souls, we cannot-”

“Silence, Mother!” Chara spat in ‘Rus’ voice and Toriel flinched under the hatred leveled at her, “…monsters are weak. Humans are lowly vermin that do not deserve to live…”

Their grip on the knife tightened and the blond glared at their former family, “…if I cannot have a happy ending…”

They whirled around and the blond charged towards Frisk and the skeleton brothers. Sans reached for his magic only to find his soul quaking and feeling extremely unstable.

“THEN NO ONE CAN!”

The small skeleton closed his eyes in resignation, grip tightening on Papyrus’ as the knife slashed downward. This was it… Chara would truly never stop. If Tori couldn’t reach them past their hatred… If Prince Asriel could not appeal to their mercy…

It was truly over…and Sans gave up completely.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Mind the tags!
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans waited. He waited for the familiar pain the blade made when shattering his bones. He waited for the taste of hatred that always came with the attack. He waited for the feel of warm marrow seeping out of his body to leave it cold. He waited for it all to finally end... But the moment drug on too long, causing him to open his eye-sockets in confusion.

They shrank at how close the tip of the knife was to sinking into his skull. His good eye-light moved from the sharp point and his attention traveled to the blond’s face. His breath hitched, finding the tiniest hint of blue inside of those crimson eyes. The knife was trembling and had stopped just shy of destroying everything.

…Had Chara changed their mind, after all?

No. His soul leapt as his human’s face twisted in a clear struggle.

“’rus…?” Sans whispered and those eyes met his; a full body shudder running visibly through the former scientist. A fresh wave of tears ran down ‘Rus’ face and he grimaced; gaze moving all over his features in an oddly intense way. Sans didn’t understand. Did this mean ‘Rus had regained control? If so, then why wasn’t he saying anything…? The small skeleton reached out a hand, hesitant.

“…is that you?” The monster questioned in the same hushed tone.

Those eyes sluggishly trailed up to stare at Papyrus in the same way, the moment stretching on before those eyes closed. Both skeleton brothers watched in fearful hope as the blond opened his mouth to speak.

“S-Sans….Paps…” 

Had the blond really gotten control again? Sans found it hard to breathe. Hard to snatch that hope back from the brink…

“I-I’m so s-sorry…”

…What?

It happened then. In what seemed to be in slow motion but in reality only taking a single moment. Too fast for even magic to stop. The knife was jerked inward and brought down with lethal certainty.

Burying deep inside the human’s chest, right where his soul was.

—————————————————————————————————

‘Rus knew this was his last chance to save everyone he loved. And he didn’t regret his actions at all; even when the pain stole his breath away. It was a pain he never knew was possible. But his soul was still with a calm certainty. Chara was screaming in the back of his mind, a being of rage, pain and determination. It was where he had been trapped since this morning until the last crucial moment.

“PAPYRUS!”

His full name was screamed by multiple voices and he merely released a ragged breath; watching through blurring vision as his falling form was converged upon. Bony hands, small human hands, scaled hands…large furry paws. They were all trying to catch his fall. The blond could feel the warmth leaving his body. ‘Rus could feel his breathing slow as weakness fell over him like a heavy blanket.

But still, he held the Royal Child back with full acceptance of his fate.

‘Rus held them back as they raged at the familiar feeling of death.

He held Chara still as they frantically reached for their horrible ability to Load.

He held them as they tried to leave his body for Frisk’s.

No more. 

‘Rus would take Chara with him.

This way, everything would finally be over. Sans’ suffering would end. The blond would see to it. Frisk would never be possessed again. Another monster wouldn’t die in the Underground again. Their world would be released as a child’s plaything.

He only wished he had enough strength to tell them to take his soul to break the Barrier.

He wished he could tell Sans and Papyrus one more time that he loved them both so much. That he wanted them to be happy.

But it was dark now; the voices becoming silent.

And together, ‘Rus and Chara sank into the darkness.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *i have to let you go so you can be happy...
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

‘Rus didn’t mind dying for the people he loved. Being a man of science, he hadn’t really pondered much on what occurred after death. He certainly didn’t expect to feel the familiar vacuum of the Void. He didn’t expect to be holding onto Chara as they struggled weakly, both of them falling endlessly in space. The blond sighed tiredly and allowed his consciousness to drift. The Royal Child wasn’t giving much of a struggle now that they had passed into this place that was dark, darker, yet darker…

“Why would you even do that…?” Chara whispered, their tone a mix of confusion and helplessness, “why would you settle for an ending like that…?”

‘Rus hummed softly.

He didn’t feel much of anything now. The pain had passed. He couldn’t even feel much in the sense of touch. Chara seemed more like a sensation than something fully corporeal. ‘Rus knew they were in his arms, but it didn’t feel quite ‘real’.

“I’m not as determined as you, kid… I did what I felt was right. I don’t regret it.” The former scientist replied. 

Their descent continued. There were no ceiling, no walls, no floor… No point of horizon to judge how fast or how far they had to go.

There probably wasn’t an end…

Falling forever in this emptiness.

“You are an idiot.” Chara murmured, no heat behind their words. There was no fight left there. None of that spite. None of that determination. The blond sighed. This must truly be death then. If they gave up so easily, they must recognize it as their end.

‘Rus was only sad he had to leave everyone behind. That he couldn’t have lived long enough for his love to grow and flourish for both skeletons.

“Why do you get to be the hero?” Chara asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

…Was that what he was?

The child continued speaking.

“I had all the power. It should have been me.”

‘Rus sighed.

“Heroes do what is morally right, Chara. Power had nothing to do with it.”

“he’s right, you know?” There was the familiar sensation of someone catching ‘Rus’ hand and his mind flashed back to the forgotten instances between skips in time. Where he had died or something had gone wrong. Someone had always taken his hand and led him back… His blue eyes opened sluggishly and he smiled.

Of course…

“Brother…”

His human twin stopped their descent; the dark blue glow of his soul casting soft shadows. Chara stiffened in his arms and glared at the version of Sans from NeXusTale; “can I never get away from you, comedian?”

“i would let you fall for all the pain and chaos you caused, kid. believe me, nothing would satisfy me more. however… something more sinister than death lies below and i can’t let that happen.”

The blond blinked and registered inhuman growling, breaking static and the sound of something tearing below them. Both he and Chara tensed up. That was… Gaster? Fear and hate twisted inside ‘Rus. That monster had brought so much pain to his small boyfriend. But he sounded larger and more violent than the last time ‘Rus had ended up here.

“I don’t know how you are here… Aren’t we dead?” ‘Rus asked softly and the human Sans chuckled.

“not yet, bro. i wouldn’t let you die. not when i can still do something about it…”

“What are you talking about?” Chara questioned sharply, glaring at his twin. The anger was met with a patient look.

“no need to get snappy. you aren’t going back to that universe.” The blond shook his head, eyes identical to ‘Rus’ own staring down at the child, “it’s time to move on, kiddo.”

“If this man is returned, so shall I also be restored to life. It is how it works-!”

The human Sans reached out and pulled the child into his grip, stabilizing them despite their struggling, “no. i’m afraid not, chara.”

‘Rus tried to wrap his sluggish thoughts around what was happening. He wasn’t dead? He was going…back? To Sans and Papyrus? Without Chara…? He reached out for his twin with his free hand; caressing his face.

“I don’t understand…” He whispered and his twin smiled tenderly.

“it’s okay, papyrus. you don’t have to. i love you, bro… it’s time to return what remains of me…” His icy blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, “we were one person once upon a time ago, in another world… i know sans will take good care of you along with his brother. i trust them with you.”

NeXusTale Sans brought their faces together and touched their foreheads gently. Soft words were whispered; his twin staring at him intensely to impart the importance of his soft words. The glow of the dark blue heart burst brilliantly, small fragments breaking apart from the parent Soul and sinking into ‘Rus’ chest. The main soul faded from the Void and his twin let go of his hand to hug the Royal Child close.

Surprisingly, Chara had tears in their eyes and didn’t fight it, sinking back into NeXusTale Sans’ embrace; a wide but sad smile stretching across their face. 

‘Rus felt himself being pulled back, his awareness fading as he registered both his long-lost twin and Chara slowly fragmenting away. To… Whatever laid beyond.

“don’t worry, kid. your happy ending can be found in another time, another place…”

Chara laughed quietly, resigned and exhausted, “that is the best joke I have heard from you yet.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drifting beneath the surface...
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

‘Rus felt like he was clawing his way back up to reality but wasn’t able to quite reach consciousness. It felt similar to being suspended in water but the light of the surface never was within reach. At least the accompanying sensation of drowning wasn’t also present. He stopped struggling and drifted listlessly. The former scientist knew that he was alive. He could feel the warmth of his own soul; the fragments held together by what little had remained to keep his twin in existence. A pang of sadness hit the blond; prompting him to stay where he was, wondering if his body was able to feel this and shed the tears of loss he felt.

The barest of light had him stirring and sensing the opportunity, ‘Rus lunged upwards.

An unfamiliar room hazed into existence and the blond knew he wouldn’t have long to get the message his brother had left with him. There were monsters all around the bed but his focus narrowed in on Sans, who was the only one awake. The skeleton’s expression fell into relief but ‘Rus shook his head and managed to pull his smaller boyfriend down close to him.

“Can’t..stay awake…” He whispered faintly, already feeling darkness threatening to pull his awareness back down, “the lab…generator for the Core…Chara’s soul is…the-…”

‘Rus felt his consciousness fade, hoping that Sans was able to understand him. His brother’s last message had been crucial and it was important the monsters got that soul safely and swiftly. It was the last they needed, the seventh soul that had always been in the Underground but hidden away. The former scientist wondered if that was why Gaster was in such a state in the Void. His twin had said that information was cut off; he must have done something to anger Gaster. 

NeXusTale Sans had given the monsters in this universe the key to their freedom. ‘Rus felt another pang of grief but gratitude overcame it swiftly. He was so proud of his twin and would never forget him. It made him wonder if Sans was the same throughout the multiverse. Perhaps different, but always good at his core?

He couldn’t judge time like this… Had ‘Rus been asleep for a long time? Or only minutes…?

“You were really brave.”

He stirred at the voice, surprised. A wave of confusion ran through him. It was what ‘Rus thought Frisk may sound like but that didn’t make sense. The child spoke in sign language and he had never heard their voice.

Somehow he knew it was them though.

“I was really scared for awhile there. I had been underneath Chara’s influence for so long and knew how strong they were. That you pulled control back just in time… It was like something out of a story book.”

‘Rus felt relief run through him. He hadn’t even known himself that he had that in him, to pull himself free from the Royal Child’s determination. It had felt like he was going to break but he had done it. The blond just…he couldn’t let Sans and Papyrus be destroyed like that. ‘Rus couldn’t let this universe die; if not only for his two lovers then for the health of all other worlds depending on the parent universe.

“Wake up soon, okay?” Frisk asked and everything went quiet once more.

The former scientist didn’t feel any closer to waking up but he felt warmth at the fact Frisk was so concerned. Alone; ‘Rus drifted in the darkness; taking comfort in the warmth of his soul. This blackness wasn’t the void, it was something more familiar. Something that felt close to dreaming.

In time, another voice registered to the man.

“I had been afraid to see an adult human down here at first,” it was soothing and motherly, “it had been so long…but I can see from those around you how much you are loved, my child.”

Tinkling laugher and ‘Rus smiled from where he was floating just below consciousness.

“Forgive an old woman, I know you are not a child. Perhaps it is because I am so long lived… But everyone feels like a child to me.” Toriel told him with a clear smile in her tone. That was fair, the blond mused, he didn’t mind being called as such by the Boss Monster. 

He wondered…

“I am so sorry. I did not realize Chara had remained in this world. I did not realize they…had such deep hatred within them. I hope they found peace... I cannot feel them inside you anymore.”

He wanted to wake up to tell the former Queen that the child had passed on to whatever awaited them. He was certain they would find happiness elsewhere but silence reigned again and ‘Rus waited. For something that would indicate he could wake up without harming himself further. 

He heard another voice. 

This was one close to his heart. If ‘Rus didn’t know any better; he would think his best friend had found him here somehow. 

“Hey, nerd. I’m really glad you pulled through. …You have, haven’t you? Asgore said this was common for humans…” Undyne muttered, sounding subdued. The tone didn’t suit her and she must have thought as much, returning to her normal cheerfulness.

“You have to wake up soon! I won’t let you do anything else! You still gotta tell me about that other Undyne!” She laughed and the human remembered his promise to do just that when he had urged Papyrus and Undyne to make up. 

Time passed.

Had it been hours?

…Days?

The blond was getting tired of the darkness. He had a life to live. They were waiting for him.

“H-Hey, ‘Rus. I-It’s me.” 

A stuttering soft female voice and a familiar comfort washed over the blond. He knew that this wasn’t his other best friend, but the monster version of Alphys. Still, there was a sensation there that reminded him of family. It soothed his recent grief over losing his twin for the second time.

“Y-Your vitals are s-stable. I hope y-you wake up soon! I…never got to thank you. F-For Undyne… Well, f-for everything!” She murmured and there was a beat of silence, “d-don’t keep us w-waiting too long, o-okay?”

And still, ‘Rus drifted; somewhere rooted deeply in instinct telling him to be patient. Now wasn’t the time to wake up. It was time to heal. The former scientist wondered just what he was healing from? If it was the shock of things that was keeping him under?

Still…

‘Rus wanted to see Sans and Papyrus soon.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Stay Determined.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

This darkness felt like it would never end. ‘Rus was grateful that it wasn’t the same as the Void; the former scientist was pretty sure an extended amount of time there would cause him to lose his mind. He idly wondered how his twin had stood to grow up there and felt another pang of loss. The blond ached to wake up. He missed Sans and Papyrus… 

Had they found Chara’s soul?

Had they shattered the Barrier yet?

Just how long had he been here…?

The man held onto his patience, trusting that everything that needed to be done was being completed. ‘Rus knew his message had been passed on successfully, short of breath that he had been. He was given nothing but time here so he mulled over the reason Chara’s soul was in the Core’s generator. ‘Rus remembered seeing the small red heart symbol on the power supply and had thought it an odd touch. But didn’t everything line up…? A human’s soul persisted beyond death; Asriel had mentioned Chara being a separate entity when they shared a soul. That the soul had mysteriously vanished just didn’t make sense.

Chara remaining present even when dead, never able to leave the Underground…

The Core powering the entire Mountain… Plus Alphys had preformed experiments with Determination. Where else would have they obtained Determination besides Chara’s soul?

While it was slightly unsettling that Chara had been operating without it, in the end there was no way to return the soul to the child. It would not have benefited Chara upon death; with no body to return to. Plus… If what the Royal Family had said was true…

Chara did end up keeping their promise.

Monsters would go free. The blond felt his soul grow warm at that thought. Chara really had been the hero they wanted to be in the end…

Now if only he could wake up…

“Hello, ‘Rus. I am here to visit you.”

The blond felt his soul leap and he wished he could smile in response. Papyrus was here; ‘Rus had missed him dearly. The human felt a million questions fill him but ultimately the former scientist was just happy the tall skeleton was here.

“I am trying my very best not to worry. Everyone keeps reassuring each other that humans are different. …You have not Fallen Down.” There was a note of uncertainty in Papyrus’ quieter tone and the blond frowned. Fallen Down? …Oh. 

They thought he was dying.

“Asgore, Toriel and Frisk keep saying that. It is very hard to not make that comparison though.” A beat of silence, “you are so very still. I have not seen another monster Fall Down but I know from other monster families speaking about it that… Still, Frisk says it is called a ‘coma’ and that you are merely resting.”

The human strained to listen; willing his younger love to keep speaking.

“Do not rest too much! You do not want to be a lazy bones!”

Silence.

Papyrus was gone and the need to smile was there again. Even though his state seemed to be upsetting the monsters, they were holding onto hope. ‘Rus gently reached up to where he felt everyone waiting and a deeper instinct willed him back. Only a little bit longer, the thought soothed ‘Rus and the former scientist sighed; harnessing that patience again. He could wait a bit more… 

The darkness settled around him like a blanket and ‘Rus allowed his consciousness to be lulled deeper. 

“Howdy, ‘Rus! ….Are you listening? Can you hear me?”

Asriel?

“I know you must be able to! I just… I wanted to thank you!” The young boyish voice trembled, as if with tears but it was so very grateful. The human sluggishly pulled out of the black stasis and listened.

“I never thought it was possible to feel such wonderful things again… Besides lacking my body, I feel like myself! Alphys thinks it might even be possible to get my body back! We aren’t physical matter like you; just magic and light… I have hope this will happen… That everything will be alright.”

The young voice of the prince trailed off before the flower spoke up once more, “so, thank you. Thank you so much, ‘Rus. You saved me. You saved Frisk. You even saved Chara… I know my sibling is better where they are. I believe that.”

The soft words stopped and the blond felt his soul growing a bit stronger. He would hold onto his hope as well. That his twin and Chara were in a better place… That Asriel would regain his body…

That this was their happy ending…

“’rus…”

The former scientist felt like his soul had received an electric shock. Sans! Love and warmth flooded his soul.

“we found it. we found chara’s soul, right where you said it’d be.”

Please, let him wake up! He was tired of the darkness. ‘Rus wanted to be there. With Sans and Papyrus!

With everyone!

“’Rus.”

…?

“’Rus, you must stay determined.”

Those words again. They always sounded so profound. 

The voice was deep and rumbling, reassuring. The King, who he only remembered through a time-line that had been aborted…

“You are the future of both humans and monsters.”

His blue eyes slowly opened.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Reunion.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

It felt like the entire room full of monsters were holding their breath as ‘Rus blinked slowly to clear the haze over his vision. It took a few moments for the blond to collect himself, realizing that this unfamiliar room had everyone in it. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk were leaning close, Asriel’s small face peeking over the edge of the flower pot down at him with large green eyes. Undyne and Alphys were on his other side; holding hands tightly. Even further he could recognize the large bodies of both King Asgore and Queen Toriel. An unfamiliar person that looked like a humanoid robot was also standing behind the monster versions of his best friends.

In his muddled mind; the weirdest thought occurred to him then.

Oh. That was Mettaton.

Made sense.

Slowly, a smile pulled at his mouth until it was covering his face in a silly and happy expression, “hey…”

His soft greeting seemed to break the spell over everyone and the room was filled with cries of happiness; four bony arms wrapping around his shoulders desperately; his two monster boyfriends embracing him. He ‘oofed’ lightly as Frisk jumped up onto the bed with a tearful Asriel.

“Careful, my child.” Toriel murmured softly but without any real heat as her amethyst eyes appraised the blond man, “greetings, ‘Rus. We have been waiting eagerly for you to wake up.”

The former scientist hugged Sans and Papyrus closer, nodding; “thank you, your majesty.”

The regal goat woman flushed a pretty pink and laughed, “oh no, please! Do not address me as the Queen, I gave that station up long ago. Still, we are all very happy you have returned to us. It was a long wait.”

‘Rus nodded, tightening his hold on both skeletons. He could feel a fine tremor running through both of their bones. They seemed unable to do anything other than hold him, so the blond leaned his cheek against Papyrus’ skull while cuddling Sans; who was entirely on the bed by now and in his lap. Papyrus wasn’t much better and ‘Rus savored the closeness. It seemed like their relationship had been accepted without anyone even needing to speak out loud about it; if the fond smiles that all the other monsters were giving the three were any indication.

“Where are we?” The former scientist questioned and Asgore moved more into his vision. The Boss Monster was massive but gave off a gentle air. Despite the King having been a constant threat, ‘Rus didn’t feel any of that present now.

After all… He had…

No. It had been Chara but…it had still been his hand that…

The blond man forced his thoughts away from that depressing train of thought; holding his boyfriends close and breathing in their unique scents to calm himself.

“You are currently in the Castle in New Home, young one.” Asgore rumbled with a soft smile, “you have been unconscious for nearly two weeks now.”

Confusion shadowed his thoughts, ‘Rus shooting the patriarch a questioning look, “we’re still Underground? Why?”

Sans finally leaned back enough to look him in the face, his single good eye-light scanning the human’s expression, “extracting chara’s soul was a delicate process. it took about a week alone.”

Still…

“WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!” Papyrus finally sobbed out, clinging tighter to him, “WE COULD NOT BREAK THE BARRIER WITHOUT YOU!”

‘Rus’ breath caught and a smile found it’s way onto his lips again. Tears welled in his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief, “you have been trapped here for over one thousand years and you just… I-”

His words stumbled and an indescribable emotion claimed him. Monsters really were far too kind. Toriel smiled warmly down at him, her laughter tinkling that urged the blond to join in; leaning his forehead against Sans’ in a way that reminded him of his last moment with his brother.

He pushed away the pain that caused his soul, focusing on this moment.

“We could not leave without you, ‘Rus. What was two more weeks in comparison?” The goat woman moved to place a warm paw over his limp hand, “I wanted to express my gratitude. You returned my child to me. To both of us.”

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room now, something passing between Asgore and Toriel. The flower monster lifted his soft green eyes and watched his parents. There really must… Be a lot to sort out there and heal. ‘Rus realized they had been the equivalent of divorced since their children had died. Would the former Queen attempt to mend their broken relationship for Asriel’s sake? He could see the hope in Asgore’s gaze as the patriarch looked between his estranged wife and son. The blond hoped Toriel had it in her to forgive the King to keep their family together now…

“I wanted to help and I… I want to apologize. For Chara.” The blond murmured finally.

Both Boss Monsters present suddenly looked heavy with grief and pain; ‘Rus hurried to comfort them, “I saw Chara before the end. They have moved on… Beyond, where we continue on after death. They will be okay now.”

Toriel and Asgore sighed heavily, some tears escaping down the goat woman’s face, “truly? Then I am so very glad… I had not realized they were so full of hate but I am happy they are not trapped here anymore. That they can find life and fulfillment. Even if it is not with us.”

“Chara…” Asriel whispered, sounding both relieved and saddened.

‘Rus leaned into Sans and Papyrus, relieved to be back with them in the world of the waking. Just drifting there aimlessly hadn’t been awful, but the blond was happy to be back. They could continue on… Towards freedom for a people who had been trapped for far too long.

“We should break the barrier.” The former scientist insisted but everyone present suddenly looked against it. Toriel in particular, who appeared like she would restrain him to the bed if he didn’t stay willingly. ‘Rus had to admit that was one vicious ‘Mom Look’. He smiled sheepishly as she chastised him.

“You will not be leaving that bed for another few days, young man!”

“Yes, ma’am!” The man answered automatically; causing the entire room to dissolve into laughter. Toriel flushed and then joined in a few moments later. ‘Rus laughed himself breathless, until he had to take a moment to merely relax against his boyfriends.

This really was the best possible ending.

From just how tired merely speaking had left him, ‘Rus figured that a few more days under Mount Ebott would be alright as long as this was the outcome.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Consequences.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Later that night, ‘Rus slowly came back to consciousness wondering when he had dozed off. It was quiet but he could feel that someone was in the room with him; so the blond opened his eyes. A slow smile spread across his face, discovering Papyrus sitting next to him with Sans held in his arms. The tall skeleton expelled a breath upon seeing his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

“They told me you were just sleeping…” Papyrus murmured, “but we were worried you had returned to that ‘coma’.”

‘Rus grimaced and attempted to sit up, blinking when his alternate stood up swiftly to help him. Sans’ eye sockets opened at the sharp movement, his good eye-light hazing into existence. The blond realized that his chest didn’t have the bandages anymore, finally upright and smiling at Papyrus as he drew his hand back from his naked shoulder. The orange hoodie must have been trashed from the time in the Hall.

“Thanks, Papyrus. Hey, Sans,” he greeted; noting that the older brother appeared relieved to see him awake as well. His expression softened into fondness, “this bed is big enough for all of us, do you-?”

The full question never made it off his lips, both monsters moving to join him without hesitation. It startled ‘Rus into a moment of surprise, but then just why they were desperate to be close had tears welling in his eyes. The human wrapped his arms hurriedly around both of his boyfriends, breath hitching as he held both monsters close.

“I’m so sorry!”

‘Rus’ apology had both brothers taken aback but their grip on the blond tightened regardless. He broke down then, sobbing and taking comfort in the soft hum of their souls. Sans and Papyrus were very much safe but he could remember what Chara had done with his body. 

Sans’ expression as he brought the blade across his ribs. 

Papyrus lifting a shaking hand to his vertebrae that hadn’t severed cleanly.

Those would never fade from his memory.

“I tried to stop them, but I wasn’t strong enough…” He whispered. They finally did pull back, forcing him to loosen his grip. Both brothers were wearing a solemn expression.

“’rus, don’t ever apologize for what they did.” Sans murmured firmly.

“You stopped them in time,” Papyrus insisted, “if you had not, everything would be gone.”

The former scientist shook his head sadly, “I… I know they made me do it, but…”

It had still been his hands to deliver the damage. With how Papyrus’ brow furrowed in deep upset, ‘Rus knew that the skeleton had regained those memories by being in contact with him. It only made the situation worse, even if the human knew the monster would rather remember than forget. No matter how painful, Papyrus hadn’t wanted to forget like he always had before.

“They made me kill you… I don’t think I will ever get over seeing you-”

Sans’ voice had his sentence dying, “wait, stop!”

“What?” The blond questioned, unused to the small skeleton’s voice carrying that openly panicked tone. He blinked teary eyes at Sans before realizing that both brothers were staring at his chest.

“I do not think you realize how much Chara hurt you too, ‘Rus.” Papyrus murmured softly. The human stared at them blankly for a moment before his breath hitched in realization. Both Sans and Papyrus suddenly appeared apprehensive. They were looking at his soul… The blond recalled that it had been Fractured during extraction because he had struggled under the Determination Extractor. 

Were they just now aware of the damage?

“Oh. Yeah… My soul did have a chip on it from the extraction.” He answered softly but by how unsettled both monsters became; it had him pausing. 

“It’s… Is it worse?” ‘Rus managed to question. Papyrus drew back from his embrace as Sans leaned forward to press a hand against his nude chest. His alternate’s long phalanges linked with his own and he braced himself for what had to be bad news.

“your soul is barely being held together,” Sans whispered quietly, “the damage is so bad that…your lifespan will suffer.”

His lifespan…

“How long do I have left?” The former scientist asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

His boyfriends paused, exchanging a hesitant look before Papyrus answered for his older brother, “ten years.”

The blond sighed and closed his eyes. Only ten years? Still… He couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Monsters would finally be free. Sans was released from an eternity in a hellish repeated cycle. And ten years was still ten years spent with them both. ‘Rus had initially thought he wouldn’t get to live any of his life with them. So…

This was fine.

Only…

“My only regret is that I can’t have more time with you both.” ‘Rus said with a sad smile. Sans and Papyrus hesitated again, another look passing between them and the human blinked. Was there more?

“about that… there is a way you can heal your soul.” Sans told him softly, “but it’s permanent and you’d have to be sure…”

“What is it?” The former scientist asked.

“You would have to enter into a soul bond.” Papyrus replied quietly. ‘Rus blinked in surprise; trying to remember if he had been told much about bonding. Other than the fact that it was a permanent thing and that it was incredibly intimate; he came up with nothing.

“Of course I would want to bond with you.” He answered, though why they were hesitating gave him pause. They would have already suggested it if there was no problem, right?

“it’s dangerous,” Sans whispered, “you would have to have absolutely no doubt for it to go off without issue.”

“We also do not know how it will occur with three people involved,” Papyrus added, “it could kill you right now.”

Ah… It made sense.

The human quietly fell into thought. There was no doubt in his heart that he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with these two skeletons. That wasn’t a problem. Worse case was that he would die tonight. Without doing this, ‘Rus would have ten years with his boyfriends…

“What would be best case scenario? If we bond successfully?” The blond asked, just so that he had every piece of information before making a decision. Sans blinked and hummed, his good eye-light searching his face and then his younger sibling’s.

“your life would be extended, possibly to match our own longevity. what effects a soul bond has on a human are unknown… anything could happen.” The small skeleton answered softly. ‘Rus smiled at Papyrus and Sans.

Between a life with a short deadline and a future with countless possibilities…

The choice was easy.

“I want to do it.” ‘Rus murmured in answer. 

Sans and Papyrus searched his expression, flushing their respective hues of magic.

“Are you certain? You want to bond your soul with ours? Even if it is risky?” Papyrus questioned and ‘Rus nodded.

“Absolutely.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *joined...
> 
> The last three chapters will all be posted tonight! Stand-by!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

While Papyrus checked in on the others, ‘Rus laced his fingers with Sans’; gaze gentle. The small monster only now appeared to be relaxing. As if the fact that ‘Rus was truly alright and awake was just now occurring to him. The blond smiled gently and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the skeleton’s skull; happy that he didn’t scare Sans. While he knew they said it wasn’t him but Chara who was at fault for hurting them, the former scientist wasn’t sure he could have handled it if he frightened Sans like Gaster had.

“Is it bad, Sans?” He questioned gently, blue eyes soft.

The skeleton’s eye-light jumped back down to his chest where his soul lay and Sans remained quiet for a moment before nodding solemnly.

“i’ve never seen a soul in such condition… it’s barely maintaining it’s shape…” His small boyfriend glanced up into his eyes anxiously, “are you sure you want to risk everything? we can still have ten years…”

The blond human hummed in affirmation, gaze softening, “I’m absolutely certain. There is too much to gain. I know we don’t know how a monster and human soul bonds. Or even multiple souls. But…I have to believe it will work out in the end.”

Sans’ stared at him before smiling helplessly.

“sounds like i can’t change your mind.”

“Things will work out.” The blond murmured. He had already decided and when Papyrus returned, his alternate quietly locked the door behind him. Both skeletons regarded him quietly before the tall skeleton crossed the room to join them both on the bed. ‘Rus still felt a lingering heaviness in his body from being bedridden but it was now or never. Maybe they would look back on this when they were growing older together…?

“You can still change your mind,” Papyrus prompted softly and ‘Rus shook his head ruefully in response. Usually, when something was asked repeated the blond would second-guess himself, but not this time. There was nothing he wanted more than the chance to live his life to the fullest with the two skeletons. The human wanted as much time as he could get. If things went wrong..? He would take comfort in that the siblings still had each other and that ‘Rus had tried.

“I want this.” The blond confirmed and both brothers suddenly appeared flustered. Ah, that was right. Souls were intimate for monsters. This was probably strangely the most intimate thing they could do and ‘Rus wasn’t scared for Sans in this case. The sexual abuse the small skeleton had suffered had been physical. He had said as much…

“it’s bad, bro…” Sans whispered softly in warning to Papyrus and his alternate nodded firmly. That was…interesting? Could only Sans see his soul when it was inside his body? ‘Rus couldn’t recall if they had went over this, his mind hazy from exhaustion.

Both siblings laid a hand on his bare chest and ‘Rus exhaled slowly as they pulled his soul out.

Sans and Papyrus stared at his soul with widened eye-sockets and the human realized the full extent of just what being possessed had done to the culmination of his being. The heart shaped organ was now a dim blue, some areas completely fragmented. The dark areas were only held together by the gravity of the nearest glowing section. The glass-like surface was only present here and there.

It looked like at any moment; ‘Rus would shatter into a billion pieces.

Truly gone this time.

His attention was drug from the vision of his fragile soul by the burst of more brilliant light. Sans had summoned his soul; skull flushed the same cyan as the small organ. ‘Rus marveled at the sight and color. The small monster’s soul had hairline fractures and was inverted, but it was absolutely gorgeous. The younger sibling was flushed a pretty orange as his gaze darted between Sans’ and ‘Rus’ soul; as if not sure which one to focus on before a clearly concentrated expression stole across his face.

Bravery joining Patience and Integrity had the trio just quietly staring at each other’s souls in quiet awe.

The two monster souls had to be coaxed back towards their owners, the skeleton brothers already clearly wanting to meet with ‘Rus. He smiled tenderly and murmured quiet words of love. They were hesitating, afraid of being the thing that finally destroyed him.

“I trust you both.”

It was a promise, causing both monsters to stare at him in a mixture of love and hesitation.

“It will be alright.”

Slowly, Sans and Papyrus leaned forward; letting both of their souls drift towards the human’s damaged organ. 

‘Rus closed his eyes, ready to accept whatever the multiverse may hold for them all.

It… Was indescribable… 

They joined instantly.

The blond could truly feel both of them there. Love, Hope and Compassion… Those had always been fleeting parts of the blond’s life. But it was what MADE a monster. It was so pure and unfiltered that tears immediately began to roll down his face.

There was Sans.

A soul that had suffered far more than anyone should have, but remained hopeful despite what he had been dealt. Sans was the first breath of spring, the calm of of water, and the deepest reaches of the ocean. Memories of a baby skeleton that brought joy to the monster’s otherwise dark existence filtered across the human’s mind. 

Sans was bad jokes, sincere love and the epitome of patience.

And… 

There was Papyrus.

He was so similar that it felt like greeting himself in a dream, but there was just so much unique there that had ‘Rus smiling through his tears. A soul that was head-strong, loud and boisterous while masking a fragile core. Papyrus was the warmth of the sun, a lazy summer evening, and the sensation of sinking into a bubble bath. Memories of growing up without wanting for a single thing flickered across his consciousness. 

Papyrus was a gentle embrace, unquestioning belief and the fiercest of bravery.

‘Rus knew that if he wanted to, he could find out every single thing about both skeleton brothers in this moment. He could relive every memory, know every detail first hand. But then what would they share in the future? 

He merely basked in the feeling of them both. They weaved around him, while grazing each other curiously. Sans and Papyrus were home and they always would be… 

Gasping quietly, the blond human opened his eyes to gaze at both of his new bond mates as their souls snapped into place like puzzle pieces.

Instead of shattering, light blue and orange filled in the parts where ‘Rus had been missing or had been too damaged. Their souls were one and ‘Rus trembled as both monsters stitched his soul back until he was whole.

Until he was something completely new.

It was a very long time before they could bare to part that night.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *freedom.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

‘Rus stood with Asriel in his arms, the flower monster gazing up along with the child by his side. They were in the Ruins, gazes lifted to the barest amount of sunlight coming from a break in the craggy ceiling high above. The blond’s blue eyes lowered slowly from there; judging the distance.

“This is where you fell?” The man questioned softly.

There was a pause and Frisk murmured softly in their quiet voice, “yes.”

It had confused the human version of Papyrus; that he had heard Frisk speaking when in a coma. It turned out that the child was selectively mute and had only began to talk recently. ‘Rus was happy that the kid trusted him enough to speak around him.

That was a long fall…

‘Rus was fairly certain that Frisk wouldn’t have survived if not for the thick bed of flowers…marking Chara’s grave. The Royal Child and the magic here must have also had a hand in the child surviving the drop. Sans had teleported them to this spot, the other skeleton watching them interact quietly from the shadows. Papyrus was deeper in the Ruins, likely surveying the puzzles to lend them some privacy.

It was quiet here and had the same heavy atmosphere as just outside the door to the Ruins…

‘Rus tried to imagine waking up here. Awakening in a bed of flowers too many times to count... The first time; perhaps it had been confusing and scary but after that… His light blue eyes strayed to the buttercups and rested there; his soul pulse in quiet reverence. The blond could feel Papyrus and Sans’ answering echo within, curiosity at his current mood radiating from his bond mates. The former scientist wondered if being joined with Chara had felt like this to Asriel?

Even though Chara had done nothing but hurt them all in unspeakable ways… 

‘Rus hoped they were happy now.

He breathed in the scent of the flowers and closed his eyes. The blond paid his respects with the prince and the small child at his side. This would be the last time they visited Chara’s grave and the pivotal point where Frisk had fallen for a very long time… His thoughts drifted as they stood in companionable silence.

‘Rus wondered how many times monsters came here to stare up at the faint shaft of sun light high above. With a deep longing in their souls… There was a bittersweet echo from Sans and the human knew that the skeleton was staring upwards with his only good eye-light.

It was time.

Asriel sniffled and the human version of Papyrus opened his eyes to smile down at the flower monster; discovering Frisk holding their arms up. He passed the tearful prince over to the kid; discovering tears threatening to well up in his own fond gaze. The blond nodded and glanced over to discover both of his boyfriends closing the distance without a need to be called.

“It’s the end.” Frisk whispered quietly, their voice rusty with disuse.

They couldn’t seem to speak as flower and child regard each other; the trio watching as Asriel looked up at his best friend, “it’s finally over…”

‘Rus felt a gentle smile pull his lips up; his soul singing with positive emotions that were answered by Sans and Papyrus. The tide that was their smaller lover’s relief was nearly overwhelming. The short skeleton reached up and took the blond’s hand, who opened his free arm for Frisk and Flowey to burrow into. Papyrus wordlessly joined hands with his older brother and they blinked through the Void. Shortcutting through time and space.

Everyone was already here and the blond took a moment to stand in mute awe at the power of the Barrier. It pulsed like a constant heartbeat throughout the entire cavern. His gaze moved to all of the monsters gathered here. Asgore and Toriel were standing together; expressions calm. Alphys and Undyne stood quietly hand-in-hand; gazing up at the magic their kind had been imprisoned by for a thousand years.

In front of the Barrier were the seven human souls.

‘Rus smiled at them, recalling how they had answered his cry for help. They had carried both him and Sans back to Undertale safely.

The previous fallen children had a light whose splendor couldn’t be matched anywhere else. Patience, Kindness and Bravery were together on the left. In the middle was a red soul. The former scientist noted that it was slighter darker than Frisk’s but it wasn’t a question that it was still Determined. Even after all this time…

Integrity, Justice and Perseverance sat to the right. ‘Rus’ gaze lingered on the dark blue soul, his own giving off a pang of grief in response to the sight.

Papyrus and Sans’ sent him soothing emotions even as they glanced at him in askance. ‘Rus shook his head once and smiled. He was okay. It was only natural he would grieve over his twin for a while. There was nothing to be done for it…

“Is everyone prepared?” King Asgore questioned lowly, searching their expressions.

Murmurs of excitement and agreement traveled through their small gathering.

‘Rus knew that the entire population of monster-kind had gathered in New Home, prepared to leave as soon as they were given the go-ahead. Asgore smiled softly and inclined his head.

“I can imagine your eagerness to leave,” his emerald eyes found those of his son held in Frisk’s arms; his gaze softening at the sight of both children, “Toriel will be the one to break the barrier.”

The blond blinked his blue eyes in shock before just how right that was set in. The children were still conscious this way. There was something poetic in what remained of Chara and the children would return to their surrogate mother; who still missed them. 

There was a peace and contentment in the former Queen’s gaze that hadn’t been there before and ‘Rus couldn’t help but be happy for her.

Everyone gathered did look a little concerned for the goat woman. From what the human could recall, only Asriel had absorbed human souls before. What their effect would be on Toriel was still uncertain.

“Toriel…?” Asgore questioned and the former Guardian of the Ruins inclined her head regally before facing the souls. ‘Rus couldn’t see her expression as her arms opened wide; the souls rushing to meet her welcoming embrace. 

The resulting flash of light had ‘Rus bringing an arm up to shield his eyes. It outshone the Barrier and when he could see again…

Toriel stood there and ‘Rus wasn’t sure that anything had changed before she turned around. Her horns had grown longer and there was a sheen of luminescence to her eyes that threw off subtle spectrum light. Similar to looking at the pearly sheen inside of a sea shell. But other than that, she had not changed in any major way. Other than her reserve of magic, which the blond could feel through his bond mates.

She smiled and looked down at herself, “I certainly do feel different. How do I look?”

“Beautiful!” Asgore blurted and Toriel laughed in a way that had all of them joining in. The giggling was hard to rein in, especially when Asgore looked like he may dust from embarrassment. 

“I did not think much would change.” The former Queen mused, “it was just a feeling I had…”

She turned back to the Barrier and lifted her arms, “it is time, everyone!”

The strength and brilliance of the Barrier wavered underneath Toriel’s power before finally rupturing; a jagged crack running down the middle before the magic scattered away. The resulting light and sound were deafening; causing ‘Rus to tighten his grip on Sans and Papyrus.

The room settled and everyone opened their eyes.

There was a lingering moment of disbelief before happy cheers filled the cave. Like children, everyone was rushing out towards where the Barrier had once stood and ‘Rus chuckled, joining in the haste to the Surface shamelessly with his hands still linked with his bond mates.

They came out of Mount Ebott on a cliff-side; the sun rising over a body of water on the horizon. The air had an almost sweet quality to it as it rushed past them. ‘Rus tore his gaze from the scenery to watch the reactions on everyone’s faces.

“Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?” Asgore questioned with a soft fondness. The King’s eyes were truly happy and ‘Rus found Toriel’s to be much the same. There was a nostalgia there, like they were meeting an old friend once more.

“THIS IS THE SURFACE?” Papyrus asked and ‘Rus gazed at his alternate; finding an innocent wonder and appreciation there.

“yeah, bro.” Sans murmured, “we made it.”

‘Rus glanced down at the smaller skeleton, finding his single eye-light trained on them with a tenderness that resonated through their bond. Sans was feeling SO much at once that both of them were in tears from the sheer relief and joy there.

That was right. 

The small monster’s endless nightmare was finally over. It was time for them to move forward into a bright future. Alphys and Undyne smiled gingerly at each other before embracing; simply taking in the sky, trees and wind together. A horizon that didn’t seem to end. An environment that didn’t have a ceiling.

Frisk held Asriel close, eyes opening wide enough to reveal their gold irises. Ah… Frisk finally had gotten their wish. ‘Rus realized this as he watched both children bask in the sunlight. Everyone had been saved this time. The prince wasn’t left alone in the Underground with no soul after an unprecedented sacrifice.

Monsters were free.

At long last…


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *On The Other Side.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for sticking around with me during this story. OTOS broke a long of preconceptions I had on myself, my limits as a writer... I appreciate your support. I wouldn't be here without you.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

“H-Hey, ‘Rus! P-Papyrus. S-Sans! W-Wait!”

The trio pulled themselves away from their conversation to give the Royal Scientist their full attention; stopping on their way down Mount Ebott’s path. The lizard smiled hesitantly up at them, blushing as Undyne came up behind her. 

“W-We should c-capture this s-special time, d-don’t you a-agree?” Alphys questioned and the tall skeleton laughed with a boisterous ‘Nyeh heh heh!’

“IF YOU WANTED A PHOTO, YOU CAN JUST ASK!” The younger skeleton told the nervous monster warmly, pulling the blond back into him. ‘Rus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sans, his other hand resting where he knew where the other’s soul lay beneath his rib-cage. The human felt a skeleton kiss pressed into his head while Papyrus laid a hand down on where his arm was around Sans; the other version of Papyrus stroking his hair fondly.

-FLASH-

“P-Perfect!” Alphys praised with a blush, offering them a thumbs up. They separated with fond laughter and continued down the path. The trail was overgrown and it was probably only thanks to the monster’s magic that everyone was able to traverse it safely. There was a clear way down; the forest had just reclaimed it once more.

‘Rus suddenly stopped, blue eyes widening as they came to a plateau.

“Wait!”

His urgent tone brought all the monsters to a halt, Frisk hurrying with Asriel in their arms; peering up at the former scientist in confusion. Sans’ only eye-light vanished as their group caught up to them fully.

Before them sat an abandoned car; rust starting to encroach on the metal. The wheels were halfway covered with foliage. It had clearly been here for awhile.

Undyne frowned, squinting at ‘Rus quizzically with one golden eye, “so what?! It’s just an old car…”

“undyne…” Sans murmured reproachfully as the blond crossed the distance to put a hand on the warm metal. His blue eyes appraised the vehicle, discovering a lab coat still in the back seat.

A universe that was different in all the ways that mattered…

A small hand tugged at his own and ‘Rus blinked out of his daze to look down at Frisk and Asriel, -what’s wrong?-

“This car was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> =Art Credits=
> 
> All artwork that is included in this fanfic has been specifically drawn/gifted/commissioned; please do not use for any other purpose. Please visit the artists below! (Some blogs contain NSFW content!)
> 
> Sanspar: http://sanspar.tumblr.com/  
> Bedsafely: http://bedsafely.tumblr.com/  
> Albinama: http://albinama.tumblr.com/  
> Bluetrashsins: http://bluetrashsins.tumblr.com/


End file.
